Eliriel et Eönardë
by NVJM
Summary: Quand deux âmes de notre monde s'incarnent sur les TdM, le résultat peut être... détonnant. Les membres de la Communauté s'en rendent bien compte lorsqu'Eliriel, fille d'Aragorn et Arwen, décide contre vents et marées de les accompagner dans leur redoutable périple. De cette incongrue venue naîtra une aventure que le monde n'oubliera pas de sitôt... réédition de la version de 2009.
1. Introduction

_**NVJM**_

_**Eliriel et Eönardë (EE),**__ première édition, présentation :_

_- Crédits :__ Les noms, éléments et autres légalement reconnus comme appartenant à JRR Tolkien et ses héritiers restent son entière propriété. Toute autre propriété légalement reconnue appartient à ses dépositaires légaux. Certains éléments (références uniquement) sont issus de différents ouvrages et/ou copiés/collés depuis différents sites internet tous signalés à la fin des chapitres correspondants. Les personnages d'Eliriel et d'Eönardë sont mon entière propriété, de même que tous les évènements, personnages et éléments propres à mes textes._

_- Avertissements :__ Cette fiction est accessible pour tous les âges. Certains des textes qui lui sont associés sont à réserver à un public averti (avertissements en conséquence au début du chapitre associé)_

_- Modifications par rapport à l'œuvre originale :__ Ajout de deux personnages à la chronologie du Sda et d'évènements en conséquence._ _Hormis cela, cette fiction respecte scrupuleusement l'univers de Tolkien._

NOTE : Cette fiction est le second texte d'une série prévue en une douzaine de textes différents. Le but de cette série est de donner une suite plausible à l'univers de JRR Tolkien, avec pour principale grande modification l'apparition des personnages de Eliriel et Eönardë.

NOTE : Prononciation des noms en API :

Eönardë [eonaʁde]

Eliriel [eliʁiɛl]

Elessar [elesaʁ] (pas [elasaʁ])

Dùnedhil [dunevil]

Eäraniel [eaʁaniɛl]

D'autres phonétiques viendront au fur et à mesure que les personnages feront leur apparition.

…

Eliriel & Eönardë : réédition de la première version

Chapitre 1 : Introduction

_Août 3000 III, cité d'Imladris._

- NON ! DEHORS !

Aragorn s'était fait une nouvelle fois jeter hors du bureau du Seigneur Elrond. Pourquoi ? Il avait de nouveau demandé la fille d'Elrond, Arwen, en mariage. Ceci était une chose qui énervait toujours au plus haut point le père de la femme Elfe.

Aragorn quitta le bâtiment principal, là où résidait le seigneur Elrond, et gagna un coin de la cité à l'écart des lieux fréquentés. Une personne l'attendait là. Celle qu'il aimait.

- Alors, Meleth-nìn ? demanda Arwen avec espoir.

- C'est non, répondit celui-ci avec un soupir.

Arwen baissa la tête et commença à pleurer. Aragorn la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Meleth-nìn. Il acceptera bien un jour. Tu verras.

Arwen acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête et resta blottie dans les bras de l'Homme qu'elle aimait. Qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Plus même que son père.

- Meleth, dit-elle alors qu'Aragorn la menait vers un petit banc isolé, et si… si nous nous enfuyons ?

- Nous enfuir ? Répéta Aragorn, surpris par cette proposition.

- Oui. Partir, loin. Partir pour être ensembles. Partir pour vivre heureux, tous les deux, dans une maison simple, avec une famille aimante…

Aragorn releva la tête de son aimée qui s'était blottie profondément dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa avec amour et lui répondit :

- Non.

- Non ? Répéta Arwen en sentant son espoir la quitter.

- Non. Je ne veux pas te séparer de ta famille. Tu aimes ton père, même si tu lui en veux pour nous faire souffrir ainsi. Mais si nous faisons cela, tu le regretteras et nous ne serons pas plus heureux qu'avant.

- Alors… tu ne m'aimes pas ? dit Arwen d'une voix basse. Des larmes perlèrent de nouveau à ses yeux.

- Si, bien sûr que si Meleth-nìn, se dépêcha de dire Aragorn. Je t'aime plus que tout. Mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres pour moi. Comprends-moi. Je t'aime énormément. Plus que tout, répéta Aragorn.

- Alors prouve-le, dit Arwen.

Et elle entoura Aragorn de ses bras, l'embrassa et le fit tomber en arrière, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Mais Arwen ne permit pas à Aragorn de se relever et continua à l'embrasser à même le sol. Si bien que comme tout mâle qu'il était dans une telle situation, Aragorn perdit le contrôle de ses pulsions et répondit au baiser de son aimée avec une multitude de petits bonus…

_Trois semaines plus tard, dans les appartement d'Arwen._

Aragorn avait été rappelé d'urgence d'une de ses missions avec les Rôdeurs. Il était en ce moment assis dans le bureau d'Elrond, qui tentait de le foudroyer de son regard.

- Je pense que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait appeler en urgence, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le seigneur Elfe.

- Arwen ? Dit Aragorn.

- Exactement. Elle est en ce moment alitée dans ses appartements. Depuis quelques jours, elle se sent nauséeuse et a des vertiges et des sauts d'humeur. Tu sais sans doute où je veux en venir…

- Elle est… enceinte. C'est cela ? demanda Aragorn en regardant Elrond dans les yeux.

Il y lut la réponse évidente et se tassa dans son fauteuil en voyant le regard noir qui prouvait qu'il avait trouvé la réponse.

- Dehors, dit Elrond en tentant de garder la maîtrise de lui-même.

Aragorn sortit sans demander son reste et se dirigea le plus vite possible vers les appartements d'Arwen, sans pouvoir défaire de son visage le sourire béa qui l'envahissait. Il frappa à la porte, et entra quand il y fut invité. La gouvernante d'Arwen lui sourit et le laissa s'avancer dans la chambre de l'Elfe. Il la vit alitée, en train de lire un livre.

- Arwen, Meleth-nìn, dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés, sur le rebord du lit.

Arwen lui sourit et prit la main qu'il lui offrait. Elle se redressa et se blottit dans les bras de l'Homme qu'elle aimait.

- Je te l'avais dit, que nous ne serions pas séparés, Meleth-nìn, dit-elle dans un soupir.

…

_Huit mois après cela… le 17 mai 3001_

Aragorn n'en pouvait plus. Seize heures. Cela faisait déjà seize heures qu'il entendait son aimée crier de douleur derrière la porte devant laquelle il attendait. Arwen avait sentie de fortes contractions la veille et avait brusquement perdues les eaux. Elrond l'avait immédiatement portée dans ses appartements et s'était occupé de sa fille sans faiblir un instant.

A l'intérieur de la chambre, Elrond semblait impuissant. Il avait presque tout tenté pour faire naître l'enfant, mais rien n'avait marché jusque là. Et Arwen se tordait de douleur sur son lit. Elrond ne vit plus qu'une seule solution pour faire naître l'enfant sans tuer la mère. Il sortit une fiole de sa robe elfique et la fit avaler de force à sa fille, faisant fit des ses cris de contestation. La concoction secrète d'Elrond, fruit de ses anciennes connaissances, se répandit en un instant dans le corps de l'elfe.

Arwen sentit presque immédiatement son bas-ventre se déchirer. Elle hurla de plus belle en sentant l'enfant traverser les voies vaginales.

- Je vois sa tête ! Dit Elrond. Encore un effort, ma chérie ! Pousse !

Arwen hurla de douleur une nouvelle fois tendit qu'elle faisait un ultime effort. Elle sentit son ventre se déchirer de plus belle alors que l'enfant était à moitié sorti.

- Ca y est ! Dit Elrond.

Mais la joie fut de courte durée. Arwen s'évanouie de fatigue, et il ne put qu'être constaté qu'aucun cri ou mouvement ne venait du bébé. De la petite fille. Elrond tenta tous les moyens en sa connaissance et en celle des infirmières, mais rien ne fit effet. L'enfant ne criait pas plus qu'il ne donnait un signe de vie. Arwen fut nettoyée et changée alors qu'Elrond entourait le petit corps sans vie de draps propres dans lesquels il aurait du bouger et pleurer d'être ainsi arraché à la chaleur maternelle.

Arwen se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard en ayant la sensation de ne plus avoir de corps. La douleur était partie et avait emporté le reste des sensations avec elle. Mais Arwen ne s'en occupa pas et demanda d'une voix fatiguée :

- Où ?

Elrond compris et dit d'une voix entrecoupée de pleurs :

- Je suis désolé ma chérie.

Arwen ouvrit grand les yeux d'horreur et se mit à hurler de douleur, cette fois non pas uniquement physique, mais aussi mentale. Elrond la serra dans ses bras et fit signe à une infirmière de laisser entrer Aragorn.

Celui-ci arriva rapidement et se précipita auprès de sa belle. En la voyant en pleurs, il ne put que se rendre à l'évidence et se mit à son tour à sangloter alors qu'Elrond laissait Arwen se réfugier dans ses bras. Les infirmières partirent de la chambre avec un dernier regard malheureux pour le petit corps. Elrond se leva pour faire de même et ne put s'empêcher de poser un dernier regard au petit corps. Il passa sa main sur les petites joues et poussa un soupir de tristesse lasse. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'appartement, et au même moment, un petit gloussement se fit entendre.

Elrond ouvrit grands les yeux et se retourna vers le paquet de langes alors qu'il était en train de passer la porte de la chambre. Les deux parents se redressèrent et regardèrent avec espoir le petit paquet alors qu'un hurlement d'enfant envahissait la pièce.

Aragorn se leva immédiatement et se précipita sur sa fille. Il la vit en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son petit corps. Emu et ne se sachant pas vraiment comment faire, il prit le petit paquet de tissus et installa plus confortablement sa fille dedans. Il l'amena aussitôt à Arwen qui pleurait elle aussi de joie.

- C'est un miracle, dit-elle en pleurant. Les Valar ont sauvée notre fille.

Elrond revint vers les parents heureux et s'assit de nouveau sur la chaise qu'il avait utilisée durant l'accouchement. Il put prendre sa petite fille dans les bras et posa finalement la question qui lui pendait au bout de la langue :

- Comment souhaitez-vous l'appeler ?

Aragorn et Arwen se regardèrent, et rougirent tous les deux. Dans leur joie, ils n'avaient pas pensé à cela. Gênés, ils se mirent à réfléchirent tandis qu'Elrond cajolait sa petite fille qui était en train de s'endormir.

Aragorn cherchait un nom pour son petit bout de demi-elfe, quand il regarda le ciel. La soleil se couchait et déjà l'on pouvait voir plusieurs étoiles dans le ciel. Certaines brillaient beaucoup plus fortement que d'habitude.

- Eliriel, dit-il soudainement. Nous allons l'appeler Eliriel. Tu es d'accord, Meleth-nìn ?

Arwen hocha la tête et dit à son tour :

_**Eliriel**__ Celebrian Gilraen Telcontar. _

_**Eliriel & Eönardë**_

_Bien loin de là, de l'autre côté des monts brumeux, presque deux années plus tôt…_

Eäraniel était une jeune humaine dix neuf ans. Elle habitait dans un paisible village de bûcherons Beörnides avec ses parents. Elle apprenait l'art de la guérison auprès de son père et était actuellement en train de chercher des plantes médicinales afin de refaire le stock de son village. Elle marchait tranquillement au bord d'une rivière, quand soudain, un cri effrayant se fit entendre. Un orque jaillit des arbres et l'attaqua. Eäraniel esquiva avec agilité le coup mortel qu'elle était censée recevoir selon l'idée de l'orque et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et courut le plus vite possible en direction de son village.

Mais l'orque était plus rapide qu'elle et il la rattrapa très rapidement. Il la fit trébucher et Eäraniel tomba au sol. L'orque leva son épée rouillée, et avec lenteur afin de se délecter de la peur de sa victime, il l'abaissa. Mais la lame n'atteignit jamais son but, car au moment ou le choc aurait du avoir lieu, Eäraniel roula au sol et esquiva une nouvelle fois le coup. Et au même moment, un homme sortit des arbres épée à la main. Sans un mot ou geste de prévention, il se jeta sur l'orque et l'attaqua férocement.

L'orque ne se laissa pas faire et se défendit farouchement, infligeant quelques blessures douloureuses de da lame empoisonnée à son agresseur. Mais celui-ci eut vite le dessus, et d'un coup rapide et bien placé, il transperça l'orque en plein ventre. La créature tomba au sol, mort, avec une dernière insulte en noir parler. Quand il n'y eut plus rien à craindre de l'orque, l'inconnu se tourna vers Eäraniel et remit son épée au fourreau en voyant qu'il n'aurait rien à craindre d'elle.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda t'il.

Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Eäraniel sentit son cœur chavirer en entendant cette voix.

- Je… je vais bien… merci… et vous ?

En effet, son sauveur avait plusieurs blessures qui prenaient à une vitesse affolante une superbe teinte bleue, pour les quelques endroits où il n'y avait pas de sang.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide à vous soigner ? Demanda Eäraniel.

- Bien volontiers, répondit l'inconnu. Je n'ai pas de très grandes connaissances en médecine… et ma musique ne me permettra pas de me soigner.

- Vous jouez de la musique ? demanda Eäraniel en s'approchant de l'homme.

- Oui, de plusieurs instruments, mais je n'en ai aucun en ma possession. Je chante aussi.

- Vous pouvez chanter pour moi ?

- Si vous voulez.

Et alors qu'Eäraniel s'occupait de bander ses blessures avec les quelques plantes et bandages qu'elle avait sur elle, l'inconnu entonna un chant dans une langue inconnue de la jeune femme mais qui lui paru étrangement familière. Eäraniel termina de prodiguer ses soins et s'assit au sol pour écouter le chant qui lui transportait le cœur. Il y avait tantôt des moments de grande joie, tantôt des sensations de peine, de colère… et aussi d'amour.

Le chant cessa, et Eäraniel sursauta quand l'inconnu la secoua légèrement pour la ramener à la réalité.

- Que se passe t'il ? demanda elle en voyant l'homme assit à ses côtés.

- J'ai cessé de chanter voici un moment déjà, mais vous paraissiez perdue dans vos songes, alors je vous aie laissée. Mais l'air est mauvais par ici, je ne pense pas que nous devrions rester. Indiquez moi la direction de votre village et je vous escorterais là bas.

- Euh oui, mais… je dois ramasser des herbes. Si je reviens sans, je vais me faire rouspéter…

- Alors allons cueillir vos herbes. D'accord ?

Eäraniel sourit et acquiesça. Elle se leva et fut vite suivie par l'inconnu. Mais celui-ci vacilla et retomba au sol sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Eäraniel fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur son sauveur pour s'apercevoir que le poison de l'orque avait réussi à atteindre le sang de l'inconnu. Il se releva quelques instants plus tard et fit quelques pas mal assurés. Eäraniel le stoppa aussitôt et l'aida à marcher en direction du village. Il n'était plus question de ramasser des plantes dans ces conditions.

Plus de trois heures passèrent et la nuit commençait à tomber quand ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du village d'Eäraniel. Elle se dirigea vers l'une des maisons de bois et frappa à la porte. Un homme d'apparence sévère lui ouvrit et sans rien dire, regarda l'inconnu.

- Père, cet homme m'a sauvée d'une mauvaise créature, mais il a été blessé en la combattant. J'ai essayé de le soigner, mais du poison a atteint son sang, et je n'ai pas le savoir pour l'aider. Si vous pouviez…

Toujours sans rien dire, le père d'Eäraniel s'effaça pour laisser sa fille et l'inconnu entrer. Eäraniel marcha en direction d'un lit et y déposa l'inconnu qui se laissa faire sans broncher quand le père de sa sauveuse lui fit signe d'avaler plusieurs feuilles d'aspect étrange. Il s'exécuta, et soudain se sentit partir dans le monde des rêves…

L'inconnu se réveilla le lendemain appuyé contre une surface dure. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le mur en bois d'une des maisons du village. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui, mais personne d'autre ne semblait être sortit de sa maison. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, quand soudain, une porte claqua à quelques mètres de lui. Sa bienfaitrice de la veille tomba au sol à l'extérieur et il put entendre des sanglots de douleur, choses qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il s'approcha tandis que la porte claquait, et se pencha sur sa sauveuse. Mais celle-ci, en sentant sa main se poser sur son épaule, se leva soudainement et s'enfuit en courant hors du village.

Marchant difficilement, l'inconnu se dirige dans la direction prise par la jeune femme. Après quelques minutes de marche, il finit par entendre des pleurs et s'approcha pour apercevoir un petit ruisseau. Selon toute apparence, il était alimenté par les larmes d'Eäraniel.

- Que se passe t'il, mon amie ?

Eäraniel sursauta violemment et posa une main sur son cœur en voyant son sauveur de la veille à ses côtés.

- Vous ? Vous m'avez fait peur !

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, désolé, répondit-il en s'asseyant aux côtés de la jeune femme. Que s'est-il passé pour que vous soyez ainsi triste ?

- C'est mon père, soupira Eäraniel. Il n'aime pas les étrangers et… il pense que j'aurais du vous abandonner à votre sort. Il m'a punie car je lui aie fait utiliser ses dernières herbes médicinales…

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder Eäraniel et de la réconforter de son regard.

- J'ai peur, dit-elle soudainement après une pause.

- Peur d'être punie de nouveau ?

- Oui… il frappe fort…

Eäraniel se remit à sangloter et l'homme mit l'un de ses bras autour d'elle dans le but de la réconforter. Eäraniel finit par se calmer, et après un nouveau moment de flottement, elle lui demanda :

- Dites-moi, quel est votre nom ? Vous ne me l'avez pas dit…

Il sembla soudainement gêné et ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat.

- Je… je m'appelle… Dùnedhil.

Eäraniel rit en disant :

- Ce n'est pas votre véritable nom.

- Non… J'ai honte de mon nom.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai faites beaucoup de mauvaises choses.

- Comme ?

- Je préfère ne pas en parler.

- Tant pis. Où comptez-vous aller ? Demanda Eäraniel.

- Pardon ?

- Où comptez-vous allez ? Vous habitez loin d'ici ?

- Non, répondit-il en soupirant. Je n'ai pas eue de maison depuis bien longtemps. Je ne sais pas vraiment où aller.

- Pourquoi ne resteriez-vous pas par ici ? Demanda soudainement Eäraniel.

- Rester ?

- Oui. Je suis sûre qu'avec un peu de temps, les villageois vous accepteraient et vous considèreraient comme l'un des leurs. Après tout, vous m'avez sauvée la vie…

L'homme sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Mais malheureusement, il ne fut pas bien accueillit et se contenta de se construire une petite cabane en bois dans la forêt non loin du village. Eäraniel était souvent frappée par la sévérité de son père et venait se consoler avec les mots réconfortants de l'homme, qui devint rapidement son ami.

Quelques mois passèrent, et leur amitié se transforma lentement sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Il se transforma en amour. Si bien qu'un jour, ils se marièrent secrètement avec pour seul témoin une amie d'Eäraniel qui était dans la confidence. N'ayant aucun anneau et aucun moyen de s'en procurer un, ils échangèrent deux colliers appartenants à l'homme et sur lesquels il avait gravés leurs promesses de mariage respectives.

Le mois d'août de l'an trois mille arriva, et avec lui plusieurs évènements. Eäraniel venait presque tous les jours voir son mari en secret, et restait parfois la nuit, faisant croire à ses parents qu'elle se trouvait chez son amie, qui habitait un village voisin. Et ainsi, ils s'adonnèrent secrètement à des petites cochonneries… ^^

Mais un jour, Eäraniel arriva à la cabane de son mari avec l'inquiétude au ventre. En effet, son père avait remarqué son collier et lui avait posées de nombreuses questions sur son origine. Et elle craignait beaucoup sa réaction quand il apprendrait la vérité. Aussi, elle avait l'intention d'en parler à son mari. Mais elle ne le trouva pas dans sa cabane.

Celle-ci se trouvait entièrement disloquée au sol, le bois tailladé les quelques affaires que l'homme s'était procuré gisaient là, dans un état déplorable. Eäraniel cria de stupeur en voyant cela et chercha durant des heures sont mari en criant son nom à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Mais rien. Elle rentra résignée chez ses parents et pleura dans les bras de sa mère sans discontinuer. Tous les jours qui suivirent, elle retourna là où se trouvaient les restes de la cabane de son mari pour voir si il était revenu, mais rien.

La mi août arriva, et avec elle une surprise de taille pour la malheureuse Eäraniel : Elle fut prise de nausée et autres maux régulièrement, et il fallu bien se rendre à l'évidence : Elle était enceinte.

La grossesse se passa relativement bien, mis à part en ce qui concernait la mauvaise humeur de son père. Il retenait ses coups, mais pas ses propos, traitant sa fille de catin à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Eäraniel entra ainsi en dépression, et se sous-alimenta, ce qui mit sa grossesse et sa santé très en péril. Mais elle alla jusqu'à son terme.

…

_17 Mai 3001 III_

Cela faisait déjà plus de vingt heures qu'Eäraniel hurlait à s'en casser la voix sur sa couche. Son accouchement se passait malheureusement très mal, du fait sans doute de sa mauvaise alimentation de ces dernières semaines. L'enfant était en partie sortit, mais pas de la bonne manière, et la mère d'Eäraniel avait du le rerentrer dans le ventre de sa fille. Et depuis, l'enfant refusait de ressortit.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution d'envisageable, il s'agissait d'ouvrir le ventre de la jeune femme pour pouvoir sortir l'enfant par un autre moyen que les voies naturelles. Durant l'opération Eäraniel s'évanouit et ne se réveilla pas, ne voyant pas ainsi son enfant naître.

Il s'agissait d'un garçon. Mais il avait le cordon enroulé autour du cou, et aucun cri ou geste ne venait de son petit corps. Il était mort-né.

Eäraniel resta évanouie elle aussi, et fut soignée par sa mère qui pleurait la douleur de sa fille et la mort avant la naissance de son petit-fils. Mais soudain, un hurlement l'arracha à ses larmes et elle se tourna vers le sol où elle avait posé le corps sans vie. L'enfant bougeait et hurlait à s'en arracher la glotte. Avec un sourire nerveux, la femme se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras et s'occupa de l'enfant avant de le replacer endormi dans les bras de sa mère.

Celle-ci se réveilla quelques heures plus tard en sentant une pression sur sa poitrine et ouvrit les yeux devant l'émouvante vision d'un enfant en train de téter. Son enfant.

- Ma chérie, pressa sa mère, comment veux-tu l'appeler ?

Eäraniel réfléchi un moment avant de dire :

- Eönardë…

_**Eönardë **__G… _!

Mais elle s'interrompit soudain en poussant un hurlement de pure douleur. Puis elle s'évanouit pour ne plus se réveiller. Lors de la naissance de l'enfant, son corps avait subits des dommages irréparables, et les dégâts venaient de se faire sentir. Par son ventre qui se rouvrit, son sang s'écoula presque sans discontinuer, et Eäraniel mourut dans la nuit, sans pouvoir dire adieu à son mari et à son fils.

…

_**Quelques commentaires ?**_

_**L'écriture de cette histoire a commencé en 2008, soit à peu près à mes débuts écrivains… n'hésitez pas à aller lire la réécriture de l'histoire pour comparer mon évolution (et me donner quelques commentaires constructifs en passant ?)**_


	2. Le conseil d'Elrond

NVJM

Eliriel & Eönardë : réédition de la première version

Chapitre 2 : Le conseil d'Elrond

_An 3018 III, cité d'Imladris._

Dix-sept années se sont écoulées. La petite Eliriel est devenue une adolescente. Elle possède de longs cheveux blonds, qui lui descendent jusqu'en bas du dos. Elle est grande et a les yeux d'un bleu glacier parfaitement pur. Depuis plus de deux ans, elle accompagne régulièrement son père dans ses errances, participant aux batailles sans hésitation et soignant les blessures grâce aux instructions de ce dernier. Quand ils reviennent enfin à Imladris, elle insiste pour qu'ils s'entraînent dans la salle d'arme.

- Pare plus haut, Eliriel ! Sinon, je vais t'avoir !

- Alors ça, jamais ! Prends ça !

Elle donna un coup d'épée si fort que celle de son père échappa des mains de celui-ci. Il se retrouva à terre, lame sur la gorge.

- Suffit pour aujourd'hui, dit-il. Tu m'as encore vaincu. Mais tu as encore des progrès à faire. La prochaine fois, je me battrai sérieusement !

- J'espère bien ! Sinon, je vais finir par croire que tu vieillis !

- Va te préparer au lieu de dire des bétises. Le conseil va bientôt commencer.

- Pas encore ! Legolas m'a promis de m'entraîner à l'arc.

Elle sorti de la salle d'arme avant que son père n'ai pus dire un autre mot.

- J'espère qu'elle va le ménager, plaisanta t'il pour lui-même. AÏE, mes rhumatismes ! ARWEEEEEN ! MES GOUTTES ! ^^

Eliriel se dépêcha de rejoindre Legolas sur le terrain de tir. Elle passa devant sa chambre, posa son épée et pris son arc.

- Legolas ! Me voilà !

Elle stoppa net sa course mais renversa l'elfe malgré tout et se trouva par-dessus lui, dans une position assez gênante…

- Je ne suis pas en retard j'espère ?

- Non, je viens juste de poser la cible, répondit-il.

- On commence ?

- Tout de suite. On va bien voir si tu as fait des progrès.

- Evidemment, qu'est ce que tu crois !

- Je commence, dit l'elfe avec un regard de défi.

Il se mit à l'endroit qu'il avait choisi pour le duel et tira une flèche sans aucune hésitation. Après avoir fendu l'air pendant quelques instants, la flèche alla se planter à quelques centimètres du milieu de la cible.

- Pas mal ! dit Eliriel. Mais tu as déjà fait mieux.

- C'est à ton tour maintenant. Voyons de quoi tu es capable.

A son tour Eliriel encocha une flèche dans son arc, se positionna et se concentra. Elle tira quelques instants plus tard, et sa flèche se ficha juste à coté de celle de Legolas.

- Allons voir qui a gagné, dit-il.

Eliriel arriva la première et regarda précisément les deux flèches.

- C'est moi qui ai gagné, dit-elle. Je t'ai battu !

-On dirait bien que tu as raison, dit l'elfe. Je vais devoir retourner à l'entraînement.

Soudain, le son d'un puissant cor retentit, appelant tout les concernés au conseil d'Elrond.

- Allons-y, dirent-il en cœur.

_Plus tard, au conseil…_

Elrond prit la parole le premier :

- Mes amis, nous sommes ici réunis pour décider de ce qu'il convient de faire de l'anneau unique. Si vous avez des propositions...

- Moi je dis qu'il faut l'utiliser comme une arme contre Sauron, dit Boromir. Avec, nous serons invincibles !

- N'avez-vous donc rien compris ? Intervint Gandalf. Cet anneau n'obéit qu'à Sauron. Tout autre personne qui le porte est lentement détruire par un trop grand pouvoir. Aucun homme ne pourrait y résister.

- Oublions cette possibilité, repris Elrond.

Boromir garda son mécontentement par-dessus lui, bien qu'il eu envie de défendre son idée.

- Pour ma part, dit Gandalf, la seule solution est d'aller le jeter là ou il fut créé : dans les flammes d'Orodruin, la montagne du Destin.

- Cela est certes la meilleure solution, dit Elrond. Mais comment atteindre cette montagne, qui se trouve au cœur du royaume de Sauron ? Toutes les armées réunies des peuples libres ne suffiraient pas, même si nous devions juste passer la Porte Noire.

- Il faudrait envoyer un espion, dit Aragorn. Mais qui serait assez courageux pour cela ?

Personne ne leva la parole, sauf…

- Je le ferai, dit Frodon. Je porterai l'anneau jusqu'à là bas.

- Il est sûr que nul autre que vous ne peut le faire, repris Elrond. Qui souhaite l'accompagner ?

- Vous ne le ferez pas sans moi, maître Frodon ! Hurla Sam.

- Sa route sera sur le chemin de mon foyer, dit Boromir. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- Vous aurez besoin d'une intelligence dans le groupe, dit Pippin.

- Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas toi que l'on prendra, dit Merry.

- Non, je crois qu'il voulait parler de moi, dit Gandalf.

- L'heure de mon destin est peut être venue, dit Aragorn. Mon bout d'épée est votre.

- Les nains sont les meilleurs des combattants. Je vous protègerais, dit Gimli.

- Vous aurez besoin des qualités des elfes dans ce voyage. Je viens avec vous, Frodon.

- Neuf compagnons ! Je crois que cela suffira, dit Elrond. Un représentant de chaque race des peuples libres. Si v…

Une voix l'interrompit brusquement.

- Comment cela, un représentant de chaque race ? Et les femmes alors ? Ca fait des années que j'attends une vraie aventure moi, dit Eliriel.

- Les femmes n'on pas leur place dans cette histoire, dit Elrond. De toute façon, tu es trop jeune, Eliriel.

- Les femmes ne sont pas aptes à combattre, dit Boromir.

- Tu préfère que je t'empoisonne en préparant ton repas le soir, mÔssieur le macho ? répliqua la jeune fille.

- C'est son coté humain qui est en train de ressurgir, murmura Aragorn à un Gandalf qui pouffait dans sa barbe.

- Parfaitement, continua Boromir. Les femmes au foyer !

- Tu vas voir si je ne combats pas mieux que toi, dit la jeune fille. Je te défie !

- Quand tu veux, répondit L'homme.

- Il suffit, intervint Elrond. Si la communauté est désunie avant d'être en route, autant remettre l'Anneau à Sauron. Eliriel ira avec vous, si elle est d'accord.

- Evidemment, dit-elle.

- Elle fera la cuisine au moins ? dit Boromir. Les femmes…

Le conseil fut interrompu le temps pour les guérisseurs d'évacuer le corps apparemment sans vie du guerrier de Gondor.

- Cela m'étonnerait qu'il puisse avoir de la descendance, murmura Aragorn à un Gandalf hilare.

- Vous partirez dans un mois, dit Elrond. Il lui faudra au moins cela pour guérir convenablement.


	3. En route vers le sud

NVJM

Eliriel & Eönardë : réédition de la première version

Chapitre 3 : En route vers le sud

Un mois plus tard, la compagnie se tenait prête au départ aux portes de Fondcombe.

- Il vaudrait mieux que vous commenciez à aller en direction du col de Caradhras, dit Elrond à Gandalf.

- Nous allons d'abord aller simplement vers les montagnes, et là nous aviserons, répondit le magicien, peu pressé d'arriver à destination.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur discussion par le bruit d'un cor. Se demandant d'où cela venait, ils eurent bien vite la réponse.

- BOROMIR ! CA VA PAS DE JOUER DU COR DANS MES OREILLES ?! Hurla Eliriel.

- Oh, ça va ! Si tu as peur de si peu, autant que tu restes dans les jupes de ton oreille pointue de mère !

- ON N'INSULTE PAS ARWEN SANS EN PAYER LES CONSEQUENCES, hurla Aragorn, très légèrement énervé.

- PARFAITEMENT, ajouta Eliriel. VIENS ICI QUE JE TE CASTRE !

Il fallu l'aide de la totalité des personnes présentes pour retenir le père et la fille dans leur œuvre de trucidage de guerrier avec supplément décapitation et castration.

Environ une heure après ce petit divertissement, ils quittèrent finalement la cité elfe avec l'espoir d'y retourner un jour. Ils arrêtèrent de suivre la route au gué de Bruinen et tournèrent en direction du sud.

Gandalf marchait devant avec Aragorn. Les autres allaient en file indienne. Personne ne disait mot sauf Merry et Pippin qui demandait sans cesse quand était le prochain repas.

Le vent souffla fort durant de nombreux jours, et les températures descendirent.

Quinze jours après avoir quitté Imladris, un matin, ils installèrent un campement dans une ravine peu profonde et purent allumer un feu, au grand bonheur des hobbits qui purent manger un repas chaud. Tous s'approchèrent près du feu pour tenter tant bien que mal de s'isoler du froid. Ils arrivèrent tous à se réchauffer tant bien que mal, sauf Eliriel, qui tremblait de froid.

- Qu'as-tu Eliriel ? demanda son père. Tu trembles, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui, ça va bien.

Malgré les soupçons d'Aragorn, le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Dans l'après-midi, Sam prit son tour de garde et fut rejoint par Aragorn. Tandis que les autres dormaient et qu'un silence de mort tombait, apparu loin au sud une tache noire qui se dirigeait rapidement vers le nord.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela, Grands-Pas ?

Le Rôdeur ne dis rien, trop occupé à l'observation de ce nouvel arrivant.

Bientôt ils purent voir qu'il s'agissait d'oiseaux. Une partie quitta le groupe principal et se dirigea droit vers l'endroit ou ils se tenaient.

Ils passèrent au dessus du camp et juste après un coassement, repartirent vers le nord et l'ouest. Aragorn réveillat immédiatement Gandalf et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à Pippin pour manger comme dix, (**Autrement dit, deux secondes)** ils furent tous debout, en route vers le Sud.

Durant toute la journée, les oiseaux noirs passaient et repassaient, obligeant la compagnie à demeurer cachée. Au crépuscule, ils partirent vers le sud, permettant aux Dix de se remettre en route. Guidés par Aragorn, ils trouvèrent un bon sentier. Peu après minuit, ils s'arrêtèrent, et Frodon prenait le premier tour de garde avec Gandalf. Frodon sentit soudain une ombre passer au dessus d'eux.

- Avez-vous aussi ressentit quelque chose Gandalf, demanda t'il.

- Oui, je l'ai senti. Mais ce ne peut être qu'un simple nuage.

- Il allait vite, alors dit Aragorn qui venait de les rejoindre. Et non pas sous l'action du vent.

Il ne se passa rien d'autre cette nuit là. Le lendemain matin se leva, plus brillant qu'auparavant.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Gandalf et Aragorn s'écartèrent ensemble et se tinrent le regard fixé sur le Caradhras. Les flancs en étaient à présent sombres et lugubres. Ils discutèrent un moment de la route à suivre et décidèrent finalement de passer par la montagne. Tous emportèrent un fagot de bois sous l'insistance de Boromir.

Ils repartirent à bonne allure au début puis plus lentement alors que le chemin commençait à monter. Il était dans les environs de minuit quand ils commencèrent à monter les flancs du Caradhras.

Ils décidèrent à s'arrêter un moment après avoir escaladé une pente très raide. Frodon commença à discerner les premiers flocons de la neige. Ils poursuivirent malgré tout leur chemin, mais au bout d'une heure, la neige tombait si fort qu'il ne pouvait apercevoir Aragorn qui pourtant marchait seulement un ou deux pas de lui.

- Voilà ce que je craignais, dit Gandalf. Qu'en pensez vous, Aragorn ?

- Que je le craignais aussi, mais moins que d'autres choses.

- Je me demande si c'est une manigance de l'Ennemi, intervint Boromir. On dit chez moi qu'il peut commander aux tempêtes dans les montagnes de l'ombre de son pays.

- Son bras s'est assurément beaucoup allongé s'il peut nous importuner à trois cent lieues de distance, grogna Gimli.

- Son bras s'est allongé, dit Gandalf.

La neige s'arrêta soudain et ils repartirent d'un pas pesant, mais à peine avaient ils parcouru une centaine de mètre que la neige recommença à tomber et devint bien vite un véritable blizzard. Même Boromir trouva dur de continuer. Ils firent alors halte et avisèrent ce qui leur sembla être un trou dans la paroi de la falaise à leur gauche. Tous se précipitèrent dans cet abri providentiel, mais un vent puissant ce leva et souffla droit sur leur repaire.

- Cette fois, j'en suis sûr, dit Gimli. C'est Sauron qui nous envoie cette tempête.

Gandalf paraissait être depuis un moment à l'écoute, et dit soudain :

- Pas Sauron, Gimli, mais Saroumane. J'entends sa voix qui nous lance des paroles de mauvais augure.

Ils choisirent d'attendre que le magicien blanc se calme, mais le blizzard redoubla de violence. Gandalf tenta de s'y opposer, mais une chute de pierre attesta de son impuissance. Il ne fut sauvé que de justesse par Boromir.

- Nous ne pouvons rester là, Gandalf, hurla t'il pour se faire entendre.

- Mais nous ne pouvons redescendre tout de suite, répondit le magicien. La neige tombe trop fort.

- Allumons un feu alors, proposa le guerrier.

- Faites- le si vous pouvez, mais j'en doute.

Tous tentèrent de faire brûler une bûche, sans succès. Il fallu l'intervention de Gandalf qui lança un ordre magique au bois. La bûche s'enflamma instantanément, produisant des flammes vertes et bleues. Tous les compagnons accueillirent ce nouvel arrivant avec joie. Tandis que Gandalf ruminait sur le choix à faire entre continuer à travers le col et redescendre la montagne, Aragorn remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa fille.

- Tu te sens bien Eliriel ? Demanda t'il. Tu es vraiment pâle et tu trembles.

- Ce… ça va Ada, ça va.

Mais la nature dit soudainement le contraire et Eliriel n'eut que le temps de s'éloigner de ses compagnons avant de vider son estomac sur la neige. **(Vous me comprenez)**

- Eliriel ! Hurla Aragorn.

Il se précipita auprès de sa fille mais ne pus rien faire, car il n'avait pas d'Athelas, ni même d'autre plantes de soins. Il allongea sa fille qui s'endormit rapidement veillée par les hobbits. Aragorn alla voir Gandalf.

- Nous ne pouvons continuer, dit-il. La neige nous bloque et en plus Eliriel est malade. Continuer signifierait la tuer !

Gandalf réfléchit quelques instants, et comme pour répondre à ses espérances, la neige cessa rapidement de tomber et un grand soleil apparu. Gandalf céda finalement et tous commencèrent à se préparer pour sortir de leur abri provisoire.

Dix minutes après cela, ils étaient en route, Gandalf, Gimli et Legolas en tête, suivis par Frodon, Aragorn qui transportait sa fille, Boromir et enfin Pippin, Merry, Sam et Bill.

Ils avaient à peine commencé à marcher qu'un grand bruit se fit entendre. Tout ceux qui le pouvaient levèrent leurs têtes et virent un éclair venu de nulle part frapper la falaise. Un pan entier de celle-ci se décrocha et tomber droit sur le chemin ou se tenait la communauté.

Ils n'eurent que le temps de se coller contre la paroi que le chemin était bombardé par la roche.

- Assez ! Assez ! s'écria Gimli. On s'en va aussi vite que possible !

Ce dernier coup sembla avoir épuisé la malice de la montagne, car ils n'eurent plus aucun souci quelconque pour redescendre mis à par en ce qui concerne Eliriel, car si elle se réveillait quelques fois, c'était seulement pour vomir tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Après, elle se rendormait dans les bras de son père. Malheureusement, celui-ci dut constater que sa fille était lentement mais sûrement prise par une importante fièvre.


	4. Eönardë

NVJM

Eliriel & Eönardë : réédition de la première version

Chapitre 4 : Eönardë

L'état d'Eliriel de s'améliorait toujours pas. Lentement, elle sombrait dans un délire toujours plus grand, ce qui inquiétait son père au plus haut point. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent en bas du col de Rubicorne, ils se dirigèrent vers un bois proche et déposèrent Eliriel avec milles précautions. Aragorn se pencha alors vers elle pour tenter de la soigner.

- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose Grand-pas ? demanda Frodon.

Celui-ci réfléchit quelques instant avant dé répondre.

- Oui, mais seulement si j'ai de l'Athelas. Au point ou elle en est, rien d'autre ne peut la sauver. Je n'en ai pas, mais il doit en pousser dans ces bois.

- Dans ce cas, nous allons tous aller vous en chercher, dis Gandalf, en parlant au nom de toute la communauté.

- Oui, mais dépêchez vous. Son état empire rapidement, je crains qu'elle ne résiste pas longtemps. Sans doute pas plus de deux heures.

- Nous y allons prestement, dirent-ils en chœur.

Et pendant plus d'une heure, chacun cherchait de la feuille des rois, retournant chaque buisson, regardant derrière chaque rocher. Mais ils s'avéraient que personne ne réussissait à en trouver. Lentement, Aragorn voyait tous ses compagnons revenir vers lui les mains vides. Il avait perdu espoir de sauver sa fille quand Pippin revint en dernier.

- J'ai ce qu'il vous faut ! s'écria t'il.

Tous ses compagnons se tournèrent vers lui et furent surpris en voyant qu'il était accompagné. Il était suivit par un humain, plutôt jeune, environ dix-sept ans. Ce jeune homme avait les cheveux assez courts, de couleur châtains. Il était grand, et il avait pour seule arme un petit couteau. Il portait sur son dos un sac de voyage remplit à ras bord d'herbe diverses et variées et avait aussi de nombreuses gourdes sur lui. Legolas banda son arc et chacun des autres compagnons mis la main sur son arme.

- Qui est-ce, Touque ? demanda Gandalf. Pourquoi l'avez-vous amené ici ?

Pippin balbutia :

- J'ai vu qu'il avait de nombreuses herbes. Je lui ai demandé de m'en donner, mais il a voulu me suivre ! Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter pour sauver Eliriel !

- Passons, dit Aragorn. Jeune homme, s'il vous plait, avez-vous de l'Athelas ?

Sans un mot, le dit garçon posa son sac, l'ouvrit et donna de nombreuses feuilles de l'herbe tant attendue à Aragorn. Avec un merci un peu sec, le rôdeur lui prit et les plongea dans de l'eau qu'il avait fait bouillir dans l'une des casseroles de Sam. Les environs semblèrent s'éclaircir et l'air se rafraîchit ce qui redonna espoir aux compagnons. Pendant des minutes qui parurent être des heures à tout ceux présent, Aragorn pratique ses soins sur sa fille, sans résultat apparent. Il n'avait plus d'Athelas parmi celui que lui avait donné l'inconnu. L'air redevint progressivement lourd et les ombres se firent plus grandes. Aragorn voyait que ses soins ne faisaient rien. Il voyait l'état de sa fille s'aggraver sans pouvoir rien faire. Il se mit à pleurer de désespoir et la plupart des compagnons firent de même.

- Je n'y arrive pas, dit Aragorn. Il faut la ramener à Fondcombe. Seul Elrond pourra la sauver.

- Mais c'est un voyage d'au moins deux semaines. Elle ne survivra pas, dit Legolas.

- Qu'allons nous faire ? Pleurnicha Aragorn.

Il se tourna vers le jeune inconnu qui lui avait donné de l'Athelas.

- Dites moi mon garçon, si avez tant d'herbes médicinales, peut être avez-vous des connaissances en médecine ?

- Oui. Laissez-moi faire, répondit-il.

Il s'agenouilla près d'Eliriel et prit dans son sac plusieurs herbes. Il les mélangea avec le contenu d'une de ses gourdes et ajouta une autre chose que ne purent voir les compagnons. Il fit avaler le tout à la jeune fille.

- Voilà. Il faut attendre, dit-il.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans changement apparent, mais soudainement, la respiration d'Eliriel se fit entendre alors qu'elle avait presque disparue. Les frissons dont elle était victime malgré la chaleur du feu et les manteaux de ses compagnons cessèrent. Son visage reprit rapidement des couleurs. Enfin, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- Eliriel ! Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Aragorn.

- Bien, répondit elle. Juste un peu fatiguée.

- Elle est guérie, se dit Aragorn. Comment pouvons nous te remercier, jeune homme ?

- C'est lui qui m'a guérie ?

- Oui. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais même l'Athelas était inefficace, répondit le rôdeur.

- … Merci, dit Eliriel.

- Alors ? Que veut tu comme récompense, mon jeune ami ? Demanda encore Aragorn.

A la stupéfaction générale, le jeune garçon demanda une chose peu commune.

- Laissez moi vous accompagner dans votre quête, s'il vous plait, quelle qu'elle soit.

Cette demande laissa de marbre les compagnons, sauf Eliriel, qui ne montra aucun assentiment sur son doux visage. Il reprit la parole :

- Votre fille a encore besoin de soins, seigneur Aragorn. Ma médecine n'est pas de la magie, il faut du temps pour qu'elle agisse, même si elle peut paraître efficace.

Aragorn, bien que curieux de savoir comment ce jeune homme connaît son nom, essaye d'en savoir un peu plus sur cet inconnu :

- Vous connaissez mon nom, jeune homme, mais il me semble que nous ne connaissons pas le votre, dit il à l'approbation générale. Nommez-vous, et nous déciderons après.

- Je me nomme Eönardë, répondit-il. J'ai 17 ans et je viens d'un village de bûcherons de la région située entre la Forêt Noire et les Monts Brumeux.

Les compagnons réfléchirent quelques instants quand Gandalf prit la parole.

- Je crois, mon jeune ami, que nous sommes tous d'accord. Vous pouvez nous accompagner.

Il sembla alors à ceux qui le regardait que le visage d'Eönardë se remplissait de joie.

- Merci, répondit-il.

Le silence retomba alors, mais fut bien vite interrompu par Gimli.

- Tout cela est très bien, dit le nain d'un ton bourru, mais quand allons nous repartir ? Nous nous sommes beaucoup attardés.

- Vous avez raison, Gimli, dit Gandalf. Mais nous sommes tous, je pense, épuisés par nos émotions. Nous devrions rester ici jusqu'au lever du jour.

Il fut ainsi fait qu'ils s'établirent assez confortablement, allumant plusieurs feux pour se protéger des rigueurs de l'hiver. Tous s'endormirent rapidement après avoir partagé un copieux repas et avoir fumé un peu d'herbe à pipe donné par Eönardë, sauf Eliriel, qui semblait retomber malade, et Eönardë, qui préparait des plantes, à ce qu'il paru à la jeune fille qui le regardait faire.

Il s'approcha d'Eliriel et lui tendis un bol contenant une substance verdâtre.

- Tu as mal au ventre et à la tête, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, comment le sais tu ? demanda t'elle.

- Je n'ai pas appris la médecine pour rien, dit-il, s'asseyant aux coté de la jeune fille. Bois et ça ira beaucoup mieux.

- Ce n'est pas très appétissant, dit Eliriel avec une grimace. Et en plus, ça sent mauvais.

- C'est bon signe, cela signifie que ce sera efficace. Quand un médicament est attirant, il est rarement efficace.

Cela fit sourire Eliriel.

- Je vais le boire, alors.

Elle l'avala d'un trait, et toussa un peu après.

- Qu'est ce que c'était, c'est infect !

- Si je te le dis, tu n'en prendras plus et tu ne guériras pas, dit-il en souriant. Mais n'ai crainte. Je ne pense pas que tu aies à en reprendre.

Elle lui rendit le bol, toujours en souriant, et quand il allait s'en aller, elle le retint par le bras.

- Attends, je n'ai pas sommeil, on pourrait parler un peu.

Il se rassit, et attendit qu'elle ouvre la conversation.

- Puis-je savoir où tu as appris à préparer un breuvage médicinal aussi efficace ? Même mon père n'a pas semblé reconnaître ta façon de me soigner.

- C'est juste que, contrairement à ce que tout le monde semble penser par ici, il n'y a pas que des Orques et des Humains maléfiques au-delà du Mordor. Il y a aussi des peuples bons qui ne sont pas asservis par le mal.

- Tu viens de l'Est ?

- Je viens du Rhovanion. J'ai séjourné dans l'est pendant trois ans, puis j'ai marché jusqu'ici avant de vous rencontrer.

Eliriel garda le silence un petit moment et fut imitée par Eönardë.

- Dis, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as soignée ? Tu ne me connaissais même pas après tout.

- Tu te trompes, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés une fois. Et puis c'est le devoir de tout guérisseur d'aider ceux qui ont besoins de soins.

- Mais… Si nous nous sommes rencontrés, ou cela était t'il ? Et quand ?

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas et changea de sujet.

- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui, ça va très bien. Ton breuvage est très efficace.

- C'est parce qu'il à été préparé avec amour, plaisanta t'il. Ca fonctionne toujours mieux.

Les joues d'Eliriel rougirent.

- J'ai envie de dormir maintenant. On reprendra notre discussion demain, dit-elle.

- D'accord.

Elle s'allongea et s'endormit en quelques instants. Il la contempla ainsi un moment et s'allongea lui aussi pour dormir auprès de la jeune fille.

Ce fut Aragorn qui, à son réveil, les trouva ainsi, endormis l'un contre l'autre.


	5. Le Khazad-Dum

NVJM

Eliriel & Eönardë : réédition de la première version

Chapitre 5 : Le Khazad-Dùm

La communauté marcha encore deux jours durant, parfois jusqu'aux limites de la fatigue. Gandalf marchait en tête avec Aragorn, suivis par Eönardë puis par les hobbits, Eliriel, Boromir, Gimli et Legolas. Ils s'arrêtaient rarement pour se reposer et se restaurer, entendant sans cesse des bruits qui leurs semblaient effrayants. Une nuit, lors de l'une de ces rares pauses…

- Comme le vent hurle ! dit Frodon.

Aragorn bondit soudain sur ses pieds :

- Comme le vent hurle ! Il hurle de la voix des loups ! Les Ouargues sont passés à l'ouest des Montagnes !

- La chasse est commencée ! dit Gandalf en se relevant.

- A quelle distance est la Moria ? demanda Boromir.

- A une vingtaine de milles à course de loup, répondit Gandalf.

- Alors partons dès l'aube, dit Boromir.

- Et en attendant, trouvons un lieu abrité, décida Aragorn.

Pour sa défense nocturne, la compagnie grimpa au sommet de la petite colline au pied de laquelle elle s'était abritée. Ils allumèrent un puissant feu afin de se défendre, car les loups craignaient le feu, et parce qu'il leur était inutile de vouloir se dissimuler, les loups les repèreraient à l'odeur.

La nuit était avancée quand Frodon, qui s'était endormi, se réveillat brusquement. A l'improviste, une tempête de hurlement déferla, sauvages et féroces, tout autour du campement.

- Vite, du bois sur le feu ! Hurla Aragorn à ses compagnons réveillés en un instant.

La bataille s'engagea. A la lueur vacillante du feu, Frodon put voir d'innombrables formes sombres bondir en hurlant en direction de leur camp. D'un coup de main, Aragorn envoya sa fille derrière lui, avec les hobbits. Il donna un coup d'épée et tua un grand meneur loup. Gimli, avec sa délicatesse naturelle, préparait des saucisses et du pâté de Ouargue pour leurs provisions. Boromir tranchait de sa lourde épée, l'arc de Legolas chantait.

A leurs côtés, Eönardë se défendait tant bien que mal avec son petit poignard quand il fut prit à parti par un Ouargue gigantesque. Celui-ci lui sautât dessus et lui lacéra le bras qui tenait le poignard. Eönardë lâcha son arme et par réflexe se défendit au corps à corps, ce qui finit de charcuter ses bras. Il fut sauvé grâce à Eliriel qui égorgea son agresseur avec son épée. Soudain, Gandalf se redressât de toute sa taille.

- _Naur an edraith ammen ! Naur dan i ngauroth ! _s'écria t-il.

Il y eu un grondement, un craquement, et l'arbre qui se trouvait au dessus d'eux s'embrasa en une floraison de flammes aveuglantes. La dernière flèche de Legolas s'enflamma en l'air et transperça un grand chef Ouargue. Tout les autres s'enfuirent.

Lentement, le feu s'éteignit. Après avoir difficilement désinfectés et bandés ses bras, Eönardë se dirige vers ses compagnons et soigna ceux qui en avaient besoin. Rapidement, tous s'endormirent, sauf les veilleurs.

Ils passèrent une nuit angoissée et ne se reposèrent pas, malgré leur sommeil. Ils repartirent le lendemain après avoir prit une légère collation. Ils arrivèrent en soirée aux bords d'un lac qui ne leur inspirait pas confiance.

- Je comprends pourquoi la rivière ne coule plus, dit Gandalf. Un éboulement a dut la boucher et l'eau aura remplie la vallée. Une chose est sûre, aucun de nous ne voudra traverser cette eau, je pense.

Tous répondirent à la négative et commencèrent à faire le tour de l'eau. Environ dix minutes plus tard, ils commencèrent à longer la paroi de la montagne. Ils marchèrent un peu, suivant Gandalf qui tâtait la paroi de la falaise avec ses mains et son bâton. Il atteignit un endroit ou la paroi était bordée par deux arbres et poussa un cri.

- Eh bien, nous y voici enfin !

Tous s'arrêtèrent alors en un instant. Pendant que Sam déchargeait le poney, les autres se préparèrent à entrer dans les mines. Gandalf, quand à lui paraissait ne rien faire, scrutant la paroi comme si il tentait de l'hypnotiser.

- Voilà, nous sommes tous prêts, dit Merry mais ou sont les portes ? Je n'en vois aucune trace.

- Les portes des nains ne sont pas faites pour être vues quand elles sont fermées, dit Gimli. Si la porte a été conçue en secret, nous ne sommes pas prêts de la trouver.

- Rassurez vous, mon bon nain, ce n'est pas le cas de celle-ci. Elle était réservée au commerce avec les gens de Houssaye. Nul besoin donc de la garder secrète. Voyez plutôt !

A ce moment, un rayon de lune perça les lourds nuages qui se trouvaient dans le ciel et atterrit droit sur la porte. Lentement, des lignes apparurent et bientôt, tous virent une porte lumineuse apparaître. Frodon avisa des signes elfiques marqués en haut, et demanda :

- Vous pouvez lire ce qu'il y a écrit là-haut, Gandalf ?

- Oui. Il est dit : _Les portes de Dùrin, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez, ami, et entrez._

- Ce qui signifie ? Demanda Merry.

- C'est bien simple. Donnez le mot de passe, et les portes s'ouvriront.

- Et quel est ce mot de passe ?

- J'y viens, dit Gandalf.

Il prononça plusieurs formules en différentes langues, mais aucune ne semblait efficace et les portes restèrent closes. Gandalf s'assit et vit Eönardë s'approcher.

- Que fais tu, jeune homme ? Demanda Gandalf, encore un peu méfiant envers l'humain.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien et prononça haut et fort un mot en elfique :

- _Mellon !_

Les portes s'ouvrirent devant la stupéfaction de Gandalf et de toutes les autres personnes présentes.

- Nous y allons ? Demanda Eönardë en souriant.

Les autres ne dirent rien, et Gandalf demanda :

- Comment connaissait tu le mot de passe, jeune homme ?

- La Moria, j'en sors. Ce n'est pas que j'ai très envie d'y retourner, mais puisque c'est notre route… Et puis le mot de passe est inscrit sur la porte. Pourquoi ?

- Ben euh… Non, pour rien. Allons-y.

Soudain, un cri retentit. Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Frodon, qui venait de tomber. Il était tiré par un long tentacule sinueux il était vert pâle, lumineux et humide. Sam se ressaisit plus rapidement que les autres et l'attaque à coups de couteau. Le bras lâcha Frodon, mais une vingtaine d'autre apparurent et se dirigèrent droit vers la communauté.

Eliriel, Aragorn et Boromir se tinrent droit sur leurs jambes, près à accueillir leurs attaquants. Ils furent rejoints par Gandalf et Eönardë. Le combat s'engagea. Aragorn trancha un tentacule, Boromir en fit reculer un, Gandalf en foudroya trois. Un cri les fit se retourner, et ils virent que plusieurs tentacules s'étaient emparés d'Eönardë.

Sans attendre, Eliriel se jeta sur un autre bras et couru dessus. Elle atteint ceux qui tenaient Eönardë qui se débattait tant bien que mal. Elle trancha les bras en un seul coup d'épée et Eönardë tomba lourdement au sol, légèrement sonné. Il entendit Aragorn pousser un cri :

- Eliriel !

Trois flèches partirent et firent reculer un tentacule qui menaçait de capturer à son tour la jeune fille. Elle était en train de charcuter un bras, mais un autre surgit et la frappa violemment. Elle se retrouva projetée par celui-ci et atterris aux côtés d'Eönardë. Gandalf cria :

- Tous dans les mines !

Sans attendre, Eönardë prit Eliriel évanouie dans ses bras et la porta tant bien que mal. Il avait cinq bras à ses trousses, mais ils s'arrêtèrent et avec une force inouïe fermèrent les portes. Les onze compagnons s'enfoncèrent dans le tunnel pour échapper à un éboulement. Après quelques minutes, Gandalf alluma son bâton et éclaira la pièce.

- Personne n'est blessé ? Demanda Aragorn.

Il aperçut Eliriel allongée et inconsciente. Eönardë s'affairait autour d'elle. Il se précipita vers sa fille et elle se réveilla soudain.

- Oh… Que c'est il passé ?

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, mais tu as été assommée. Je t'ai transportée et je viens de te soigner, répondit Eönardë.

- Merci beaucoup, dit la jeune fille.

Eönardë rougit et se détourna rapidement.

- Personne d'autre n'est blessé ? Demanda t'il.

Pour toute réponse, il entendit un Oliphant en rut et un rocker troll hurler de toutes leurs forces. Gimli venait de découvrir les cadavres de ses anciens amis nains.

Gimli se calma lentement, et alla aux cotés de Gandalf pour guider la communauté dans les mines. Gandalf le consultait souvent quand à quelle direction prendre, mais le magicien avait toujours le dernier mot. Au bout de nombreuses heures de marche, et après plusieurs pauses, ils arrivèrent devant un croisement à trois branches. Ils allaient tous dans la même direction, mais l'un s'enfonçait, l'autre allait tout droit, et le dernier montait.

- Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit, dit Gandalf.

Tous s'assirent et commencèrent à manger un morceau, tandis que le magicien allumait une pipe. Trop plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Eönardë s'approcher et mettre dans le feu d'une torche qu'il avait allumée une feuille. Gandalf l'aperçut et l'observa du coin des ses sourcils. Il vit la fumée ainsi produite qui se dirigeait vers l'escalier qui montait.

- C'est par là, dit le jeune homme.

- Comment le savez-vous, dit Gandalf ?

- Je sens que l'air de la voie de gauche est vicié, la voie du milieu me parait trop sombre, et la fumée de ma torche suit un courant d'air. Il se peut qu'il passe par une faille dans la roche, mais il se peut aussi qu'il vienne de la sortie.

Gandalf réfléchit quelques instant, et s'accorda avec l'idée Eönardë.

Il s'approcha de lui et ils commencèrent une discussion à voix basse.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, mon garçon. Je me demande ou vous avez appris tant de choses.

- C'est grâce à mes oncles, répondit-il.

- Vos oncles ?

- Je pense que vous en connaissez au moins deux. Ils m'ont souvent parlé de vous Olòrin.

Gandalf sursauta.

- Comment connaissez vous mon nom ? demanda t'il.

- Mes Oncles me l'a dit.

- Mais qui est-ce donc ?

- Ils se nomment Pallando et Alatar.

- QUOI ?!

Le cri de Gandalf résonna haut et fort dans les mines, faisant sursauter tous les compagnons ainsi qu'un certain Sméagol qui tentait de les atteindre en escaladant une paroi. Il tomba sur le sol la tête la première, et s'évanouit, assommé.

- Vous connaissez mes cousins ? dit-il moins fort, mais tout aussi étonné.

- Ce sont vos cousins ?

- Oui, ainsi que Saroumane et Radagast le Brun. Et… que savez vous sur eux ? demanda Gandalf, avide de savoir des nouvelles de ses cousins.

- Ben… Je sais qu'ils font partie d'un groupe de cinq mages le blanc, le gris, le brun et eux, les bleus. J'ai aussi entendu une rumeur disant qu'ils venait du lointain Ouest, pour aider les peuples libres à vaincre le mal, et qu'ils étaient des dieux tout les cinq.

Gandalf, qui à présent n'éprouvait plus aucune méfiance envers Eönardë, sortit de sa réserve habituelle et noya le jeune homme de questions. Il y répondit bien volontiers, mais vers la millième question, il commença à montrer quelques signes de fatigue.

Gandalf s'arrêta là pris d'une crampe à la mâchoire, et appela toute la communauté à lui en faisant des gestes de la main. Ils repartirent dans la direction qu'avait auparavant conseillée Eönardë, et marchèrent pendant huit heures.

Ce fut particulièrement dur pour Gandalf qui était plus que fatigué et pour Eönardë, qui croyait entendre sans cesse le magicien lui parler et qui voyait des petits Gandalf voleter autour de lui dès qu'il fermait les yeux.

Ils montèrent régulièrement des escaliers et le chemin se faisait sans cesse plus haut et large. Ils parcoururent une quinzaine de milles droit vers l'est, dit moins à leur avis. Tous avaient quelque peu perdus le sens de l'orientation. Ils firent une pause assez longue et dormirent du sommeil du juste un bon moment. A leur réveil, ils prirent un petit-déjeuner, du moins le pensait-ils, car ils avait perdue toute notion de temps. Ils repartirent aussitôt.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils aperçurent au fond d'un couloir une lumière faible, mais qui leur paru être une grande lueur pour leurs yeux habitués à l'obscurité. Leurs pieds dérangèrent une épaisse couche de poussière et ils percutèrent des choses dont ils ne purent distinguer la forme au début.

Quand leurs yeux furent suffisamment habitués à la lumière, ils virent que ce qu'il avaient percuté et pris pour des pierres était en fait des cadavres de nains. Ils remarquèrent un grand socle de pierre au centre de la pièce. Gandalf s'approcha et ôta une couche de poussière. Il lut, écrit en runes de Daeron :

**BALIN FILS DE FUNDIN SEIGNEUR DE LA MORIA**

- Il est mort, dit Gandalf. Je le craignais.

Tandis que Gimli pleurait sur la mort de son ami, Gandalf avisa ce qui lui paru être un livre. Il lut ce qu'il put pendant un moment et fut interrompu par Pippin, qui ne put s'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Il toucha un cadavre de nain et fit tomber celui-ci dans un profond puit, non sans faire un boucan qui couvrit celui de Gimli. Il se fit durement réprimer par Gandalf quand retentit un bruit de tambour. Les onze restèrent un moment interdits, puis se secouèrent quand ils entendirent des cris au loin.

- Des orques !

Aragorn et Boromir se ruèrent pour fermer les restes de la porte en bois qui se trouvaient là avec quelques lances naines à moitié brisées. Le rôdeur regarda par un trou dans la porte et n'évita que de justesse deux flèches qui continuèrent leur course droit sur Eliriel. Celle-ci ne les avait pas remarquées et il lui fallut un cri d'Eönardë pour qu'elle se retournât. Trop tard.

Eönardë s'était jeté en travers elle et les flèches et les avait reçues en pleine poitrine. Il s'effondra. Un cri réveilla les compagnons de leur stupeur et Legolas tira flèche sur flèche, abattant un orque à chaque coup. Soudain, un troll détruisit la porte et fonça sans réfléchir sur la première personne qu'il vit.

Il s'agissait d'Eliriel qui s'était précipitée sur Eönardë quand il avait reçu les flèches. Il se les arracha sans hésitation et se releva, tendant une épée qu'il avait trouvée là. Il s'opposa au troll et repoussa ses premiers assauts, mais trébucha sur un cadavre de nain en voulant éviter une flèche orque.

Dans un sursaut d'intelligence, le troll profita de cet instant de faiblesse chez son adversaire et fit un grand rond avec sa massue qui percuta de plein fouet Eönardë. Le jeune homme vola à travers la pièce et atterri inanimé aux pieds des Hobbits. Le troll fut tué par les assauts conjugués d'Aragorn, de Boromir, et des Hobbits.

Voyant que la première vague d'assaillant avait été exterminée, Gandalf cria :

- Vite ! Fuyons tant que nous le pouvons ! Aragorn, Boromir, prenez Eönardë !

Les deux humains obéirent et prirent le jeune homme inconscient dans leur bras, son épée toujours dans ses mains. Ils coururent tous le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient mais quand ils débouchèrent dans la salle aux milles colonnes, ils furent encerclés par les orques. Près à vendre chèrement leur vie, ils allaient charger, mais soudain retentit un grand bruit qui effraya les orques à l'extrême.

-** Faankfvap ! Fefjnvusvi ! Gash ! Pavfknaaf ! Vusfefjnsvi !**

Ils s'enfuirent tous par tous les trous qu'ils purent trouver et laissèrent les compagnons seuls.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dis ? Demanda inconsciemment Merry.

- Gash ! répondit Gandalf. Feu ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont voulu dire ? Je n'ai compris que ce mot.

A ce moment, Eönardë revint légèrement à la réalité.

- Balrog, dit-il d'une voix faible.

- COMMENT ? Hurla Gandalf.

- Un… Valaraukar… ils ont… peur…

Il ne put ajouter un mot et retombât dans l'inconscience.

- Un balrog, répéta Legolas.

- Vous… vous croyez qu'il à raison, dit Gimli, totalement effrayé et tremblant de peur.

- Oui, dit Gandalf. On peut lui faire confiance, et je suis sûr qu'il ne s'est pas trompé. FUYONS !

Les seuls à ne pas avoir peur furent les hobbits qui ignoraient ce qu'étais ce « Balle-Rogue ». ^^ Mais en voyant le courageux Gandalf partir en courant et hurler de fuir le plus vite possible, ils ne posèrent pas de questions et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un tunnel totalement noir que Gandalf savait être le chemin de la sortie.

Au bout d'une heure, ils avaient parcouru un mille environ. Ils étaient tous extrêmement fatigués et l'état d'Eönardë les inquiétait au plus haut point. Les blessures du jeune homme saignaient beaucoup et ses vêtements étaient totalement imbibés de son sang. Soudain, ils débouchèrent dans un endroit éclairé par un incendie.

- Gash ! dit Gandalf. Ils voulaient dire que les niveaux inférieurs étaient en feu ? Mais alors Eönardë s'est trompé…

Ils aperçurent dans la faible lueur un pont qui traversait un immense précipice. Ils s'y précipitèrent. En quelques instants, Aragorn et Boromir avaient traversé en transportant Eönardë toujours inconscient.

Les hobbits furent de l'autre côté sans soucis, suivis par Eliriel. Mais alors que Gimli et Legolas se trouvaient sur le pont et que Gandalf y arrivait, à l'autre bout de l'immense pièce un pluie de flamme apparue et passant une immense porte, le balrog se dirigea droit sur eux. Le nain et l'elfe coururent de toute la puissance de leurs jambes et arrivèrent saufs de l'autre côté du gouffre. Ils se retournèrent et virent Gandalf au milieu du pont, qui luttait contre le balrog.

- Vous ne passerez pas ! Cria Gandalf.

Le Balrog tenta malgré tout de forcer le passage et alors le pont s'effondra, l'emportant au fond du précipice. Gandalf se retourna et partit, mais alors le monstre fit claquer son fouet, et dans un hurlement de Frodon, emporta son « confrère » Maïa dans sa chute.

- Fuyez, pauvres fous !

Le feu s'éteignit et les pures ténèbres retombèrent. La compagnie resta figée d'horreur, le regard fixé dans la fosse. Aragorn les arracha à leur stupeur. Ils grimpèrent un long escalier et arrivèrent dans la vallée des Rigoles Sombres. Ils avaient passé la Moria, et l'avaient payé cher.

…

_**Quelques commentaires SVP ?**_


	6. La Lorien

NVJM

Eliriel & Eönardë : réédition de la première version

Chapitre 6 : La Lorien

Quand la compagnie, privée de Gandalf, sortit des mines, il faisait grand jour. Bien qu'ils eurent du mal à s'habituer à la lumière, ils ne stoppèrent pas leur course avant un long moment, de peur d'être poursuivis par les Orques.

Enfin, quand ils furent trops épuisés pour aller plus loin, Aragorn prit la parole :

- Je vais soigner ceux qui en ont le besoin, dit-il. En espérant que je puisse sauver Eönardë.

Le jeune homme, en voulant défendre Eliriel, avait été frappé de plein fouet par un troll et avait depuis perdu connaissance. En enlevant ses vêtements à moitiés déchirés, Aragorn vit ce qu'il craignait. Tout le côté droit d'Eönardë avait été touché et saignait abondamment, malgré les soins sommaires qu'il avait reçus. En regardant de plus près ses blessures, il put constater que plusieurs cotes étaient cassées et que l'une d'elle, sur le côté gauche avait perforé le poumon voisin, frôlant de peu le cœur.

Aragorn fit bouillir de l'eau dans l'une des casseroles de Sam et y jeta plusieurs feuilles d'Athelas prisent dans le sac toujours bien remplis d'Eönardë. Il les appliqua sur les blessures du jeune homme, sans aucun résultat autre que le ralentissement de l'hémorragie. Il persévéra un moment avec ce qu'il possédait de feuilles de roi et, peu avant que la réserve d'Eönardë ne fût épuisée, le saignement s'arrêtât. Cependant, il ne revint pas à lui et fut rapidement pris de fièvres.

- C'est ce que je craignais, dit Aragorn. La blessure s'est infectée et je n'ai plus assez d'herbe pour le soigner. Où plutôt, je ne connais pas l'utilité de toute celle qu'il utilise. Il faut l'emmener en Lorien. Là, la médecine des Elfes pourra le guérir, s'il ne meure pas avant.

Après avoir soigné les autres membres de la compagnie et laissé Gimli contempler le Lac de Dùrin, le rôdeur appela Boromir, et ensembles, ils portèrent le jeune homme le plus confortablement possible.

Le voyage vers la Lorien ne se fit pas facilement, du fait de leur fatigue et de leurs blessures, mais malgré cela ils atteignirent la forêt Elfe à la tombée de la nuit. Ils coururent quelques miles durant, quand, décidant de faire une pause, ils furent interpellés par une voix.

- _Daro ! _**(Halte !)**.

La compagnie stoppa net, trop épuisée pour tenter une quelconque opposition. Un rire retentit et plusieurs elfes sortirent de derrière des arbres.

- _Haldir ! Aidez-nous, il faut le soigner ! _Hurla Aragorn, reconnaissant l'Elfe.

Celui-ci s'approcha rapidement, sentant l'urgence dans la voix d'Aragorn. Il regarda les blessures du jeune homme et blêmit instantanément.

- _Que lui est-il arrivé ? _demanda t'il au Rôdeur.

- _Un Ouargue_ _furieux_, _deux flèches d'orques, la massue d'un troll enragé et enfin, un… le fléau de Dùrin._

- Il a subit tout cela, et il vit encore ! répondit l'elfe en westron.

- Oui, mais son état est critique, il peut mourir à tout instant. Menez-nous prestement auprès du Seigneur et de la Dame. Ils pourront, je pense, le sauver.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Oraphïn ! Rùmil ! _Allez chercher de quoi l'étendre. Ce sera plus pratique pour le transporter._

C'est ainsi que transporté sur une civière rudimentaire, Eönardë fut emmené vers Caras-Galadhon. Ils arrivèrent en vue de la ville le lendemain en fin de matinée. L'état d'Eönardë ne s'était pas amélioré et il sombrait lentement vers Mandos. Ils passèrent comme des flèches devant les gardes, qui malgré leur vue elfique ne distinguèrent rien de ce qui venait de passer devant eux. Toute la compagnie monta les grands escaliers qui menaient au palais des seigneurs de Lòrien.

Ils arrivèrent en haut du Talan, battant tout les records de vitesse, et ne laissèrent pas le temps aux personnes présentes de parler.

_- Mes seigneurs ! _Hurla Haldir. _Nous avons besoin de votre aide !_

Oubliant tout respect face à l'urgence de leurs besoins, ils menèrent

Eönardë juste devant les souverains. Ils virent l'état du jeune homme et poussèrent des cris de stupéfaction.

- Comment peut-il être encore en vie, demanda Galadriel. De telles blessures tueraient en troll !

- Nous l'ignorons majesté, il est en effet très résistant, mais il à besoins de soins, et le seigneur Aragorn dit ne rien pouvoir faire.

- Emmenez-le dans une chambre, je vais chercher les médecins, dit Celeborn.

Les trois elfes allèrent rapidement vers les appartements prévus à l'intention de la communauté et déposèrent le jeune homme dans la première chambre qu'ils atteignirent, suivis discrètement par Eliriel, tandis que les médecins accourraient avec le maître des lieux.

Pendant ce temps, Galadriel avait une petite discussion avec le reste de la compagnie. Elle les assaillit avec toutes les questions qu'elle voulait leur poser.

- Dites moi, qui est ce jeune homme ? Et pourquoi est-il dans cet état ?

- Nous l'avons rencontré en cours de route, avant d'entrer dans la Moria, répondit Aragorn. Nous nous sommes vite liés d'amitié avec lui, car il a sauvé Eliriel d'un mal mystérieux que je ne pouvais guérir. A chaque blessure que nous avions, il nous soignait avec un talent et une efficacité que je n'ai jamais vue. S'il n'avait pas été là, nous serions sûrement moins nombreux devant vous.

- Vous lui devez donc beaucoup, répondit-elle. Et je vois dans votre regard à tous une grande inquiétude.

- Nous ne voudrions pas subir une autre perte, continua Aragorn.

- Mais où est Gandalf ? Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec lui.

- Malheureusement, Gandalf ne viendras pas. Il est tombé face au feu.

Tous les elfes présents dans la salle poussèrent des cris d'horreur.

- Gandalf tombé ? Mais comment ? Cela est impensable !

- Il a combattu le fléau de Dùrin sur le pont de Khazad-Dùm. C'était un balrog de Morgoth. Il a vaincu, mais est lui aussi tombé dans le précipice.

- C'est assurément une grande perte que nous subissons, dit Galadriel.

A ce moment, un elfe intervint.

- Votre majesté, nous avons tout essayé mais notre médecine est inefficace. Ses blessures vont guérir, mais les fièvres dont il est victime ne cessent d'augmenter et maintenant il délire des mots sans aucun sens.

- Merci, Thralmir, dit-elle au médecin elfe. Vous pouvez vous retirer.

L'elfe partit et à ce moment, Pippin fondit en larmes.

- Comme vous venez de l'entendre, nous ne pouvons rien pour votre ami, continua Galadriel.

Tous les membres restants de la communauté se mirent à sangloter, y compris Gimli qui tentait à lui tout seul de reproduire un concert entier de rock Troll.

- Je pense que vous souhaiteriez tous vous reposer après vos labeurs, dit Galadriel. Je vais vous montrer vos appartements.

- Merci, Dame de la Lòrien, mais nous préfèrerions aller au chevet de notre camarade, afin de… de lui dire au revoir, termina Frodon.

- Oui, je vous comprends. Suivez-moi.

Elle les emmena par un dédale de couloirs et elle les fit entrer dans une chambre relativement grande dans laquelle se trouvait encore un médecin elfe qui tentait tout ce qu'il pouvait et faisait attention aux moindres gestes et mots de son patient. Derrière se trouvait Eliriel et train de sangloter.

- Eliriel ! Tu ne nous suivais pas ? demanda Aragorn.

- Non, j'ai accompagné les médecins. Pourquoi ?

- Non, pour rien. Comment va-t-il ?

- Il délire. Il répète en boucle la même chose, d'une voix très faible.

- Que dit-il ?

- Je l'ai noté, intervint l'elfe. Tenez.

Il tendit un morceau de papier vers la communauté et Aragorn put lire, inscrit en Elfique :

- _Idhor_… Morgoth… bûcherons… _nana_… _fern_... Olòrin… balrog… invasion… prévenir… mages bleus… aide…

- Qu'est- ce que cela signifie, demanda Boromir. Vous y comprenez quelque chose ?

- J'ai pensé comprendre que sa mère était morte, mais à part cela et le nom de… Lui, je n'ai compris d'autres choses.

Galadriel intervint :

- Olòrin est le véritable nom de Gandalf. Si je comprends bien, il en savait beaucoup sur lui.

- Peut être que Gandalf le lui a dit, continua Frodon.

- Je ne pense pas, dit Aragorn. Il restait toujours silencieux ne s'occupant que du contenu de son sac à dos. Il ne nous parlait qu'en de rares occasions. Maintenant que j'y pense, à chaque fois que nous avions un problème, il trouvait la solution.

- C'est vraiment un garçon mystérieux, termina Galadriel.

Personne ne dit plus rien ce soir là, attendant un miracle, malgré les efforts inutiles du médecin elfe. Galadriel quitta la salle pour aller rejoindre son royal époux, tandis que les autres attendaient toujours et encore. Ils s'en allèrent l'un après l'autre, anéantis par le chagrin et la fatigue. Il ne restait plus personne d'autre qu'Eliriel et le médecin elfe.

Ce dernier s'avoua finalement vaincu quand l'épuisement le gagna.

- Je n'en peux plus, dit-il. Ses blessures vont guérir, mais la fièvre ne cesse de monter. J'abandonne.

Il partit laissant seule Eliriel. Elle se mit à somnoler doucement, en repensant au jeune homme. Pourquoi les avaient-il suivit ? Comment faisait-il pour si bien soigner leurs blessures ? Même Aragorn était époustouflé par sa façon de faire et par ses résultats.

Et en y repensant, quand elle le voyait préparer ce qui lui fallait pour guérir, il se cachait toujours quand il mettait quelque chose dedans, toujours au même moment. Dès que cette chose était mise, il s'empressait de la ranger au fond de son sac. Ce sac, il avait de nombreuses fois risquée sa vie pour le conserver, comme si il était plus précieux que sa propre personne.

Elle s'approcha du sac, laissé là par Legolas qui l'avait prit avec lui. Elle l'ouvrit et pris des plantes. Il avait mis celle-ci, elle la reconnaissait. Elle attrapa un grand bol qui se trouvait là.

Elle broya les plantes dans sa main et y ajouta le contenu d'une gourde, comme, pensait-elle, Eönardë le faisait. Elle était remplie d'un liquide odorant. A première vue, du jus d'Athelas.

- Il me manque quelque chose, pensa t'elle. C'est à ce moment qu'il se cachait.

Elle fouilla tout au fond du sac et trouva une petite boite en bois, finement décorée avec de nombreuses runes. Elle l'ouvrit et la pièce s'illumina. Devant ses yeux se trouvait une dizaine de feuilles d'arbre. Des feuilles d'un vert superbe avec les bords dorés. Elles projetaient dans la pièce une douce lueur dorée. Eliriel resta devant un bon moment, les contemplant. Rien de ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à maintenant n'égalait leur beauté.

S'arrachant à sa contemplation, elle vit que celle du dessus était à moitié arrachée, comme si l'on en avait prit des petits bouts. Eliriel décida d'en mettre quelques morceaux dans sa mixture en espérant ne pas faire d'erreur.

- Je pense que c'est bon, dit-elle. Ô Eru, faites que je ne me sois pas trompée !

Doucement, afin de ne pas le blesser d'avantage, elle releva Eönardë et lui fit avaler le contenu du bol gorgé par gorgée. Elle reposa le bol et attendit, une grande angoisse lui étreignant le cœur.

Cela faisait de longues minutes qu'elle patientait, et rien ne se produisait. Cela ne prend autant de temps d'habitude, se dit-elle.

Elle allait partir se noyer dans ses larmes dans sa chambre, quand elle entendit un très faible appel.

- Eliriel…

Elle se retourna vivement et s'agenouilla aux cotés du malade.

- Eönardë ! Tu es réveillé ? Tu m'entends, dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

- Eliriel… Galadriel… aide…

- Tu veux voir mon arrière grand-mère ? Pourquoi ? Eönardë !

Il ne dit pas un mot de plus, retombant dans l'inconscience et dans son délire.

Bien que toujours triste, Eliriel était très fière d'elle. Elle avait réussit à reproduire le médicament d'Eönardë.

- Je… je vais recommencer !

Elle se retournât vers le sac d'herbes, mais une voix l'arrêtât.

- Je pense que tu devrais arrêter là.

- Ada ?

- Tu te souviens quand il t'a soignée ? Il disait qu'il ne fallait pas te donner sa potion trop souvent, sous risque de te tuer. Il doit en être de même pour lui. C'est cela que tu veux ?

- Non ! Surtout pas ! Je veux juste le sauver. Je ne veux pas le perdre…

Elle se mit à sangloter. Aragorn reprit la parole.

- Va te coucher. Je vais le veiller.

- Mais…

- Vas-y, tu es épuisée.

- D'accord Ada.

Pendant qu'Aragorn pensait à Eönardë et à sa fille, cette dernière s'allongea sur son lit, étonnée par ses sentiments…

Et elle oublia d'amener Galadriel auprès d'Eönardë

…

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Personne n'arrivait à reproduire le « concentré d'Athelas », sauf Eliriel. Celle-ci passait ses journées au chevet d'Eönardë, négligeant ses repas et ne dormant que sous les menaces de son père. Si au début les résultats se firent un peu attendrent, au bout d'une semaine, la fièvre commença à baisser et disparut complètement trois jours plus tard.

Eönardë se réveillat le lendemain, l'esprit encore embrumé. La première chose qu'il put distinguer fut le visage d'Eliriel, un grand sourire aux lèvres, qui se trouvait très près, vraiment très très près. Il rougit instantanément.

- Eönardë ! Comment te sens-tu ?

Il mit quelques instants avant de répondre.

- Ben… un peu fatigué… Où sommes-nous ?

- En Lòrien ! dit Eliriel, apparemment très heureuse du réveil de son patient.

- En… Lòrien ? Qu'est-ce que je fais dans un lit ?

- Tu as été très gravement blessé. Mon père n'a rien pu faire pour toi et les médecins disaient que tu étais un cas désespéré.

- Qui m'a soigné ?

- C'est moi, dit Eliriel, un sourire aux lèvres. J'ai imitée ta façon de faire quand tu m'as sauvée la vie.

- Merci, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu… tu as trouvée ma boite ?

- Oui, répondit Eliriel. Quelles sont ces feuilles ? Elles sont d'une beauté incroyable !

- D'après mon oncle, qui me les a données, elles viennent d'Aman. Mais je n'en sais pas plus, finit-il.

Ils restèrent immobiles bien dix minutes, se fixant l'un l'autre, ne disant rien, se contentant de s'observer mutuellement. Leur moment d'intimité fut brisé par l'arrivée d'Aragorn.

- Heu hem ! Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Ils sursautèrent et tournèrent tout deux leur visage vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Seigneur Aragorn… Comment allez-vous ? Et les autres ?

- Pour ma part, ça va très bien, dit le rôdeur. Pour les autres aussi.

Mais toi, tu nous as fait une peur bleue. Sans la ténacité d'Eliriel, tu serais mort et enterré depuis longtemps.

Eönardë regarda en souriant la jeune fille qui était devenue rouge comme une tomate. Il la remercia chaleureusement, et se retourna vers Aragorn.

- Comment va… Gandalf ? Il est…

- Tombé, termina Aragorn.

Les yeux d'Eönardë s'humidifièrent et des larmes discrètes coulèrent sur ses joues, ainsi que sur celle d'Eliriel et de son père.

Il repartit et laissa sa fille et le jeune garçon seuls. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment. Puis Eliriel reprit la parole.

- Si demain tu vas mieux, tu voudrais peut-être sortir de ton lit ? demanda-elle.

- Oui, ce serait bien, si tu m'aidais… Mais demain. Là… je sens que je vais m'endormir…

- Je te laisse alors ! À demain !

Sitôt la porte fermée, il s'endormit profondément, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas Eliriel pousser un petit cri de joie.

Comme prévu, le lendemain, Eliriel emmena Eönardë visiter la cité elfe en le soutenant par le bras. Ils firent une longue promenade ce jour là, ainsi que le jour suivant.

Entre les deux, Eönardë avait reçu la visite du reste de la compagnie, tous heureux de le voir sur pieds. Tous versèrent des larmes de joie, y comprit Gimli qui montra une grande sensibilité en beuglant comme un Oliphant en chaleur. ^^

Le troisième jour, elle l'emmena un peu à l'écart de la cité. Ils s'assirent sur un banc, et discutèrent de tout et de rien, quand Eliriel poussa un cri.

- Oh mince ! J'ai oublié de te donner ton médicament ! Je vais te le chercher !

Elle partit comme une flèche, laissant Eönardë trop surpris pour réagir.

Il se résigna à attendre la jeune fille, réfléchissant en ruminant comme un Gimli. _Tu es un idiot_, pensa t'il. _Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ?_

- Oui, pourquoi je ne lui dis pas ?

Il pensa un moment et Eliriel revint, portant un bol contenant le « concentré d'Athelas ». Elle s'assit toute essoufflée sur le banc.

Eönardë prit le bol et le laissa dans ses mains, songeur. Ce fut la voix d'Eliriel qui le ramena à la réalité.

- Tu ne bois pas ?

- Si, je le fais, répondit-il.

Il prit une grande inspiration, avala rapidement toute la préparation et posa le bol par terre, vide.

- Eliriel ?

-Oui ?

- Pourrais-je… euh… acceptes-tu que je t'appelles…

- M'appeler comment ?

- …_Meleth_.

- Pardon ?

- _Meleth-nìn. _

Et il se lança avant qu'Eliriel ne puisse répondre.

_- Im melo, Eliriel. Im melo od pân nìn bellas_** (2)**.

Eönardë ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore plus, et de trembler légèrement, de peur qu'elle le rejette. Eliriel, elle, resta un moment sans bouger, étonnée pas cette déclaration soudaine.

- Je… Eönardë, que viens tu de dire ?

- Je… je t'aime, Eliriel. _Meleth nìn. _Je t'aime de toute mon âme.

- C'est… c'est vrai ? Tu… tu es sérieux ?

- Oui. Je t'aime plus que tout… je… je veux rester avec toi pour toujours… t'aimer sans cesse… être heureux ensembles…

Eö garda le silence, et Eliriel l'imita, ne sachant que dire.

- Acceptes tu ? demanda enfin Eö.

Eliriel ne dit rien et s'approcha d'Eö. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et resta comme cela un moment avant de s'approcher légèrement de son visage et de coller ses lèvres aux siennes.

Elle lui fit un léger baiser, plein de tendresse. Elle décolla leurs lèvres et dit à un Eö immobile :

- Oui… j'accepte…

Et elle se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant de toutes ses forces. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, dans l'extase la plus complète. Ce ne fut que le manque d'oxygène qui les sépara.

- Ca veut dire que tu m'aimes ?

- Oui, je t'aime… _Meleth nìn._ Embrasse moi !

Ils se recollèrent un long moment, ne se séparant que pour pouvoir respirer.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au moment ou ils entendirent des appels.

- On nous appelle. On s'est peut-être un peu trop absentés. On y va ?

- Oui, dit-il. Mais…

- Mais ?

- Ton père ne sera peut-être pas d'accord de nous voir ensembles, si ?

- Je m'en fiche, mais il est vrai qu'il risque de mal réagir le connaissant. Faisons comme si de rien n'était. Nous lui dirons le moment venu.

- Oui, cela vaut mieux.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et entendirent les appels se rapprocher.

- Eliriel ! Eönardë ! Où êtes vous ?

- On est là Ada ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ce qui l'y a ! Ca fait plus de trois heures que vous devriez être rentrés !

- Déjà trois heures ! Nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer ! Excuse-nous Ada. ^-^

- Mmm ! Allez, rentrez ! Et ne me refaites jamais une peur comme celle-ci.

Après milles excuses qui finirent par faire rire Aragorn, les deux tourtereaux arrivèrent devant leurs appartements. Eliriel aida Eönardë à s'allonger et après un long baiser alla rejoindre sa chambre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Eönardë s'endormit rapidement et rêva toute la nuit d'Eliriel, tandis qu'elle rêvait de lui.

Trois autres jours passèrent et entre de discrets baisers et mots d'amour, Eliriel continuait à guérir son amoureux, qui reprenait des forces à une vitesse hallucinante.

Le matin du quatrième jour, quand il se leva, il se sentit parfaitement bien. Il voulait aller rejoindre Eliriel, qu'il pensait trouver dehors à l'attendre, mais il s'aperçut qu'elle était toujours en train de dormir. Il l'embrassa discrètement, la faisant sourire dans son sommeil et sorti pour aller rejoindre la communauté qui devait être en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la salle commune de leur grand Talan.

Il trouva en effet Aragorn, qui mangeait tranquillement son repas, Legolas et Boromir qui faisait de même, et il aperçut derrière une montagne de nourriture quatre hobbits visiblement plus qu'affamés. Il entra et aperçut Gimli qui dormait, le nez et la barbe dans son assiette en ronflant comme un moteur de voiture souffrant de rhumatismes.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

Tous les compagnons affamés, sauf Gimli, se tournèrent vers la voix.

- Tiens, voilà notre grand blessé ! Viens t'asseoir, jeune homme, sinon, il n'y aura plus rien pour toi, dit Boromir en tirant un tabouret de sous la table.

- Merci.

- Alors, comment vont tes blessures ? Tu sais que tu nous as fait une peur bleue ? Hurla le guerrier du Gondor, avec l'intention non cachée de réveiller Gimli.

- Je suis en pleine forme grâce à Eliriel. Et je m'excuse si je vous ai causé de l'inquiétude.

- Dis-moi Eönardë…

- BAH, CE N'EST PAS GRAVE. DE TOUTE FACON, SANS TOI ON SERAIT TOUS MORTS, beugla encore plus fort un guerrier qui allait bientôt se faire trucider.

- Dis, Eönardë…

- EÖNARDË, PASSE-MOI LE SEL ! Hurla Pippin !

- Eönardë…

- DONNE-MOI LE POIVRE ! ET LE… le… c'est pas grave !

- JE PEUX EN PLACER UNE OUI ?! Hurla Aragorn.

Ce cri acheva de réveiller Gimli qui, avec de la salade dans la barbe et de la sauce sur le visage ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à une poupée Barbie.

Sa tête fit hurler de rire la totalité de la communauté présente, y compris Pippin qui arrêta de manger pour rire.

C'est durant ce moment de franche rigolade, tandis que Barbie… pardon, Gimli allait se nettoyer, que Boromir hurlait de rire, et que les elfes se demandaient combien de cochons se faisaient égorger que retentit une toute petite voix.

- **C'N'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE BORDEL ! Y'EN A QUI VOUDRAIENT DORMIR** !

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour les compagnons, surtout pour Boromir, qui depuis son… accident à Imladris, avait une peur bleue de la colère d'une certaine jeune fille.

On entendit une mouche voler, et Eliriel s'approcha de la table ou elle s'assit juste à côté d'Eönardë. Elle devint rouge de colère quand elle vit qu'un certain hobbit, répondant au nom de Peregrïn, avait fait sur la table une razzia digne de toutes les armées des Orques du Mordor. Il y avait même à côté de lui un morceau d'assiette avec des traces de dents.

- C'EN EST TROP ! BOROMIR, VIENT ICI QUE JE TE MASSACRE !

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai rien fait !

Défense inutile pour le Gondorien, qui cette fois, en plus de perdre son précieux bouclier perdit toute chance d'avoir une descendance. Eliriel revint vers la table, beaucoup plus calme.

- Tiens Eliriel, je t'en ai gardé, dit Eönardë.

La jeune fille répondit avec un sourire.

- Merci Eönardë.

Le repas se termina tranquillement, mis à part un Gimli qui mangeait comme Bill, Bert et Tom réunis **(1)** et un certain guerrier qui se demandait s'il n'allait pas changer de vie pour devenir ermite tout au fond de l'Harad.

A la fin du repas, Aragorn emmena sa fille avec lui -pour discussion d'après lui. Eönardë ne se retrouvât pas longtemps seul, car tandis que Legolas et Gimli s'entraînaient, Frodon et Sam l'invitèrent à une promenade dans la ville.

Ils discutèrent un peu et rencontrèrent Galadriel qui les emmena voir son miroir. Après que les deux hobbits eusses regardé, ce fut au tour d'Eönardë.

- A toi, jeune homme, dit lentement Galadriel.

Eönardë s'approcha et pencha la tête.

Le miroir devint soudainement sombre, et apparut un oeil de flamme.

Il dit dans une langue étrange des choses que Galadriel n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Elle reconnut l'œil de Sauron, le noir parler, mais ce devait être en un dialecte ancien.

Eönardë répondit dans la même langue quand l'œil poussa un cri.

Soudain la vision changea. Il vit Eliriel. Elle lui souriait. Il se vit l'embrasser.

Et soudain, apparut un visage.

Il était noir, déformé par un rictus hideux, par la haine et la colère et surmonté d'une énorme couronne en fer noir.

Cela dura une seconde, puis tout s'arrêta et Eönardë s'effondra aux pieds de Galadriel.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il avait horriblement mal au crâne. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit qu'il se trouvait dans son lit, veillé par Eliriel, endormie dans les bras de Galadriel qui attendait patiemment son retour à la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? dit-il. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- Tu t'es évanoui en regardant dans mon miroir, jeune homme, dit Galadriel.

Elle installa Eliriel sur son fauteuil et repris la parole.

- Tu as vu Son visage, et tu t'es effondré. Tu as un peu déliré, disant Son nom.

Elle fit une pause, et Eönardë se relevât lentement.

- Que sait-tu sur lui ? demanda la reine elfe.

- Je… je n'ai rien à en dire. J'ai mal à la tête…

Il se mit à pleurer de douleur et Galadriel profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour tenter de lire dans son esprit. Elle n'y arriva pas, une barrière l'empêchait d'accéder aux pensées d'Eönardë. Elle força un peu et commença à passer cette barrière quand elle entendit la voix d'Eönardë dire un mot.

Elle fut expulsée avec violence et quand elle revint à la réalité, elle avait mal à la tête et saignait du nez.

Elle abandonna car elle sentit Eliriel bouger à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es réveillé Eönardë ?

- Oui. Bonjour Eliriel. Tu vas bien ?

Il fit mine de cacher sa douleur.

- Ca va. Mais et toi, tu sais que tu nous as fait peur ?

Elle dit ceci sans s'apercevoir de la présence de son arrière grand-mère, et sans se rendre compte qu'elle lui prenait la main.

- Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Je sais, dit-elle. Je…

Un toussotement retentit, et Galadriel reprit la parole.

- Je vous laisse seuls. Bon rétablissement jeune homme.

- Merci Majesté.

Elle partit et ferma la porte. Dans la chambre, Eliriel et Eönardë profitèrent de ce moment d'intimité pour s'embrasser. Ils continuèrent un bon moment à se dorloter l'un l'autre, sans extrémités **(Déçus ?).**

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et arriva le moment ou Celeborn et Galadriel invitèrent toute la communauté à partager un repas d'adieux.

Après le repas, ils allèrent tous rejoindre le fleuve à l'endroit ou les attendaient quatre barques de couleur grise.

Avant leur embarquement, les dix compagnons reçurent des seigneurs de la Lòrien de superbes cadeaux. Eliriel eut une petite boîte marron, couverte de runes dorées. Galadriel lui dit quelques mots à l'écart.

- Pour le plus beau jour de ta vie.

Elle revint vers le groupe et demanda à Eönardë de venir près d'elle. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu afin que personne ne les entende.

- Eliriel m'a dit que tu pratiquais la médecine, jeune homme. Pour cette raison, je t'offre ce livre. Il contient toutes les connaissances des Elfes dans l'art de guérir.

Eönardë resta sans voix devant ce cadeau qui le remplissait de joie.

- Maintenant, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

- Oui majesté ?

- Prend soin d'Eliriel et ne la quitte pas. Sinon, tu risqueras de la perdre pour toujours. Et sache qu'elle est prête à tout pour t'aimer, comme toi tu pourrais te sacrifier pour elle.

Eönardë sursauta en entendant cela.

- Mais… comment savez vous ?

- Ce que tu vois dans le miroir est aussi dans mon esprit. Et j'ai pu voir tout l'amour que vous vous portez l'un à l'autre.

- Heu, je…

- Ne dis rien. Ce sont des choses de votre âge. Allons ! Tes compagnons t'attendent.

Ils revinrent vers les autres et virent que Celeborn leur avait à tous distribué un cadeau. Seule manquait Galadriel, car Gimli souhaitait lui demander une mèche de ses cheveux.

Après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, la communauté put monter dans les barques. Aragorn, Frodon et Sam se tenaient dans l'embarcation de tête. Suivaient Boromir avec Merry et Pippin, puis Legolas et Gimli. Enfin, dans la dernière embarcation venaient Eliriel et Eönardë.

Après de nombreux adieux, les pagaies s'agitèrent, et les barques s'éloignèrent sur le fleuve.

…

_**1. Voir « **__Bilbo le hobbit__** »**_

_**2. « **__Meleth-nìn »__** signifie « **__mon amour__** ».**_

_**3.**__ « Im melo od pân nìn bellas » __**signifie**__** « **__je t'aime de toutes mes forces__** ». (À peu près)**_


	7. La mort de Boromir

NVJM

Eliriel & Eönardë : réédition de la première version

Chapitre 7 : La mort de Boromir

Cela faisait deux jours que la compagnie avait quittée la Lòrien. Un matin, Frodon fut réveillé pas Sam. Il vit, tandis que Gimli s'affairait sur un petit feu à côté, que les autres préparaient leurs affaires pour repartir. Il se leva péniblement, et après s'être étiré quelques instants, il monta dans sa barque.

Le temps passait et le paysage ne leur paraissait jamais changer, bien qu'il fut totalement différent de quand ils avaient quittés la Lòrien. Aragorn guidait la compagnie, Sam et Frodon restaient silencieux, de même que Legolas et Gimli.

Boromir regardait souvent Frodon et paraissait de plus en plus agité. Merry et Pippin parlaient de gastronomie et se racontait sans cesse des blagues.

Eliriel regardait le paysage défiler. Son regard s'arrêta sur Eönardë. Ce dernier était en train de pécher avec un morceau de bois flottant qu'il avait trouvé et un bout de corde elfique. Il prit un dernier poisson et mis sa pêche dans un bol en bois. Il envoya le tout au gré du courant.

- Eönardë ?

- Oui, Eliriel ?

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu jettes ta pêche ?

- C'est parce que je la laisse à Gollum.

- Comment cela ? demanda t'elle, étonnée.

- Ben… Avant de tomber, Olòrin m'a raconté son histoire. J'ai vraiment eu pitié de lui. Et puisque qu'il nous suit, il ne doit pas pouvoir pêcher s'il ne veut pas nous perdre. Je lui mets tous les jours, et le matin, je retrouve le bol près de moi.

Tous avaient entendu sa petite confession, et, bien qu'aucun n'aimait Gollum, tous avaient pitié de lui.

- Dis moi, Eönardë… Qui est Olòrin ? Je ne le connais pas.

- Si tu le connais, et même bien. C'est, enfin, c'était malheureusement, Gandalf. Olòrin est son véritable nom, celui qu'il portait quand il était encore un maïa vivant sur Valinor.

- GANDALF UN MAÏA ?!

- Oui, au même titre que Saroumane ou même que Sauron.

- Mais… Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

- Mon Oncle me l'a appris. Lui aussi était un Maïa, et l'un des cousins d'Olòrin.

Au cri d'Eliriel, tous s'étaient retournés et chacun suivit la conversation. Ils en apprirent énormément sur Gandalf grâce au savoir d'Eönardë.

La nuit passa, et après Aragorn et Boromir, ce fut au tour de Legolas de prendre la garde. Environ une heure passa et alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans les eaux du fleuve, il aperçu une ombre qui nageait dans l'onde et qui se dirigeait sans hésiter vers les barques.

Surpris, il décocha une flèche qui se ficha dans le bois d'une des embarcations, juste à côté de la créature. Un cri rauque retentit et réveilla tout le monde.

- _Gollum !_

Personne ne put plus dormir cette nuit là, et ils repartirent le lendemain. Le temps passa lentement, et de sa barque, Aragorn observa furtivement tous ses compagnons. Son regard s'arrêta sur Boromir qui ne quittait pas Frodon des yeux. Quand le guerrier sentit un regard sur lui, il leva la tête vers la rive et ne bougea plus. Le rôdeur reporta son regard vers sa fille.

Elle et Eönardë devisaient sans cesse, riant, chantant. Il trouva cela quelque peu bizarre. Il se retourna pour suivre le fleuve, et se plongea dans ses pensées. Depuis quelques temps, Eönardë ne quitte pas Eliriel d'une semelle, on les voit toujours ensembles, pensa t'il. J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose. Le plus étonnant, c'est que ça n'a pas l'air de déplaire à Eliriel. Etrange, surtout quand on sait qu'elle aime laminer ceux qui lui tournent autour.

- Même moi… soupira t'il.

De nombreux jours passèrent, gais quand le temps était clair, et moroses quand le danger se faisait sentir.

Un jour, ils firent une pause un peu plus longue que les autre et Frodon s'éloigna un peu pour se distraire. Il grimpa sans s'en apercevoir une colline et arriva au sommet de celle-ci. Il s'assit sur un siège de pierre et resta pensif un moment. Puis il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Boromir. Ils parlèrent un moment, et l'homme tenta de prendre l'Anneau de force à Frodon.

Celui-ci s'éloigna rapidement et Boromir lui courut après. Frodon se retrouva coincé par des éboulis tandis que Boromir s'approchait dangereusement. Il allait se jeter sur le porteur quand une flèche se planta dans la roche, juste à côté de lui. Tout deux, ils portèrent leur regard vers l'origine du tir et virent Eönardë qui menaçait Boromir avec un arc.

- Boromir ! dit-il. J'ai tout vu, j'ai tout entendu. Si vous tenez à avoir la vie sauve, lâchez vos armes ! Et marchez vers le camp. Quand à vous Frodon, il vaudrait mieux que vous veniez aussi…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car Frodon avait tout simplement disparu. Il compris qu'il avait passé l'anneau à son doigt. Il partit donc avec Boromir en direction du camp et ramassa les armes du guerrier, non sans le garder calme avec la menace de l'arc de Legolas. Un simple emprunt.

Les autres se trouvaient toujours aux abords du fleuve. Quand soudain, Sam posa la question :

- Où est Boromir ?

Tous relevèrent la tête, et ils s'aperçurent aussi de la disparition d'Eönardë.

Tous se demandaient ou ils pouvaient être, si Frodon était en sécurité.

L'inquiétude grandie quand Boromir revint après avoir traversé des buissons.

- Ou étiez vous Boromir ? Demanda Aragorn. Avez-vous vu Frodon ?

Le guerrier ne répondit pas. A ce moment, Eönardë apparu aussi, et tous virent qu'il tenait l'arc de Legolas et qu'il visait fermement Boromir.

- Que ce passe t'il ? Demanda Aragorn, en se levant précipitamment.

- Il se passe, dit Eönardë, que Boromir ici présent a tenté de prendre de force l'anneau à Frodon. Et si je n'avais pas été là, il aurait certainement réussi.

Ils écoutèrent tous les aveux du guerrier. A la fin de ceux-ci, Aragorn prit la parole.

- Combien y'a-t-il de temps que vous avez vu Frodon, Boromir ?

- Une demi-heure environ, dit-il.

- Une demi-heure qu'il a disparut ! s'écria Sam. Il faut immédiatement aller à sa recherche ! Venez !

Il disparut dans les bois, suivit par Merry et Pippin. Tous partirent, sauf Eliriel qui restait là pour surveiller les navires, et veiller au cas ou Frodon reviendrait.

Mais la tentation fut trop forte, et elle prit son épée et s'éloigna de quelques centaines de mètres de leur camp. De ce fait, elle ne vit pas Frodon-invisible revenir et prendre une barque. Elle ne put pas non plus assister au sauvetage de Sam par son maître. Le fleuve les emporta et Frodon dut faire force de pagaie pour réussir à atteindre l'autre rive.

Legolas et Gimli s'étaient élancés ensemble à la recherche de Frodon, mais avaient perdu sa trace et leur chemin. Ils furent rejoints par Eönardë qui semblait dans le même cas. Ils marchèrent un moment et se trouvèrent soudain aux prises avec un bon nombre d'orques.

Alors que courant, Aragorn avait atteint le sommet de la colline où se trouvaient peu avant Frodon, Boromir et Eönardë. Il y arriva et s'assit sur le siège de pierre. Il observa les environs du nord au nord, mais ne pus rien voir.

Soudain, son oreille perçu des bruits suspects en contrebas. Il se raidit. Il distingua des cris, certainement, ceux des hobbits. Mais à sa grande horreur, il y avait aussi des hurlements d'orques. Et soudain, il entendit l'appel du cor puissant de Boromir. Il sentit un besoin urgent dans ce son et s'élança sans même réfléchir.

Eliriel, en marchant arriva à une petite clairière au bord du fleuve. Elle se rendit soudain compte de la présence d'orques. Elle vit Boromir se battre comme un démon contre des orques qui venaient sans cesse des arbres. Pour un monstre que Boromir terrassait, dix se jetaient sur lui. A ses côtés, Merry et Pippin se battaient comme des Balrogs en boite. Mais ils ne purent rien faire et furent saisis par les orques.

A cette vue, Eliriel se jeta dans la bataille sans réfléchir. Elle prit les orques par surprise et en trancha trois. Mais le lieutenant de Saroumane la perça d'une flèche dans la jambe droite. La jeune femme tomba et resta au sol. Elle sentit des mains nombreuses l'attraper.

Boromir tenta de les libérer mais fut soudain percé de trois flèches et s'effondra. Les orques partirent et seuls quelques uns restèrent pour achever un guerrier agonisant et se régaler de sa chair. Aragorn arriva à ce moment. Il tua les orques et se précipita sur Boromir. Ce dernier mourut dans ses bras et c'est ainsi que Legolas, Gimli et Eönardë le virent.

Tout quatre, ils emmenèrent le corps sans vie dans un bateau et le laissèrent aller au fil de l'eau.

Ils décidèrent après une longue discussion de partir à la poursuite des orques qui avaient enlevés trois de leurs compagnons.

...

_**Quelques commentaires SVP ?**_

_**N'hésitez pas à aller lire la réédition pour une bien meilleure qualité d'écriture.**_


	8. Crise d'adolescence

NVJM

Eliriel & Eönardë : réédition de la première version

Chapitre 8 : Crise d'adolescence

Ce fut Aragorn qui donna le départ. Il mena leur groupe quelques minutes, avant d'être supplanté dans son rôle par Eönardë. Ce dernier réussissait à obtenir d'eux des efforts énormes et ne leur permettaient que peu de temps de repos. A voir sa volonté, Aragorn se dit qu'il devait leur cacher des choses. Il ne prit pas mal le fait d'être évincé de sa responsabilité de chef, car il apparu qu'Eönardë était un fantastique meneur d'homme.

Eliriel venait de se réveiller, et la première chose qu'elle vit la remplit de dégoût. Elle se trouvait sur le dos d'un grand orque et pouvait sans cesse sentir l'haleine immonde de la créature. Elle voulut tenter une action, mais elle sentit ses poings liés. En la sentant remuer, l'orque la jeta au sol.

-** Pu hisqu'eux tue peu bouj hé, tue peu marre ché ! Avanss'eux !**

Eliriel compris rapidement l'ordre malgré la syntaxe atroce de l'orque.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir ? Infecte créature !

L'orque ne répondit pas et se saisit d'un grand fouet qu'il avait accroché au niveau de la ceinture. Il frappa Eliriel trois fois, se délectant du cri de douleur de la jeune femme. Il allait continuer quand son chef intervint.

**- Arrête, Horgrat, laiss'eux là. Elle poux rha nouzêtre utile plu tard.**

L'orque obtempéra avec un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. Il prit Eliriel par le col et la releva brutalement. Il la poussa à courir en lui donnant régulièrement un petit coup de fouet, à chaque fois qu'elle faiblissait.

Ils coururent longtemps, un temps qui paru des siècles à Eliriel, et aussi à Eönardë.

Aragorn était penché, l'oreille à terre, en train d'écouter les vibrations du sol. Il se releva rapidement. Ils décidèrent de chercher la piste des orques vers le nord, car à la défaveur de la nuit, ils l'avaient perdue. Il était tard quand ils la retrouvèrent. Ils coururent à un train d'enfer pour tenter de rattraper leur retard. Loin de là, les orques étaient arrivés aux abords de Fangorn.

-** On-ny rha pat plu lou hein, temps qu'on naura pa fait une pose !**

**- Installez hein camp sure leu champ !**

Les orques ne se firent pas prier, et les trois porteurs jetèrent les prisonniers sur le sol sans aucune douceur.

Les créatures maudites s'allongèrent au sol ou se réunirent en petites bandes. Des discussions houleuses débutèrent de tout côtés. Eliriel, assise juste à côté des hobbits, tenta de communiquer avec eux, mais sans résultat. Pippin tremblait de peur, et Merry paraissait évanouit. Elle tenta d'arracher ses liens, tout en faisant attention à ne pas alerter les orques. Elle se concentrait sur les cordes, quand son attention fut attirée par les paroles d'un orque non loin de là.

**- Jé fin ! Jeu nez rihein mengait deux puits trois jourre ! A parre due pin poux rrit ! Je veux deux la viandeu !**

Il posa son regard sur les trois captifs, et Eliriel, en le croisant, eu un soupçon de peur.

**- On poux rrai lé mangeé, eu ! Illes on lèrre tandrr ! Grrr !**

Il se dirigea vers les prisonniers et fut violemment pris à parti part son chef.

**- Ils neu son pas à mangé ! Les ordreu son pour tant clairs ! On ne touche pas o semi-haummes !**

L'orque grogna un instant, puis repris la parole.

**- Et elle ? Ceu nez pa hein semi-haumme ! Haie elle à l'hère tandrr ! On peu là mangeé ?**

**- Grra ! Oui ! Allons-y !**

Une dizaine d'orques affamés se jetèrent sur Eliriel, dans l'intention plus que claire d'en faire de la charcuterie. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas restée inactive. Après de grands efforts, elle avait réussi à casser ses liens et attendait le bon moment pour s'enfuir.

Mais en voyant les créatures se jeter sur elle, elle n'attendis plus et se mis à courir le plus vite qu'elle pouvait avec ses jambes meurtries. Les orques ne se laissèrent pas surprendre et tirèrent sur elle avec leurs arcs rudimentaires en boyaux d'orque. (Ben oui, ils sont anthropophages).

Eliriel réussi à éviter de justesse les trois premières flèches, mais pas la quatrième qui alla lui transpercer l'épaule. Elle s'effondra dans un cri. Les orques se léchaient déjà les babines en songeant au festin auquel ils auraient le droit.

Soudain, un cri d'orque se fit entendre. Les poursuivants d'Eliriel n'eurent pas le temps de se demander d'où il venait, car en un instant, ils furent tués par plusieurs cavaliers surgis de l'ombre de la nuit. Les orques tentèrent de se défendre, mais la surprise fut trop grande, et les Rohirrims trop rapides. En moins d'une demi-heure de combat, plus un orque n'était vivant.

Eliriel regarda la bataille de là ou elle était. Les cavaliers faisaient des ravages dans les rangs de leurs ennemis. Elle sentit alors un mouvement à côté d'elle. Un orque se tenait là et brandissait un long poignard dans l'intention plus que claire de supprimer Eliriel. Elle poussa un cri, et un cavalier qui se tenait non loin de là vit la scène. Sans hésiter, il prit son arc et abattit la créature au moment ou elle allait égorger Eliriel. Il se précipita vers le corps de la jeune femme.

- Qui êtes-vous, gente dame ? Que faites-vous là ?

Eliriel ne lui répondit pas, car elle venait de s'évanouir sous le coup de la fatigue et de l'émotion. L'homme eu rapidement la réponse à sa seconde question en voyant l'état d'Eliriel. Ses vêtements étaient en piteux état, l'on pouvait voir sur son dos de nombreuses traces de coups de fouet. Il appela rapidement son chef, le maréchal de la marche Eomer.

- Que se passe t'il, Eothred ?

- Cette jeune elfe semble avoir été prisonnière des orques, mon seigneur ! Et elle a l'air gravement blessée !

Eomer jugea rapidement des blessures d'Eliriel. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer sa beauté, car malgré l'état dans lequel Eliriel était, celle-ci rayonnait toujours.

- Nous ne pouvons pas la soigner ici. Emmenons la à Edoras. Les médecins pourront sûrement la sauver. Préparez-vous à partir !

Les cavaliers obéirent prestement. Ils vérifièrent si les orques n'avaient pas d'autres prisonniers et entassèrent les carcasses en un grand tas. Ils y mirent le feu, et quittèrent les abords de Fangorn rapidement. Eomer prit Eliriel toujours évanouie sur son cheval.

Ils chevauchèrent environ une heure et arrivèrent en haut d'une colline, sans remarquer quatre « pierres » très étranges, car elles étaient habillées. **(C'est rare pour des pierres)(Non ?)**

Sur ce même lieu, quelques minutes avant, deux humains, un elfe et un oliphant miniature s'arrêtèrent en voyant au loin un nuage de poussière.

- Legolas ! Cria Aragorn. Que voient vos yeux d'elfe ?

Le concerné se percha sur une pierre et se mit à observer l'horizon. Après quelques secondes d'observation, il répondit au rôdeur.

- Ce

- Ce sont des cavaliers du Rohan, interrompit Eönardë.

- Avons-nous quelque chose à craindre d'eux, Aragorn ? Continua Legolas.

- Je pense que non, répondit le rôdeur. Ils sont depuis longtemps les alliés du Gondor. Mais après la trahison de Saroumane, je ne sais que penser de leur état d'esprit.

- Mieux vaut que nous nous cachions, reprit-il.

Ils se serrèrent tout quatre contre un rocher et se couvrirent de leurs capes elfique.

Les cavaliers passèrent sans les remarquer et avec un boucan terrible. Gimli et Legolas ne virent que leur apparence extérieure, Aragorn et Eönardë tentait de connaître leurs intentions de par leur regard.

Aragorn lança alors sa célèbre réplique. Il s'élança et cria haut et fort :

- Quelles nouvelles du nord, cavaliers du Rohan ?

Ses trois compagnons se relevèrent immédiatement, et purent voir la troupe de Rohirrims s'arrêter et faire demi-tour avec une dextérité impressionnante. Les quatre inconnus furent rapidement encerclés par une forêt de lances aiguisées. Certains cavaliers avaient des arcs à la main, flèche encochée. L'un deux s'approcha.

- Qui êtes vous, et que faites-vous dans ce pays ? Dit-il.

Eomer regarda d'un œil furtif ceux qui se tenaient devant lui. Un nain plus bruyant qu'un Mumakil, un elfe, un Homme apparemment vagabond et…

Eönardë regardait à l'opposée de l'endroit ou se trouvait Eomer. En entendant le bruit du cheval de celui-ci, il se retourna vivement.

Et au moment ou le Rohirrim posa son regard sur lui, il cria d'une voix forte, en même temps qu'Aragorn.

- Emlaifriilelle !

Quelques secondes passèrent, et devant la tête que faisaient Aragorn et Eönardë, -_- Eomer posa la savante question que tout le monde avait en tête.

- Hein ?

- Emlaifriilelle !

- Kwoa ?!

- Emlaifriilelle !

Legolas intervint à ce moment.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger votre discussion hautement philosophique, mais je crois que personne ne la comprend.

- Emlaifriilelle !

- Niesquiladi ? dit l'elfe.

- Kwoa ?!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Répéta t'il.

- Emlaifriilelle, je crois.

- Merci, j'avais compris.

Cette grande discussion, heureusement non présente dans l'œuvre de Tolkien, aurait pu durer des heures sans l'intervention salvatrice de Gimli. Avec toute la bravoure et le courage des nains, celui-ci se lança dans la conversation :

- J'ai compris ! Rugit-il.

Tout les autres reprirent leurs esprits à ce moment, et posèrent ensemble une autre question philosophiquement passionnante :

- Compris Kwoa ? **(On remarquera une façon de prononcer certains mots propre à Eomer)**.

- Ils ont dit Emlaifriilelle !

- Ont avait entendu Gimli, merci, dit Legolas.

- Mais vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?!

- Emlaifriilelle ? Reprirent en cœur bon nombre de protagonistes.

- Oui !

- Non.

**(Ca devient compliqué) ^^**

- Cela veut dire qu'Eliriel est derrière cet Homme !

- KwoaHeinMaFille ?!

Cette fois, Eönardë jugea inutile de continue à parler, et se jeta littéralement sur Eomer. Il l'écarta gentiment…

- BAF !

…et réveilla doucement Eliriel.

- Eliriel ! Réveille toi ! Tu m'entends ? Eliriel !

L'absence de réponse inquiéta au plus haut point Eönardë, ainsi qu'un père apparemment prêt au pire. Quand Eomer se releva, il était visiblement en colère, prêt à faire du pâté d'humain. Mais ce ne fut pas deux Hommes qu'il vit en face de lui, mais deux Smaug, bouillonnants de rage. Ils rugirent ensembles :

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT À MA FCIHLELREIE ?!

Bien qu'il ne compris pas le dernier mot, Eomer répondit, de peur sans doute de finir en brochette pour warg.

- Ben heu… Un de mes hommes l'a trouvée quand on a massacré les orques !

- ET VOUS POUVIEZ PAS LE DIRE PLUS TÔT ?!

- scusez moa!

- Heureusement que je suis là, dit Aragorn en prenant un peu d'Athelas dans un petit sac accroché à sa ceinture.

Il se tourna vers Eliriel et vit Eönardë au chevet de sa fille. Le jeune homme le regarda et dit avec un sourire féroce :

- Place réservée !

…

…

_Enregistrement des données. Veuillez patientez, merci._

…

…

Ce fut le déclic. Aragorn dit alors, sur un ton qui ne cachait pas une colère contenue :

- Ce qui veut dire, jeune homme ?

Mais Eönardë ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à soigner sa belle. Celle-ci se réveilla quelques instants après.

- Oooh… Que s'est-il passé ? Aaaah ! Les orques ! Au secours !

- Tout va bien Eliriel ! Calme toi ! Cria Eönardë en lui tenant fermement les mains.

- Eönardë ! Que fait tu là ?

- Je t'ai soignée, Eliriel. Tu étais blessée.

La jeune femme ne répondis pas et fondis en larmes en dans les bras de son amant, sans remarquer que cent cinq cavaliers, cent huit chevaux, un nain et un elfe regardaient en l'air en sifflotant. **(Difficile pour les chevaux).** Ils ne se rendirent pas non plus compte de la présence d'un Thangorodrim miniature à à peine un mètre d'eux.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ! Je… j'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonnée !

- Jamais, Meleth-nìn. Jamais je

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! Je vais le tuer ! **

- Calmez vous Aragorn !

Les deux amants tournèrent leur regard vers l'origine du cri et purent voir Aragorn déchaîné, essayant visiblement d'égorger Eönardë. Celui-ci ne devait sa vie sauve qu'a l'intervention de Legolas et Gimli, qui retenaient Aragorn tant bien que mal. Après quelques minutes d'étalage de sa ô combien étendue connaissance d'insultes et de grossièreté en de nombreuses langues, le rôdeur se calma un brin et fut lâché par ses deux compagnons, à bout de force.

-**Peut tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire, jeune homme ?**

- Vous avez suffisamment compris, non ? répondit sèchement Eönardë.

Eliriel prit peur et serra plus fort son amant.

- Oh que oui ! **TU LACHES MA FILLE IMMEDIATEMENT ! SINON, TU FERAS CONNAISSANCE AVEC NARSIL !**

- Anduril désormais. Vous l'avez renommée.

-** IL SE FICHE DE MOI EN PLUS ! **

- J'aime bien.

-** RETENEZ MOI OU JE FAIS UN MASSACRE !**

Aragorn se jeta alors sur Eönardë. Il dut encore une fois sa vie sauve à Eliriel. En voyant ce que voulait faire son père, elle se ressaisit et prit violement Eönardë par le col. Elle l'embrassa de façon extrêmement bruyante. Même Mumakgimli **(1)** ne faisait pas autant de bruit.

Eönardë avait fermé les yeux de bonheur et attendait le coup venir. Mais rien. Il ouvrit lentement les paupières. Il vit en premier le doux regard d'Eliriel, qui le regardait avec une passion amoureuse sans limite. La jeune fille lui sauta à nouveau dans les bras. Ce ne fut qu'après être retourné à la réalité qu'Eönardë aperçut la personne à côté de lui. Aragorn se tenait là, les bras ballants, la mâchoire décrochée, les yeux sortis de leur orbite.

En voyant cela, Eliriel partit d'un rire cristallin qui acheva son père. Celui-ci se retourna avec difficulté et sauta dans les bras de Legolas**. **Il pleurnicha comme une fillette pendant un bon moment, tandis que les deux tourtereaux se bécotaient sur un rocher pas loin de là.

- **Hum ! Mieux vaut changer de sujet, sinon, je vais achever Aragorn**.

- Qui a parlé ? Demanda le rôdeur.

- Personne, pourquoi ? Répondit Legolas.

- JE DEVIENS FOU ! Ouinn !

- Calme-toi, Estel. Allez, viens, on va parler avec les messieurs pour te changer les idées.

- oh voui !

Tandis que les trois compagnons discutaient (et qu'Aragorn reprenait un peu de contenance), Eliriel et Eönardë ne cessaient de s'embrasser.

Enfin, ils revinrent vers les deux amoureux. Aragorn -bien plus calme qu'avant-, pris la parole.

- Pourrais-je savoir depuis quand cela à t'il lieu ?

- Depuis la Lòrien, répondit sa fille. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je refuse que ma fille se marie à un bouseux ! Tu viens là !

Il joint le geste à la parole et tira violemment Eliriel part le bras, l'arrachant à Eönardë. Celui-ci voulut réagir, mais Aragorn l'assomma du plat de son épée. Le jeune homme tomba au sol.

- Rohirrims ! Emmenez le avec vous, loin d'ici !

Devant sa colère, les cavaliers n'osèrent désobéir et attachèrent Eönardë. Ils le mirent sur un cheval et partirent, le cœur serré et honteux en entendant les pleurs d'Eliriel.

_**1. Je pense que vous allez tous comprendre pourquoi je l'ai nommé ainsi.**_


	9. Fugue

NVJM

_**Un chapitre à réserver aux plus grands ! ^^**_

Eliriel & Eönardë : réédition de la première version

Chapitre neuf : Fugue

_29 février 3019 III_

Depuis quelques heures qu'Eönardë avait été emmené de force par les Rohirrims, Eliriel n'avait pas cessé de pleurer un seul instant. Le jour était tombé, les étoiles étaient apparues, mais rien ne put la consoler. Aragorn avait tenté plusieures approches de sa fille, et dans le cas le plus pacifique, elle tentait de l'égorger.

Résigné, il finit par l'emmener de force sur son cheval afin de continuer avec ses compagnons leur marche jusqu'à la lisière de Fangorn. Ils arrivèrent là bas quelques vingt minutes seulement après s'être mis en mouvement, et utilisant tous ses dons de Rôdeur expérimenté, Aragorn avait finalement trouvée la piste des Hobbits parmi le piétinement de l'herbe.

En apprenant qu'ils étaient sans doute vivants, l'espoir était revenu parmi les quatre compagnons restants. Même Eliriel releva la tête, avant de lancer un regard noir à son père et de s'installer pour dormir.

Aragorn décida d'entrer dans la forêt, mais sur l'insistance de Gimli et Legolas, ils campèrent là ou avait eu lieu la bataille. De plus, Eliriel venait de s'endormir.

Les trois hommes éveillés se réunirent autour d'un feu et, l'un après l'autre, s'endormirent ou sombrèrent dans une faible absence. Même Legolas, pourtant plus endurant que les autres, tomba dans un sommeil profond. Seul Aragorn restait éveillé, fumant pour se maintenir conscient un bout d'herbe à pipe qu'il avait retrouvé dans ses poches.

Dans son coin, Eliriel usa de toutes ses capacités elfiques pour se lever sans aucun bruit. Eliriel se leva et tira son épée. Elle s'approcha lentement de son père, et l'assomma d'un grand coup du plat de l'arme. Aragorn s'effondra sur le sol et partit au royaume de Lòrien au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Bien déterminée, Eliriel prit dans les sacs du reste de la compagnie une bonne part des Lembas restants et ne laissa qu'une gourde à ses amis. Enfin, elle prit le sac remplit d'herbes médicinales d'Eönardë et s'approcha du troisième cheval prêté par les Rohirrims, Hasraod. Elle grimpa dessus et partit au grand galop sur la piste des cavaliers.

_30 février 3019 III_

Elle ne la retrouvât qu'au petit matin et la suivit durant tout le reste de la matinée, poussant son cheval au maximum de ses capacités. Quand enfin elle les aperçut au loin, ils étaient en train de bivouaquer. Elle ralentit son cheval et se cacha dans un petit bois proche. Elle se couvrit de sa cape elfique et s'approcha discrètement. Elle évita de justesse les gardes qui allaient et venaient autour de leurs compagnons.

- _Eönardë doit être près des chevaux. Du moins j'espère. Je me vois mal m'aventurer en plein jour parmi tout ces guerriers_, pensa t'elle.

Elle se dirigea donc vers les montures des Rohirrims. Ses craintes s'envolèrent quand elle vit un jeune homme attaché par les mains et par les pieds. Mais ses inquiétudes revinrent rapidement, car alors qu'elle s'approchait sans aucun bruit, elle vit qu'il ne faisait absolument aucun mouvement. Elle arriva à coté de lui et vit que les Rohirrims, pour ne pas le voir s'échapper, avaient pratiqué une anesthésie rapide et efficace, l'assommement.

Eliriel voulut couper ses liens, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé son épée près de son cheval. Elle décida donc de couvrir Eönardë avec la cape. Elle le fit sans mal, mais il lui vint à l'esprit une chose horrible. « _Eönardë est caché, mais moi_ ? Il n'est pourtant pas possible de faire autrement, car Eönardë n'a pas put prendre sa cape quand les Rohirrims l'ont attaché, et moi je n'ai pas pensé à la prendre. Je suis dans de beaux draps ! »

Eliriel fit alors marcher son cerveau et seule une solution lui vint à l'esprit. Elle la mit en application et remercia en pensée Eru que sont père ne soit pas là. Eliriel avait enlevée la cape de sur Eönardë et s'était littéralement allongé sur lui, puis avait remise la cape sur son dos.

Elle eu un mal de chien à sortir de l'endroit ou se trouvaient les chevaux. A peine était elle sortit du camp des Rohirrims qu'elle entendit de nombreuses voix. Elle tourna la tête dans leur direction et vit plusieurs cavaliers là ou elle et Eönardë se trouvaient i peine quelques minutes. Elle se sera un peu plus contre Eönardë, de peur d'être découverte et de voir ses chances de libérer son amant anéanties. De loin, elle vit Eomer arriver là ou était leur prisonnier peu avant. Elle ne comprit rien de ce qui se disait, car elle était trop loin.

Soudain, Eliriel sentit Eönardë bouger sous elle. Elle ne tourna pas tout de suite la tête, de peur d'être repérée par les Rohirrims. Enfin, après une attente qui lui parut des heures, ils levèrent le camp et partirent au loin. Elle tourna alors son regard vers Eönardë. Il se réveillat rapidement, et ouvrit les yeux.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le regard d'Eliriel, fixé sur lui. Ils restèrent ainsi durant un bon moment, et enfin, ils se perdirent dans un long baiser. Eliriel partit alors vers son cheval et prit sa dague.

Elle revint et coupa les liens qui retenaient Eönardë. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement après cela. Ils continuaient à se cajoler, et aucun des deux ne s'aperçut de la tournure de leur acte. Eliriel avait lentement enlevée sa tunique à Eönardë, et se mit à admirer le corps de son amant avec envie. Celui-ci fit de même et bientôt, Eliriel se retrouva torse nu au milieu de la plaine. Après un moment de contemplation respective, Eönardë approcha sa bouche et suça les seins de son amour. Eliriel gémissait de plaisir et se crispait toujours plus à chaque coup de langue d'Eönardë. Celui-ci remonta sa bouche et embrassa fougueusement son aimée.

Après ce nouveau moment de tendresse, Eliriel fit s'allonger son amant et lui caressa tout le corps avant de retirer doucement tout les vêtement qui restait à celui-ci. Elle se pencha et pris dans sa bouche l'engin de celui-ci. Elle le suça un moment et enfin enleva son propre pantalon. Elle s'installa sur lui, et lentement pour ne pas la blesser, Eönardë prit la virginité d'Eliriel. Ils s'unirent dans le plus grand plaisir possible. Après un bonheur immense, Eliriel s'allongea et Eönardë la pénétra à nouveau. Il la fit crier à nouveau et enfin, dans un autre cri de contentement, il déversa sa jouissance en elle. Ils stoppèrent toute action, épuisés, et s'endormirent sur le sol, couverts de la cape.

_1__er__ mars 3019 III_

Le lendemain, Eönardë se réveillat en premier et pris pleinement conscience de son acte. Il se redressa et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je suis un monstre ! Je… je suis ignoble…

Il sentit Eliriel bouger à côté de lui. Il tourna son regard vers elle et plongea dans ses yeux. Enfin, il prit la parole.

- Veut-tu me pardonner, Eliriel ? Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus de moi après cela…

Eliriel se releva aussi et se cacha avec la cape.

- Pourquoi dit tu cela Eönardë ? Je l'ai voulu, et crois moi, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je ne me serais pas laissée faire. J'étais pleinement consciente de mon acte.

- Tu veux dire… que tu ne m'en veux pas ? Tu me pardonnes ?

- Non, car tu n'a pas à t'excuser. Et… J'ai même envie de recommencer. D'accord… Meleth-nìn ?

Eönardë sourit malgré lui et ne cacha pas sa joie. Il embrassa fougueusement Eliriel.

- D'accord, Meleth-nìn. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Ils s'unirent à nouveau au beau milieu de la plaine et ne se relevèrent entièrement nus que vers la fin de la matinée. Ils coururent dans le plus simple appareil (totalement nus) vers le cheval d'Eliriel. Là, elle remit ses vêtement et donna les siens à Eönardë.

Ils partagèrent un Lembas et burent un peu d'eau. Eönardë prit le cheval par la bride et Eliriel le montait. Ils marchèrent durant quelques heures, sans but précis, laissant le hasard les guider. Le midi venu, ils étaient parvenus à l'orée de Fangorn. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour bivouaquer.

Ce fut Eliriel qui entama la conversation.

- Dis-moi, Eönardë… As-tu une idée d'où nous pourrions aller ?

- Personnellement, je n'en aie aucune idée. Ou voudrais tu aller, Meleth-nìn ?

- Où tu veux, mais surtout pas auprès de mon père ! Je ne veux plus le voir, pas après ce qu'il a fait !

Eliriel baissa la tête et laissa s'échapper quelques larmes de tristesse. Eönardë s'approcha d'elle et la consola tendrement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. Nous irons loin de lui si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Ils se décidèrent à marcher de nouveau quelques heures plus tard, alors que la soleil déclinait dans le ciel et commençait à disparaître derrière les Monts Brumeux.

- As-tu une idée d'où aller, mon amour ? demanda Eönardë.

- Non. Et toi ? répondit-elle.

- Eh bien… je trouve que cette forêt est un bel endroit. Nous pourrions y entrer et trouver un endroit pour vivre. Non ?

- Ce serait fantastique ! Allons voir !

Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et entraînèrent Hasraod dans les bois. Ils marchèrent un long moment, et le paysage ne changeait pas. Enfin, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une colline. Ils décidèrent de grimper dessus pour tenter de voir leur progression, et aussi pour échapper un peu à la présence des arbres qu'Eliriel trouvait effrayante.

Ils firent le tour de la colline pour trouver un endroit qui leur permettrait de monter. Ils virent soudain ce qui paraissait être des marches. Des très larges marches, apparemment très anciennes, compte tenu de leur usure.

Ils les grimpèrent prestement, et arrivèrent sur la colline, qui était relativement plate, mis à part de grand rocher côté nord. Alors qu'Eliriel allait s'avancer, Eönardë l'attrapa par le bras pour l'arrêter.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as vu quelque chose ?

Il regarda autour de lui pendant plusieurs minutes avant de répondre.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui approche, dit-il.

- Qui ça ? Bon ou méchant ?

- Qui, je l'ignore. Quand à savoir quel est son camp…

- Cachons nous ! Derrière les rochers !

Ils se dissimulèrent alors et attendirent. Ils entendirent trois voix, qu'ils ne reconnurent que trop bien. Ils se cachèrent sous leurs capes elfes et tentèrent de calmer le cheval qui semblait inquiet. Soudain, Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas arrivèrent eux aussi sur le petit plateau et engagèrent une conversation.

- Nous voilà donc en plein cœur de Fangorn, dit Gimli. Et nous ne désirions pas y aller !

- Pourtant, nous y voici, dit Legolas. Et bellement prit dans la nasse. Regardez !

- Regardez quoi ? demanda Gimli.

- Là, dans les arbres.

- Où ? Je n'ai pas d'yeux d'elfes, moi.

- Chut ! Parle plus doucement ! Regarde ! dit Legolas, le doigt tendu. En bas, la forêt, dans le chemin d'où nous venons. C'est lui. Tu ne le vois pas, qui passe d'arbre en arbre !

- Je vois, je vois maintenant ! Siffla Gimli. Venez voir Aragorn ! Voilà le vieillard que nous avons vu hier !

Aragorn regarda et vit une forme courbée qui bougeait lentement. Elle n'était pas loin. On aurait dit un vieux mendiant, marchant avec difficulté, appuyé sur un vieux bâton grossièrement taillé.

Soudain, le vieillard pressa le pas et vint avec une rapidité étonnante au pied de la muraille de rocher. Il regarda en l'air et partit d'un rire clair qui réchauffa les cœurs des cinq personnes qui l'entendirent.

- Heureuse rencontre, assurément, mes amis. Je voudrais vous parler. Préférez vous descendre, ou voulez vous que je monte ?

Il commença à grimper sans attendre la réponse. Il arriva devant eux en quelques instants, et dans un mouvement de ses vêtements, ils purent tous les cinq surprendre comme un éclair.

Tandis que les trois compagnons attaquaient le vieillard, de leur cachette, Eönardë eu un cri de surprise, qui fut malheureusement entendu par toute l'assistance.

Avant qu'Eliriel n'ait pu le retenir, il bondit devant le rocher.

Alors qu'un elfe, un Homme et un nain se faisaient désarmer par un vieillard, ils entendirent tous un cri.

- Olòrin !

Ils se tournèrent vivement, et Aragorn failli faire une crise de folie. Avant qu'il ne massacre le jeune homme, il fut retenu par Legolas et Gimli.

Le dit Olòrin, que tous auront reconnus comme Gandalf, leva ses sourcils broussailleux. De ses yeux apparu une lueur de surprise.

- Eönardë ? dit-il.

- JE VAIS LE TUER ! LACHEZ-MOI !

- On se calme ! Hurla une voix féminine.

Aragorn se tut instantanément, et vit, derrière celui qu'il exécrait, sa fille. Elle s'approcha et prit son amant par la main. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, ce qui finit d'achever Aragorn. Il s'effondra dans les bras de Lòrien. _(Hé ! Je n'en veux pas de ce type ! Il est plein de crasse !)_**(Désolé)**(_Oui, ben écrit pas n'importe quoi la prochaine fois)_

Gandalf s'approcha d'eux et leur sourit comme un grand-père face à ses petits enfants.

- Comment a tu fait pour me reconnaître, jeune homme ? J'étais pourtant bien caché par mes vêtements.

- Ce n'était pas bien dur. Vous avez gardé Narya au doigt.

Gandalf, surpris, enfoui sa main dans sa poche, et quand il la ressortit quelques secondes après, elle parut être devenue sombre et terne. Il prit Eönardë à parti et l'emmena hors d'ouïe des autres.

- Comment sais tu pour mon anneau ?

- J'ai appris l'histoire des anneaux et je l'ai reconnu. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien… Allons, retournons avec les autres.

Ils revinrent donc vers leurs amis et Gandalf profita de cet instant pour tenter de sonder les pensées d'Eönardë. Il réussit à les pénétrer plus profondément que Galadriel, quand il ressentit la barrière qui l'avait bloquée. Il tenta de la forcer et entendit une voix murmurer quelque chose dans son esprit.

Il n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle disait, qu'il fut violemment expulsé de l'esprit d'Eönardë. Il se réveilla brusquement et rouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut Eliriel qui courait vers lui. Il baissa les yeux inconsciemment, et vit Eönardë, genoux à terre. Il se tenait la tête entre les mains et semblait souffrir le martyr. Gandalf se pencha précipitamment pour l'aider, croyant que c'était lui qui avait provoqué ce mal. Il se rendit compte que ce ne pouvait être cela, car Eönardë semblait lutter contre un mal intérieur. Gandalf tenta de savoir ce qui le faisait souffrir. Il entra de nouveau dans l'esprit d'Eönardë, avec plus de force. Mais toujours rien. Il entendit à nouveau la voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle d'Eönardë. Il sentit son esprit quitter le corps d'Eönardë. Il fit un effort immense et revint à la réalité. Il rouvrit à nouveau les yeux et vit Eönardë. Devant ses quatre amis qui ne comprenaient plus rien et un magicien qui était dans le même état, il posa une question qui étonna tout ceux qui l'entendirent.

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Comment ça « qu'est-ce passe t'il » ? Dirent-ils ensembles.

- Pourquoi me regardez vous comme cela ?

- Il y a cinq secondes, tu te tordais de douleur au sol, et là, tu te relèves comme si de rien était, dit Olòrin.

- Et ?

-… Ben, c'est étrange.

- Si vous le dites.

Quoique étonnés par cette réaction, les compagnons l'oublièrent néanmoins bien vite quand Eliriel se jeta dans les bras de son amant.

- Oh, Meleth nìn ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ! J'ai cru que tu allais mourir !

Elle fondit en pleurs et se serra un peu plus contre Eönardë, tandis qu'il l'enlaçait dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Meleth. IL ne pouvait pas m'emporter. Pas temps que je t'ai à côté de moi.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement sur ces mots doux, achevant d'augmenter les doutes d'Olòrin et de faire fulminer Orodruin.

Pardon, Aragorn.

Il les prit tous les deux violemment par les bras et les éloigna un peu des autres.

- Et maintenant, on va faire une mise au point ! Eliriel ! Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu t'es enfuie !

- Tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas rester avec toi, mais avec Eönardë !

- Tu veux dire que les Rohirrims l'ont libéré ?

- Non ! Ils l'avaient même assommé et attaché pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. C'est moi qui l'aie libéré, parce que je l'aime ! Je suis prête à donner ma vie pour lui ! Et pas que ça !

- Vous avez intérêts à ne pas aller trop loin dans votre amourette ! Sinon, vous le regretterez !

- Trop tard ! Oui, je me suis donnée à lui ! Et je ne le regrette absolument pas !

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !**

En entendant le cri de rage d'Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli accoururent, suivis par Gandalf. Tout trois, ils eurent un mal monstre à calmer le rôdeur.

- Que se passe t'il, ici ? Demanda Gandalf.

- IL SE PASSE QU'IL A VIOLEE MA FILLE !

- Il ne m'a pas violée ! C'est moi qui aie voulu le faire ! De mon plein gré !

- JE VAIS LE TUER !

A ce moment, Aragorn réussit à se libérer de l'étreinte de Legolas et Gimli. Il se jeta droit sur Eönardë. Celui-ci le mit à terre en quelques secondes. Le rôdeur allait se lever quand il prit Eliriel part le bras et la tira vers lui.

- Viens Eliriel ! Partons ! Il est devenu fou !

- D'accord !

- Hasraod ! Cria t'il.

Le cheval accouru à l'appel de son nom, et Eliriel se mit sur son dos, suivie par son amant.

- _Noro-lìm_, Hasraod !

Le cheval hennit puissamment, et partit en trombe par l'escalier. Aragorn se relevât en un instant et partit à leur poursuite. Eliriel tenait fermement les rênes du cheval et baissait la tête pour ne pas percuter une branche. Eönardë faisait de même.

Bien qu'ils fussent en forêt, ils avançaient à une vitesse impressionnante. Ils eurent l'impression que les arbres s'ouvraient devant eux en un large chemin, et se refermaient derrière pour barrer la route à Aragorn.

En quelques minutes, le rôdeur les avait perdu de vue et du faire demi-tour la mort dans l'âme.

…

_**Quelques commentaires ?**_


	10. L'héritier des rois

**NVJM**

Eliriel & Eönardë : réédition de la première version

Chapitre dix : L'héritier des rois

Ils sortirent de Fangorn à toute allure. Hasraod les porta sans faiblir durant de longues heures. Quand finalement la nuit tomba, ils durent s'arrêter, car l'étalon montrait des signes de fatigue.

Tandis qu'Eönardë allumait un feu, Eliriel s'occupait du cheval. Enfin, elle alla aux côtés de son amant. Ils mangèrent un Lembas chacun et burent l'équivalent d'une gourde d'eau.

Après cette petite collation, Eönardë s'approcha du feu pour échapper au froid qui commençait à se faire sentir. Eliriel vint à ses côtés et se blotti contre lui, tête sur son torse. Enfin, elle ouvrit la conversation.

- Dis-moi, Eönardë…

- Oui Meleth-nìn ?

- Pourquoi mon père est il aussi méchant ? Pourquoi refuse t'il notre amour ?

Eönardë mit un moment pour répondre.

- Je l'ignore, Meleth-nìn. Peut-être a-t-il peur de te perdre.

- Cela n'explique pas sa violence… Pourquoi t'a-t-il agressé quand je lui aie dit ce que nous avions fait ?

- Il a du avoir peur que je ne t'ai fait du mal… C'est une réaction normale pour un père. Il t'aime, il cherche à te protéger.

- Pourtant, il devrait savoir ce que c'est, il a fait pareil avec ma mère.

- …

Il restèrent un moment immobiles, sans rien dire. Eönardë réfléchissait, les yeux dans le feu. Eliriel fermais les siens et cherchais toujours plus à se loger dans les bras de son amant.

- Eönardë ?

- Oui Meleth ?

- Console-moi…

Et ils s'unirent à nouveau dans le froid de la nuit. Quand ils eurent finis leurs ébats amoureux, Eliriel se pelotonna à nouveau contre Eönardë, et là, ils s'endormirent jusqu'au lendemain.

Ils se réveillèrent en même temps, très tôt. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux de leur regard endormi et virent Hasraod qui semblait les attendre.

- La soleil n'est toujours pas levée, dit Eönardë.

- Nous y allons ? Demanda Eliriel.

- Pour aller où, Meleth ?

- Loin. Loin de mon père, pour l'instant.

Eönardë soupira devant la colère d'Eliriel face à son père.

- Allons vers le fleuve, alors… d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Ils montèrent à nouveau Hasraod, et galopèrent durant plusieurs heures en direction du fleuve. Ils l'aperçurent enfin, alors que le soleil était au zénith.

- Alors, Meleth, dit Eönardë, où veut tu aller ? Nord, ou Sud ?

- Je préfèrerais le Sud, Meleth. Le nord, nous en venons, et il n'y a rien pendant des lieues entières.

- Tu ne veux pas rejoindre la Lòrien ?

- Elle est trop loin. Regarde, devant, il y a le Rauros, et plus loin derrière le fleuve, c'est le Nindalf. Nous sommes bien plus au sud du fleuve que là ou nous l'avons quitté. En allant vers le sud, nous trouverons rapidement un lieu ou aller, en attendant... en attendant. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Meleth. Et même si je ne l'étais pas, je ne pourrais résister à ton regard envoûteur, dit Eönardë en plongeant son regard dans les yeux d'Eliriel.

- Tu es un vrai charmeur, répondit-elle. Embrasse moi.

Après leur cours de langue, ils repartirent vers le sud en suivant le cours du fleuve. Ils atteignirent un lieu ou un de ses affluents le rejoignait dans un grand delta, et durent chercher pendant plus d'une heure un lieu ou ils pourraient passer à gué. Quand enfin ils purent traverser, ils se dépêchèrent de pousser en avant, comme soudainement pressé par un quelconque danger. Hasraod faisait de son mieux, et en moins d'une autre heure, ils purent apercevoir au loin, derrière une autre rivière, un village perché sur une haute colline, et entouré de palissades en bois. Après avoir traversé sans aucun mal le cours d'eau proche, ils montèrent par un chemin mal entretenu vers les portes de la ville.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant, les portes étaient lourdement fermées, et un garde se tenait là, endormi. Il ne tombait pas au sol que grâce à l'appui qu'il exerçait sur sa lance, dont les deux amants remarquèrent bien vite l'état déplorable.

Eönardë, en voyant l'état visiblement épuisé de l'Homme, le réveillat à contrecœur. Le garde sursauta et brandit maladroitement sa lance en voyant un double cavalier devant lui. Mais il fut pris d'une soudaine quinte de toux très puissante, et il tomba à genoux au sol, avec sa lance.

Eliriel et Eönardë descendirent de cheval, et tentèrent d'aider cette personne mal en point. Eönardë se pencha sur l'Homme et constata qu'il avait beaucoup de fièvre. Sans attendre, il ouvrit son sac d'herbes médicinales et en sortit de l'Athelas. Il les écrasa dans ses mains, et par des gestes experts, appliqua le tout sur le front de l'Homme. Rapidement, sa fièvre disparut, et malgré sa grande fatigue, il repris assez de raison pour pouvoir converser avec les deux inconnus qui se présentaient à lui.

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? Comment avez vous pu me guérir ?

- A votre première question, nous sommes des voyageurs en recherche d'un lieu ou vivre. Pour la deuxième, je possède beaucoup de connaissances en médecine.

- Vous êtes… guérisseur ?

- Oui. Mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce qu'une personne aussi mal en point que vous fait à monter la garde ? Vous devriez vous reposer, dans votre état.

- J'en aie bien envie, mon seigneur, mais je n'ai pas le choix je suis l'un des rares d'entre nous à pouvoir tenir debout. Tous les autres habitants sont alités, en train de souffrir de maux terribles.

Eönardë réfléchit un instant et repris la parole.

- Conduisez-moi auprès d'eux si vous le pouvez ! Je vais les guérir !

Un espoir immense apparu dans les yeux du garde.

- Merci ! Merci, mon seigneur ! Je… je vous ouvre les portes !

Il s'exécuta dans l'instant, et dans un bruit assourdissant, il ouvrit les portes… qui tombèrent un instant après au sol.

- Suivez-moi, mes seigneurs.

- Eliriel ?

- Oui, Meleth ?

- Peut tu m'aider, s'il te plait ? Je ne pourrais pas le faire seul.

- Aucun souci, Meleth. Ordonne et j'obéirais !

- Arrêtes, tu vas me donner des idées !

- Je suis tout à fait sérieuse !

Eönardë sourit à son amante et lui prit la main. Ensembles, il entrèrent dans le village humain, et le garde les conduisit dans chacunes des maisons qui le constituaient.

Avec l'aide non négligeable d'Eliriel, il fallut à Eönardë tous ses talents pour guérir les habitants du village, ainsi que toute sa réserve d'Athelas. Guérir tous ceux qui était malade lui prit toute la journée, ainsi que la nuit, et une grande part de la matinée suivante.

Enfin, son devoir accomplit, Eönardë prit dans ses bras Eliriel qui venait de s'endormir, épuisée. Il se tourna vers l'une des personnes qu'il avait guérie :

- Pourriez-vous me conduire à un lieu où nous pourrions nous reposer, s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sur, mon seigneur. Je vais vous guider jusqu'à l'auberge. Suivez-moi.

Ensembles, ils entrèrent dans une grande bâtisse, et Eönardë obtint immédiatement une chambre, la plus grande et la plus confortable de l'auberge. Il déposa Eliriel sur le grand lit qui l'y avait et s'allongea à côté d'elle sans faire de bruit. Il s'endormit rapidement, et ils dormirent longtemps, jusqu'au lendemain. Ils ne se doutèrent pas, dans leur profond sommeil, que les gardes les plus rétablis du village allèrent chevauchant dans toutes les directions qu'ils connaissaient pour répandre la rumeur que l'héritier des rois était venu.

Enfin, Eönardë se réveillat en sentant à côté de lui Eliriel bouger.

Il ouvrit les yeux et… fut prit d'un violent saignement de nez.

Devant lui, Eliriel était entièrement nue, pour son plus grand bonheur, en train de se laver dans une bassine d'eau chaude. Quand elle s'aperçut du réveil d'Eönardë, elle ne prit même pas la peine de se couvrir, mais s'approcha de son amant et se serra contre lui.

- Comment va tu, mon amour ? Bien dormi ?

- Euh… Oui, très bien, Meleth.

- On ne dirait pas, pourtant. Tu saignes du nez ?

- euh, oui. Mais c'est sûrement dût à la fatigue.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle ne posa pas plus de questions et se rhabilla pour sortir de la chambre. Eönardë fit de même, et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans la salle principale de l'auberge. Le propriétaire leur servi un copieux repas, et après cela, ils sortirent de l'auberge sans payer, l'aubergiste ayant refusé.

A peine avaient-ils mis le pied dehors, qu'un grand nombre de badauds les avaient encerclés. Certains s'agenouillaient devant Eönardë et Eliriel en priant des mercis d'autres, ayant compris qu'ils partaient, leurs donnait des vivres. Les deux amants les acceptèrent avec joie, et se dirigèrent vers les portes du village. Là, alors qu'ils allaient sortir, ils furent interpellés par les gardes. Ils reconnurent celui qui les avaient « accueillis » parmi le groupe. Il se dirigea vers eux, et entama la conversation.

- Bonjour à vous, Mes Seigneurs ! Qu'Eru vous bénisse pour ce que vous avez fait ! Nous vous sommes éternellement reconnaissants !

- Merci à vous, répondit Eönardë. Mais c'était tout naturel, nous n'avons fait que notre devoir.

Le garde retournât soudainement vers ses amis et discuta avec eux un moment, puis ils vinrent tous vers Eönardë et Eliriel. Le garde repris la parole.

- Vous m'avez dit avoir fait votre devoir, Monseigneur, alors laissez-nous faire le notre ! Les environs sont infestés d'orques, depuis peu. Laissez-nous vous accompagner, ou que vous alliez !

Eönardë et Eliriel restèrent un moment immobiles, étonnés par cette demande. Ils se regardèrent, et Eliriel vit comme une lueur dans les yeux d'Eönardë. Il la prit doucement par la main et l'entraîna non loin de là, dans un lieu ou personne ne pouvait les entendre.

- Eliriel, commença t'il. Cette proposition à dut te surprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un peu oui, répondit la jeune femme. Je dois avouer que si ils nous accompagnaient, je serais assez gênée…

- Je m'en doute, Meleth, moi aussi. Mais je trouve que cette proposition est vraiment fortuite. Cela pourrait ne pas te plaire, mais depuis peu, j'ai envie de me rendre à Minas-Tirith, afin d'aider ceux qui s'y trouvent à combattre Sauron. Mais…

- Mais ? demanda Eliriel, un peu surprise.

- Mais, tu vas peut-être me trouver direct, je n'ai pas envie de le faire en servant un intendant ou un capitaine. J'ai envie de le faire en commandant mes propres hommes. Tu me comprends, Meleth ?

Eliriel resta un moment surprise et regarda à nouveau Eönardë droit dans les yeux.

- Je te comprends, Eönardë. Il semble que tous les hommes soient comme cela. Mais… je ne veux pas te décevoir, mais… je ne souhaite pas allez à Minas-Tirith. On pourrait y rencontrer mon père, et je ne le souhaite pas.

- Je te comprends, Eliriel. Ton père a mal agis, mais ne crois tu pas qu'il est temps de vous réconcilier ? Je suis sur que si tu fais le premier pas, il acceptera de discuter. Non ?

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison…

- Alors, est-ce que tu es d'accord ? Acceptes-tu d'aller à Minas-Tirith ?

- J'accepte, dit Eliriel après un moment de réflexion. Mais promet moi une chose.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, Meleth.

- Si ils n'acceptent pas de parler, que ce soit mon père ou ma mère, jure moi que nous nous enfuirons, loin, et que nous trouverons un endroit pour vivre tranquilles.

- Je te le promets, Meleth. Je ferais tout pour que nous soyons heureux. Merci Meleth. Je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les joues, puis sur les lèvres. Elle répondit au baiser et s'enlaça autour de son amant. Eönardë interrompit la tournure des évènements bien malgré lui.

- Pas ici, Meleth, on peut nous voir.

- Dommage, soupira Eliriel.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, et repartirent vers les gardes, main dans la main.

- Mes amis, nous acceptons votre aide, dit Eönardë. Non pas en tant qu'escorte, mais pour allez à la guerre, à Minas-Tirith, sous mes ordres. Acceptez-vous ?

Les gardes furent surpris par cette demande, et pour certains, ils eurent peur. Mais ils s'étaient d'eux même proposés, et reculer serait un acte de lâcheté que leur honneur ne supporterait pas. Ils mirent par-dessus eux leurs peurs, et le premier garde, qui répondait au nom de Borondir, parla pour eux.

- Nous acceptons, Monseigneur. Nous défiler serait rompre notre parole.

- Alors prenez vos armes et des vivres. Nous avons un long voyage à faire jusqu'à notre but.

Les gardes, au nombre d'une trentaine pour tout le village, s'équipèrent avec leur équipement obsolète, et avec leurs arcs rudimentaires. Ils se chargèrent avec des vivres, et amenèrent quelques chevaux.

Ils partirent moins de deux heures plus tard, Eönardë et Eliriel sur Hasraod, suivis par les quelques cavaliers disponibles, et par le reste des gardes.

…

_**Quelques commentaires ?**_


	11. Vers Minas-Tirith

NVJM

Eliriel & Eönardë : réédition de la première version

Chapitre onze : Vers Minas-Tirith

Ils marchèrent sur la route jusqu'à tard le soir, et finirent par atteindre une intersection. Le chemin se divisait pour aller vers l'ouest, et pour suivre le cours de l'Anduin. Là, Eönardë, ne sachant quelle direction prendre, ordonna de monter le camp. Il s'installa avec Eliriel, et tous leurs compagnons se mirent en cercle autour d'eux.

Ils allumèrent un feu, et Eönardë en désigna quelques-uns pour monter une garde. Puis, tandis qu'ils se restauraient quelque peu, Eönardë se dirigea vers Borondir.

- Borondir, mon ami. Toi qui est originaire des environs, sais tu qu'elle est la route la plus rapide pour aller a Minas-Tirith ?

- Eh bien monseigneur, le moyen le plus sur est encore de suivre le fleuve. Il est longé par des sentiers surs et bien entretenus à partir de l'île de Cair-Andros.

- Et en sommes nous loin, de cette île ?

- Non, je pense que demain, nous pourrons l'atteindre vers le midi.

- Bien. Merci, Borondir. Bonne nuit.

- C'est tout naturel, Monseigneur. Bonne nuit à vous.

- Juste une chose…

- Oui, Monseigneur ?

- Cesse de m'appeler Monseigneur.

- Bien, altesse.

- Comment cela, « Altesse » ? 00

- C'est bien ce que vous êtes, Non ?

- Que veut tu dire par là ?

Ils ne remarquèrent pas que tous les écoutaient et que même Eliriel s'était approchée pour les entendre.

- Que veut tu dire par là ? Repris Eönardë.

- Les mains du roi sont guérisseuses, dit Borondir. Vous nous avez tous sauvés du mal venu de l'Est ! Vous êtes le roi, Altesse !

Eönardë resta un moment sans répondre et remarqua enfin que tous le regardaient avec un grand respect. Il partit alors d'un franc éclat de rire.

- Elle est bien bonne ! Moi, héritier des rois ! Aucune chance ! Mes parents étaient bûcherons !

- Vous n'êtes pas le roi, alors ?

- Et non. Désolé. Pour parler au roi, il faut vous adresser au père d'Eliriel. C'est lui l'héritier.

- Et bien, excusez-nous. Vous correspondez parfaitement aux descriptions des vieux chants, alors nous avons cru…

- Ce n'est rien, tout le monde peut se tromper.

La discussion cessa et tous s'allongèrent, sauf quelques gardes désignés par Eönardë, et Eliriel qui resta assise près du feu.

Elle regarda tous ceux qui l'entouraient et son regard s'arrêta sur Eönardë. Elle s'approcha légèrement et vit qu'il avait les yeux ouverts, fixant le ciel sans faire un seul mouvement.

- Eönardë ? Tu es éveillé ?

Eliriel attendit la réponse, mais rien ne vint. Elle passa la main devant les yeux de son amant. Aucune réaction. Elle remarqua aussi la quasi absence de respiration.

Cette fois, Eliriel, inquiète de cette absence de réaction remua légèrement le corps d'Eö, qui cette fois se réveilla immédiatement.

- Eliriel ? Que se passe t'il ?

- euh, rien Meleth. Mais tu dormais les yeux ouverts et je ne t'entendais plus respirer, alors je me suis inquiétée.

- Je dormais, c'est pour ça… Excuses-moi si je t'ai causé du souci, Meleth, dit Eö en entourant Eli de ses bras et en la réconfortant.

Quelques minutes passèrent, ainsi que quelques baisers. Finalement, Eli s'endormit dans les bras d'Eö. Il l'allongea, la recouvrit d'une couverture et veilla sur elle avant de s'assoupir à nouveau.

Tous se réveillèrent le lendemain, très tôt, dans les environs de cinq heures. Ils se réunirent autour d'un feu pour partager une petite collation. Eö remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Eliriel.

- Tu vas bien, Eliriel ? Pourquoi ne manges tu pas ?

- Je n'ai pas faim, Meleth.

- Tu es sûre que ça va bien ? demanda Eö en fronçant les sourcils.

Eliriel répondit, car elle avait appris qu'il était inutile de cacher quelque chose à son amant.

- Je me sens juste un peu nauséeuse. Ce n'est rien.

Malgré tout, Eönardë alla chercher de quoi aider sa belle. Et elle alla rapidement beaucoup mieux.

Moins d'une heure après leur réveil, la troupe reparti vers le sud en suivant le fleuve. Ils suivaient un rythme rapide, malgré l'absence de chemin et les difficultés rencontrées. Finalement, ce fut peu après leur collation de midi qu'ils aperçurent leur but.

Devant eux, dressée sur une île rocheuse au milieu du fleuve, se tenait la forteresse de Cair-Andros. Seul problème apparent pour l'atteindre : Les orques.

Pas moins de cinq cents de ces créatures encerclaient l'entrée du fort. Derrières elles se tenaient de nombreuses pièces d'artillerie, rudimentaires, mais efficaces à en juger par l'état de la porte.

Eönardë comprit que si ils voulaient continuer leur route, il faudrait combattre. Mais comment faire avec une cinquantaine d'hommes sans épée, peu ou pas entraînés, avec juste des arcs ?

Il jaugea encore un moment de la situation et finalement décida de la marche à suivre.

Il plaça dix archers près des catapultes et divisa la quarantaine d'archers restants de part et d'autre de la masse d'Orques entourant la porte. Pendant ce temps, Lui, Eliriel et Borondir s'embusquèrent derrière une masse de végétaux le plus près possible des catapultes.

Eö poussa un cri ressemblant à celui d'une chouette et aussitôt, la vingtaine d'archers à gauche des Orques tira et tua par surprise plus d'une trentaine d'Orques. Une centaine d'entre eux réagi au quart de tour et se dirigea droit vers les tireurs, mais sur un autre cri d'Eö furent pris entre les tirs des deux groupes de coté et entièrement décimée.

Aussitôt, Eö, Eli et Borondir sortirent leurs épées et prirent à parti la dizaine d'Orques en train de manipuler les catapultes. Ils les tuèrent rapidement, du fait de la surprise et de la panique.

Mais les Orques restants se ressaisirent bien vite, et se divisèrent en direction des deux groupes d'archers. Ceux-ci avaient vidés leurs carquois et abandonnèrent leurs arcs. Mais au lieu de fuir, ils ramassèrent bon nombre de bâtons et se regroupèrent autour de leurs chefs. Les Orques chargèrent en criant, et le petit groupe cru sa dernière heure venue.

Quand soudain, venant du fort, un cor résonna. Tous les combattants s'arrêtèrent. Les protes s'ouvrirent rapidement et une troupe d'une centaine de cavaliers chargea les Orques, suivis par plus de deux cents soldats en armure. De leur côté, les villageois et Eö se ressaisirent et chargèrent à leur tour les orques. La panique gagna ces derniers, et bien que quelques uns se positionnent pour résister, la plupart jetèrent leurs armes et fuirent de tous côtés. Mais les cavaliers se divisèrent en deux groupes et encerclèrent les Orques, leurs coupant toute chances de retraite. Enfin, les soldats à pied se jetèrent sur les Orques et les massacrèrent.

Après une heure de combat, il n'y eut aucun survivant dans le camp du Mordor.

Grâce à l'intervention rapide de la garnison, il n'y avait eu dans le groupe d'Eönardë que peut de blessés. Eö s'en occupa, puis, accompagné d'Eliriel et de Borondir, il se dirigea vers la garnison, qui se tenait près de l'entrée de la forteresse, immobile.

- Salut à vous ! Commença Eö. Je souhaiterais voir votre chef !

- Salut à vous, répondit alors un cavalier en s'approchant. Merci de nous avoir aidés, nous n'allions pas tarder à être vaincus. Sans votre intervention, nous serions tous morts. Malheureusement, nous n'avons plus de chef, il a succombé à de graves blessures il y a plusieurs jours déjà.

- Peut importe, dit Eö. Je vais alors vous parler à tous.

Sur ce, il monta sur une grande pierre brisée qui se tenait là, de façon à ce que tout le monde le voit. Le silence se fit rapidement et Eö commença son discours :

- Ecoutez-moi, soldats du Gondor ! Vous n'avez plus de chef, votre forteresse est en ruine, et les Orques risquent de bientôt revenir ! Vous ne pouvez plus rester ici. Vous êtes tous d'accord ?

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent alors en signe d'approbation.

- Si vous êtes d'accord, alors venez avec nous ! Nous allons à Minas-Tirith pour participer à la guerre !

Là, de nombreux cris de désapprobation se firent entendre.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que nous devrions suivre une troupe de hors-la-loi ? demanda le cavalier.

- Quels hors-la-loi ?

- Ne faites pas l'innocent ! Tous ces hommes là bas, ainsi que celui-ci à côté de vous, ce sont des bandits qui s'amusent à voler les paysans et détruire les récoltes. Ce ne serait pas étonnant que vous soyez du côté des Orques !

- Qu'as-tu as répondre à cela, Borondir ? demanda Eö.

- Il est dans le vrai, seigneur. Nous étions auparavant des bandits. Mais cela est du passé. Tout ce que nous voulons maintenant, c'est vivre en paix avec nos femmes et nos enfants et vous remercier pour votre aide. S'il le faut, nous sommes prêts à payer ce que nous avons fait.

- Et que pensez-vous de ces paroles, soldats ?

- … Laissez nous réfléchir. Nous vous donnerons réponse avant la nuit, répondit le cavalier.

- D'accord.

Eö, Eli et Borondir revinrent alors vers leurs camarades tandis que les soldats de la garnison se réunissaient.

Le temps passa et bientôt, le ciel s'obscurcit. Le même cavalier qu'avant s'avança alors vers Eö et son groupe.

- Nous avons tous réfléchis à votre proposition, et avons décidés de vous faire confiance. Nous acceptons de vous suivre, mais vous devez savoir qu'au moindre problème, nous n'hésiterons pas à vous exécuter. Qu'en pensez vous ?

- C'est parfait pour nous, soldat. Avez-vous néanmoins choisi l'un de vous pour représenter les autres ?

- Oui, je m'en charge.

- Et quel est votre nom ?

- Je me nomme Beregond.

- Très bien Beregond. Alors êtes vous tous prêts à partir ou bien faut il attendre demain ?

- Nous sommes prêts, euh…

- Eönardë.

- Alors nous sommes prêts, commandant Eönardë.

- Pitié ! Pas de titre ! Appelez moi simplement Eönardë et tutoyez moi !

Le soldat eu un petit rire et reformula sa réponse.

- Nous sommes prêts, Eönardë.

- Très bien. Alors en route pour Minas-Tirith.

Ils partirent tous assez rapidement, mais durent finalement s'arrêter moins d'une heure plus tard. Alors que la nuit tombait, ils installèrent leur camp dans une petite vallée près du fleuve. Ils allumèrent un minimum de feux pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Tandis que les gardes prenaient leur tour, de son côté, Eönardë réunis tout ceux qui semblaient les plus gradés à savoir Borondir, Beregond et lui-même.

Beregond déplia une carte montrant les environ et expliqua leur position.

- Nous somme ici, dit-il en montrant un endroit de la carte. Il reste environ trois lieues à parcourir jusqu'à Osgiliath, et de là, moins de trois miles en droite ligne jusqu'à Minas-Tirith.

- Et pourquoi aller à Osgiliath ? Nous pourrions rejoindre notre but directement en partant d'ici, proposa Borondir.

- Nous le pourrions, oui, mais il faudrait alors voler au dessus du mur du Pelennor. Je ne pense que nous le puissions, surtout avec les chevaux. La seule porte ouverte est à Osgiliath. Toutes les autres sont solidement condamnées, sauf du coté du Rohan, et aller par là ou forcer une porte fermée prendrait beaucoup plus de jours que de passer par Osgiliath, répondit Beregond sur un ton dur.

Borondir le regarda d'un regard froid et allait répliquer quand Eönardë intervint :

- Très bien, alors je pense que tout est clair. Nous irons par Osgiliath.

Je ne pense pas qu'ils s'agissent d'un piège pour capturer d'anciens bandits, n'est-ce pas Beregond ?

- Non.

- Et toi, Borondir, si tu veux toujours honorer ton serment, je te conseille de prendre sur toi et de vaincre ta peur. Si comme je l'ai compris, vous vous êtes adonnés au pillage, il est normal que vous soyez punis, à moins bien sur que l'Honneur de soit rien pour vous…

- Si, Seigneur, mais…

- Pas de mais. Nous suivrons Beregond, c'est tout. Quelque chose à redire ?

- Non, répondirent t'il en même temps.

- Bien, alors à demain.

- A demain, Monseigneur.

- Incurable… soupira Eö.

Ils se séparèrent tout trois, chacun rejoignant ses compagnons. Eönardë, lui se posa auprès d'Eliriel qui était en train de dormir. Il l'admira un moment et se perdit dans ses pensées.

_« Elle semble épuisée en ce moment… Il faut vraiment qu'elle se ménage… _Pensa Eö. _Dès demain, je la force à se reposer, quelle le veuille ou non. »_

Puis il s'allongea pour mieux ruminer ses pensées et finit par s'endormir, en tenant la main d'Eliriel.

…

De son côté, Beregond était lui en pleine discussion avec quelques-uns de ses camarades. Il leur raconta la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Eö et Borondir.

- Et pourquoi n'a tu pas répondu, Beregond ? dit un soldat. Ce n'est quand même pas un gamin et sa bande qui va nous commander ?

- Je crois bien que si, Aldreth. Mais si je n'ai pas répondu… Ca va vous paraître bizarre, mais je n'ai pas osé. J'ai bien observé cet enfant, dit-il en parlant d'Eö, et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il dégageait une sorte de confiance. Il ne le montre pas, mais je suis sur que d'ici peu nous le verrons tous comme un chef, malgré son jeune âge.

- Tu sembles bien optimiste à mon goût, Beregond. On verra bien si tu dis vrai. Bonne nuit à tous !

Et sur ces derniers mots, tous s'allongèrent pour dormir.

…

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent à l'aube. Seule Eliriel restait dans les bras de Lòrien, et cela inquiétait au plus au point Eönardë. Il tenta de savoir si Eliriel n'était pas retombée malade, mais tout ce qu'il put constater, c'est qu'elle dormais comme une souche.

Tous se restaurèrent et se préparèrent pour le départ. Eö monta sur Hasraod, et avec l'aide d'un soldat qui passait, il mit Eliriel devant lui.

Ils partirent rapidement et voyagèrent d'un bon pas sur la petite distance qu'il leur restait à parcourir.

- Meleth ? Que se passe t'il ?

- Tu es réveillée Eliriel ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ça va. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- Tu ne te réveillais pas, et il fallait que nous partions, alors je t'ai mise devant moi. Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es vraiment pâle.

- J'ai un peu la nausée… essaye de pas aller trop vite s'il te plait…

De nouveau, Eö soigna Eliriel en lui donnant une de ses préparations médicinales.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose, meleth ?

- Non, je n'ai pas faim.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Eö ne reparla plus de tout cela et le voyage continua.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue des champs du Pelennor environ deux heures après.

- Voyez Minas-Tirith, Eönardë. Voyez la cité des rois dans toute sa splendeur !

- Effectivement, c'est magnifique dit Eö la bouche grande ouverte. Et comment y va-t-on ?

- Il faut passer par Osgiliath, ou plutôt par ses ruines. Voyez là bas, des deux côtés du fleuve.

- Et bien allons y, dit Eö. Tu es prête Eliriel ?

- Prête, meleth.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers Osgiliath. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, il était certain que quelque chose n'allait pas. De grandes quantités de fumée s'élevaient dans le ciel, comme si l'on avait allumé de puissants brasiers un peu partout dans la ville.

Et ils durent malheureusement se rendre à l'évidence : la garnison d'Osgiliath était attaquée, et perdait du terrain.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Eönardë pour décider quoi faire. Ils allaient entrer dans la bataille. En accord avec Borondir et Beregond, la centaine de cavaliers chargeraient et nettoierai dans les rues, pendant que l'infanterie et les archers se dirigeraient vers les lieux stratégiques tout en fignolant le travail des cavaliers.

Eö serait avec la cavalerie au premier plan, tandis que Borondir et Beregond devraient suivre le plus vite possible.

- Tu veux rester avec moi, Eliriel, ou ne pas combattre ?

- Je veux rester avec toi ! Pas question que tu partes seul ! Qui te protègerait sinon ?

- Tu as raison, mieux vaut y aller ensembles.

- Merci meleth ! Embrasse moi !

Le baiser fut vraiment stimulant pour Eönardë, qui lança rapidement l'attaque pour que personne ne voie son visage rougir.

La cavalerie entra dans la ville en soulevant des quantités de poussière. Rapidement, alors que l'infanterie se dirigeait elle aussi vers la cité, les premiers orques furent aperçus.

Une cinquantaine fut écrasée par une charge menée par Eö, mais bientôt, ils furent si nombreux que les cavaliers furent séparés en groupes de deux ou trois.

Alors que de nombreuses pertes se faisaient ressentir de part et d'autre, les soldats à pied arrivèrent enfin. Les orques furent refoulés de nombreuses rues plus loin.

Eö ordonna la mise à l'abri des blessés et à nouveau mena la charge. Ils rejoignirent rapidement les Orques en fuite et en massacrèrent un bon nombre.

Puis soudain, un appel de cor se fit entendre. Un cor du Gondor. Eö et les cavaliers se dirigèrent vers cet appel et prirent à parti plus de deux cents orques qui entouraient un groupe de soldats.

Ceux-ci furent sauvés de justesse, et bien qu'étonnés par l'arrivée de renforts inattendus, ils n'en furent que plus galvanisés. Ils prirent la suite de la compagnie d'Eö et continuèrent à combattre jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le gros des forces d'Eö. Tous les Orques vivant furent repoussés de l'autre côté du fleuve.

Sans attendre, les soldats du Gondor traversèrent les ponts et envahirent la rive Est du fleuve. Là, les orques était beaucoup plus nombreux, et la cavalerie du faire face à plus d'une dizaine de trolls.

Alors que ceux-ci faisaient des ravages et faisaient fuir en tout sens les chevaux paniqués, les orques reprirent courage et se retournèrent pour revenir au combat.

Le choc avec la cavalerie et l'infanterie d'Eö fut important, et bientôt, la totalité des combattants humains fut prise à parti. Le combat commençait à tourner en faveur des orques quand un cri inhumain déchira le ciel.

De nombreux combattants levèrent les yeux, et non loin de l'endroit où se trouvait Eö, une créature sortie des pires cauchemars imaginables atterri sur un monticule de gravas.

La créature poussa un cri perçant qui galvanisa encore plus les orques et s'élança dans les cieux. Cette bête immonde faisait un carnage et forçait les Hommes à reculer par delà les ponts, quand Eö prit l'arc d'un soldat décapité à côté de lui.

Il encocha rapidement une flèche et tira. A nouveau, un cri perçant, de douleur cette fois, se fit entendre. La créature se convulsa dans les airs et s'écrasa tout près d'Eö, qui tomba de cheval sous le choc.

Hasraod, prit de peur, se sauva sur la rive ouest avec Eliriel sur le dos.

Eö tenta de les rejoindre, quand soudain, son instinct lui dit de se retourner.

Derrière lui se tenait un Nazgul apparemment furax et prêt à en découdre. Il tira une longue épée et se jeta sur Eö. Il ne put parer que de justesse le coup puissant et se défendit tant bien que mal.

Le Nazgul reculait légèrement puis revenait à la charge avec des coups puissants. Le combat dura ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un orque se jette dans la bataille. Il attaqua Eö par derrière et lui blessa profondément la jambe droite.

Eö tomba au sol en évitant une flèche perdue. Le Nazgul s'avança rapidement et leva son épée pour donner le coup de grâce.

L'épée s'abaissa. Eö réagi à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il oublia sa douleur et roula sur le côté au moment même ou l'épée allait le toucher. Le Nazgul furieux se redressa et reparti à la charge. Eö compris qu'il ne pourrait avoir le dessus sur cet adversaire tant qu'ils se battraient à l'épée.

Il avisa un brasier voisin et courut vers lui. Il saisi un bout de bois enflammé et chargea le Nazgul. Ce dernier fut soudainement décontenancé et Eö profita de ce bref moment pour lui coller le feu en plein visage. **(Je me comprends).** Le Nazgul hurla comme si sa cape en dépendait, ce qui était le cas, et s'enflamma comme une torche. Il prit la fuite en brûlant vif un ou deux orques de passage.

Eö courut vers les ponts pour retrouver ses troupes. Il arriva sur la rive ouest et vit Borondir aux prises avec plusieurs orques, dont un qui arrivait par derriere et qu'il ne vit pas. Eö cria et Borondir se retourna juste à temps pour se faire transpercer par la lame de l'orque.

Eö furieux massacra les quatre orques qui allaient décapiter Borondir et porta celui-ci hors de la bataille.

Il courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine et trouva enfin un endroit ou se trouvaient déjà de nombreux blessés sous la gardes de plusieurs archers.

Eö déposa Borondir et regarda autour de lui. Aucune trace d'Eliriel. Inquiet, il se précipita vers la bataille et massacra joyeusement tout les orques se trouvant là. La bataille dura encore longtemps et les orques gagnaient sans cesse du terrain, jusqu'à ce que leur avancée fût mise en arrêt par le fait que le flux de leur arrivée cessa.

Eö transperça le vide crânien d'un troll et mit en fuite tout les orques qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Il les tua tous à distance avec l'arc ramassé plus tôt et des flèches trouvées au sol.

Puis il prit le temps de regarder où en était la bataille. Malgré leur nombre, les orques n'avaient pas fait subir des dégâts immenses aux Hommes. Les lames émoussées du Mordor n'avaient que eut peu d'effet sur les solides armures du Gondor.

Les derniers orques furent repoussés par delà les ruines de la rive Est après encore plus d'une heure de combat.

Eö revint vers ses troupes, et au fur et à mesure qu'elles se rassemblaient, il put constater les pertes. En tout, il avait perdus pas moins de deux cents soldats, principalement la cavalerie, qui avait été décimée par ses charges.

Les blessés furent emmenés hors de portée de possibles flèches orques et soignés. Eö s'occupa de nombreux blessés malgré son inquiétude pour Eliriel. Alors qu'il terminait de bander un de ses soldats, il regarda pour la énième fois autour de lui au cas où il aperçoive Eliriel.

Il la vit dans les bras d'un Homme n'appartenant pas à ses troupes et couru vers lui.

- Eliriel !

Il cria jusqu'à ce que l'homme se retourne. Là, ce dernier se dirigea aussi vers lui. Eö arriva et ne prit pas soin de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il prit Eliriel des bras de l'homme, et l'allongea au sol.

Il soigna deux ou trois petites coupures superficielles et constata que l'inconscience de son amante était due à un choc entre sa tête et le sol, à en juger par la bosse saignante qui se trouvait sur son crâne.

Enfin, après être sur qu'Eliriel était hors de danger, il se retourna vers l'homme et le vit en train de donner des ordres à de nombreux soldats qui lui obéissaient sans broncher. Il se retourna lui aussi vers Eö.

Bien que cela ne se voyait pas immédiatement, Eö constata rapidement de la ressemblance entre l'inconnu et le défunt Boromir.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Eö.

- C'est plutôt à vous de répondre à cette question. Mais je suis le commandant de la garnison d'Osgiliath. Faramir fils de Denethor intendant du Gondor. Et vous ? Nommez-vous !

- Eönardë, fils de bûcherons, commandant de la garnison de Cair-Andros et d'un groupe d'anciens bandits jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à Minas-Tirith.

- Et comment cela ce fait-il que vous soyez à la tête de cette garnison ? Ils n'ont tout de même pas désertés !

- Non, nous les avons sauvés des orques qui les assiégeais et leurs avons proposés de nous accompagner. La forteresse était en ruines. Leur chef étant mort, ils ont acceptés à la majorité.

- D'accord… Je comprends mieux. Et bien heureusement que vous étiez là. Sans vous, c'était la fin de notre garnison.

- De rien. Nous étions venus justement pour participer à la guerre.

- Et cette jeune fille, qui est elle ?

- Eliriel ? Elle est la fille d'Arwen de Fondcombe et D'Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, chef des Dunedains du nord et Héritier d'Isildur.

- Héritier d'Isildur ? Vous plaisantez !

- Pas du tout. Si vous ne me croyez pas, il devrait bientôt arriver à Minas-Tirith, dans une dizaine de jours, je pense.

Eö prit Eliriel dans ses bras et, avec Faramir, se dirigea vers leurs troupes. Ils parlèrent stratégie un moment, puis il fut finalement décidé de laisser une forte garnison à Osgiliath et d'emmener tous les blessés à Minas-Tirith.

Eö retrouva Hasraod près d'un carré d'herbe et le calma après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait aucune blessure. Il le monta et mit Eliriel devant lui, puis accompagné de Faramir, Beregond, quelques soldats et de la plupart des blessés, il se dirigea vers la Cité des Rois.

…

_**Quelques commentaires SVP ?**_


	12. Révolution

NVJM

Eliriel & Eönardë : réédition de la première version

Chapitre douze : Révolution

Chevauchant auprès de Faramir, Eönardë admira la splendeur de la cité des rois, ainsi que la plupart de ceux derrière eux. Ils franchirent la grande porte et s'arrêtèrent dans la place se trouvant juste après.

Là, les blessés graves furent mis sur civières et transportés jusqu'aux maisons de guérison. Faramir donna ses ordres à ses hommes et se dirigea de nouveau vers Eö qui s'occupait des siens, Eliriel toujours dans les bras.

- Dites moi, Eönardë, maintenant que vous êtes tous arrivés à Minas-Tirith, que comptez vous faire ?

- Et bien comme prévu, dès qu'Eliriel est dans un endroit sûr, je vais vous laisser le commandement de mes troupes. Pourquoi ?

- C'est juste que… J'ai vu la façon dont vous les dirigiez… et franchement, pour quelqu'un qui à moins de vingt ans, vous vous y prenez vraiment bien. Vous ne voudriez pas entrer dans l'armée ? Je suis sûr que vous vous en sortiriez correctement.

- Je suis vraiment flatté, mais avant de décider quoique ce soit, je veux trouver un endroit ou mettre Eliriel à l'abri. Vous pourriez peut-être me guider ?

- Volontiers. Je vous emmène aux maisons de guérisons si vous voulez. Mais je devrais vous quitter une fois arrivé là bas, je dois faire un rapport à mon père.

- D'accord. Merci d'avance.

Faramir le guida à travers les divers niveaux de la cité. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement au sixième niveau en face d'une très grande bâtisse où s'affairaient de nombreuses personnes.

- Voici les maisons de guérison. Je vous laisse maintenant, mes obligations m'appellent. Dites que vous venez de ma part.

- Bien. Merci pour tout Faramir.

Eö entra et se fraya un passage avec difficulté parmi les gens qui couraient dans les couloirs et les blessés allongés à même le sol.

Il entra dans une petite pièce et interpella un homme qui s'affairait avec de nombreuses plantes, sèches ou fraîches.

- Excusez-moi… pourriez vous me dire ou je pourrais faire soigner cette jeune femme ?

- Laissez là sur un lit à côté, si vous en trouvez un. Je vais venir quand je pourrais, répondit-il en quittant la petite pièce en courant.

- Euh… d'accord.

Eö parcouru encore une bonne distance avant de trouver un lit de libre. Il entra dans une petite pièce baignée par le soleil couchant et déposa Eliriel sur le petit lit se trouva là. Il avisa un tabouret et se plaça à son chevet.

Eliriel semblait dormir paisiblement, mais Eönardë était malgré tout inquiet. Elle avait prit un grand choc sur la tête et n'était pas au mieux ces derniers jours, surtout au réveil. **(?)**

Il attendit pendant plus d'une heure quand entra Faramir. Eö se leva pour le saluer.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle ne se réveille pas, mais à part cela, je ne remarque rien de particulier. Ses blessures vont guérir en quelques jours.

- Tant mieux. Et qu'en est il des vôtres ?

- Les miennes ?

- Je vous rappelle que vous êtes blessé à la jambe. Et vu la couleur bleue/verte de votre plaie, je ne pense pas que ce soit une petite chose sans importance.

- Si, ce n'est rien. C'est juste la lame orque qui devait être empoisonnée. Ça va être guérit en quelques instants.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Eö se rassit et prit son sac qu'il portait toujours dans son dos. Il en sortit quelques plantes qu'il broya et appliqua sur sa blessure. Il banda le tout avec des morceaux de tissu désinfectés se trouvant à côté.

Il venait tout juste de terminer quand entra enfin un médecin. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'apparence assez âgée, mais qui se révélait être encore vive, surtout dans l'usage de la parole. Elle salua Faramir et se tourna vers Eö.

- Alors, qu'a cette jeune femme ?

- Elle ne se réveille pas, et cela m'inquiète. A part ça, ses blessures sont soignée et voie de guérison.

- Très bien, alors voyons cela.

Elle s'agenouilla auprès d'Eliriel et ausculta toutes les blessures sous l'œil ultra protecteur d'Eö.

- Ahaaaa ! Ohooo ! **(…)^^**

Elle poussa encore quelques cris de surprise comme ceux-ci et finalement remit ses bandages à Eliriel. Elle se releva et fit face à Eönardë. Celui-ci n'en menait pas large et était vraiment pâle d'inquiétude.

- Bon et bien… Pour ses blessures, il n'y a rien de grave, et elle devrait se réveiller demain. Elle est juste très fatiguée, et elle a perdu pas mal de sang.

- Ouf, je me sens mieux. Je peux rester pour la veiller, s'il vous plait ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais je n'ai pas fini. Qu'elle âge a cette jeune fille ?

- Dix sept ans, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle est vraiment précoce.

- Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

- Je pense qu'elle aura été prise de nausée en se réveillant ces derniers temps, n'est ce pas ? Et elle a peut être eu des saut d'humeur ?

- Euh, oui et non. Pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Vous êtes son ami ?

- Comment ça ?

- Vous êtes juste là pour la surveiller, ou vous êtes… un peu plus ?

- et bien… je suis un peu plus. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle est enceinte.

-… …

- Vous pouvez répéter ?

- Elle est enceinte.

-… … …

- … …Enceinte ? Pour de vrai ?

- Oui.

- Vous êtes vraiment sûre ?

- Oh oui. J'en suis totalement sûre. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas.

- Mais euh… Comment je vais lui dire moi ? Si ça se trouve, elle va mal le prendre !

- ça, ce n'est pas mon problème. C'est à vous deux d'assumer vos actes. **(Pour les obsédés, voyez le chap 9). **Au revoir.

- Au revoir Ioreth, dit Faramir. Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser… Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ?

- Oui, merci… Enceinte… Eliriel…

Faramir quitta la salle et retourna dans ses appartements au palais. Eö, lui, une fois le choc premier passé, se rassit sur le tabouret et attendit en ruminant ses pensées.

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit et attendit patiemment le réveil d'Eliriel. Le jour se leva de nouveau, et Ioreth revint voir si tout allait bien. Ce ne fut que tard dans la matinée qu'Eliriel montra des signes de réveil.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et les referma aussitôt, éblouie par la clarté environnante. Elle s'habitua lentement et commença à distinguer les choses autour d'elle. Enfin, elle vit Eönardë assis près d'elle.

- Meleth ? Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

- Tu as été blessée pendant la bataille, Eliriel. Je t'ai emmenée aux maisons de guérison.

- Nous sommes à Minas-Tirith ?

- Oui.

Le silence tomba et ce fut Eliriel qui reprit la parole après un moment.

- Ca va Meleth ? Tu as l'air nerveux.

- Ben… j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- Quoi ?

- Euh… je ne sais pas par où commencer…

- Par le début ?

- Oui… ben voilà, je t'ai soignée moi-même, mais comme tu ne te réveillais pas, je me suis inquiété.

- Merci Meleth.

Eliriel prit la main d'Eö et se mit en position assise.

- Je t'aie emmenée ici, et là, une dame a observé tes blessures. Eö s'arrêta, et pâlit encore plus.

- Et ? Insista Eliriel.

- Ben elle a regardée toutes tes blessures, et il n'y a rien de grave. Elle a dit que tu avais été bien soignée et que tu devrais vite guérir si tu te reposes. Et elle a aussi dit…

- Quoi donc Meleth ?

- Euh… Tu ne m'en voudras pas, Eliriel ? Je t'aime, tu sais.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Eliriel se pencha pour embrasser Eö. Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Tuesenceinte.

- Pardon ?

-Tuéhencint.

- Je n'ai rien compris Meleth, dit Eliriel en riant.

- Tu es… enceinte ! Dis Eö en fermant les yeux.

- Quoi ?

Eliriel se redressa complètement sous le coup de la nouvelle.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?! Moi, enceinte ?

- Oui, Meleth.

- Tu… tu plaisantes… c'est une blague ?

- Non Meleth. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus de moi…

- Mais… non. Enfin je veux dire… si, c'est… c'est fantastique ! dit Eliriel en se jetant dans les bras d'Eö.

Ce dernier repris instantanément des couleurs et sourit.

- Tu ne le prends pas mal ?

- Mais non voyons ! Qu'est ce qui pourrais être mieux, à ton avis ?

- …Rien. Mais tu n'as pas peur de la réaction de tes parents, Meleth ?

- Pff ! Si ils ne sont pas contents, on aura qu'à partir. Tu me l'as promis.

- Et je tiendrais parole Meleth.

- Embrasse moi.

Le couple passa ainsi un bon moment à parler, à rire et à s'embrasser.

Une bonne demi heure avait passée quand entra Faramir.

- Euh… Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Eö et Eli se décollèrent brusquement et se tournèrent vers le fauteur de troubles.

- Faramir ? Que voulez vous ?

- Je suis venu voir si vous aviez réfléchi à ma proposition.

- Votre… ah oui. Ben, non. Je n'y ai pas pensé.

- C'est dommage. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas venir ? Je rassemble les officiers pour discuter de ce qu'i faire.

- Ben… j'aimerais bien venir, mais je préfère rester avec Eliriel. Désolé.

- Ah… Réfléchissez y alors…

- Et moi, je peux venir ?

- Quoi ? Eliriel, je te rappelle que tu es blessée !

- Juste une petite égratignure…

- … qui t'a immobilisée pour plusieurs jours.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Tu te reposes ! Si quelqu'un doit y aller, c'est moi.

- Alors je vous attends dehors, dit Faramir en souriant. A tout à l'heure !

-… … Je crois que je me suis fait avoir.

Eliriel partit dans un rire moqueur. Eö tenta de faire la tête en signe de protestation, mais craqua devant le sourire envoûteur d'Eliriel.

- Allons Meleth ! N'est-ce pas toi qui disais vouloir commander des troupes ?

- Si, mais à ce moment là, il n'était pas prévu que tu sois blessée et enceinte ! Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seule ! Imagine qu'un troll entre par la fenêtre ! Tu ne pourrais pas te défendre !

-… Euh… Passer par _cette _fenêtre ? dit Eliriel en montrant un tout petit trou de souris dans le mur. 00

- Oui ! D'accord, il l'agrandirait un peu, mais quand même !

- Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu dis n'importe quoi ?

- Comment ça n'importe quoi ? C'est la stric… !

Légèrement agacée, Eliriel s'était relevée pour embrasser Eö (Et accessoirement, pour le faire taire).

- Je…

- Tu rien ! Tu y vas tout de suite, et tu reviens dès que tu peux ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas me briser en petits morceaux !

- … D'accord, mais promet moi de te reposer !

- Promis Meleth. Allez, va y !

Encore légèrement bougon, Eö se leva et disparut par la porte. Eliriel, elle, se rallongea dans son lit et s'endormit rapidement.

Eö sortit des maisons de guérison et retrouva Faramir qui l'attendait. Ensembles, ils commencèrent à monter la rue qui menait au palais.

- Et comment ça se passe, à Osgiliath ? Demanda Eö.

- Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas trace des Orques. Mais au cas ou, nous avons détruits les ponts et sommes en train d'ériger des barricades. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons nous permettre pour l'instant. Nous ne sommes plus assez nombreux pour défendre parfaitement la ville.

- Et… il n'y a pas d'aide du Rohan, ou des elfes ?

- Non. Le Rohan est toujours en train de combattre avec Saroumane, et nous n'avons pas encore de nouvelles. Quand aux elfes… Nous avons déjà tenté de leur demander de l'aide, mais jamais nous n'avons eu de réponses. Nous n'avons même pas revu nos messagers.

- Ah… ce n'est pas très étonnant…

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a de moins en moins d'elfes ici, sur les Terres du Milieu. Ils partent tous vers les havres, et de là vers le Valinor. Les quelques qui restent sont à peine suffisants pour défendre leurs villes.

- Vraiment ? C'est effectivement triste. Tenez, nous sommes arrivés.

Ils avaient débouchés sur un grand espace plat et pavé devant un immense bâtiment en pierre blanche. Faramir conduisit Eö vers une petite porte et ils entrèrent dans le palais. Après avoir traversé de nombreux couloirs, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle allongée au bout de laquelle se trouvait un immense trône de pierre, et un plus petit sur le côté.

Eö avisa un petit groupe d'une dizaine de personnes qui semblaient penchées sur une carte. Faramir se dirigea vers eux.

- Père, dit il en s'adressant au plus vieux des inconnus, voici Eönardë.

L'homme se redressa et se tourna vers Eö.

- Bonjour, jeune homme, dit-il avec un regard noir. Il parait que malgré votre jeune âge, vous avez mené à la victoire la garnison de Cair-Andros, et avez sauvé celle d'Osgiliath. C'est bien cela ?

- Oui, c'est cela. Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien tout cela est assez étonnant. Vous êtes vraiment très jeune… Qui est votre père ? Peut être le connais-je…

- Je ne pense pas… Et puis je ne peux vous donner son nom, je ne l'ai jamais connu…

- Peut importe… Messieurs, reprit-il d'une voix plus forte, nous sommes là pour parler stratégie. Faramir, quelle est la situation à Henneth Annùn et Osgiliath ?

- Pour le premier, j'ai laissé une centaine de rôdeurs avec ordre de nous fournir le plus de messages possible sur les Orientaux. A Osgiliath, la construction des défenses avance, et les orques recommencent à infester la rive Est, mais ils n'osent pas encore attaquer.

- Imrahil, reprit Denethor, ou en est la situation à Dol-Amroth ?

- Les pirates d'Umbar ont été repoussés, mais lors de mon départ, les espions ont constatés de grands rassemblements de forces.

- Vous pensez qu'ils pourraient tenter de conquérir Pelargir pour atteindre Minas-Tirith par le fleuve ?

- C'est une possibilité, mais ce n'est pas possible tant qu'ils n'ont pas un soutien terrestre.

- Justement, intervint un autre officier, je viens pour ma part du Lebennin, et nos éclaireurs ont surpris un rassemblement de forces venant du Harad.

- Et qu'en est il des autre provinces ?

- L'Anfalas et le Pinnath Gelin sont calmes, et il est peu probable que Saroumane tente de les envahir.

- Et la situation au Rohan ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, il y a eu une grande bataille entre la garnison d'Edoras et l'armée principale de Saroumane. Il n'y a pas encore plus d'information, mais il est peu probable que les Rohirrims l'aient emporté. Ils étaient à un contre cent. Et il y a toujours une grande force Orque qui ravage les terres aux environs Sud du Celebrant.

- Et la reconstruction du grand mur ?

- Elle avance, seigneur. Il ne reste plus que les parcelles du côté du Rohan à terminer.

- Bon. Maintenant, voyons l'état des diverses garnisons. A Osgiliath et dans les contrés Sud, cela est bon, il y a tout ce que nous pouvons nous permettre. Mais maintenant, nous avons notre face Nord qui est à la merci de n'importe quel pillard !

Denethor frappa du poing sur la table.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a prit jeune homme, dit il en se tournant vers Eö, de faire partir cette garnison de sa forteresse ? Grâce à vous, tout notre côté Nord risque d'être envahi !

- Je l'ai fait partir, répondit durement Eönardë, car ce que vous appelez forteresse n'était plus qu'un tas de gravats ! Je vois mal votre garnison se défendre là dedans. Vous auriez peut être préféré qu'elle attende l'arrivée des Orques pour se laisser massacrer ?

- Au moins, ils auraient pu tenter de défendre la cité !

- Comment pouvez vous dire cela ! A un moment ou le Gondor est aculé et presque vaincu, n'importe quel homme est nécessaire, même ces anciens hors-la-loi que j'ai amenés ! Quand l'on est dans une situation comme celle-ci, le courage imbécile n'est pas le bienvenu ! Ces hommes seront bien plus utiles derrière les murs de cette cité que sous les restes de votre forteresse !

Denethor serra les dents et envoya l'un de ses plus beaux regards noirs à Eönardë.

- Très bien ! L'on m'avait fait vos éloges, mais je vois que tout ce que l'on m'a dit n'est que pur mensonge ! Un amateur n'a rien à faire dans une réunion si importante ! Je vous retire le commandement de vos hommes ! Dehors !

Denethor se tourna vers son fils.

- Toi aussi va t'en ! Un imbécile incapable de protéger une cité n'est pas le bienvenu ! Que je ne te revoie plus ! Va donc inspecter les provinces Sud ! Je serais débarrassé de toi pour un moment ! Dehors !

Faramir s'inclina sans un mot et avec un dernier regard noir, Eö l'accompagna jusqu'à l'extérieur du palais. Ils marchèrent un moment sans but et s'arrêtèrent près des maisons de guérison.

- Qu'allez vous faire maintenant que mon père vous a retiré le droit de commander ? demanda Faramir en regardant Eö.

- Qui donc me l'a retiré ?

- Mon père, voyons ! Si vous ne lui obéissez pas, il…

- Arrêtez Faramir ! Votre père est fou ! Il envoie ses soldats à la mort ! Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas à son service, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de lui ! Si il croit que je lui obéir !

- Mais… c'est tout de même l'intendant…

- L'intendant de la bêtise, oui ! Ecoutez Faramir, j'ignore ce que votre père va vous ordonner de faire, mais ne lui obéissez pas ! Je suis sûr qu'il va vous envoyer dans une mission désespérée !

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois…

- Comment cela ?

- Chaque ordre que je reçois de sa part, c'est aller à la mort, même si il ne le dit pas franchement… et depuis que Boromir est parti, il s'acharne, peut être pour oublier son angoisse…

- Vous connaissez aussi Boromir ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est mon frère. Mais pourquoi dites vous aussi ?

- Je… je l'ai rencontré… dit Eö beaucoup plus calmement.

- Et comment allait il ? Ou est il maintenant ?

- Euh… je l'ai rencontré… il allait bien.

- Et maintenant ? Comment va-t-il ?

Eö répondit avec difficulté.

- Nous avons étés attaqués par des orques à l'Emyn Muil… Ils étaient des centaines… Boromir s'est défendu, mais…

Eö ne dit plus rien. Faramir comprit ce qui s'était passé. Il s'arrêta.

- Comment cela s'est il passé ? dit-il après un moment. Comment est il… mort ?

- A ce moment, nous étions séparés pour rechercher l'un des nôtres qui avait disparu. Boromir devait se trouver sur la route des orques. Quasiment tous étaient contre lui. Il en a vaincu des dizaines, mais des archers sont arrivés, et… il ne les a vus que trop tard. Nous sommes arrivés à ce moment là. Nous avons étés divisés et nous sommes éloignés les uns des autres. Quand enfin les orques sont partis, nous avons pus revenir sur le lieu du combat. Nous avons placé le corps dans une barque funéraire… et le fleuve l'a emporté.

Le silence tomba alors et dura un moment qui paru une éternité aux deux interlocuteurs. Faramir le rompit finalement.

- Ne parlons plus de cela, s'il vous plait. Moins j'y penserais, mieux cela vaudra.

- D'accord…

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, et petit à petit, les paroles revinrent.

- Faramir…

- Oui ?

- S'il vous plait réfléchissez à ce que je viens de vous dire… A propos de votre père.

- J'y ai déjà pensé… Ce que vous dites est vrai… Mais il n'empêche qu'il est l'intendant. Et nombre de personnes le suivent aveuglément. Ce… ce que vous suggérez… ce n'est rien de moins qu'une révolte…

- Oui ! Vous avez raison ! Mais avec un incapable comme votre père, c'est ce qu'il faut ! Et nous pouvons le tenter ! Je vous aie beaucoup observé à Osgiliath. J'ai vu vos soldats vous obéir avec amour ! Vous êtes un grand capitaine. Si nous convainquons les autres officiers, je suis sûr que vous pourrez commander à la place de l'imbécile du palais ! Qu'en dites vous ?

- Je… je ne peux pas m'opposer à mon père… je ne suis pas l'intendant.

- Officiellement, non mais officieusement, plus que lui. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec les soldats de Cair-Andros, et avec la garnison d'Osgiliath. Tous reconnaissent que vous êtes un grand capitaine ! Prêtez un peu attention à ces louages plutôt qu'aux brimades et insultes de votre père. Réfléchissez ! Il n'y a que peu de temps pour agir.

Eö n'ajouta rien, et Faramir resta silencieux. Mais dans sa tête, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, réentendant sans cesse tout ce qu'Eö lui avait dit.

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux maisons de guérison et là, se séparèrent. Tandis qu'Eö rejoignait Eliriel, Faramir se dirigeait vers les casernes pour tenter de vérifier les dires d'Eö.

Ce dernier entra dans la petite chambre et trouva une Eliriel endormie avec un doux sourire angélique sur les lèvres. Sans bruit, il reprit sa place sur le petit tabouret. Il attendit le réveil de son amante en l'admirant et en réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il ne comprenait pas comment tout ce qu'il avait dit à Faramir avait bien pu venir de son esprit et sortir de sa bouche.

Il resta quelques heures à attendre le réveil d'Eliriel. Le soir commençait à tomber, quand elle commença à montrer des signes de réveil. Elle mit quelques instants à s'habituer à la lumière qui régnait encore dans le ciel. Quand elle put sans problème ouvrir les yeux, tout ce qu'elle vit fut Eönardë qui était assis à côté d'elle, la tête posée sur le lit et apparemment en train de dormir.

Elle tenta de se redresser sans trop le réveiller, mais un mouvement brusque tira les draps, et réveilla Eö par la même occasion. Il se redressa rapidement et parla le premier.

- Meleth ? Tu es réveillée ? Tu vas bien ?

- Ca va ! J'ai vraiment bien dormi ! Et toi ? Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

- Je dirai quelques heures, dit Eö en regardant la Soleil **(1) **se coucher.

- Comment c'était ta… réunion ? Demanda Eliriel en s'approchant.

- Franchement, l'Intendant est un véritable fou ! Si tu avais entendu ce qu'il a dit, tu l'aurais sans doute égorgé sur place !

- Moi, égorger un Humain ? Mais je ne suis pas une Orque ! répondit Eliriel faussement blessée.

- Si ! Tu es ma petite Orque à moi !

- Pfff ! Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Franchement Meleth ! Des fois je me demande où tu vas chercher tout ça !

- C'est ta beauté qui m'inspire.

Eliriel ne dit plus rien et se contenta de sourire.

Dehors, la Soleil était désormais cachée à la vue par les Montagnes Blanches. Par la minuscule fenêtre de la petite chambre, quelques ultimes rayons illuminèrent les deux amants. Eö reprit la parole :

- _Findelya cala ve laure, Eliriel. _**(2)**

- … _Quetin ù quenyo. _**(3) **Mais je t'ai compris… dit Eliriel en embrassant Eö.

Les deux amants étaient en plein concours de bave et ce fut (malheureusement pour lui) le moment que choisit Faramir pour entrer. Il se prit un oreiller en pleine tronche, et fuit la chambre avant de se retrouver mort.

Dans la chambre, Eliriel mécontente de l'interruption de leur moment de bonheur fut vite calmée par un autre baiser procuré par Eö. Ce dernier se doutait de la raison de la visite de Faramir. Après avoir apaisée Eliriel, il alla chercher l'agressé et le fit entrer dans la petite chambre. Avec Eliriel, ils parlèrent de la raison de la venue de Faramir.

- J'ai bien réfléchi, commença celui-ci. J'ai suivi vos conseils… Et je me suis rendu compte que tout ce que vous m'avez dit était vrai. Même les autres officiers étaient exaspérés en quittant le palais. Je les aie entendis dire que je valais beaucoup mieux que mon père…

En fait… je suis d'accord pour ce que vous m'avez proposé. Je souhaite juste savoir comment vous comptez vous y prendre.

Eö réfléchi quelques instants à sa réponse.

- Et bien, c'est tout simple. Il faut convaincre les autres officiers de ne plus obéir à votre père, et boycotter les ordres de celui-ci.

- Vraiment très simple, en effet. Mais vous êtes sûr que cela va fonctionner ? Nous sommes seuls contre la cité entière.

- Faux. C'est votre père qui va être seul. Pas vous.

En cet instant, l'assurance d'Eönardë était presque dérangeant…

…

**(1) **Dans l'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux, le soleil est féminin et la lune masculin.

**(2) **_Findelya cala ve laure, Eliriel. _Signifie : « Tes cheveux brillent comme de l'or, Eliriel. »

**(3) **_Quetin ù quenyo. _Signifie :« Je ne parle pas le Quenya. »

…

_**Quelques commentaires SVP ?**_


	13. Etat de siège

**NVJM**

Eliriel et Eönardë : réédition de la première version

Chapitre treize : Etat de siège

_Minas Tirith._

- A votre avis, Eönardë, que faut-il commencer à faire ?

- Me tutoyer.

Eö et Faramir étaient sortis des maisons de guérison et étaient en train de descendre aux casernes du premier niveau, là ou se trouvaient sûrement la plupart des officiers. Ils avaient laissée Eliriel dormir en veillant (pour Eö) qu'elle soit nourrie correctement. Il faisait presque nuit, mais leur but ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre.

- Nous allons faire quelque chose qui pourrait nous coûter nos vies, mais v… tu ne sembles pas très effrayé. Je me demande comment tu fais.

- J'improvise en étant sur place. Comme ça, je ne pense pas qu'un quelconque plan puisse échouer, et je ne risque pas d'angoisser inutilement. Et puis de toute façon, je suis sûr de toi.

- De moi ?

- Oui. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai vu que tous tes soldats t'obéissaient sans discuter, qu'ils semblaient prêts à tout pour toi. C'est bien la preuve que tu es un dirigeant compétent et aimé.

Faramir ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire. Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes en croisant quelques personnes ou gardes vaquant à leurs occupations.

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux casernes du premier niveau et entrèrent.

A l'intérieur, il y avait une succession de nombreux dortoirs. Au bout d'un couloir se trouvait une cour et plusieurs entrepôts remplis d'armes.

Faramir amena Eö à travers un dédale de passages et de couloirs, et enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une salle plus grande que les autres ou se trouvait la majeure partie des soldats en train de se restaurer.

Faramir s'avança sans hésiter vers la table se trouvant au milieu des autres et amena Eö avec lui. Ce dernier remarqua à une table ses amis villageois, qui mangeaient gaiement sous l'œil méfiant des soldats.

Faramir fit s'asseoir Eö et s'installa lui-même à sa place. Avec un clin d'œil discret à son compagnon, il commença son repas comme si de rien n'était. Puis petit à petit, il orienta la discussion vers le sujet qui les intéressait.

- Dites moi Imrahil, commença Faramir, que pensez vous des ordres donné par mon père ?

- Toujours la même chose, Faramir. Faire comme si le Mordor n'était rien de moins qu'un repère d'enfants bagarreurs, et ne rien changer au positionnement de nos troupes c'est tout ce qu'il dit. Bien sûr, il déguise ses paroles, mais bon. De toute façon, Il est tout de même l'intendant. Et il a beaucoup d'expérience. Peut être qu'il a raison d'agir comme il le fait.

- Hum… Personnellement, je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec ses ordres…

- Comment cela ?

- Eh bien il n'est pas comme nous qui sommes presque constamment en première ligne. Il reste cloîtré dans le palais et donne ses ordres en fonction des nouvelles qu'il reçoit. Mais nous, nous voyons les orques infester sans cesse la rive Est, nous les voyons nous attaquer, quoiqu'en dise mon père. N'êtes vous pas d'accord ?

- Si, bien sûr. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous devons lui obéir.

- Pas vraiment…

- Comment cela ?

- Si tous les officiers ne sont pas d'accord avec ses ordres, nous ne sommes pas obligés de les respecter…

- Vous voulez dire, désobéir à l'intendant ?

- Non, juste faire ce qui nous semble juste.

- Donc, le contraire de ce qu'il ordonne de faire.

- Exactement. Défendre le Gondor est notre priorité aussi, il ne faut pas envoyer les troupes là où il n'y a pas de danger.

- Et c'est exactement ce qu'ordonne votre père.

Faramir, sentant qu'il avait gagné l'attention totale de son interlocuteur, décida qu'il était temps de se lancer.

- Oui. Malheureusement. Et en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai aucune intention de lui obéir. Je compte bien envoyer mes hommes à Osgiliath et préparer des défenses.

- Mais… votre père vous a ordonné tout le contraire…

- Oui, et je ne vais pas lui obéir. J'envoie mes soldats là où ils seront utiles, non pas là où il n'y a aucun danger.

- …Je suis d'accord. Mais vous rendez vous compte que vous voulez désobéir à votre père l'intendant ? Et puis même si je suis avec vous, nous ne serions que deux. Cela ne servirais pas à grand-chose.

- Tout d'abord, mon père n'est plus l'intendant. Pour cela, il faut avoir un esprit sain et ce n'est pas son cas. De plus, nous ne sommes pas seuls. Il y a avec nous tous mes hommes, ainsi que ceux de ce jeune garçon qui m'accompagne. Rien que cela fait plus de mille soldats. Si vous allez avec nous, nous serons bien le double avec les troupes que vous avez amenées ici, sans compter vos hommes à Dol-Amroth.

Imrahil resta silencieux pendant un long moment. Ils arrivèrent à la fin du repas quand il ouvrit finalement la bouche.

- Faramir, tout ce que vous dites est vrai. Votre père n'est plus l'intendant. Mais vous ne l'êtes pas non plus. Cette tâche revient à votre frère. Quand il reviendra, c'est lui qui commandera. Et je suis sûr qu'il restera malheureusement fidèle à votre père.

- Mon frère ne reviendra pas. Boromir… …est mort.

- Pardon ? Boromir mort ?

Imrahil ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était levé et qu'il avait parlé suffisamment fort pour être entendu dans toute la salle. Le silence se fit instantanément. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Faramir.

Pendant un instant, celui-ci perdit son assurance et se demanda s'il faisait bien de se servir de la mort de son frère pour prendre le commandement de la cité.

Aussitôt dans le réfectoire, les voix s'élevèrent. Chacun se demandait en regardant la table des officiers si cela n'était pas une blague.

Faramir, de son côté, était assailli de questions : comment le savait il ?

Comment cela avait il pu arriver ?

Voyant que Faramir ne savait plus quoi dire, Eö se leva et parla d'une voix forte :

- Ecoutez-moi ! Le seigneur Boromir est mort en héros ! Sans son sacrifice, les terres des Peuples Libres ne seraient plus que cendres à l'heure qu'il est !

- Et qui êtes vous pour savoir cela ? dit un soldat.

Aussitôt de nombreuses voix se firent entendre. Eö ne perdit pas son ardeur et continua :

- Je m'appelle Eönardë. Je dirige le groupe de brave villageois venus combattre à vos côtés ainsi que la garnison de Cair-Andros. Si je sais comment le seigneur Boromir est mort, c'est parce que j'étais à ses côtés ce jour là. Nous avons étés assaillis par des centaines d'orques. Après avoir enlevés trois de nos compagnons, ils sont partis en laissant Boromir agonisant au milieu de dizaines de corps d'Orques. De sa seule épée, il en a abattus plus de trente et ne serait pas tombé si il n'avait pas été lâchement visé par derrière par des archers orques. Voilà ce que je sais !

- Et qui nous dit que cela est vrai ? Hurlèrent plusieurs soldats.

- Moi, je le dis ! dit Faramir en se levant. Je sais que ce jeune homme ne dit pas de mensonges, car je le crois quand il dit que mon frère s'est courageusement battu, je le crois quand il dit qu'il a été vaincu par traîtrise, je le crois aussi quand il dit que mon père est fou, et enfin, je le crois quand il dit que Boromir est mort en héros ! Tout comme je sais que vous le croyez aussi ! Et…

Faramir ne put finir, car un garde de la citadelle apparut aussitôt et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Sans donner aucune explication à qui que ce soit, Faramir et le garde partirent de la caserne en courant.

Tous dans le réfectoire furent interloqués et étonnés de ce départ, sauf Eönardë : avec son ouïe plus fine que la normale, il avait parfaitement entendu.

…

- Seigneur Faramir ! dit le garde en chuchotant. Votre père vous demande sans délai au palais ! Des nouvelles de votre frère. De mauvaises nouvelles.

Le garde repartit aussitôt, instamment suivi par Faramir.

…

Dans le réfectoire, l'agitation régnait, aussi bien dans les rangs des soldats qu'à la table des officiers. Eö, bien que prit de court par le départ de Faramir, ne perdit pas son sang-froid. Il monta sur la table et haussa la voix afin que tous l'entendent correctement.

- Ecoutez-moi ! Cria t'il.

Toutes les conversations s'éteignirent en quelques instants et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Eö.

- Ecoutez-moi ! Je sais quelles questions vous vous posez, je sais que vous vous demandez où est la vérité ! Et bien je vais vous la dire !

La vérité est que cet homme que vous considérez comme l'intendant n'est qu'un fou furieux qui a laissé son fils partir à la recherche d'alliés sans aucun encouragement ! Boromir était partis en Arnor pour tenter d'obtenir de l'aide des peuples qui y résident ! S'il avait eu les faveurs de son père, il aurait pu revenir avec une armée entière, au lieu d'une dizaine de compagnons ! A cause encore de Denethor, vous vous massez le long des frontières ou il n'y a aucun risque que vous vous fassiez attaquer ! Toujours de sa faute, il envoit des soldats attaquer le Mordor par quelques dizaines contre des milliers ! Il sabote nos chances de résister au conjonctiviteux en laissant vieillir l'armée ! Ensuite, dit Eö en se tournant vers les officiers, il est prêt à laisser une garnison entière dépérir au milieu des ruines de sa forteresse sans aucunes provisions, au milieu de centaines d'orques ! Et il refuse d'accueillir des villageois prêts à risquer leur vie pour défendre votre cause ! Est-ce cela que vous considérez comme un dirigeant ? Avez-vous envie d'attendre que les orques du Mordor soient aux portes de la cité pour vous défendre ? Ou voulez vous les combattre là où le Gondor ne subira aucun dommage ? Voulez-vous continuer à vous battre contre des ennemis invisibles ?

Eö s'arrêta et regarda sans sourciller les officiers, puis les soldats. Pas un ne disait mot. Eö continua.

- Appréciez-vous de devoir continuellement obéir à des ordres sans cesse contradictoires ?

Là, des murmures d'approbation coururent dans la salle. Sans mot dire, Imrahil se leva et se plaça aux côtés d'Eö. Celui-ci continua.

- Appréciez-vous d'obéir à un homme qui donne ses ordres enfermé dans son palais, sans jamais voir la réalité du terrain, sans jamais prendre les armes à vos côtés ?

Les murmures augmentèrent, et Eö vit du coin de l'œil trois autres officiers se lever et se placer derrière lui.

- Voulez vous continuer à aller à la mort sans stratégie valable ?

- NON ! Hurlèrent plusieurs officiers et de nombreux soldats.

- Voulez-vous attendre que les orques et les trolls massacrent vos familles et pillent vos villages ?

- NON !

- Si vous ne voulez pas de tout cela, n'obéissez plus à l'intendant Denethor ! Obéissez à un homme capable, courageux, fort, stratège et proche de vous ! Obéissez à l'intendant Faramir !

Là, le silence tomba dans la salle. Personne ne s'attendait à cela. Tous croyaient qu'Eö tentait de soulever la garnison pour gouverner lui-même. Personne n'aurait pensé qu'il souhaitait juste hisser Faramir là ou il devait être.

Et alors qu'Eö se rasseyait et attendait, un murmure monta à la table de la garnison de Cair-Andros, qui se propagea chez les officiers et gagna du volume pour finir par gagner la salle entière.

Intérieurement, Eö sut qu'il avait gagné le contrôle de la cité pour Faramir et se permit de sourire en pensées.

…

Faramir arriva au palais en courant. Durant le trajet, il avait sans cesse prié pour qu'Eönardë se soit trompé, pour que son frère ne soit pas mort.

Il entra rapidement dans la grande salle et s'approcha de son père, toujours assis sur son siège. Il remarqua tout de suite du changement : Denethor ne regardait pas devant lui en fixant les portes ou l'arrivant, il observait quelque chose sur ses genoux.

Un cor. Le cor de son frère, fendu en deux parties.

Le cœur de Faramir manqua un battement en voyant cela.

Denethor leva la tête à l'approche de son cadet et Faramir put voir qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré, chose étonnante.

Ainsi, pour la première fois de sa vie, quand Faramir s'approcha de son père, il ne fut pas rejeté et ils pleurèrent ensembles la mort de leur fils et frère.

…

Entre-temps, après avoir galvanisés les soldats de la garnison, Eö avait entrepris de laisser Imrahil s'occuper du commandement. Pour continuer dans sa lancée, Eö avait besoin de Faramir, il était donc parti le chercher.

Il était arrivé jusqu'au cinquième niveau quand il le rencontra, marchant la tête basse, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.

- Faramir ?

Le ci nommé leva la tête.

- Eönardë ? Tu tombes bien... j'allais à ta recherche.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Eh bien… je n'ai plus très envie de désobéir à mon père…

Eö ne tiqua pas et tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il m'a fait chercher pour me montrer le cor de Boromir… fendu en deux. Il aurait pu me chasser juste après, en me disant que sa mort était de ma faute… Mais non, nous avons pleuré ensembles… C'est la première fois que je vois mon père pleurer, en fait…

- Je te comprends… Moi aussi, je sais ce que c'est de perdre des personnes chères… va te reposer, cela ira mieux demain…

Eö et Faramir se séparèrent donc. Eö ne retourna pas aux casernes et alla se reposer auprès d'Eliriel. En arrivant, il vit que celle-ci était éveillée.

- Tu ne dors pas encore, Meleth ?

- Non, je n'ai fait que ça de la journée… Et toi ? Tu m'as l'air d'être fatigué.

- Un peu. Mais ce n'est rien.

- Viens à côté de moi te reposer. Tu seras bien installé comme ça.

- Mais et toi ? Il n'y a pas assez de place pour nous deux.

- Mais si. Il suffit de se serrer un peu. Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas…

- D'accord.

Eö s'installa confortablement dans le lit et serra Eliriel contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment avant qu'Eliriel ne se rendorme de nouveau. Eö fit rapidement de même.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par un cri inhumain. Ils ouvrirent brusquement les yeux et virent Ioreth qui les regardait avec un air outré.

- Ca ne va pas, non ? Vous êtes dans un lieu de guérison ici ! Pas dans… Dehors !

Ioreth tira Eö du lit et remit comme il fallait Eliriel. Elle chassa proprement Eö dehors.

Il tenta de rentrer à de nombreuses reprises, mais à chaque fois il se faisait surprendre.

Il cessa ses tentatives quand il fut interpellé :

- Capitaine Eönardë !

- Comment ? Eö se retourna et vit se diriger vers lui Imrahil.

- Imrahil ? Comment m'avez-vous appelé ?

- Capitaine. C'est ce que vous êtes, maintenant. Le capitaine parfaitement légitime de la garnison de Cair-Andros. La garnison vous a choisi à l'unanimité.

- Manquait plus que ça. Et que voulez-vous ?

- Je suis à la recherche de l'intendant Faramir. Savez-vous où il se trouve ?

- Je l'ignore. Quand je l'ai quitté, il retournait à ses appartements. Peut être s'y trouve t'il encore.

- Peut être. Je vais aller voir. Vous voulez venir avec moi ?

- Si vous voulez.

Eö et Imrahil grimpèrent donc au palais. En arrivant, ils entendirent une voix hurler sans pouvoir comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Ils pressèrent le pas, et Imrahil entra dans le palais. A travers un dédale de couloirs, il mena Eö jusqu'à la grande salle. Là, ils surent d'où venaient les cris.

Assis sur son siège de pierre, Denethor était en train de s'empiffrer tout en hurlant à Faramir. Nul parmi les personnes présentes ne savait pourquoi un tel sermon, mais Faramir semblait bien prêt à massacrer son père, à en juger part ses mains qui avaient tendance à aller vers son épée et à se retirer juste avant de la saisir.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? dit Imrahil.

- Aucune idée, répondit Eö. Mais il faut faire quelque chose. Imrahil, êtes vous prêt à faire diversion ?

- Comment cela ?

- Occupez Denethor avec n'importe quel sujet pour qu'il laisse Faramir partir.

- Euh… Oui, s'il le faut.

- Allez y vite alors ! Rejoignez nous aux casernes !

Imrahil intervint donc. Comme prévu par Eö, Denethor chassa Faramir qui partit d'un pas vif hors de la salle, sans même faire attention à Eö.

Ce dernier alla le rejoindre après avoir saisi une bribe de la diversion :

- A propos du tournoi de broderies de Dol-Amroth…

- Très intéressant, en effet…

Eö courut et rattrapa Faramir juste avant qu'il ne sorte du palais.

- Faramir ! Que s'est il passé ? Où vas-tu ?

- Aux casernes ! Donnez **MES **ordres à **MES **soldats !

- Qu'a dit ton père ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de t'énerver comme cela…

Faramir s'arrêta et respira fort pour tenter de se reprendre. Puis il expliqua à Eö ce qui s'était passé.

- Quand nous nous sommes séparés hier soir, je suis retourné au palais pour me rendre dans mes appartements. Alors que j'allais y entrer, un garde m'a dit que mon père voulait me voir.

Faramir ferma les yeux et respira de nouveau.

- J'y suis allé. Et là, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, il a passé la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'Imrahil arrive à m'insulter et me reprocher tout ce qui arrive. Y compris la mort de Boromir… tout cela alors que je n'y suis pour rien !

Soudain, il attrapa Eö par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Dis moi si tu sais : Pourquoi mon père me hait il ?

Eö répondit sans hésiter.

- Si tu veux savoir ce que je pense, alors je te dirais que ton père ne te hait pas. Je ne dirais pas non plus qu'il t'aime, mais que ce soit ou non le cas, il te harcèle pour conserver son apparence de dureté. Peut être est-ce aussi du à une chose qu'il a tellement crue être vraie que maintenant, son esprit ne peut imaginer d'autres solutions. Peut être voit tu une possibilité à cela ?

Faramir réfléchit et répondit :

- C'est… je pense que c'est du à la mort de ma mère… Après ma naissance, elle était constamment malade et très affaiblie. Elle est morte alors que j'avais cinq ans. Mon père n'a jamais plus été le même après cela, avec qui que ce soit. C'est aussi après cela qu'il ne m'a plus aimé.

- Alors cela explique tout, à mon avis. Il aimait énormément ta mère et te tien responsable de sa mort. Il se l'est tellement répété à lui-même qu'il n'arrive plus à envisager d'autres possibilités.

Faramir ne dit plus rien et entraîna Eö vers les niveaux inférieurs. En passant devant les maisons de guérison, Eö tenta d'entrer, mais Ioreth veillait toujours. Il dut donc suivre Faramir.

Ils arrivèrent aux casernes après une dizaine de minutes de marche. Là, Faramir ordonna une réunion de tous les officiers. Il l'obtint en quelques instants. Attablés à table et entourés de nombreux soldats curieux de la scène, ils débattirent sur les choses à changer dans le fonctionnement de la cité.

- Tout d'abord, sachez que vous m'obéissez maintenant à moi. Plus à mon père. Si il y'en a un seul qui n'est pas d'accord, qu'il parte. Je ne le retiendrais pas.

Personne ne répondit ni ne bougea. Faramir continua donc.

- Tout d'abord, il faut faire le point sur notre situation militaire. Ensuite, nous devons réorganiser nos défenses. Il faut aussi envoyer des cavaliers demander de l'aide à tous nos alliés et aux provinces. Sans oublier que nous devons faire tout cela sans que mon père ne s'en aperçoive. Qui est d'accord pour suivre ce plan d'action ?

Tous ceux présents dans la salle levèrent la main et approuvèrent de vive voix.

- Bien. Alors si il est d'accord, le capitaine Eönardë prendra le contrôle de Minas-Tirith tandis que moi et le capitaine Imrahil nous nous rendons à Osgiliath pour y organiser de nouvelles défenses. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Dans un soupir, Eö accepta.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Faramir et Imrahil étaient partis vers Osgiliath, laissant à Eö une garnison de quatre mille soldats pour défendre la cité. Tout d'abord, Eö décida d'étudier la stratégie de défense de la cité en cas de siège.

On lui expliqua le plan de Denethor et Eö failli faire une crise cardiaque en l'entendant. Les soldats étaient tous dispersés en petits groupes dans la cité et il n'y avait sur les murs que quelques soldats pour surveiller l'horizon !

Il réorganisa toute cette catastrophe Denethorienne et mit deux mille cinq cents soldats en garnison sur les murs et les autres sur les portes.

Il donna un rôle à tout ceux qui étaient restés dans la cité pour la protéger. Tandis que les soldats étaient sur les murs où derrière la porte, il organisa un système de distribution de flèche par les écuyers et les adolescents restés dans la cité, afin que les archers ne manquent jamais de munitions.

En attendant le siège qui s'annonçait, Eö fit circuler une faible garnison sur les murs et utilisa des maçons et le reste des soldats en main-d'œuvre afin d'ajouter des défenses et des pièges autour de la cité.

Les maçons utilisaient les matériaux disponibles afin d'ajouter des défenses autour de la porte. En effet, si jamais celle-ci venait à tomber, la place juste derrière deviendrait un champ de bataille meurtrier qui permettrait l'entrée dans la cité de milliers d'assiégeants. Il fit donc aménager des barricades à chaque passage qui menait vers les niveaux supérieurs ou vers les murs.

Aux soldats reconvertis en ouvriers, il ordonna de creuser la tranchée la plus longue et profonde possible autour des murs. Comme cela, si il y avait des tours de siège, elles ne pourraient approcher des murs et déverser des soldats ennemis.

Puis il fit enfin vider plusieurs maisons de leurs biens afin d'aménager des salles permettant de soigner en urgence des blessés. Eö envoya un groupe de soldats accompagnés d'un médecin ramasser le plus possible de plantes médicinales. Il sentait qu'il allait en avoir besoin.

Le soir tomba alors qu'il avait fini de réorganiser la cité. Les soldats avaient déjà creusé autour de la cité une tranchée plus que suffisante. Eö leur permit d'aller se restaurer et se reposer. Les soldats ne regrettèrent pas d'avoir obéit à Faramir, car ils trouvèrent dans leur réfectoire une ration deux fois plus imposante que celle fournie par Denethor.

Faramir et Imrahil ne revinrent pas ce soir là.

Eö alla se reposer auprès d'Eliriel alors qu'il était plus de minuit. La jeune demi-elfe l'accueilli en grande joie.

- Bonsoir meleth, dit Eö. Tu vas bien ?

- ça va ! Et toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu ?

- J'ai bien tenté, mais Dame Ioreth m'a repoussé à chaque fois. Et ensuite, j'ai été pris toute la journée.

Eö raconta à son amante tout ce qu'il avait fait ou fait faire dans la journée. Après son récit, il se rapprocha d'Eliriel et la serra dans ses bras.

- Meleth…

- Oui ? répondit Eö.

- Je veux sortir d'ici.

- Mais tu es blessée, Eliriel ! Et nous n'avons nulle part où aller !

- Dame Ioreth a dit que j'étais remise. Et si tu as vraiment le contrôle de la cité, tu dois bien pouvoir réquisitionner une petite maison pour qu'on y soit. Non ? J'ai cru comprendre que la cité avait été évacuée.

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais tu es sûre d'être remise ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

- Oui, je suis bien remise. Et si tu y tiens, je te promets de ne pas m'épuiser où faire d'autres choses fatigantes. D'accord ? Je veux juste quelque chose pour m'occuper. Rester dans ce lit est une chose horrible !

- Tu exagère un peu non ? Mais si tu veux quelque chose pour t'occuper, j'ai cru comprendre que la ville possédait une collection de livres à faire pâlir d'envie Imladris ! Si tu veux, je t'y conduis demain matin, non ?

- C'est une bonne idée. Mais moi, ce que je veux, c'est travailler comme je peux pour la défense de la cité. Je veux me rendre utile !

- Je comprends. Et j'ai quelque chose à faire demain qui ne sera pas trop épuisant pour toi. Mais par contre, ce sera très monotone…

- Peut importe si cela est utile !

- ça l'est !

- Alors d'accord !

- Et maintenant, endors toi, meleth. Tes yeux se ferment tous seuls.

Eliriel obéit à son amant et s'allongea sur le lit ou elle s'endormit rapidement. Eö lui, alla chercher une chaise et s'installa auprès d'Eliriel pour la veiller. Mais la fatigue se rappela à lui, et il sombra aussi dans le sommeil.

…

Le lendemain, nous étions le neuf mars 3019. Eö se réveilla avec Arien **(1),** de même qu'Eliriel.

Ils se restaurèrent ensembles avec les rations qui leurs étaient allouées, puis, après avoir consultée Dame Ioreth, Eö aida Eliriel à se lever. Elle retrouva très vite la capacité à marcher seule, et Eö l'emmena avec lui jusqu'au premier niveau.

Il donna ses nouveaux ordres et envoya les soldats/ouvriers continuer à creuser leur tranchée. Néanmoins, il en réquisitionna une partie et lui demanda un étrange travail : avec des morceaux de toile de lin, ils durent confectionner le plus possible de petits sacs.

Ils trouvèrent cette demande étrange, et Eö leur expliqua ce qu'il comptait en faire. Tout ces sacs convenablement cousus et remplit de la terre obtenue en creusant la tranchée serviraient à ériger des défenses dans la cité de façon très rapide.

De plus, cela permettrait de s'abriter, ces sacs pleins pouvant sans peine permettre de se protéger d'une volée de flèches et pouvant aussi permettre un tir précis par de petits orifices sans avoir à s'exposer à l'ennemi.

Les soldats/couturiers s'exécutèrent et commencèrent à travailler tous les tissus inutiles qu'ils trouvèrent. Eliriel se joignit à ce travail de bonne humeur : comme promit par Eö, ce travail serait monotone et long, mais très utile. Seul défaut : Ils pourraient aussi servir à l'ennemi.

Eö se rendit donc à ses occupations et écouta tout ce que les officiers à ses ordres pensaient qu'il était utile de faire. Ainsi, il fut émit l'idée de se servir de certaines maisons vides afin d'organiser des passages permettant un passage rapide et discret entre les niveaux au moyen d'échelles. Les passages seraient dissimulés par des murs de pierre pouvant être percés rapidement grâce à un ingénieux système de levier imaginé par un soldat.

C'est alors qu'il était en train de traverser la place de la porte pour aller voir comment allait Eliriel, qu'Eö entendit des cris. Il se dirigea vers la porte et vit un cavalier tout de blanc vêtu passer les portes.

…

**(1) **Petite expression de mon invention : Arien est dans la mythologie de Tolkien une Maïa chargée de conduire le vaisseau du soleil. C'est aussi de là que vient le fait que les elfes nomment le soleil au féminin.

…

_**Quelques commentaires SVP ?**_


	14. La bataille de notre temps

NVJM

Eliriel et Eönardë : réédition de la première version

Chapitre quatorze : La bataille de notre temps

_Neuf mars 3019, cité de Minas-Tirith._

_C'est alors qu'il était en train de traverser la place de la porte pour aller voir comment allait Eliriel, qu'Eö entendit des cris. Il se dirigea vers la porte et vit un cavalier tout de blanc vêtu se diriger vers les portes._

Le cavalier entra en trombe et s'arrêta au milieu de la place sous l'œil de tous ceux qui étaient là. Eö se dirigea en courant vers le cavalier.

- Olòrin ! Cria-t-il.

Le cavalier, que tous auront reconnu comme étant Gandalf, se retourna. Avec un sourire, il reconnu celui qui l'avait appelé.

- Eönardë ? Que faites-vous ici, jeune homme ?

- C'est… un peu compliqué à expliquer. Pour faire simple, disons que j'ai le contrôle de la cité pendant l'absence de l'intendant.

Olòrin descendit de son cheval après avoir aidé Pippin à retrouver le sol.

- Tu veux donc dire que Denethor s'est absenté ? Aurait-il enfin décidé de réagir ? demanda Olòrin.

- Denethor ? Non, il a été destitué. Je vous parle de Faramir.

Olòrin resta un moment sans rien dire, visiblement surpris.

- Tu… tu veux dire que Faramir s'est enfin décidé et a reconnu ses valeurs ?

- Je l'ai un peu poussé, mais oui.

- Oh Eru ! Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Depuis le temps que j'essaie ! Comment donc a tu accompli ce miracle ?

Eö raconta à Olòrin et Pippin ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que les Rohirrims l'avaient emmené. Olòrin paru très heureux de toutes ces nouvelles, et dit d'un ton mystérieux :

- _I Nail na nedh pada… _**(Pas sûr de la grammaire…)**

Eö le regarda surpris :

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela, Olòrin ?

Ce dernier et Eö se fixèrent droit dans les yeux. Aucun des deux ne sourcilla pendant un long moment. Il fallut finalement l'intervention de Pippin qui toussota pour les défiger.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Les deux personnages réagirent enfin et demandèrent finalement :

- Où en étions nous ?

- Nous parlions d'Eliriel, dit Pippin. Tu en étais au moment où vous avez quitté Osgiliath.

- Ah, oui. Et bien si vous voulez savoir ce qu'elle est devenue, suivez moi.

Sur le chemin, Pippin parla à Eö de sa volonté d'aider les habitants de la ville à combattre. Il demanda si l'intendant voudrait bien de lui et Eö répondit par l'affirmative.

- Bien sûr, tu es le bienvenu. Tu sais faire de la couture ? ^^

Finalement, les trois hommes… **(Comment ça Hommes ? Je suis un Maïa ! **_**Et moi un Hobbit ! **_**Et moi, ben… si, je suis un Homme…) …**arrivèrent devant une maison du premier niveau où semblait régner une grande activité.

Eö entra suivit par ses deux amis et ils partirent à la recherche d'Eliriel. Ils la trouvèrent en train de somnoler sur un petit tabouret avec de nombreux morceaux de tissu devant elle.

- Eliriel ? Réveilles-toi, meleth nin.

- Hum ? Que se passe-t-il ? Dit Eliriel en gardant les yeux fermés.

- Nous avons de la visite, dit Eö en enlevant le travail d'Eliriel de ses genoux.

- Qui est ce ?

Eliriel ouvrit les yeux et aperçu leur deux amis devant elle. Elle sourit et se releva.

- Gandalf ! Pippin ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, répondit Pippin. Et toi-même ? Tu sais que ton père se fait un sang d'encre pour toi ?

- Peu importe ! Qu'il s'inquiète ! Moi, je ne peux pas aller mieux avec ce qui nous arrive ! Dit Eliriel en se serrant conte Eö.

- Que vous arrive t'il ? Demanda Olòrin.

- Une chose merveilleuse, répondit Eö.

- Je suis enceinte !

- …

La nouvelle ne parut pas étonner Olòrin qui semblait s'y attendre. Mais Pippin lui, fut vraiment étonné.

- Enceinte ? J'ai faim. Tu… tu veux dire que… tu vas avoir… un enfant ? C'est vrai ?

- C'est vrai ! Et crois moi, j'ai bien l'intention d'en avoir d'autres, dit Eliriel en riant.

Les retrouvailles durèrent encore un petit moment, puis un soldat entra et demanda Eö pour un problème de gestion de la cité.

- Tu es sûre que ça va, meleth ? demanda Eö. Tu ne veux pas te reposer ?

- Ben… ce n'est pas de refus. Mais je ne peux pas retourner aux maisons de guérison. Je ne suis pas malade, et puis il y a des blessés qui aimeraient avoir ma place.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je vais essayer de te trouver une chambre dans une auberge.

Pippin et Olòrin cherchèrent eux aussi un lieu pour se loger pendant leur présence à Minas-Tirith. Eliriel décida d'aller avec eux. Ils trouvèrent leur bonheur au quatrième niveau grâce à un soldat envoyé par Eö pour les guider.

Olòrin alla malgré tout voir Denethor et discuta longuement avec lui. Eö mit Pippin en garnison sur les murs où il rencontra Beregond et son fils Bergil. Eliriel se trouvait dans ses nouveaux appartements et se reposait encore. Elle était épuisée.

Durant les quelques heures qui suivirent, Olòrin disparut de la circulation et Pippin assista à l'arrivée dans la cité de plusieures compagnies venant des tout le Gondor. Malheureusement, ce furent moins de trois mille soldats qui vinrent. Eö en tira malgré tout parti et les affecta à la défense des murs après les avoirs mis au courant des changements dans la cité.

La journée passa rapidement pour tout le monde, les soldats, Eö, Eli, Pippin et Olòrin. Le soir vint rapidement, et tous regagnèrent leur petit appartement. Pippin et Olòrin se prirent chacun une chambre séparée, tandis qu'Eö rejoignait discrètement Eliriel. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre en s'embrassent tendrement. Malheureusement, leur bonheur fut interrompu en pleine nuit par un soldat qui tambourina à la porte.

- Seigneur Eönardë ! Eveillez-vous ! Monseigneur !

- **G**n_é_ ? _S_**k**i_l_i**a **? dit Eö en ouvrant la porte de la maison.

- Monseigneur, venez voir ! Il y a des incendies qui se sont déclarés à Osgiliath ! Une bataille est en train de s'y dérouler !

Eö fut contraint de suivre le soldat jusqu'aux murs. Ils y arrivèrent rapidement et ne purent que constater que les ruines de la Cité Etoile étaient prises d'assaut. Et étaient prises simplement. Du moins à en juger par les soldats qui fuyaient vers Minas-Tirith avec des torches.

- Suivez-moi ! Ordonna Eö au soldat.

Ils se précipitèrent vers le premier niveau et y arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes après. Le soldat regagna sa place sur les murs et Eö réuni en urgence les quelques officiers à ses ordres. Déjà, des blessés arrivaient d'Osgiliath.

Eö organisa une infirmerie à ciel ouvert et dispensa ses soins sans discontinuer à tous ceux qui arrivaient. Il s'affaira pendant plus d'une heure et s'approcha d'un autre blessé. Il reconnu Faramir.

Il se précipita sur lui et l'ausculta sous toutes les coutures. L'Homme avait été gravement blessé à la poitrine, une flèche apparemment, et était dans une sorte d'état second, entre le coma et la mort.

- Le **Souffle Noir**…

Eö ordonna à un soldat de le suivre et de l'aider à porter Faramir. Il reconnu Beregond. Ensemble, ils portèrent Faramir auprès d'Eliriel et de Pippin, tandis qu'Olòrin retournait avec eux vers les portes.

En chemin, celui-ci prit Eönardë à côté de lui et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

- Que vas tu faire, maintenant ? Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que la blessure de Faramir n'était pas prévue dans tes plans…

- Quels plans ?

- Ceux que toi et Faramir avez établis, bien sûr. Mais maintenant qu'il est blessé, je pense qu'ils deviennent inutiles. Si tu m'en dis un peu, je pourrais t'aider à les sauver.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire Olòrin, car vous connaissez le seul plan que j'ai : écarter Denethor et faire grimper la confiance de Faramir en lui-même. Et si vous voulez vraiment le savoir, la seule faille, c'est Eliriel. Elle n'est pas incluse dans mes plans d'une quelconque manière que ce soit hormis le désir que nous ne soyons séparés par rien au monde.

Eö se tu et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Olòrin le regarda et dut admettre qu'il était légèrement troublé. Déjà, alors qu'il pensait assez bien connaître le jeune homme, voilà qu'il lui apparaissait sous un jour de plus en plus mystérieux. Et ensuite, le fait qu'il dise n'avoir pas de plans précis, cela aurait dérangé n'importe qui. Il ne prévoit rien ou presque, et pourtant réussit presque tout quasiment sans problèmes.

_Cela doit être du en partie au charisme qu'il dégage… il étouffe presque le mien…_

Olòrin se perdait dans ses pensées tandis qu'ils continuaient à avancer à travers la cité désertée de ses habitants et qu'une nouvelle journée commençait.

_10 mars 3019 III_

Eönardë, Olòrin et Beregond arrivèrent au premier niveau et après être montés sur les murailles, les deux premiers ne purent que constater la réalité des choses. Osgiliath était une nouvelle fois en flammes, et l'ennemi massait ses troupes dans ses ruines.

Durant les quelques heures qui suivirent, Eö redoubla d'efforts pour tout gérer seul. Maintenant, tout le monde savait que Faramir avait été gravement blessé, mais malgré cela, personne ne s'opposait au fait qu'Eö commande la cité et même plus. Dans un coin des murs, Beregond était en train de parler à un de ses amis :

- Je te l'avais bien dit, Aldreth, que nous le verrions rapidement comme un grand seigneur. Maintenant, il dirige presque le Gondor en entier.

Le temps avait suivi son cours, et il était maintenant presque midi, mais il faisait aussi sombre que lors d'une nuit sans le lune. Des nuages d'immondices gigantesques couvraient le ciel sur des lieues entières. Même Eö ne pouvait voir si la soleil arrivait à faire une percée en un quelconque endroit. Les seules lumières présentes étaient celles des torches de la cité et des incendies d'Osgiliath que l'ennemi semblait entretenir comme d'immenses forges à ciel ouvert.

Pippin avait été réveillé par Olòrin quelques heures plus tôt et Eönardë l'avait immédiatement envoyé en garnison. Il était en train de discuter avec Beregond quand tout d'un coup, ils ressentirent comme une main leur serrer le cœur. Pippin tomba genoux au sol tandis que Beregond se tenait droit, les yeux exorbités.

Au dehors, sur les champs de Pelennor, un groupe de cavaliers chevauchait à toute allure vers la cité. Leurs chevaux s'égaraient du chemin avant d'y être ramenés par leurs cavaliers. La terreur les prenait, car au dessus d'eux volait un Nazgul.

La créature allait et venait dans les airs, poussant des cris immondes, tentant sans cesse de saisir les cavaliers dans ses horribles serres. Puis un cri d'horreur retentit et remplit d'effroi tous ceux qui contemplaient la scène. La créature plongea et décapita l'un des chevaux, emmenant le cavalier jusqu'à sa gueule grâce à ses serres.

Pippin regarda la scène avec horreur, paralysé. A son côté, Beregond s'élança sur le chemin de ronde pour gagner les murailles les plus proches de la scène. Honteux de sa lâcheté, Pippin réagit et le suivi.

Pendant ce temps, la créature avait de nouveau attaqué et tué deux autres cavaliers. Il n'en restait plus qu'un.

C'est alors qu'au niveau de la porte, quelqu'un cria :

- Archers ! Suivez ma flèche !

Eönardë tira un trait enflammé. Aussitôt, tous les archers présents sur les murs proches l'imitèrent et tirèrent en visant la lueur de sa flèche.

Les arcs vibrèrent les uns après les autres, et alors que le dernier cavalier allait finir en amuse-gueule pour Nazgul, un cri de pure douleur retentit.

Le Nazgul avait été touché en pleine tête, et son cavalier, blessé lui aussi, tira ses rennes et fit remonter le rapace dans les airs. Il partit loin de la cité et sa terreur ne faisait plus effet quand le cavalier franchit les portes de la cité.

Après avoir tiré, Eö rejoignit le bas de la porte pour aller à l'encontre du cavalier. Il y arriva rapidement et vit le cavalier visiblement épuisé en train de parler avec Imrahil de Dol-Amroth. Eö s'approcha et entra dans la conversation.

- Monseigneur, dit le cavalier, j'apporte la réponse du roi de Rohan à la demande des feux d'alarmes.

- Quelle est-elle ?

- Mon roi réuni son armée à Dunharrow et viendra dès qu'une force suffisante sera rassemblée. Mais il lui faut avant tout terminer de chasser les ennemis dans nos propres contrées.

- Merci, cavalier. Merci de nous avoir avertis. Je vais vous faire conduire jusqu'aux écuries et de là aux casernes, où vous pourrez vous reposer et manger.

- Merci à vous. Je ne fais qu'obéir à mon seigneur.

Le soldat partit donc se reposer, et Eönardë revint sur les murs, cette fois accompagné par Imrahil. Là, ils contemplèrent l'horizon.

D'après l'heure, le soir tombait à présent, et la lumière était si faible que même Eönardë ne pouvait voir bien loin. Du lointain, seuls se voyaient des incendies et des rivières de feu en mouvement.

- L'ennemi qui entre dans le Pelennor. Ils mettent le feu aux fermes et aux habitations. Les garnisons auraient-elles était vaincues ? dit Imrahil.

Pour toute réponse, une masse d'hommes plus ou moins ordonnés qui marchaient sans courir et maintenait sa cohésion parue au loin.

Mais soudainement, les veilleurs les virent se retourner et sortir épée et lance. L'ennemi les avait rattrapés et tentait de les tuer avant qu'ils ne soient trop prêts de la cité.

Eö réagit au quart de tour et revint sur la grande place. De là, il appela tous les cavaliers à lui et gagnèrent les casernes les plus proches. Il monta lui-même sur Hasraod, qui se tenait sur la place, et qui vint frotter son museau contre son cou, comme si il avait ressentit l'appel de son ami.

Eö lui souri et lui donna une petite caresse avant de monter sur son dos et de dégainer son épée.

- En avant soldats ! Pour le Gondor !

Une exclamation de joie guerrière lui répondit, et alors que les portes s'ouvraient pour laisser passer les cavaliers qui avaient pus se trouver un cheval rapidement, Hasraod se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait.

Eö sema ses soldats en un rien de temps et se retrouva seul entre la cité et la troupe de soldats en train de combattre.

- _An man i Fuin leutha telei! _Pourque les ténèbres prennent fin !

Alors qu'Eönardë brandissait son épée, une lueur argentée perça les nuages d'immondices et tomba droit sur sa lame. Elle illumina Eö et sembla lui donner l'apparence des Grands Rois de jadis.

Eö heurta de plein fouet les fantassins et cavaliers ennemis. Il joua de son épée à la façon d'un virtuose et trancha plusieurs têtes d'orques d'un coup, tandis qu'il passait entre eux.

La compagnie de cavaliers le rejoignit rapidement et renversa les orques qui s'en prenaient à l'infanterie, puis chargea les cavaliers Suderons. Ceux-ci étaient en nombre presque trois fois plus grand, mais l'habilité et la puissance des cavaliers du Cygne Argenté fit la différence. En un rien de temps, la cavalerie ennemie fut massacrée et les orques mis en déroute.

Eö s'était éloigné du combat en poursuivant des fuyards orques, aussi ne vit-il pas qu'il s'approchait dangereusement d'Osgiliath occupée. Il massacra les derniers fuyards et s'apprêta à faire volte-face, quand soudain, un trait ennemi lui transperça la jambe profondément. Il ne poussa aucun cri de douleur, mais la grimace qui se forma sur son visage parlait pour lui. Il retira la flèche d'un coup sec et partit au triple galop vers la cité alors que l'ennemi le visait.

Il y arriva en dernier et passa les portes en coup de vent. Il s'arrêta sur la place et chercha Imrahil du regard. Il descendit d'Hasraod et le caressa tout en vérifiant s'il n'avait aucune blessure. Le cheval indemne partit en direction des écuries et Eö se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait aperçu Imrahil.

Le Seigneur de Dol-Amroth était en train de parler à un officier qui était semble t'il le commandant de la compagnie qui avait été attaquée. Eö s'approcha et entra dans la conversation.

- Nous avons étés débordés, monseigneur. Les orques nous ont attaqués avec des catapultes et se sont déversés sur les murs par centaines grâce à des échelles. Dès que j'ai vu cela, j'ai sonné la retraite sans commencer le combat. Je savais que nous n'avions aucune chance. Nous avons commencés par fuir en courant, puis nous avons marchés quand nous avons vus que l'ennemi ne nous poursuivait pas mais s'occupait à détruire le mur. Les orques et les Suderons qui nous ont attaqués nous ont pris de vitesse et par surprise. Sans votre intervention, nous serions tous morts.

- Vous avez très bien réagit, commandant. Vous pouvez aller vous soigner et vous reposer.

Le soldat partit lui aussi vers les casernes, suivi par ses soldats. Eö le regardait s'en aller quand Imrahil le surprit à lui prendre son épée. Eö se retourna brusquement et vit le capitaine de Gondor tenter de lire quelque chose sur la lame.

- De l'Ithildin, dit-il. « _Je suis l'épée du destin, Naethgaer. Je suis la sœur de Narsil et seul un descendant des Rois peut me manier. Telchar de Nogrod m'a forgée. »_

Imrahil releva la tête vers Eönardë et redit pour lui-même :

- Seul un descendant des Rois peut me manier…

Alors, sans qu'il ni puisse rien, Eö vit Imrahil et tous les soldats autour d'eux se mettre à genoux et le saluer comme si il était un roi.

Exaspéré, Eö s'énerva et cria fort pour que tout le monde l'entende :

- Cela suffit, maintenant ! Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas un descendant des rois de Gondor, ni même d'Arnor ou de n'importe quel royaume Humain ! Je suis fils de bûcherons ! Sans ascendance royale, ou même d'un quelconque seigneur ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler !

Et sur ce, Eö prit son épée des mains d'Imrahil, la rengaina et partit d'un pas vif vers les niveaux supérieurs. Il gagna le quatrième et entra dans la maison où Eliriel se reposait. Il entra dans la chambre qu'elle avait choisie et la vit en train de dormir, illuminée par la faible lueur d'une bougie.

Eö s'assit sur le lit aux côtés de sa belle et prit une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Il la caressa et se murmura à lui-même :

- Meleth… toi seule à le pouvoir de me calmer…de le calmer… que serais-je sans toi ?

Eö se releva alors soudainement. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, une main le saisit par le bras. Il se retourna et vit Eliriel réveillée qui le regardait tendrement.

- Tu serais bien triste, dit elle.

- Je serais mort, répondit-il.

Il s'approcha d'Eliriel et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle se redressa et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et il répondit fougueusement au baiser. Ils allaient continuer hors de mess possibilités de narration pour aujourd'hui, quand des coups sourds se firent entendrent à la porte.

- Ils ne peuvent pas me laisser tranquille un peu… Je ne demande pas grand-chose.

Finalement, il se leva à contrecoeur alors que retentissait une seconde série de coups. Il ouvrit la porte extérieure et vit devant lui Olòrin, qui semblait amusé avec son sourire discret.

- Navré de vous déranger, mais je crois que l'on te demande. Apparemment, tes paroles son restées sans effet. En montant, j'ai entendu des soldats t'appeler le Prince Eönardë. Je serais toi, je saisirais la chance que j'ai de prendre un commandement intégral des forces disponibles.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Je veux juste me reposer un peu, en bonne compagnie ! Est-ce clair ?

Et il claqua la porte à la barbe du magicien sans attendre la réponse. Il retourna à l'intérieur légèrement énervé et se rassit aux côtés d'Eliriel.

- Que se passe t'il, Meleth ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi énervé.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler au début, mais Eliriel avait des arguments convaincants (et surtout baveux). Eö céda et lui raconta ce qui venait de se passer bien malgré lui.

Eliriel comprenait son énervement, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il n'aimait pas les titres et les distinctions.

- Mais cette fois, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, meleth. Tu disais que tu voulais commander des hommes, voilà l'occasion idéale. Si tu acceptais d'être considéré comme cela, tu aurais toute la cité à tes ordres. Ce ne serais plutôt pas mal, non ?

Eö soupira lourdement. Oui, il voulait commander des hommes. Mais il le voulait en étant reconnu pour ses capacités, pas pour un quelconque titre. Totalement immérité, je le confirme. Après tout, il n'était vraiment pas le descendant des Rois des Hommes.

Eliriel continua à lui parler quelques minutes, toujours en employant ses arguments de plus en plus convaincants. Finalement, ce fut avec une promesse qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles qu'Eö s'avoua vaincu.

Il embrassa Eliriel une nouvelle fois, puis se résigna à sortir de la maison. Il retrouva Olòrin qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Il descendit en silence avec lui. A peine avaient-ils passée la porte menant au troisième niveau qu'une ombre encapuchonnée quitta le renfoncement où elle s'était cachée pour se diriger vers la maison où était Eliriel.

Eö et Olòrin arrivèrent au premier niveau rapidement et là, le jeune homme monta sur une barricade proche de façon à se faire bien voir de tous. Quand tous ceux qui étaient là le regardèrent en silence pour écouter, il commença :

- Soldats du Gondor ! L'ennemi est actuellement en train de se masser devant nos murs ! Il n'attend qu'un signal de l'Ombre à l'est pour passer à l'assaut. Vous n'avez plus de chef ! Denethor est devenu fou, Boromir son fils aîné est mort au combat, et Faramir l'actuel intendant est blessé et ne peut plus commander ! Votre situation semble désespérée ! Mais ayez bon espoir ! Les Rohirrims arriverons dans quelques heures pour nous porter secours ! La cité est puissante, et garnie d'hommes vaillants ! Tout est prêt pour résister à la marée qui monte ! Tout, sauf un chef ! Je n'ai aucune légitimité, aucune ascendance royale, mais j'ai les capacités d'être ce chef que vous attendez ! Alors si vous le voulez, je serais celui qui vous guidera durant l'assaut ! Je serais celui qui vous mènera à la victoire ! Si vous le voulez bien ! Soldats du Gondor !

Alors qu'il disait ce dernier mot, une clameur s'éleva en un instant et gagna toute les rues, de la plus grande à la plus petite, des gardes de la porte au niveau de la plaine jusqu'aux soldats de l'Aile au niveau du palais. Chacun voulait Eönardë pour commandant. Personne ne s'y opposait.

Ce fut avec un large sourire qu'Eönardë descendit de la barricade. Dès qu'il eut posé le pied au sol, Olòrin s'approcha de lui.

- Bravo, Eönardë. C'était très bien tourné.

- Merci Olòrin. Je vais réunir les officiers. Voulez-vous être des nôtres ?

- Oui, je vais venir. Je pense que je vais être utile.

- Y a t'il eu un jour ou vous ne l'avez pas été ?

Olòrin lui sourit et Eö appela les officiers à lui. Quand ceux-ci furent réunis à ses côtés, il renvoya tous les autres soldats à leurs postes.

Eö emmena tous ses interlocuteurs dans une maison juste à côté d'eux et là commença à parler. Ils établirent une solide stratégie avec les idées de chacun et avec les défenses et moyens disponibles.

La cité était donc enfin assiégée, encerclée par l'ennemi. Le Rammas était rompu et tout le Pelennor abandonné à l'ennemi.

La porte fut fermée. Toute la nuit, les guetteurs sur les murs entendirent la rumeur de l'ennemi qui rôdait alentour, brûlant champs et arbres, et taillant en pièces tout homme qu'ils trouvaient au dehors, vivant ou mort.

L'on ignorait et ne pouvait voir combien d'ennemis se trouvaient sur la plaine, mais quand le matin apporta une légère lueur, on vit que la terreur nocturne ne l'avait guère exagéré. La plaine était noire de leurs compagnies en marche, et même Eö ne pouvait voir où leurs rangs prenaient fin.

Les hommes virent pousser durant toute cette journée des tentes noires et rouges, telle une immonde excroissance fongueuse tout autour de la cité investie.

Les orques restèrent hors de portée de flèches où de trébuchet et s'affairèrent comme des fourmis à creuser des tranchées autour de leurs camps. Quand ils avaient terminé, ils passaient à un autre endroit tandis que les excavations achevées se remplissaient de flammes par une magie secrète et ténébreuse.

Au début, personne n'eut peur dans la cité, tous étant confiants envers les défenses de la forteresse. Le mur principal était d'une grande hauteur et d'une merveilleuse épaisseur. Sa construction datait d'avant le déclin des connaissances en exil de Nûmenor. Sa face extérieure était semblable à celle d'Orthanc en Isengard, froide et sombre, lisse, imprenable par le fer et par le feu, indestructible sinon par quelque convulsion qui déchirerait le sol même où elle était construite.

Bientôt néanmoins, arrivèrent nombre d'engins de siège. Au début, ils tirèrent des projectiles enflammés haut au dessus des murailles et qui créèrent nombre d'incendies dans le premier cercle de la cité. Mais ces projectiles ne durèrent pas longtemps et furent bien vite remplacés par d'autres, moins dangereux, mais beaucoup plus horribles.

Ils s'abattirent partout dans les passages et ruelle du premier niveau. Les soldats crièrent d'horreur à leur vue. L'ennemi projetait des têtes difformes et bien souvent reconnaissables. C'était les têtes de ceux qui étaient tombés au combat à Osgiliath et en tentant de repousser l'ennemi sur le Pelennor.

Ce fut avec horreur que les soldats reconnurent ceux avec qui ils avaient un jour partagé le tour de garde, chevauché en patrouille ou bombé le torse devant une jeune demoiselle.

A Osgiliath, l'ennemi avait construit un immense pont par dessus le fleuve, et toute la journée, des forces et de l'attirail de guerre furent déversés sur la plaine.

Les orques s'avancèrent et se tinrent à portée des flèches de la cité. Mais celles-ci étaient en nombre limité, et l'habilité des archers dont se vantait autrefois Minas-Tirith et le Gondor fut réduite à néant par la peur.

Alors le Seigneur d'Angmar, voyant la vaillance de ses ennemis réduite, lança l'assaut. Il fit s'avancer les hautes tours de guerre, entourées par les milliers d'orques et d'humains de l'Est et du Sud.

Celles-ci s'approchèrent lentement, et quand elles furent à portée, Eönardë lança la riposte. Des murs de tous les niveaux, les trébuchets s'actionnèrent et tirèrent d'énormes rochers en visant les tours. Mais bien que la plupart furent touchées, cela ne servit à rien car d'autres en nombre toujours plus grand s'avançaient de l'horizon.

Apeurés, les soldats en garnison se massèrent toujours plus nombreux sur le mur. Les fantassins se trouvaient en nombre important sur la place de la porte.

Sur la muraille, ils étaient placés en une ligne compacte qui tenait ses boucliers levés haut afin de protéger les archers. Derrière les fantassins, ceux-ci se trouvaient en trois lignes prêtes à tirer des volées de flèches l'une après l'autre à l'ordre de leur commandant. Des pages et des garçons d'écurie faisaient sans cesse l'aller-retour entre les murailles et les réserves du premier niveau afin d'approvisionner en flèches les archers.

Les tours n'étaient plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de la muraille. Elles s'approchèrent en quelques minutes qui parurent être des journées entières aux défenseurs. Ceux-ci se tinrent prêts à vendre chèrement leur peau, quand un cri retentit. Les tours étaient bloquées par la tranchée creusée quelques jours auparavant.

L'espoir revint au galop dans le camp des défenseurs et Eö lança l'attaque alors que les orques approchaient du bas des murs. Il tira une flèche en plein sur un orque et ce fut le premier acte de la défense.

Aussitôt, les archers tirèrent ligne après ligne des volées de flèches en un flot ininterrompu. Ils massacrèrent des centaines d'orques et dégagèrent le terrain autour des grandes tours de siège.

Mais l'ennemi réagit aussitôt lui aussi. Le ciel s'assombrit encore brusquement et les orques tirèrent des flèches enflammées par milliers. Le ciel s'illumina d'un spectacle magnifique qu'aucun feu d'artifice ne pourrait égaler.

Les défenseurs ne durent leur survie que grâce à la taille et à la résistance des boucliers du Gondor. Ceux-ci dévièrent nombre de flèches et empêchèrent les défenseurs des murs de succomber trop rapidement.

Mais si certains traits étaient arrêtés, d'autres encore plus nombreux passèrent au dessus des murailles et s'abattirent sur le premier niveau, tuant de nombreux soldats qui s'y trouvaient et allumant des incendies sur les toits.

Voyant cela, Eö redescendit des murailles et donna l'ordre d'évacuer vers le second niveau tous ce qui n'était pas immédiatement nécessaire au combat.

Alors qu'il remontait en haut de la porte, il vit approcher poussé par des trolls un immense bélier taillé dans un seul arbre à la semblance d'un loup gigantesque, la gueule crachant des flammes. Eö reconnut l'image terrible de Karkaras crocs de couteau, le gigantesque loup garou qui gardait les portes de l'Angband sans jamais dormir, dans l'ancien temps du Beleriand.

Il donna l'alerte et les soldats au bas de la porte se massèrent pour attendre l'orage. Eö renvoya Pippin au second niveau, le Hobbit ne pouvant tirer à l'arc et étant trop petit pour combattre à la porte.

Broyeur approchait. Il était à portée de flèche de la cité. Les archers le visaient avec des traits enflammés, mais cela ne servait à rien. Son bois n'arrivait pas à brûler autre part que dans la gueule de Karkaras.

Eö cria de concentrer le tir sur les orques, car du fait de l'inutilité de leurs tours de siège, les orques étaient en train de retirer celles ci et d'amener des échelles.

Eö cria de nouveau un ordre et sa voix porta de tous les côtés du mur. Une rangée d'archers quitta le mur et se massa derrière l'infanterie de la porte alors qu'une autre prenait des armes de combat rapproché et que l'infanterie se plaçait pour un combat sur les murs. Des perches furent amenées pour repousser les échelles ennemies.

Broyeur approchait. Il n'était plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres de la porte, quand les premières échelles se posèrent sur la muraille.

Aussitôt, les orques se déversèrent par centaines sur les défenseurs. Mêlant l'action des perches à l'efficacité de leurs épées, ceux-ci les continrent et les firent tomber par centaines au bas des murs.

Mais bientôt, une deuxième vague d'échelles se posa sur le mur. Les orques attaquèrent avec une force accrue et certains réussirent à poser le pied sur la muraille. Les plus résistants engagèrent le combat mais furent tués rapidement tandis que les échelles tombaient.

Broyeur approchait. Il ne lui restait plus de chemin à parcourir. Les trolls cessèrent de le pousser et manièrent des cordes. Ils commencèrent un mouvement de balancier.

Une troisième puis une quatrième vague d'échelles touchèrent le mur. Les orques étaient de plus en plus nombreux à mourir sur le mur. Malgré les échelles qui étaient renvoyées brisées au sol, ils grimpaient toujours plus nombreux sur celles qui restaient debout.

Broyeur toucha la porte une première fois. Celle ci ne trembla que très légèrement. Les soldats derrière elle se concentrèrent sur l'ennemi qu'ils savaient à quelques mètres d'eux.

Les trolls réimprimèrent un mouvement de balancier, et Broyeur toucha la porte une seconde fois. Elle commença à vibrer et Eö descendit des murs pour gagner la porte.

Un nouveau mouvement de balancier et de nouvelles vibrations pour la porte. Les orques sur le mur affaiblirent leur assaut et les défenseurs, malgré leurs pertes les chassèrent et brisèrent les dernières échelles.

Broyeur heurta encore la porte. Les immenses poutres de bois commencèrent à se fissurer. Au même moment, l'ennemi lança une nouvelle vague de projectiles enflammés par dessus le mur. Les incendies qui n'avaient pas tous été éteints se renforcèrent.

Broyeur perça la porte. Celle ci se déchira et laissa entr'apercevoir la gueule immonde de Karkaras. Elle se retira et quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard heurta de nouveau la porte.

Elle résista à ce coup et au suivant. Soudain, Broyeur s'immobilisa.

Derrière lui, un cavalier tout de noir vêtu avec une immonde couronne de fer s'approchait. Parvenu devant la porte encore fermée, il leva son épée faite d'un métal noir et une grande peur s'abattit sur les défenseurs.

Eö réagit immédiatement et leva sa propre épée.

- Soldats du Gondor ! Quoi qu'il arrive par cette porte, vous le vaincrez ! Car rien ne peut détruire votre bravoure et votre renom !

Le courage remonta en flèche parmi les défenseurs. Broyeur s'activa de nouveau. Il s'abattit une dernière fois et la porte céda.

Le Capitaine Noir s'avança seul alors que la rumeur de ses armées s'affaiblissait. Au milieu de la place se tenait Eönardë.

- Tu ne peux pas passer aujourd'hui, Ombre. Ni aujourd'hui ni un autre jour. Passe ton chemin et retourne t'en en ta sombre demeure. Sinon, tout ce que tu trouveras sera enfin la mort. Et tu ne finiras pas dans les Cavernes, mais au cœur du monde, à devoir porter le poids de tous les maux que tu as amenés aux Peuples Libres.

Le Seigneur d'Angmar et de Morgul abaissa alors sa capuche. Sous les yeux effarés des soldats se vit une couronne royale. Mais aucun visage ou morceau de chair pour la porter.

- Jeune fou ! Mon heure est venue ! Ne reconnais tu pas la mort quand tu la vois ? Meurs !

Le Nazgul mit vide à terre et sortit son épée. Celle-ci se couvrit de flammes. Il se jeta sur Eönardë, et celui-ci sortit son épée et riposta. Il fit une estocade vite parée. Le Nazgul essaya une ruse, et une autre, et encore une. Mais à chaque fois, Eönardë le parait et mettait le Nazgul en difficulté.

Celui-ci recula de plusieurs pas.

- Jeune inconscient ! Oser t'opposer à moi ! Alors que tu ne vaux rien ! Qui est tu donc pour avoir une telle insolence ?

- Je m'appelle Eönardë. Fils de bûcherons du nord. Inutile de parler de moi au conjonctiviteux, il me connaît déjà. Lui n'a déjà pas été fichu de me faire une égratignure, alors de l'air solide n'est pas prêt d'y arriver. A moins que tu ne veuille tenter ?

Pour toute réponse, le Nazgul poussa un cri terrifiant et attaqua de nouveau, épée levée. Il frappa avec une force terrifiante l'épée d'Eönardë. Celui-ci para de justesse et rendit son coup à l'Air. L'épée de son ennemi se brisa.

Alors que celui-ci reculait et qu'Eö levait sa propre épée, un coq inconscient des troubles éleva sa voix dans l'un des cercles de la cité. Comme pour lui répondre, la voix puissante de milliers de cors retentit. Le Rohan était arrivé.

Les Rohirrims toisèrent les armées de Morgul pendant quelques instants et lancèrent la charge dans un grand concert de cors. Les orques furent pris par surprise et n'eurent pas le temps de se placer que la charge était en train de décimer leurs rangs.

Voyant cela, le Capitaine de Mordor cria de rage et s'enfuit de la cité au moment ou Eö allait abattre son épée. Il disparut parmi les rangs orques.

Ceux-ci hésitèrent, troublés et apeurés par la fuite de leur Capitaine et l'arrivée des Rohirrims. Eö profita de leur hésitation.

- Soldats du Gondor ! Suivez-moi !

Une clameur lui répondit, et il leva son épée en s'élançant sur les orques. Ceux-ci n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'ils étaient morts avant même de prendre conscience de la présence de leurs ennemis.

Eö trancha orque sur orque. Il s'enfonça dans les rangs de ses ennemis. Les soldats massacrèrent gaiement. Les orques tentèrent de réagir, mais l'assaut des fantassins combiné aux tirs des archers les repoussa hors de la porte.

Eö cria un ordre de retraite et profita de la surprise et de la peur des orques pour faire monter une barricade. Les archers et les pages amenèrent les sacs de terre en nombre et construisirent rapidement un mur épais et résistant. Ils s'y massèrent et de là fléchèrent les orques qui avaient la mauvaise idée de se faire voir.

Sur le champ de bataille, les orques réagirent enfin et dressèrent leurs lances. Ils firent des dégâts importants parmi les Rohirrims et ceux-ci durent cesser leur charge. Théoden sonna d'un cor et les cavaliers se stoppèrent.

Les orques en profitèrent pour s'éloigner en courant. Les remplacèrent rapidement une importante compagnie de cavaliers Haradrims, menés par leur roi, qui se précipita sur la garde de Théoden, à l'écart du gros de l'armée. Leur drapeau, Serpent Noir sur fond rouge, vola au vent dans leur cavalcade.

Les hommes du sud chargèrent et Théoden en fit de même. Le choc fut rude, mais malgré son écrasante infériorité numérique, la cavalerie des Hommes du Nord était beaucoup plus habile. Elle transperça de ses lances les armures ennemies et Théoden jeta bas le chef des Haradrims de son épée.

La cavalerie du Sud se débanda et fut massacrée. Le gros de l'armée rejoint Théoden. Celui-ci allait donner l'assaut, quand soudain, un cri aigu qui affola les montures retentit dans les airs.

Le seigneur des Nazguls était retourné à son élément corporel et sa noire monture se précipitait sur le roi de Rohan. Nivacrin s'affola et fit chuter Théoden au sol avant de s'enfuir.

Les autres cavaliers de Rohan furent pris de terreur et s'éloignèrent en hurlant. Tous sauf un. Alors que son roi était au sol, blessé, le jeune Dernhelm se tenait là, à pied, épée levée.

Le Nazgul se posa et descendit de sa monture. Il tenait une énorme masse d'arme.

Alors que Dernhelm se révélait être Eowyn de la Marche, Merry revint à lui et le courage des Hobbits rejaillit. Il parcourut les années-lumière qui le séparaient de la volonté du Hobbit en quelques secondes.

Merry bougea d'abord doucement pour ne pas se faire remarquer du Nazgul. Celui-ci tira les rennes de sa monture. La créature bondit dans les airs et s'écrasa toutes griffes dehors à l'endroit où se tenait Eowyn.

La Vierge des Rohirrim esquiva sans problème et leva son épée. Elle porta un unique coup, et trancha le cou de la créature. Celle-ci se convulsa et se recroquevilla au sol, agonisante.

Du naufrage de sa monture, le Nazgul s'éleva. Il poussa un cri de pure rage et leva sa masse d'arme. Il la fit tournoyer autour de lui, et Eowyn l'évita à chaque fois de justesse. Sauf une fois. Le nazgul s'approcha et Eowyn recula en rampant au sol. Il leva son arme terrible et la mit en action, se préparant à frapper dans l'instant.

Mais soudain, lui aussi tomba à genoux au sol avec un cri de douleur qui s'entendit sur tout le champ de bataille. L'épée de Merry avait frappé par derrière elle avait fendu le manteau noir et, remontant sous le haubert, avait percé le tendon derrière le puissant genou.

Alors à l'appel de Merry, Eowyn se releva et frappa de son épée entre la noire couronne et le manteau. Avec des étincelles, l'épée se brisa en maints morceaux, et dans un cri terrifiant, la couronne alla rouler au sol.

L'ennemi sembla se convulser en une douleur terrible et le manteau tomba au sol. Vide. Eowyn, touchée, s'effondra sur son ennemi et sombra dans l'inconscience. Merry lutta pour ne pas faire de même et s'approcha de Théoden.

Le roi ouvrit les yeux au contact du Hobbit et fit ses adieux à son écuyer. Puis il partit rejoindre ses ancêtres, sans plus aucune honte, fier d'avoir abattu le Serpent Noir.

De son côté, Eomer, inconscient d'être devenu le nouveau Roi de la Marche, menait son armée contre les rangs ennemis. Il chargea et se débanda après avoir massacré les orques pour mieux se réunir et recharger à nouveau.

Mais l'ennemi se trouvait encore sur le champ de bataille avec plusieures armées, et il se déversait toujours des orques depuis les ponts d'Osgiliath. Mêlés aux Hommes de Harad, d'Umbar, de Khand et de nombreux pays de l'Est, les orques reprirent du poil de la bête et reformèrent leurs rangs.

Ils marchèrent vers leur ennemi et la rencontre fut terrible. Une nouvelle fois, les Rohirrim dispersèrent leurs ennemis, mais les lances et pics de celui-ci leur firent subir de terribles pertes. Et soudain, alors que les Rohirrim se réunissait encore, le chant de nombreux cors se fit entendre à l'Est.

Les immenses dos des Mûmakil approchaient, venant du Sud, entourés par l'infanterie de Harad. Eomer attendit qu'un nombre suffisant de cavaliers soient réunis autour de lui, puis lança l'assaut. Tous ne chantaient plus, mais criaient le mot « Mort ! » telle une immense marée qui se dirigerait sans interruption vers le Sud.

Des cavaliers ayant étés désarçonnés par leur cheval approchèrent et transportèrent le corps du roi. Il se dirigèrent vers la cité, tandis que d'autres trouvaient Eowyn et l'emportaient elle aussi. Merry se releva difficilement et marcha derrière eux, tête baissée.

Postés à la porte, la garnison principale de la cité blanche finissait de chasser des orques qui avaient tentés de s'attaquer à eux. Elle vit s'approcher un groupe de Rohirrim avec un étrange poids.

Eönardë alla à leur encontre et dit :

- Quel fardeau portez-vous là, Hommes du Rohan ?

- Théoden roi, répondirent ils. Il est tombé face au chef de nos ennemis. Mais Eomer roi chevauche sur la plaine, il est celui au cimier blanc dans le vent.

- Et qui est-elle, derrière lui ?

- Eowyn, sœur d'Eomer roi. Elle est venue et a abattu le Seigneur noir. Mais son acte l'a conduit à la mort.

Faisant fit du malaise qui s'était emparé de lui à l'entente de ce nom, Eönardë s'approcha et examina la femme.

- Hommes du Rohan ! N'y a-t-il donc aucun médecin, parmi vous ? Elle est vivante. Très faible mais vivante. Suivez-moi avec vos blessés, je vais les soigner. Un soldat vous conduira là ou Vous pourrez laisser le roi Théoden reposer.

Ainsi fut fait. Eö emmena rapidement les quelques blessés à soigner au deuxième niveau, là où les infirmeries d'urgence avaient été installées. Il procura les premiers soins et empêcha les blessés de sombrer dans les Cavernes. Quand soudain…

Un soldat entra précipitamment dans l'infirmerie d'urgence et se dirigea droit vers Eö.

- Prince Eönardë ! Venez voir, vite ! Des renforts ennemis arrivent par le fleuve !

Sans attendre, Eö se précipita. Il sortit de la maison et alla sur les murailles pour voir ce qu'il en était. Et effectivement, voguant rapidement sur le fleuve, car poussés par un fort vent de sud, une flotte de nombreux dromons et navires à grand tirant d'eau arrivait vers la cité.

- Les corsaires d'Umbar ! Dirent les Soldats. Alors le Belfalas est pris, et l'Ethir, et le Lebennin est parti. Les pirates sont sur nous ! C'est le dernier coup du destin !

Et alors qu'il voyait cela, Eönardë se mit à rire. Un rire franc et chaleureux. Ceux à côté de lui le prirent pour un fou jusqu'à ce qu'il dise d'une voix qui s'entendit dans toute la cité et loin sur le champ de bataille :

- Voyez, Homme de Gondor ! Voyez ! Le destin est avec vous ! Le Roi arrive, après avoir vaincu les forces du Sud ! Son drapeau flotte sur le vaisseau de tête ! Le Roi arrive ! Allons à son encontre !

Et sur ce, il tira son épée et partit en courant vers les portes.

- En avant, soldats de Gondor ! Allez accueillir votre Roi !

Une clameur de joie lui répondit dans toute la cité. De toutes les tours, de tous les points de garde et de tous les murs, les soldats abandonnèrent leurs postes et se précipitèrent arme à la main sur le champ de bataille. Plus de trois mille hommes sortirent de la cité et vinrent aider les Rohirrim à vaincre les grands Mumakil.

En même temps au Sud, des orques attendaient sur un quai de débarquement. Ils devaient aider les pirates d'Umbar à décharger leur matériel de siège. Mais ce ne furent pas des soldats Suderons qui débarquèrent. Mais un Homme, un Nain et un Elfe.

Aragorn, dans toute sa gloire, leva son épée fièrement et cria à son tour :

- En avant, hommes du Gondor ! Venez combattre pour votre patrie !

Comme pour la cité, une immense clameur lui répondit de chacun des navires. Des dizaines, des centaines d'hommes débarquèrent et se précipitèrent sur les orques armes à la main. Tous ceux que l'on croyait être à défendre le Gondor Sud. Les orques ne réagirent pas, trop surpris et désemparés par cette apparition soudaine.

Car ce furent plus de six mille guerriers qui débarquèrent, hommes d'armes du Sud Gondor libérés par Aragorn et sa défunte armée. Tous avaient suivi leur roi pour aller au combat, et tous étaient déterminés à tuer le plus possible d'ennemis.

Profitant de son effet de surprise, cette nouvelle armée s'enfonça rapidement dans les rangs ennemis et fit grand massacre parmi les orques. Les Suderons s'enfuirent, terrifiés, et furent poursuivis par les Rohirrim ou bien jetés dans le fleuve où ils se noyèrent.

De son côté, Eö joignit la garnison de la cité à l'armée des Rohirrim en difficulté. Avec leur renfort d'archers, ils jetèrent bas les Mûmakil les uns après les autres. Mais malgré cela, l'ennemi était encore en nombre incroyablement élevé, et il fallut nombre d'heures de combat pour le détruire entièrement, car à l'heure d'arrivée du Roi, des forces fraîches d'orques et d'Orientaux arrivaient encore de l'Est par Osgiliath.

Alors que ses troupes achevaient de se battre et revenaient vers la cité, Eönardë fut interrompu par un cri étrangement familier…

…

_**Quelques commentaires SVP ?**_


	15. Révélations et intendance

NVJM

Eliriel et Eönardë : réédition de la première version

Chapitre quinze : Révélations et intendance

**Première partie : Piégé**

_Alors que ses troupes achevaient de se battre et revenaient vers la cité, Eönardë fut interrompu par un cri étrangement familier…_

- **AAAAAAAH ! Je vais le tuer !**

Eö se retourna calmement et vit Legolas, Gimli et Imrahil en train de retenir un Aragorn soudainement en pleine forme, malgré la fatigue de la bataille.

- Bonjour à vous aussi Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli. Comment allez-vous ? demanda Eö avec un petit sourire.

De la bave lui répondit. Aragorn était fou de rage. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le calmer, quand Legolas chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Imrahil. Celui-ci se retourna soudainement vers un point imaginaire et dit d'une voix forte :

- Oh, bonjour à vous, Dame Arwen. Comment allez-vous ?

Cela suffit à calmer instantanément Aragorn. Il se retourna parfaitement calme et vit… rien.

- Arwen ? Où est-tu Meleth-nìn ? demanda Aragorn en fouillant partout.

- Elle n'est nulle part ailleurs qu'à Imladris, Aragorn. Cessez de chercher. Surtout entre mes jambes. ET PAS NON PLUS DANS LA… | …a Gimli.

Un Aragorn d'une pâleur cadavérique se releva et s'excusa. Sa mauvaise humeur reprit quand il se souvint ce qu'il faisait avant d'être interrompu. Il se dirigea à grand pas **(^^) **vers Eö.

- Où est Eliriel ? Réponds !

- A l'abri, dans la cité. Elle se repose, qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Qu'elle allait se battre dans son état ?

- Que veux tu dire ? Elle est blessée ?

- Non, elle va bien. Si vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qu'il en est, suivez-moi. Nous allons la voir.

Aragorn légèrement calmé acquiesça et suivit Eönardë vers les portes. Dès qu'ils y arrivèrent, Eö fut assailli par des soldats qui lui demandaient ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Demandez à d'autres. Olòrin ou Imrahil. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, répondit-il.

Malgré les interrogations d'Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas, Eö continua sa route et les mena à travers la cité jusqu'au quatrième niveau. Là, il s'arrêta devant la maison qu'Eliriel occupait.

- Eliriel ?

Rien. Eö s'avança jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille. Il l'ouvrit et vit que la pièce était dans le noir. Elle devait être en train de dormir.

- Eliriel ?

Toujours rien. Eö s'avança un peu plus et alluma une bougie. La lueur éclaira faiblement la pièce et révéla la pièce… vide. Le li était défait et l'on pouvait voir des traces de lutte.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Explosa Aragorn en saisissant Eö par le col. Où est Eliriel ? OÙ EST MA FILLE ?

- Elle était là ! Répondit Eö. Je l'ai laissée avant la bataille, elle dormait profondément et m'a juré de ne partir que si elle était en danger.

Legolas dit alors, d'une autre pièce :

- Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, ici. Il y a un autre lit de défait.

Eö réagit à ces paroles immédiatement. Il se dégagea de la poigne d'Aragorn en un geste et se dirigea vers Legolas.

- C'était Faramir, dit-il. Mais il n'a pas pu se lever ! Il était agonisant.

- Alors où sont-ils ? Hurla de plus belle Aragorn avant d'être maîtrisé par Gimli et Legolas.

Pour toute réponse, Eö se baissa au sol et prit dans ses mains un petit objet. Une bague avec les armoiries des Intendants.

- Denethor, dit-il. C'est lui.

Eö sortit en un rien de temps de la maison et se précipita dans la rue. Il monta rapidement vers le palais. Il fut immédiatement suivit par les trois autres compagnons. Ils coururent vite, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à rattraper Eö, car celui-ci était porté par la rage, la peur et surtout l'amour.

Il allait arriver au palais quand il vit arriver vers lui Olòrin, portant le corps de Faramir. Eö s'approcha rapidement.

- Olòrin ! Où est Eliriel ?

- Eliriel ? Mais elle est dans son lit, non ?

- Non ! Il y des traces de lutte dans sa chambre ! Et j'ai retrouvé une bague de Denethor dans la chambre de Faramir. Je crains qu'il ne lui ait fait du mal !

- J'ignore où elle peut être, dit Olòrin, visiblement inquiet. Malheureusement, l'on ne pourra rien tirer de Denethor. Il s'est immolé avant de se jeter du promontoire.

- Peu m'importe ! N'avez-vous aucune idée de l'endroit où il aurait put emmener Eliriel ?

Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli arrivèrent à ce moment et réengagèrent la même discussion avec Olòrin. N'ayant pas de temps à perdre, Eö repartit en courant en direction du palais. Il y arriva en quelques minutes. Il allait entrer dans le bâtiment, quand des mouvements attirèrent son attention.

Sortants du chemin du Rath Dinen, Pippin et Beregond étaient en train de parler à voix basse. Beregond paraissait abattu. Eö se précipita vers eux et hurla :

- OÙ EST ELIRIEL ?!

Il prit Beregond par le col et le secoua comme un prunier pour obtenir une réponse. Quand il eut finit, le soldat du Gondor complètement retourné lui répondit :

- Seigneur est elle cachots avec Denethor du palais allé à cause…

- OÙ SONT-ILS ?

- Au… au palais… sous-sols… c'est ce qu'a dit le seigneur Denethor…

- CONDUIS-MOI ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Beregond s'exécuta et mena Eö à travers les couloirs du palais. En chemin, ils furent rejoints par Aragorn qui les avait rattrapés. Tous trois, ils descendirent maints escaliers et arrivèrent finalement aux cachots. Ils cherchèrent pendant de longues minutes avant de trouver une porte de bois noir. Elle était hideuse et dessus était inscrit en langue commune :

_**Cachots des traîtres au bon Roi Castamir**_

- Castamir ? Mais c'est un usurpateur ! Il a volé le trône en 1437 !

Eö ne suivit pas le cours d'histoire car il avait déjà défoncée la porte. Il descendit des escaliers sombres et glissants pendant un temps qui lui paru une heure. Finalement, il arriva à un lieu éclairé faiblement par des torches. Il y avait des dizaines de cellules. Toutes semblaient en bon état. Trop bon état. Eö les inspecta une par une, et ce fut évidemment dans la dernière qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

- ELIRIEL !

Il se précipita vers sa belle. Elle était allongée à même le sol et Eö eut un haut le corps en voyant sur son dos des traces de fouet encore saignantes. Il s'approcha un peu plus et vit des traces de coups. Il retourna doucement le corps d'Eliriel pour révéler un visage tuméfié.

Il secoua doucement Eliriel pour la réveiller. Aragorn arriva à ce moment là et constata l'état horrible de sa fille. Il dit à Eö d'un ton polaire :

- Laisse moi la prendre ! Tu ne sais pas comment la consoler ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de subir ce qu'elle a subit !

Ce fut une phrase à ne pas dire.

Pour toute réponse, Eö attira l'attention d'Aragorn en lui tapotant l'épaule droite. Celui-ci tourna ses yeux noirs de colère vers lui et vit Eö se dénuder l'épaule droite.

Aragorn vit une horrible cicatrice. Il y avait la marque d'une flèche qui avait pénétrée profondément. Autour de l'empreinte, la peau semblait s'être déchirée. Il y avait trois cicatrices qui partaient de la marque de la flèche pour s'étendre respectivement sur le bras, le dos et la poitrine. Le tout sur une longueur d'une dizaine de centimètres.

Aragorn se figea. Ses souvenirs rejaillirent. Il remonta en pensée à ce mois de mai trois mille quinze. Quand lui et Eliriel avaient sauvé un petit village de bûcherons d'un groupe d'orques et avaient pu voir toute la cruauté humaine en action.

Il ne bougea pas, choqué. Pendant ce temps, Eö réessaya de réveiller Eliriel. Après quelques minutes, il réussit finalement à lui refaire prendre conscience.

- Meleth ! C'est moi ! Réveilles-toi ! Meleth !

Eliriel ne fit attention à rien et se recroquevilla dans un coin en tremblant et pleurant. Eö se sentit nauséeux en voyant cela. D'horribles souvenirs refaisaient surfaces. Il dit d'une voix tremblante :

- Meleth ! C'est moi ! Eönardë ! Je suis là ! Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! Ecoutes-moi !

Eliriel releva finalement la tête. A travers ses larmes, elle vit Eö et se jeta sur lui. Elle pleura en tremblant et en se serrant le plus fort qu'elle pouvait contre son amant. Rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter ses pleurs. Eö la recouvrit de la cape d'Aragorn, toujours figé, afin de la protéger et de cacher ses vêtements déchirés et la prit dans ses bras.

Il remonta rapidement le couloir et les noirs escaliers. Eliriel pleura de plus belle quand la porte fut passée. Eö quitta le plus vite possible les sous-sols et remonta jusqu'à la salle du trône pour gagner l'extérieur.

Une fois arrivé au dehors, il déposa Eliriel sur un banc et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle pleura encore longtemps dans ses bras en tremblant. Eö la consola autant qu'il put avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

A peine était elle dans les bras de Lòrien qu'Aragorn arrivait. Il ne semblait absolument plus en colère. Legolas et Gimli le suivaient malgré tout de loin.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda t'il.

- Elle vient tout juste de s'endormir. J'allais l'emmener aux maisons de guérison. Vous voulez venir ?

Aragorn acquiesça de la tête et accompagna donc Eö tandis que celui-ci soulevait Eliriel dans ses bras. En chemin, Aragorn ne tint plus et posa une question maladroite à Eö :

- Eönardë… c'est bien toi ? Celui qui… qui…

Eö savait ce qu'allait dire Aragorn et le coupa d'un geste de la main.

- C'est bien moi. S'il vous plait, pas de questions, je préfère ne pas y penser tout de suite. Les explications viendront bien assez tôt.

Aragorn hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et se tu. Il marcha à la suite d'Eö en regardant sa fille endormie dans les bras aimés.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à leur but, les maisons de guérison. Là, Eö rameuta Dame Ioreth qui l'emmena vers une des rares chambres de libre. Eö déposa Eliriel sur le lit, et la soigna. Ioreth et Aragorn le laissèrent faire.

Après avoir fini de donner ses soins, Eö se releva et se tourna vers Dame Ioreth. Il demanda :

- Est-ce que vous pourriez vérifier si… tout va bien ?

Dame Ioreth s'exécuta avec un léger sourire et se pencha à son tour sur Eliriel. Elle l'ausculta de diverses manières sous l'œil attentif d'Aragorn et d'Eö. Finalement, elle se releva à son tour et dit :

- Malgré ce qu'elle a subi, elle a été très bien soignée et devrait se réveiller cette nuit ou demain matin. Ses blessures ne mettront que peu de temps à guérir. Elles sont nombreuses, mais peu profondes. Ensuite…

Elle se tourna vers Aragorn et demanda :

- Vous êtes le père de cette jeune fille ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Vous ne devriez pas la laisser courir le monde sans surveillance.

- …Pourquoi ?

- Peu importe, intervint Eö. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle, très bien. Quand à sa grossesse, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes, dit Dame Ioreth avec un sourire.

Eö poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais Aragorn ouvrit grand les yeux. Legolas et Gimli se tinrent prêts dans l'embrasure de la porte. Mais malgré la surprise, il garda étrangement le contrôle de lui-même.

-… sa grossesse ? Vous avez dit : sa grossesse ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

- C'est ce qu'elle a dit. Et j'assume entièrement mes responsabilités si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, Aragorn. Et Eliriel aussi accepte ce qui lui arrive. Si tu ne me crois pas, demandes lui quand elle se réveillera, dit Eö sans s'apercevoir qu'il venait de passer au tutoiement.

Aragorn se leva et tourna le dos à Eö et Dame Ioreth. Il passa une main sur son visage et soupira lourdement. Enfin, il reprit la parole :

- Je vais lui demander. Mais toi, Eönardë, tu vas aussi tout nous avouer. Sinon…

Eö sursauta en entendant cette condition. Pas ça ! Pitié !

Il baissa la tête et soupira. Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour aimer librement Eliriel, alors… il le ferait.

- D'accord… si tu y tiens… Mais seulement à toi et Eliriel… s'il te plait.

- D'accord. Dès qu'elle sera guérie et prête à t'entendre.

Ainsi fut fait. Aragorn, surveillé par Legolas et Gimli, s'éloigna et quitta les maisons de guérison pour aller soigner les blessés et se restaurer dans la nuit tombante. Eö resta auprès de sa belle. Eliriel dormi profondément toute la nuit, son corps se remettant de son calvaire.

_16 mars 3019 III_

Ce matin là, Aragorn entra complètement épuisé dans les maisons de guérison. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit en compagnie des fils d'Elrond à soigner les blessés de la bataille. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : Dormir. Mais auparavant, il souhaitait voir sa fille pour prendre des nouvelles. Il avait longuement réfléchi tout en soignant son futur peuple.

Quand il avait rencontré Eönardë en l'an 3015 du troisième âge, il avait été jusqu'à lui proposer de devenir un père pour lui. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, cette proposition n'était plus d'actualité. Maintenant, c'était Eönardë qui proposait. Il voulait rejoindre la famille. Pas de la façon qu'Aragorn espérait, mais après mûre réflexion, il n'était pas vraiment contre le fait que lui et Eliriel soient amoureux. C'était à sa fille de choisir.

Le seul problème à son avis est qu'ils avaient sans doute été un peu trop vite. Mais bon. Ce qui est fait est fait. L'on ne peut rien y changer. Du moins pas sans risquer de perdre Eönardë et sa fille. Et ça, il n'en est pas question.

Il entra dans la chambre de sa fille en ruminant ses pensées. Il vit avec un sourire Eönardë assis au sol, la tête posée sur les draps du lit, dormir en tenant fortement la main d'Eliriel, qui elle-même étaient blottie confortablement autour de la tête de son amant. Non. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas tenter de les séparer. Chacun avait besoin de cet amour, et Eönardë l'avait amplement mérité.

Il s'assit sur une chaise après avoir installé Eönardë un peu plus confortablement. Il s'endormit instantanément. Son sommeil dura pendant un peu plus de deux heures. Enfin, il ressentit un mouvement qui le tira des bras de Lòrien **(Hé ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en voulais pas de ce type ! **_Mais il s'est lavé, depuis… _**M'en fiche ! Je ne veux pas le savoir ! **_Bon, bon d'accord. Vala râleur !)_

Aragorn ouvrit rapidement les yeux et vit Eönardë en train de se réveiller, ainsi qu'Eliriel qui s'étirait dans son lit.

- Meleth ! Ça va ? demanda Eö.

- ça va… qu'est ce que tu fais là, Ada ?

- Je tiens mon rôle de père. Et toi, tu vas bien ? demanda Aragorn. _Vraiment_ bien ?

- Bien sûr ! Cela ne pourrait pas mieux aller, ou presque… tu… tu es au courant, Ada ?

- Je sais que tu es enceinte. Si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

- Tu ne nous en veux pas ?

- Un peu. Mais… Eönardë sait quoi faire pour que ma colère contre vous soit dissipée. N'est ce pas, Eönardë ?

Eliriel se tourna vers son amant. Eö avait considérablement pâli et Eliriel cru voir le mur de la chambre à travers lui. Il paraissait avoir soudain vieilli de plusieurs siècles.

- Meleth ? Que se passe t'il ? demanda Eliriel sur un ton inquiet.

Eö mit un moment avant de pouvoir répondre.

- J'ai… j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer… et à vous raconter.

Il se leva et ferma la porte de la chambre à double tour. Il ferma aussi la petite fenêtre, et vint se rasseoir sur sa chaise. Il se passa un moment de lourd silence avant qu'il ne commence.

- Je m'appelle Eönardë…

**Partie deux : L'enfance d'un mal aimé.**

_Je m'appelle Eönardë. Je suis né le 17 mai 3001 III._

_Je n'ai que ce nom là, car ma mère est morte quelques heures après m'avoir mis au monde sans avoir eu le temps de dire mon nom en entier._

_Je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Il a disparu avant même que ma mère ne soit enceinte de moi. Il n'a sans doute jamais su qu'il avait un fils._

_J'ai été élevé par mes grands parents pendant à peine plus d'un an, dans un petit village de bûcherons des Beörnides, près de Mirkwood. Ils ont tous les deux succombés mystérieusement. Cela était sans aucun doute dû à leur âge, mais déjà, certains m'en tinrent pour responsable. _

_J'ai été ensuite confié à un couple de jeunes bûcherons qui vivaient un peu à l'écart du village. L'homme m'a tout de suite détesté et m'a appris à marcher à coups de poings. J'ai du aller l'aider à couper du bois avec une hache cinq fois plus lourde que moi. Quand je n'arrivais pas à la soulever, il me frappait. Autrement dis, tout le temps. _

_Ils ne me donnaient que quelques restes. J'ai survécu à cet homme pendant encore plus d'un an. Lui et sa femme se faisait un malin plaisir à me frapper, pour n'importe qu'elle raison. Je mettait une miette au sol quand je mangeait les rares restes de pain que les chiens me laissaient, j'avais un coup. Je faisais un cauchemar, un coup. Je m'urinais dessus, un coup. Je pleurais, un coup. Et j'en passe._

_Un jour, il m'a de nouveau emmené dans les bois. Il m'a donné sa hache et m'a dit de couper un arbre énorme, qui devait être bien dix fois plus gros que moi. Je n'ai pas réussi bien évidemment à soulever la hache. Alors, furieux contre moi, il m'a roué de coups encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais sans que je ne comprenne à l'époque ce qui venait de se passer, l'arbre qu'il m'avait dit d'abattre s'est soudainement animé et a écrasé mon bourreau._

_Terrorisé, j'ai fui sans demander mon reste pour aller me réfugier dans la niche des chiens, seul endroit où l'on me laissait un peu tranquille. J'ai été vu par ma « mère » adoptive et par un autre couple de bûcherons, venus pour voir comment j'allais. Quand ils m'on vu, ils ont crié de stupeur à la vue de mon état et m'on aussitôt enlevé à ma « mère », puis emmenés chez eux tandis que mon bourreau était découvert mort par sa femme. Plus tard, je compris qu'elle avait répandu dans tous les villages environnants la rumeur comme quoi c'était moi qui l'avais tué. _

_J'étais honni par tout le village, hormis mes deux nouveaux parents adoptifs et leur jeune fille. J'avais aussi un frère du même âge que moi. Il n'a jamais été gentil ou au moins poli, et m'accusais de tous les maux. Je ne devais l'absence de punitions injustifiées que grâce à ma sœur et mes parents, qui veillaient sur moi le mieux du monde et qui étaient justes._

_Pendant un peu plus de trois ans, j'ai été éduqué, aimé et choyé par ma nouvelle famille. Ils étaient gentils avec moi et me considéraient comme faisant partie de la famille. Mais je n'avais aucun enfant qui voulait être ami avec moi, excepté ma jeune sœur._

_L'année suivante, mon père adoptif mourut dans un accident. Bien évidemment, ce fut moi que l'on accusa et tous me tinrent pour responsable, excepté ma mère et ma sœur, bien sur. Mon frère s'acharnait contre moi et faisait en sorte que les autres villageois me punissent en faisant passer ses bêtises pour les miennes._

_J'ai passé encore un peu plus de deux ans avec ma famille. Puis vaincue par le chagrin, ma mère mourut à son tour. L'on m'en tint encore pour responsable. Alors que ma sœur et mon frère étaient adoptés à leur tour par une famille d'un autre village, moi j'étais chassé comme un malpropre, comme un assassin. J'avais huit ans._

_J'ai fui à travers bois pour éviter les coups des mauvais bûcherons, et j'ai squatté une vieille maison abandonnée dans le village ou se trouvait ma sœur. Elle tenta souvent de me rencontrer, mais chacune de ses excursions était surveillée par son frère et elle était rattrapée et frappée elle aussi. _

_N'osant plus m'approcher du village, j'ai mangé toutes les plantes qui me parurent bonnes. Je suis tombé malade souvent, en me trompant. Mais au bout d'un moment, j'ai appris à reconnaître les signes, et je ne mangeais plus que les trop rares plantes que je savais n'être pas mauvaises._

_J'ai eu cette vie pendant environ deux ans. Ma sœur était malheureuse et battue elle aussi. Je tentais de la voir pour la réconforter. Chaque fois que nous pouvions nous voir, nous nous contentions de pleurer l'un dans les bras de l'autre._

_Pendant ces années, je me suis considérablement négligé. J'ai laissés mes cheveux pousser n'importe comment, je ne me lavais plus, et mes vêtements n'avaient plus rien à envier à ceux des orques. Puis un jour, le village fut attaqué. _

_Alors que j'osais m'y rendre pour la première fois depuis longtemps, des orques nous attaquèrent. Je cherchais de la nourriture, les quelques réserves que j'avais faites ayant été détruites par d'autres enfants._

_Un orque se précipita sur moi alors que je tentais de me cacher. Je crus ma vie terminée. Mais je ne sentis jamais le coup. Je rouvris alors les yeux, pour voir l'orque raide, une lame en plein ventre. Il tomba sur moi, mort, et je pus te voir, Eliriel. Je ne compris pas vraiment ce qui se passa en moi à ce moment, mais mon cœur s'affola et battit plus vite que jamais. Je n'arrivais plus à faire un geste, toute mon attention était sur toi. Je n'ai compris que plus tard que j'avais eu le «coup de foudre». _

_Vous avez sauvé le village, puis les habitants vous ont hébergés pour la nuit, en remerciement. Moi, je me suis glissé dans l'obscurité, et j'ai regardé par une fenêtre. Je t'admirais, Eliriel. Tu es vraiment belle quand tu dors._

_Mais au matin, toute mon attention captée par toi, je ne t'ai pas vu, Aragorn, alors que tu sortais de la maison pour prendre l'air. Tu m'as confondu avec un orque, sans aucun doute à cause de mes guenilles et de ma façon de me tenir. Tu m'a tiré dessus, et touché à l'épaule. J'ai hurlé de douleur, et je t'ai réveillée, Eliriel. Tu t'es approché de moi Aragorn, et tu as levée ton épée pour m'achever. Si je n'avais pas eue la présence d'esprit de demander pitié, alors tu aurais abattue ton épée et ne te serais aperçu de ton erreur que trop tard._

_Tu as tenté de t'excuser et de me soigner, mais un des bûcherons à lâché un de ses chiens sur moi à ce moment là. Il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a mordu. J'ai fui, et il m'a poursuivi. Nous nous sommes enfoncés dans la forêt. Je me suis débattu, mais le chien était plus fort que moi. Il m'a griffé et mordu à maintes reprises. Je me suis finalement évanoui, et il est partit, apparemment satisfait. Quand je suis revenu à moi, je me suis éloigné du lieu du combat. Puis, je ne sais comment, vous m'avez retrouvé. Vous m'avez consolé et soigné. Tu m'as même proposé de devenir ton fils, Aragorn. Vous n'imaginez pas le flot d'émotions contradictoires qui m'on traversé à ce moment là._

_Nous avons discutés, puis ma sœur est arrivée. Elle s'est serrée dans mes bras, et vous lui avez aussi proposé de l'accueillir dans votre famille. Mais soudain, un cri orque se fit entendre et une dizaine de ces créatures jaillit des buissons environnants_

_Vous nous avez défendus, mais les orques étaient trop nombreux et vous nous avez dit de fuir. Nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous avons fuis ensembles, moi et sœur, mais des orques sont apparus et nous ont attaqués. Nous avons été séparés et j'ai de nouveau réussi à fuir. Terrorisé, j'ai couru et j'ai atteint l'orée de la forêt. Ignorant tout de votre situation et de celle de ma sœur, je me suis caché dans un arbre, et j'ai attendu dans l'ignorance. Je pense qu'il se passa une journée entière avant que je n'ose sortir. Je suis descendu de mon arbre et je me suis rapproché des environs du village à pas de loup. Je suis entré dans le village en ruines. Le sol était jonché des restes des cadavres des villageois, décapités par les orques._

_J'ai été pris d'une terrible angoisse à l'idée que vous ou ma sœur puissiez être l'un de ces cadavres. Ni vous, ni elle n'y étiez, mais cela ne me soulagea pas pour autant. Malgré tout ce qu'ils m'avaient fait, je ne pus me résigner à laisser leurs corps pourrir, et je les aie enterrés au milieu du village. J'ai ensuite prit quelques vêtements dans les ruines et j'ai mangé ce que j'ai put trouver. Puis je suis parti, ne pouvant supporter de rester plus longtemps dans le village._

_J'ai marché pendant plus de trois mois, vers l'Est. A ce moment, je ne savait pas me repérer ni estimer l'écoulement du temps, alors les jours qui passaient me paraissaient être des siècles, surtout que je n'avais presque rien à manger. Je suis finalement passé au-delà de la Mer de Rhun, après m'être régalé je l'avoue du raisin du Dorwinion._

_J'ai ensuite suivi à l'envers le cours d'un fleuve qui se jetait dans la mer. Puis un jour, j'ai atteint un village humain. J'étais affamé, aussi j'ai oubliée ma peur pour tenter de trouver à manger. J'ai réussi à entrer dans le village sans me faire voir, puis j'ai exploré les environs. J'ai trouvé les restes d'une auberge et je me suis caché à côté, me régalant des plats non fini._

_Mais un jour, tout a changé brusquement. J'étais dans le village depuis environ une semaine. J'étais caché dans un arbre, endormi. Une violente rafale de vent m'en a faite tomber lourdement au sol._

_J'ai crié de peur, me demandant ce qui s'était passé. Une voix m'a alors dit des mots réconfortants et j'ai senti quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras. _

_C'était un vieil homme, du moins en avait-il l'apparence. Il s'appelait Pallando. J'ai appris un peu plus tard qu'il était magicien et était l'un des cousins d'Olòrin. Il m'a consolé et soigné, puis prit dans ses bras. Il est entré dans l'auberge et m'a emmené dans sa chambre. Là, il me déposa sur son lit et me laissa endormit pendant plusieurs heures. Il était à mes côtés quand je me suis réveillé. Il m'a gentiment parlé et m'a offert un repas. Un vrai repas. Tel qu'un enfant en reçoit normalement tous les jours de sa vie. Je n'avais pas vu une telle quantité de nourriture depuis des années. Il me dit à ma grande surprise que tout était pour moi._

_J'étais apeuré. Avant, à chaque fois que quelqu'un d'autre que ceux qui m'avaient élevé m'offrait à manger, c'était pour tenter de… me tuer. De m'empoisonner. Il est sorti de la chambre en voyant que j'étais gêné. J'ai attendu sans bouger pendant un bon moment. J'attendais les coups que je savais inévitables. Plus d'une heure passa, mais rien ne vint. Je me suis décidé à bouger et je me suis approché du repas. Rien. Pas de coups. J'ai prit maladroitement un couvert dans ma main. Aucun coup. J'y ais mit de la nourriture. Rien. Je l'ai mit dans ma bouche, j'ai mâché et avalé. Toujours rien. Au bout de plusieurs bouchées, je me suis mit à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter. J'avais compris que je ne recevrai pas de coups pour le fait d'avoir quelque chose à manger._

_J'ai mangé rapidement tout le repas, de peur de me le faire enlever. Les assiettes et les couverts ne parurent sans doute jamais aussi propres que ce jour. Puis mon bienfaiteur revint. Il me parla et tout ce que je trouvais à faire, ce fut de vomir. J'avais avalé un peu trop vite et mon corps n'avait pas apprécié. _

_Horrifié en voyant ce que j'avais fait, je me suis recroquevillé sur moi-même en pleurant et tremblant, attendant les coups. Tout ce qui vint, ce fut une voix réconfortante qui me disait des mots doux. Le magicien me prit dans ses bras et me laissa pleurer en me disant des mots apaisants. Après avoir copieusement salis ses habits, je me suis endormis. Il m'a laissé sur le lit et s'est affairé à nettoyer le sol._

_Le temps passa, et il se montrait toujours aussi doux. Lui et l'aubergiste me donnaient de la nourriture plus que je ne pensais en voir de toute ma vie. Ils étaient gentils avec moi, et me firent oublier la peur des coups après de longs mois. J'ai trouvé un véritable grand frère en la personne de l'aubergiste. Puis un autre magicien vint, il s'appelait Alatar. Avec mes deux premiers bienfaiteurs, il m'éleva et ils m'apprirent nombre de choses. Ils m'élevèrent comme leur fils, sans toutefois me gâter ou me laisser tomber dans le vice de la fainéantise et de la paresse. _

_Ils me donnaient des cours avec peu de pause tous les jours. Ils m'ont réappris à m'exprimer correctement en Westron. Ils m'ont enseigné le Sindarin, le Quenya et quelques bases de Khuzdhul. En entendant les voyageurs qui s'arrêtaient dans l'auberge, j'ai aussi appris le _Falathren-Morn. _Ils m'ont donné toutes leurs connaissances des plantes et des animaux, m'ont enseigné l'histoire, la géographie, la médecine, le combat à l'épée, à l'arc et à de nombreuses autres armes. J'ai appris les mathématiques, l'écriture, les sciences et tellement d'autres choses. Mais jamais, quelque soient mes erreurs ou mes bétises, l'un d'eux ne m'a battu ou insulté. C'était des réprimandes de père à fils ou d'oncle à neveu. Ils me donnèrent tout l'amour que j'avais toujours souhaité. Ils étaient ma famille._

_Puis tout a basculé. Presque trois ans avaient passés quand un jour, je me suis réveillé avec une lettre à mes côtés. Mon père Pallando et mon oncle Alatar avaient du partir pour leurs affaires et me demandaient de me rendre vers l'Ouest après avoir parlé à l'aubergiste. Celui-ci m'a rassuré et donné nombre de choses que les deux magiciens avaient voulu que je prenne. De la nourriture bien sur, mais aussi des objets qui leur étaient chers, des objets qui me rassureraient et me permettrait de penser et de dire que l'on se reverrait rapidement. _

_Puis je suis parti après avoir faits mes adieux à l'aubergiste. Il m'a promis que nous nous reverrions un jour. J'ai marché vers l'Ouest en espérant rattraper et retrouver les magiciens. J'ai contourné la Mer de Rhun par le Sud et j'ai atteint L'Anduin. Je l'ai traversé à gué, et je me suis de nouveau dirigé vers l'Ouest. J'avais alors compris que les magiciens n'y étaient pas, mais que c'était simplement par là que nous avions jamais le plus de chances de nous revoir._

_J'ai atteint les Monts Brumeux et cherché un moyen de les franchir. J'ai trouvé le col que j'avais vu sur les cartes que l'on m'avait fais apprendre par cœur. Mais je n'ai pas pu y accéder, car une troupe d'orques s'y trouvait, semblant attendre en embuscade quelque chose. Ils vous attendaient._

_J'ai donc évité le col et cherché un autre moyen de franchir les montagnes. J'ai trouvé l'entrée de la Moria et j'y suis entré. J'ai été aussi silencieux que possible et j'ai atteint l'autre côté après environ deux jours dans les souterrains. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je me suis senti affreusement mal en la traversant. Je ressentais comme un appel venant des profondeurs. J'étais prit par l'envie d'y aller voir, et je me souvenais juste à temps des mises en gardes que l'on m'avait faites._

_Quelques heures après être sorti, je vous ai rencontré et je crois avoir comprises les premières phrases. J'ai soignée Eliriel avec mes connaissances sans toutefois me révéler, de peur d'être rejeté et prit pour un menteur. J'étais heureux à en hurler de joie de voir après ces années que vous étiez encore en vie. Je vous ais rejoints, et vous connaissez la suite._

_Dès que je t'ai revue Eliriel, mon amour enfoui pendant un temps est revenu au galop. J'ai tenté les premiers jours d'en savoir plus sur toi. Et puis, de plus en plus amoureux, j'ai tenté de me rapprocher de toi le plus rapidement possible, et j'ai réussi au-delà de mes espérances. Malheureusement tu ne semblais pas d'accord, Aragorn. Nous avons du nous cacher pour vivre notre amour. Mais tu as tout découvert, et nous nous sommes finalement enfuis. Nous avons réfléchi sur un moyen de ne jamais être séparés, et maintenant, nous voilà à Minas-Tirith. Eliriel est enceinte, moi je vous aie tout raconté, et toi Aragorn, tu vas décider de notre avenir._

- … …

- … …

Assis respectivement sur sa chaise pour Aragorn et sur son lit pour Eliriel, aucun des deux auditeurs des aveux d'Eö n'osaient plus bouger ni respirer. Ils avaient beaucoup de questions sur Eönardë, mais ne s'étaient absolument pas attendus à entendre de telles horreurs.

Comment pouvait on faire subir cela à un enfant ?

Comment pouvait on tenter de l'empoisonner juste parce qu'il était là ?

Comment pouvait on accuser un nourrisson d'avoir tué tant de gens ?

Comment…

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Eliriel. Meleth. Son Meleth. Tout ce qu'il avait subi. Sa propre douleur quelques heures plus tôt était insignifiante en comparaison.

Les larmes coulèrent discrètement sur le visage d'Eliriel alors qu'Eönardë se tenait debout, près de la porte fermée, attendant le visage bas. Elle sortit de sa torpeur et se leva de son lit. Elle s'approcha d'Eö et enroula ses bras autour de lui, puis passa devant son amant avant de lui relever la tête et de l'embrasser.

Eö ne répondit pas au baiser et se laissa faire quand Eliriel le ramena sur son lit et le fit s'asseoir dessus. Eliriel l'enlaça et continua à l'embrasser en lui disant des mots doux, des mots réconfortants.

Aragorn était figé sur sa chaise et n'arrivait plus à bouger. Quand il avait rencontré cet enfant, en trois mille quinze… il se doutait bien évidemment qu'il était malheureux et avait souffert… c'est pour mettre fin à son calvaire qu'il lui avait proposé de l'adopter… mais jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer de telles souffrances lui-même.

Perdu dans ses songes, Aragorn ne remarqua pas sa fille se lever et ramener Eö sur le lit pour le consoler. Il retrouva enfin la réalité quand Eliriel le secoua.

- Ada… aides moi… il est… figé… que faut il faire ?

Aragorn regarda Eö et vit qu'en effet, se rappeler tous ses douloureux souvenirs ne semblait pas avoir fait grand bien au jeune homme. Celui-ci avait toujours la tête basse et ne faisait absolument aucun geste, si ce n'est un léger mouvement presque imperceptible de droite à gauche, tel un enfant prit en faute qui se balance sur sa chaise. Il avait les bras collés à ses côtés et les mains paraissaient paralysée tellement elles étaient immobiles.

- Eönardë… Eönardë. C'est moi. Tu m'entends ? dit Aragorn.

Mais malheureusement, rien ne vint. Aragorn était inquiet à l'extrême et Eliriel n'en menait pas large. Elle se demandait ce qui se passait pour que son amoureux soit dans cet état, lui qui paraissait toujours si fort, lui qui était si fort.

Aragorn réfléchit, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. La seule solution sans danger qui lui vint à l'esprit fut d'endormir Eönardë avec des herbes soporifiques. Il sorti de la pièce discrètement pour aller chercher ce qu'il lui fallait pour aider Eö. Eliriel se rapprocha de son amant et tenta de nouveau de le ramener à la réalité, sans résultat.

Aragorn revint quelques minutes après avec un verre d'eau et une petite bourse en cuir dans la main. Il versa un peu du contenu, une poudre claire, dans l'eau et fit avaler le tout à Eönardë en lui massant le cou pour provoquer un réflexe de déglutition. Celui-ci ne réagit pas et se laissa faire. Plusieurs minutes passèrent qui parurent une éternité à Eliriel, sans que rien ne se passe. Aragorn était inquiet, mais Eliriel compris qu'Eö dormait de nouveau avec les yeux ouverts quand une respiration lente mais régulière et calme se fit entendre.

Elle allongea son amant sur le lit avec l'aide de son père et lui ferma les paupières doucement. Elle se rassit sur la chaise qu'occupait son père et ne fit plus rien d'autre que regarder avec inquiétude son amoureux endormit et penser à tout ce qu'il leur avait révélé. Aragorn partit à ses occupations et ferma la porte pour éviter qu'ils ne soient dérangés. Eliriel se leva rapidement de son fauteuil pour aller s'allonger aux côtés d'Eö. Elle les couvrit de la couverture et l'entoura de ses bras en se serrant fort contre lui. Elle s'endormit rapidement ainsi.

**Partie trois : Intendance**

_17 mars 3019 III_

Il était plus de dix heures quand la soleil réussi enfin à regarder par la fenêtre de la chambre. Ses rayons tombèrent rapidement sur le lit au milieu de la pièce et illuminèrent les deux personnes enlacées l'une dans l'autre. Eliriel commença à se réveiller tranquillement et ouvrit finalement les yeux après s'être convenablement étirée.

Son regard tomba immédiatement sur Eö, et elle se souvint de ce qui avait été dit la veille. Elle se serra de nouveau contre son amant endormi et fini par tomber à nouveau dans les bras de Lòrien. **(Hum… je crois que je vais l'accepter, elle… **_Pas touche à ma fille, toi ! _**Encore toi ? Dehors ! Tous les deux !) **

- Ada ? dit Eliriel.

Elle rouvrit de nouveau les yeux et se redressa pour voir son père ainsi qu'Olòrin et Pippin debouts devant leur lit, les regardants d'en haut (ou d'en bas) tout en rigolant légèrement. Aragorn prit la chaise et l'approcha du lit, à côté d'Eliriel. Il embrassa sa fille et s'y assis.

- Comment allez-vous, ce matin ? demanda t'il.

- Moi, ça va très bien, ada. Mais pour Eö… je ne sais pas. Il faut attendre qu'il se réveille.

- Ca va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il va vite s'en remettre, dit Aragorn en prenant la main de sa fille. Et puis tu es là. Tu sauras l'aider.

Eliriel sourit à son père et se retourna vers son amoureux. Elle se rallongea à ses côtés tout en regardant toujours son père. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Aragorn savait que sa fille était heureuse, et Eliriel se doutait que son père devinait qu'elle était folle de joie en elle-même. Son père avait accepté son amour avec Eönardë et l'avait accepté dans la famille.

- Eliriel ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers la voix pour se rappeler de la présence d'Olòrin et de Pippin. Ceux-ci se rapprochèrent un peu pour lui parler à leur tour.

- Comment va tu ? Tu sais que tu nous as fait une peur bleue ? Et… que se passe t'il avec Eönardë ? J'ai faim. Il semble s'être passé quelque chose de grave, non ? On mange quand ? demanda Pippin.

Eliriel se tourna vers son père et celui-ci lui fit un léger signe négatif de la tête. Elle acquiesça et se retourna de nouveau vers le Hobbit et le magicien.

- Pour ma part, je vais très bien, je me sens juste un peu fatiguée. Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait peur, mais maintenant, il n'y a plus aucun problème. Et… à propos d'Eö… je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rien vous dire. C'est à lui d'en parler, si il le veux bien. Excusez moi.

Les deux amis n'en firent rien et la conversation continua calmement. Un peu plus d'une heure passa ainsi, quand Eliriel, toujours allongée sur son lit, senti un mouvement à ses côtés. Elle regarda immédiatement et vit qu'Eö était en train de se réveiller.

- Meleth nìn ? Tu es réveillé ?

Eö ouvrit rapidement les yeux et se redressa en voyant le monde qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il parut un peu désorienté pendant quelques secondes, mais se reprit rapidement sous l'œil interrogatif d'Olòrin et de Pippin, et heureux d'Eliriel et d'Aragorn.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi étais-je en train de dormir ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas, Meleth ? demanda Eliriel avec un air inquiet.

Eö passa une main sur son visage et soupira largement.

- Si. Si, je me souviens. Maintenant, c'est fini. On en parle plus.

Eliriel sourit à son amant, et pour toute réponse elle se serra contre lui après l'avoir embrassé. Eö rendit son étreinte à Eliriel et se rappela la présence de trois intrus dans la pièce. Il leva la tête et vit clairement de qui il s'agissait.

- Aragorn ? Qu'avez-vous… décidé ? demanda t'il. Pour nous ?

Aragorn soupira avant de répondre.

- C'est à vous de décider. Pas à moi. Tout ce que j'attends de votre part, c'est que vous vous comportiez correctement et que vous assumiez pleinement vos actes. D'accord ?

- D'accord, répondit Eö avec un sourire rayonnant, avant de partir dans un long baiser avec Eliriel.

Olòrin et Pippin ne posèrent pas de questions sur Eö, ayant bien compris avec Aragorn et Eliriel qu'il n'était sans doute pas prêt à répéter ce qu'il avait dit. La conversation reprit entre les cinq amis et tourna sur le conseil ayant eu lieu la veille.

- Eönardë, dit Aragorn, le conseil a décidé de réunir les armées et de partir à l'assaut des Portes Noires.

- Suicide, dit Eö en coupant la parole à Aragorn. C'est du suicide. Vous allez mourir, quelque soit la raison pour laquelle vous le faites.

- Nous le savons, Eönardë. Nous le savons bien. Mais c'est le seul moyen en notre possession pour donner un peu plus de temps à Frodon et Sam pour accomplir leur tache. C'est le seul moyen.

- Si vous y tenez… mais tachez de revenir vivant. D'accord ? J'ai trouvé un père, je ne veux pas encore le perdre, dit Eö avec un regard inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous reviendrons tous en vie, répondit Aragorn avec un sourire ému. Et… nous avons aussi décidé de te confier la gestion de Minas-Tirith et du Gondor, jusqu'à ce que Faramir soit en état de s'en occuper. Qu'en pense tu ?

Eö soupira exagérément et répondit :

- Disons que vous êtes vraiment sans pitié et que vous allez avoir ma mort. Mais bon… si il le faut… Et puis tant que je reste avec Eliriel, il n'y a pas de problème, dit-il en souriant largement.

Eliriel sourit à son tour, et les deux tourtereaux reprirent leur occupation baveuse sans plus faire attention aux autres. Aragorn, Olòrin et Pippin jugèrent bon de les laisser tranquilles et partirent, non sans un dernier « attention » bien paternel de la part d'Aragorn.

Eö se leva peu de temps après et usa d'arguments totalement privés pour convaincre Eliriel de rester au lit. Celle-ci pesta pour la forme, mais fini par accepter après un dernier argument baveux de son amant. Eö se retira en fermant la porte à clé pour éviter qu'un intrus n'entre à nouveau. Il laissa la clé à Eliriel et partit rejoindre Aragorn et les autres capitaines.

Il sortit des maisons de guérison et vit que la majeure partie de la population de la cité était revenue. Il marcha rapidement vers le palais, sous l'œil respectueux des habitants qui savaient déjà tout ce qu'il avait permit de faire. Il arriva rapidement au dernier niveau et passa devant l'arbre blanc pour entrer dans le palais par la grande porte.

Il chercha Aragorn des yeux et le trouva comme il le pensait au fond de la salle, réunit avec les autres capitaines et Olòrin, en train de parler stratégie. Il s'approcha rapidement et fut aperçu par le rôdeur.

- Eönardë ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien. Enfin, ça pourrait aller mieux si je ne devais pas m'acquitter du fardeau que vous m'avez choisi. Vous ne pouviez pas me trouver une simple place de sous officier ? Ça aurait été bien suffisant.

- Désolé, dit Aragorn en riant. Au vu de tes capacités et de ton talent de meneur d'hommes, je ne pense pas que ta place soit là où tu le penses. Tu devrais être parmi les plus hauts échelons.

Toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la salle, d'Imrahil à Eomer en passant par Olòrin acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

- Continuez comme cela, et vous allez me tuer avant ma prise de fonction, plaisanta Eönardë. Bon, où en étiez vous ?

Toute l'attention revint sur l'affaire qui les préoccupait tous, à savoir défendre leurs territoires respectifs avec les moyens du bord, et lancer un assaut contre les Portes Noires sous quelques jours. Ils expliquèrent en détail à Eönardë ou ils en étaient et lui demandèrent :

- Qu'en penses tu, Eönardë ?

- C'est bien, je suis d'accord avec tout ce que vous avez décidé pour l'instant, et je n'ai rien à redire. Sauf qu'il vous faudra faire attention, le conjonctiviteux est malin.

- Qui ça ?

- Sauron. Il doit souffrir, avec son œil constamment rouge. Le pauvre. Je devrais peut être lui proposer mes soins. Quoique… qu'il se débrouille, dit Eö en prenant l'air de réfléchir, puis en agitant sa main en l'air. Il l'a bien cherché. Et aussi, il ne suffira pas d'attaquer comme cela, il vous faut établir une stratégie.

- C'est déjà fait. Nous allons nous établir sur les collines de déchets en face des Portes. Nous serons sur les hauteurs, et nous les défendrons tout en barrant la route à Sauron et à ses armées.

- Et… combien y a-t-il de soldats dans l'armée ?

- Nous avons choisi de laisser une armée Rohirrim de trois mille cavaliers pour contrer les orques se trouvant en Anòrien. Il ne faut pas qu'ils attaquent nos arrières et nous prennent par surprise. Sinon, nous allons attaquer avec six milles hommes à pied et un millier de cavaliers.

- Vous vous rendez compte que c'est un nombre dérisoire en fonction des forces restantes à Sauron ? Vous êtes vraiment sûrs qu'il ne se contentera pas d'envoyer ses orques et de retourner à ses occupations ?

- Evidemment, dit Olòrin, c'est la pire faille de notre plan, mais notre marge de manœuvre est extrêmement réduite et limitée. Néanmoins, je pense qu'il mordra à notre appât. Il est parmi nous des hommes qui ne valent pas moins d'un millier de soldats à eux seuls.

- Si vous le dites, Olòrin, j'ai confiance en votre jugement. Vous êtes le mieux placé parmi nous pour savoir quelles seront les actions les plus probables de Sauron.** (NdA : Dans le sens ou ils sont frères)**

Le silence retomba avec ces mots, et Aragorn reprit le débat rapidement.

- Si nous sommes tous d'accord avec notre stratégie d'attaque, nous pourrions désormais débattre de tout ce qui reste à faire et à organiser…

- Oui, parlons de la finale du concours de broderie de Dol-Amroth, proposa Imrahil. … Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ?

Il était plus de seize heures de l'après midi quand Eö sorti enfin du palais. Le conseil avait continué avec toutes les décisions à prendre concernant l'organisation de la défense et de l'attaque. Eö n'y avait pas beaucoup prit part, son esprit rêvant d'Eliriel. Il avait été immédiatement chargé de prendre ses fonctions dans la cité, à son grand malheur. Si il y avait une chose qu'il souhaitait pour l'instant, c'était bien se reposer avec Eliriel à ses côtés.

Avec un soupir résigné, il entra dans les maisons de guérison où Eliriel se trouvait encore. Il la trouva endormie sur son lit, et ne voulant pas la réveiller, il l'embrassa simplement avant de repartir. Il descendit jusqu'au premier niveau et commença à de nouveau réorganiser totalement la cité avec les moyens à disposition.

_18 mars 3019 III_

Eliriel avait insisté pour se lever, et Eönardë n'avait rien put faire pour l'en dissuader. Même ses arguments les plus convaincants n'avaient pas fonctionnés (pour cause, Eliriel avait utilisés les mêmes). Eö sourit en repensant au moment baveux qu'il avait passé le matin même avec Eliriel. Il fut néanmoins rapidement tiré de sa rêverie par un son de cavalcade qui approchait.

Eö redressa la tête et vit arriver à ses côtés Aragorn, en tête de l'armée qui partait à la guerre. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire crispé et lui dit :

- Si nous ne revenons pas, tu sais ce que tu as à faire, Eönardë.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je dirigerais tout comme il faut et tu retrouveras ton pays en bon état.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'ai confiance en vous, mais ce que je veux, c'est que toi et Eliriel vous preniez soin de vous deux. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mes deux enfants, conclut-il dans un sourire avant de repartir et de franchir la porte de la cité, salué par la foule et les trompettes d'adieu.

Eö resta un moment à le regarder, ému, puis se retourna et revint auprès d'Eliriel qui se trouvait aux côtés de la foule. Ils regardèrent passer l'armée et saluèrent Olòrin, Pippin, Legolas et Gimli, qui pour les trois derniers ne semblaient pas vraiment concernés par l'inquiétude du moment.

- Vais-je vivre assez vieux pour voir mon prochain festin ? Questionnait Pippin, marchant aux côtés de Beregond.

- Quelles structures ! Voyez vous cela, Legolas ?

- La maçonnerie ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, Gimli.

- Je parlais de ces jeunes demoiselles là bas…

Eö et Eliriel sourirent en entendant Gimli, sacré coureur de jupons !

Le long défilé des soldats silencieux continua encore un bon moment avant de se stopper soudainement, comme il avait commencé. La foule regarda la longue colonne marcher vers son destin pendant un temps qui paru être une éternité. Les badauds ne se dispersèrent que quand les soldats ne furent plus qu'un point infime à l'horizon.

Eö et Eli se prirent par la main et remontèrent vers le niveau des maisons de guérisons, interrompus par les soldats demandant à Eö ce qu'ils devaient faire. Celui-ci donna toute une série d'ordres et put finalement se libérer et continuer son chemin avec Eliriel. La jeune fille se montra rapidement fatiguée, et ce fut sans aucun mal qu'Eö la convainquit de se réfugier dans ses bras pour regagner sa chambre.

Les jours passèrent dans une atmosphère d'angoisse et de peur. Il n'y avait rien à faire, sinon attendre. Personne ne voulait prévoir l'avenir, personne ne pouvait s'imaginer une si improbable victoire, un encore plus improbable retour du Roi. Eö n'avait plus d'ordres à donner. Lui aussi devait attendre que le destin approche. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour le déranger, il savait comment s'occuper. Il avait des milliers de blessés dans la cité, et si pour la plupart ce n'était pas des blessures graves ou inquiétantes, il y en avait toujours encore un bon nombre qui étaient entre la vie et la mort.

Nous étions le vingt mars. L'armée était partie depuis deux jours, et il n'y avait plus aucun messager ou rumeur depuis de nombreuses heures. Eö revenait d'une tournée de soins et se dirigeait dans la réserve de plantes médicinales des maisons de guérisons pour refaire le stock de son « sac ». Il avait soignés tous les blessés nécessitants son aide. Soudain, alors qu'il entrait dans la grande bâtisse, il entendit plusieurs voix parler fortement en même temps. Intrigué, il s'approcha et put voir Eowyn tentant de se relever tandis que des soigneurs essayaient de la rallonger.

- Que se passe t'il, ici ? demanda t'il sans réfléchir.

L'attention se tourna vers lui, et Dame Ioreth dit, implorant son aide :

- Monseigneur ! S'il vous plait, aidez nous ! Dame Eowyn n'est pas état de se lever, mais elle insiste. Ses blessures risquent de se rouvrir si elle ne fait pas attention.

Eö s'approcha et laissa tomber le sac qu'il portait au sol.

- Pourquoi voulez vous vous lever ? Vous vous ennuyez ici ?

- Non, répondit abruptement Eowyn. Je suis bien ici, mais je n'en plus de rester à ne rien faire. Je veux me rendre utile.

- Et bien, ma Dame, vous serez déçue si vous sortez d'ici. Il n'y a absolument rien à faire si ce n'est attendre et soigner les blessés. Et je ne pense pas que vous soyez en état de le faire. Mais si vous y tenez, je pense pouvoir vous donner une distraction.

Eö fit partir les soigneurs en les rassurant et demanda à Eowyn de l'attendre quelques instants. La farouche Rohirrim attendit et Eö s'absenta dans le couloir voisin.

- Meleth ?

Eö poussa la porte de la chambre d'Eliriel et entra silencieusement pour voir qu'Eliriel était réveillée et en plein repas, assise à une petite table. Il passa à l'intérieur de la pièce et demanda à Eliriel :

- Meleth, est-ce que tu t'ennuies ?

Eliriel parue assez gênée de répondre.

- Un peu, avoua t'elle. Si seulement tu étais là plus souvent… dit elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Et bien si tu veux, je pense que je t'ai trouvée une bonne occupation, qui j'espère te plaira.

- Et c'est ?

- Discuter avec Dame Eowyn. Et moi aussi, je n'ai rien à faire pour le moment.

- Je préférerais que nous soyons tous les deux…

- Nous le serons après, je te le promets meleth. Mais là, il faut calmer Eowyn, sinon elle va raser le bâtiment rien que par sa colère.

- D'accord, dit Eliriel en se levant. Où est elle ?

- Dans une chambre voisine. Je t'y emmène ?

Eliriel prit le bras d'Eö et l'embrassa avant de le suivre à travers les couloirs pour atteindre celui à côté. Ils atteignirent presque immédiatement la chambre d'Eowyn où elle les attendait, assise sur une chaise. Eö se présenta ainsi qu'Eliriel, puis s'excusa et reparti chercher quelque chose. Il marcha un peu plus longtemps qu'avant et ne pouvait empêcher un petit sourire de venir orner ses lèvres de temps en temps. Finalement, il entra dans une autre chambre.

- Faramir ?

Le dénommé Faramir n'était pas présent dans son lit ni même sur une chaise. Eö ressortit et chercha une soignante pour lui demander :

- Où est le seigneur Faramir, s'il vous plait ?

La soignante lui indiqua les jardins des maisons de guérison et Eö s'y dirigea avec un remerciement. Il aperçu immédiatement Faramir qui regardait l'horizon en quête de nouvelles de la guerre.

- Faramir ?

L'intendant de Gondor se retourna et sourit en voyant Eö.

- Eönardë ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda t'il en s'approchant.

- Je vais on ne peut mieux. Et toi ? Tes blessures sont guéries ?

- Pas encore tout a fait. Les guérisseurs m'on permit de me promener un peu dans les jardins, mais ils insistent pour que je reste encore plusieurs jours ici, soupira le condamné.

- Si tu veux, je peux te proposer des distractions, dit Eö. Que dirais tu de faire la causerie avec une charmante jeune femme, moi et Eliriel ?

- Que veux tu dire par « une charmante jeune femme » ?

- J'ai dit ça ? Tu as du mal entendre, dit Eö d'un air faussement innocent. Suis moi Faramir, tu as l'air bien fatigué. T'asseoir ne te ferait pas de mal.

Faramir se résigna et suivit Eö qui le ramena vers la chambre d'Eowyn. Quand ils entrèrent, Eliriel et Eowyn se tournèrent vers eux, surprises de voir arriver un nouveau candidat au célèbre jeu du _jevousnoiesouslesparoles. _Eö et Faramir s'assirent, difficilement pour Faramir il faut l'avouer, car il ne regardait pas ce qu'il faisait, son regard fixant uniquement Eowyn.

_J'en était sûr, _pensa Eö.

Les quatre amis discutèrent un moment de tout et de rien, et de l'issue de la guerre, au loin. Mais il n'y avait toujours aucune nouvelle, alors tout ce qu'ils purent faire fut d'établir des scénarios plus ou moins optimistes. Ce fut après un moment qu'Eö demanda à Eowyn alors qu'ils parlaient du Rohan :

- Dis moi Eowyn, comment s'appellent tes parents ?

- Mon père est Eomund de la Marche, et ma mère Théodwyn. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Pour rien du tout.

La conversation continua autour de leur famille respective, quand Eö se leva soudainement.

- Excusez moi, dit-il. Il faut que je sorte.

Et il quitta la pièce presque en courant, sous le regard interrogateur d'Eowyn et Faramir et inquiet d'Eliriel.

- Je vais voir ce qu'il y a, dit Eliriel.

Elle marcha un peu pour rattraper Eö et le trouva finalement assis sur un banc, dans les jardins des Maisons de Guérison.

- Meleth ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Questionna Eliriel.

- Rien, rien de grave Meleth, dit Eö en regardant au loin d'un air triste.

- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, insista Eliriel en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Eö et en ses serrant contre lui.

- Ce n'est pas ma sœur, dit Eö d'une voix malheureuse.

- Pardon ?

- Eowyn. Ce n'est pas ma sœur.

- Pourquoi serait elle ta sœur ?

- Ma sœur s'appelle Eowyn. Quand j'ai entendu ce nom, j'ai tout de suite pensé à elle, et j'ai espéré qu'elle était là, saine et sauve. J'ai essayé de lui poser la question assez discrètement. Je pensais vraiment l'avoir retrouvée, surtout qu'elles se ressemblent beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas elle. Malheureusement…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Meleth, dit Eliriel d'une voix rassurante. Je suis sûre que ta sœur va bien, et qu'elle vit heureuse. Je suis sûre qu'elle aussi pense à toi et qu'elle se pose les même question à propos de ce qui t'est arrivé.

- Si elle savait, dit Eö en se tournant vers Eli et en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de mieux.

Eli lui sourit et l'embrassa soudainement, puis l'entoura des ses bras avec l'intention non cachée de faire un nouveau concours de bave. Enfin, Eö dit après un moment :

- Viens Meleth. Retournons avec nos amis. Ils vont s'inquiéter, dit Eliriel.

- Je ne pense pas, Meleth.

Et en effet, en revenant dans la chambre d'Eowyn, Eö et Eli surprirent Faramir faire ouvertement des avances à Eowyn. Pas que ça déplaise à cette dernière…

_21 Mars 3019 III_

Le temps passait à la vitesse de compréhension d'un troll, et bien que cela ne gênait pas Eönardë ou Eliriel, même eux étaient frappés par l'angoisse et la peur de l'avenir probable. A l'heure qu'il était, l'armée devait être en train de s'avancer au-delà du Val de Morgul. Il faudrait encore un peu plus de trois jours de marche pour qu'elle arrive en état de se battre en face des portes noires.

_23 Mars 3019 III_

Alors qu'à Minas-Tirith Eliriel roucoulait avec Eönardë et que Faramir déclarait sa flamme à Eowyn, l'armée menée par Aragorn sortait de l'Ithilien, le jardin du Gondor. Les Nazgûl volaient désormais loin au dessus de l'armée, hors de la vue de tous excepté Legolas. Mais la peur qu'ils inspiraient était là malgré tout, et Aragorn vit avec pitié la plupart de ceux qui n'étaient pas soldats mais garçon de ferme, d'écurie ou autres trembler de peur. Prit de pitié, il dit soudainement :

- Partez ! Mais conservez ce que vous pourrez d'honneur et ne courez pas ! Et il y a une tâche à laquelle vous pouvez vous efforcer et ainsi vous sauver un peu de la honte. Allez à Cair-Andros et au cas ou l'ennemi tiendrait toujours l'île, reprenez là, et tenez là jusqu'au bout pour la défense du Rohan et du Gondor !

Et ce fut avec bien moins de six mille hommes que l'armée continua sa route vers les Portes Noires.

_25 Mars 3019 III_

Après avoir campé dans la Morannon et s'être reposée au mieux malgré la terreur des Nazgûl, l'armée s'était avancée vers les Portes Noires en branle bas de combat, tous étendard claquants au vent. Aragorn fit s'aligner l'armée sur les collines d'immondices entassées par des générations d'orques devant l'entrée du Mordor. Puis il partit en ambassadeur, accompagné d'Olòrin, des fils d'Elrond, d'Eomer de Rohan, Imrahil de Dol-Amroth, Legolas de Mirkwood, Gimli le nain du royaume d'Erebor, et enfin Peregrïn afin que toutes les espèces des peuples libres engagées dans le combat soient représentées dans les négociations.

- Sortez ! Que le seigneur de la Terre Noire s'avance ! Justice lui sera rendue pour avoir injustement attaqué le Gondor, le Rohan, et tous les peuples au Nord et à l'Ouest de son pays !

Il y eu un long silence, et les hérauts eurent l'impression que le Mordor tout entier comprenait à la vitesse d'un troll. Mais finalement, dans un immonde et puissant grincement, les portes noires s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer un unique cavalier suivit par une petite troupe d'Hommes de l'Est portant des habits de parlementaires.

Le cavalier était monté sur un hideux cheval noir masqué par un masque de fer mal forgé représentant les pires tourments que pouvaient démontrer un visage. Il était lui-même tout de noirs vêtus, tissus, mailles et harnachement étaient noirs. Il avait une capuche avancée sur le visage, si bien qu'on ne lui voyait pas le visage. Mais c'était bien là un homme vivant, et non pas un des spectres de l'anneau.

- Je suis la bouche de Sauron. Y a-t-il dans votre bande de malpropres quelqu'un que vous considérez assez gradé pour avoir l'honneur de parlementer avec moi ? Ou faut t'il que je m'abaisse à discuter avec des larves ?

Pour toute réponse, Aragorn fixa le noir cavalier et celui-ci, sentant un regard posé sur lui tourna la tête vers Aragorn. Ils se fixèrent longuement quand soudain, le héraut du Mordor s'écria :

- Je suis un héraut et ambassadeur, et nul ne doit m'attaquer !

Olòrin s'approcha pour parler.

- Où de telles lois sont elles en vigueur ? Il est aussi coutume que les hérauts se montrent un peu plus courtois si ils veulent être reçu en paix et non pas avec des flèches. Mais votre maître aurait-il acquis une nouvelle sagesse pour essayer de parlementer ?

- Bon ! dit le héraut de Mordor. Tu sembles être le porte-parole, vieille barbe grise ? Ne crois tu pas que nous avons assez entendus parler de toi depuis deux mille ans ? Toujours en train d'essayer de nuire au maître ! Mais cette fois, tu as fourré ton nez dans une affaire trop grande pour toi, Maître Gandalf ! Et tu vas savoir quels tourments nous réservons aux criminels dans ton genre si tu ne montres pas un peu plus de respect à tes supérieurs. Mais j'ai là quelque chose à te montrer avant.

Il fit un signe à l'un des gardes qui s'approcha avec un paquet enveloppé de tissus noirs. Le messager écarta ceux-ci et à la stupeur de tous, il éleva d'abord la courte épée de Sam, un manteau gris et une broche elfique, et enfin la côte de maille que Frodon portait jadis sous ses vêtements en lambeaux. Il sembla aux capitaines que pendant un court moment le temps s'était arrêté. Pippin poussa un cri de surprise et d'horreur et tenta de se projeter en avant pour récupérer les objets de ses amis, mais il fut rejeté en arrière par Olòrin.

- Silence ! dit il avec sévérité.

- Ainsi, vous avez avec vous un autre de ces lutins ! Mais si cela peut vous rassurez, sachez que les deux autres ne sont pas morts, ils sont bien vivants ! Ils sont en ce moment même et train d'être torturés par tous les moyens les plus lents et douloureux que nous connaissons, afin que nous puissions nous délecter de leurs cris de douleur. Et nous ne les relâcherons jamais, sauf peut être quand ils serons trop brisés pour ressentir encore la douleur. Et alors, nous vous les amènerons, et vous pourrez voir toute l'étendue de votre cruauté envers eux, et vous voudrez mourir de honte face à vos œuvres !

Il marqua un temps de silence et enleva sa capuche afin que ses ennemis le voient se réjouir de leurs visages consternés.

- Manteau de Nain, Cape d'Elfe et lame de l'Ouest déchu ! Sans oublier les deux petits rats de la Comté ! Ne sursautez pas, dit il, nous la connaissons bien. Nous nous sommes déjà régalés des mets que nos orques ont récupérés dans les granges et les hangars de ce petit pays !

- Suffit ! Cria Olòrin. Dites nous maintenant vos conditions de paix ! Ou repartez voir votre maître, et envoyez nous ce qui vous reste de vos armées !

Le messager siffla de colère, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus malfaisant et enragé.

- Voici les conditions, dit il finalement. Vous et votre armée de nabots vous retirerez au-delà de l'Anduin après avoir fait le serment de ne jamais le retraverser et de ne plus jamais attaquer Sauron le Grand, de quelque façon que ce soit. Toutes les terres de l'Anduin aux Monts Brumeux seront tributaires du Mordor. Toutes les terres à l'Est de l'Anduin seront à Sauron et à lui seul pour toujours. Vous ne devrez pas porter d'armes en vos pays, mais vous serez autorisés à gérer vos affaires seuls. Vous contribuerez à la reconstruction de l'Isengard au profit de Sauron. Vous l'avez détruit sans raison, et un lieutenant de confiance y résidera, dit le messager alors qu'un sourire hideux montrait ses dents jaunes. Et enfin, vous amènerez ici pieds et poings liés ce criminel du nom d'Eönardë. Le Maître a un compte personnel à régler avec son sang boueux.

- Nous prendrons ceci ! dit soudain Gandalf. Il rejeta son manteau gris de côté, et une lumière pure irradia de lui-même, tranchant les ténèbres environnantes et faisant reculer la garde du héraut de Mordor de plusieurs pas. Il s'avança avant que le noir cavalier n'ait pu réagir et s'empara des objets de Frodon et Sam. Puis alors qu'il reculait, Aragorn s'avança et trancha la tête du parlementaire de Mordor.

La garde de celui-ci s'enfuit avant que les capitaines n'aient pu rien faire, et sonna un concert de cors qui se répercuta sur les parois des montagnes et repris en cœur de tous côtés de l'armée des Peuples Libres. La bataille s'engagea alors que les capitaines revenaient au grand galop vers leurs soldats, et que les orques envahissaient les plaines autour des collines d'immondices tels une gigantesque marée d'eau noire. Les tambours roulèrent, les feux jaillirent et les cors de l'Est faisaient exploser leur chant.

Pippin s'était courbé sous le poids de l'horreur en entendant Olòrin rejeter les conditions, et il se tenait maintenant aux côtés de Beregond au premier rang du Gondor, avec les hommes d'Imrahil, car il pensait qu'il valait mieux pour lui mourir vite et oublier la terreur qui était en lui. Et alors qu'il avait de noires pensées, le premier assaut s'abattit sur eux.

Les orques s'élancèrent et s'embourbèrent dans les mares d'eau puante qui s'étendaient au pied des collines et furent fléchés par les archers du Rohan. Mais s'avancèrent soudain des dizaines de trolls des montagnes, armurés et équipés de gigantesques cimeterres bien affûtés. Ils avaient d'énormes boucliers ronds et au dos d'immenses marteaux de fer brut. Il s'avancèrent, faisant fit des mares et écrasant les orques qui s'y trouvaient. Ils percutèrent avec une violence terrible les rangs de l'armée et s'y enfoncèrent rapidement, faisant un vrai massacre parmi les défenseurs.

Soudain, alors que la bataille se disputait de tous les coins de la plaine, Pippin releva la tête et s'écria :

- Les aigles ! Les aigles arrivent !

Et alors que les immenses oiseaux de Manwë se confrontaient aux Nazgûl, tout s'emballa.

Les armées du Mordor cessèrent brusquement leur assaut, et les soldats se figèrent sur place, hésitants. La volonté qui les guidait n'était plus là pour leur dire quoi faire.

Les montagnes tremblèrent, la terre se balança sous les pieds des combattants. Venant du Mordor, une immense obscurité se dirigeait vers la bataille, mais elle fut soudain attaquée et vaincue par la soleil qui perça les lourds nuages du ciel. Et alors que tous se tenaient figés, un cri de pure douleur retentit, et la sombre tour de Barad-Dur s'effondra, emportant ses cachots, ses noires tours et ses serviteurs malfaisants. La Montagne du Destin explosa en une terrible éruption et des masses gigantesques de lave et de roches en fusion se déversèrent de son cratère pour emplir la plaine alentour sur des lieues et des lieues.

- Le royaume de Sauron est fini, dit Gandalf. Le Porteur de l'Anneau a accomplie sa quête.

Une immense clameur s'éleva des rangs de l'armée, et tous les soldats s'élancèrent en une masse compacte vers leurs ennemis terrifiés, tuant ceux qui avaient amenés tant de mal sur les terres des Peuples Libres.


	16. Aime-moi je t'aime

**NVJM**

Eliriel et Eönardë, réédition de la première version

Chapitre seize : Aime-moi je t'aime

_26 Mars 3019 III_

Eönardë et Eliriel se tenaient ensembles, main dans la main sur les murs du premier cercle de Minas-Tirith. La veille, sans pouvoir l'expliquer, chacun de ceux qui se trouvaient dans la cité avait senti leur cœur s'alléger, et maintenant on pouvait entendre chanter de tous les coins de la ville. Alors qu'Eö embrassait de nouveau Eli, un aigle apparut dans le ciel et plongea vers eux en chantant d'une voix forte et claire qui s'entendit partout dans la cité :

_Chantez maintenant, ô vous gens de la Tour d'Anor,_

_Car le royaume de Sauron est fini à jamais,_

_Et la Tour Sombre est jetée à bas._

_Chantez et réjouissez-vous, ô vous gens de la Tour de Garde,_

_Car votre guet n'a pas été vain,_

_Et la Porte Noire est brisée _

_Votre roi l'a franchie,_

_Et il est victorieux._

_Chantez et soyez heureux, ô vous Enfants de l'Ouest,_

_Car votre Roi reviendra, _

_Et il résidera parmi vous_

_Tous les jours de votre vie._

_Et l'Arbre qui fut desséché sera renouvelé,_

_Et il le plantera dans les hauts lieux_

_Et la Cité sera bienheureuse._

_Chantez, ô vous tous !_

Et dans toute la cité, les gens chantèrent et furent heureux.

…

_29 Mars 3019 III_

La joie était à son comble dans la cité depuis plus de quatre jours. Où que l'on aille, on entendait des chants et des rires qui s'élevaient des maisons. Il n'y avait aucun pleur dans la cité des rois, et la population revenait vers ses habitations, formant une longue file de gens et de chariots sur la grande route du Pelennor. Eönardë avait dirigé la cité depuis ce temps là, et il recevait régulièrement des messagers qui apportaient des missives des différentes armées. Il y avait à chaque fois des bonnes nouvelles.

Ainsi, il apprit que l'armée du Rohan en Anòrien avait massacrés les orques de Saroumane qui ravageaient le pays. Puis en ce vingt-neuf mars, il reçu une nouvelle missive alors qu'il était une fois n'est pas coutume en train de roucouler avec Eliriel. Il la regarda rapidement et vit le sceau d'Aragorn. Il l'ouvrit prestement, et regarda le contenu avec Eliriel :

_Eönardë, Eliriel,_

_Tous d'abord, réjouissez-vous ! Nous sommes vainqueurs ! Sauron a fui de nouveau, cette fois en étant définitivement dépossédé de ses pouvoirs. Plus jamais il ne pourra nuire aux Peuples Libres !_

_Je ne vous écris pas seulement pour vous annoncer cela. En effet, ce n'est pas par la force de nos armes que nous l'avons vaincu, c'est grâce à la ruse de Gandalf et à la force et au courage de Frodon et Sam. Nos deux chers amis ont réussie leur mission, et Gandalf les as ramené parmi nous ! Je les aie soignés, et ils sont actuellement en train de se reposer dans une tente, sur le champ de Cormallen._

_Je vous demande de venir nous rejoindre le plus vite possible, afin de leur rendre tous les honneurs qu'ils méritent. Vous pouvez je pense laisser le commandement de la cité à Faramir pour le peu de temps que nous serons absents. Il doit être remit. _

_J'espère que vous vous êtes bien comportés durant l'absence parentale, sinon, je n'hésiterais pas vous donner la fessée ! A dans quelques jours, _

_Ada._

La lecture de la lettre se termina en même temps pour chacun des deux amoureux. Ils sourirent sans pouvoir se retenir, et Eö demanda à Eliriel :

- Dis-moi, Meleth-nìn, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il me considère comme son fils. Je me trompe ?

- J'espère bien ! Je préfère que tu sois considéré comme mon amoureux ! Tu te rends compte, si tu étais mon frère, nous ne pourrions pas nous aimer !

- Ce serait horrible en effet, de ce point de vue. Je préfère ne pas me rendre compte.

- Tu as raison. Je t'aime, dit Eliriel.

Et pour toute réponse, Eö embrassa son amoureuse. Enfin, après un cours de langue très mouvementé, ils dirent en même temps :

- Il faudrait peut-être que l'on se prépare, non ?

Ils rirent de leur synchronisation, puis se levèrent du banc où ils étaient assis et regagnèrent la grande rue en quittant le petit parc où ils se trouvaient. Ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers le palais et entrèrent dans le dédale de couloirs jusqu'à une grande pièce très simple, avec juste un bureau et des chaises, où officiait l'intendant en titre.

- Faramir ? Appela Eö. On ne vous dérange pas ?

En effet, le dit Faramir semblait plus intéressé par la physionomie Rohirrim que par la paperasse Gondorienne. Il se sépara d'Eowyn qui rougit instantanément.

- Euh… Que voulez vous ? Demanda Faramir.

- On a reçu une lettre d'Aragorn, dit Eö. Je suis heureux de t'annoncer que tu vas devoir subir la gestion de la cité seul pendant quelques jours. Enfin, seul c'est vite dit, termina-il en souriant.

_30 Mars 3019 III_

Faramir avait vite prit tout en main, sous la surveillance d'Eowyn. Le temps de faire quelques bagages et de prendre un peu de nourriture, que Hasraod était partit sur les plaines du Pelennor, emportant sur son dos Eönardë et Eliriel. Merry les accompagnaient sur un poney qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas être distancé.

Ils chevauchèrent tranquillement durant plus huit heures, passèrent Osgiliath et franchirent le pont avant de remonter vers le nord, tout droit en direction du Champ de Cormallen.

Eliriel se tenait à son amoureux en l'entourant de ses bras, tandis qu'Eö caressait la crinière d'Hasraod, en signe de grande amitié et d'affection. L'étalon Rohirrim hennit de joie et couru plus vite encore, mais sans aucun heurt, comme si il savait qu'il valait mieux l'éviter pour Eliriel.

Ils arrivèrent en vue du campement de l'armée et ralentirent jusqu'à n'être plus qu'au pas. Hasraod avança calmement et entra entre les rangs parfaitement alignés des tentes de l'armée. Il trotta quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter devant une tente plus grande que les autres, portant un étendard aux couleurs des rois de Gondor.

Hasraod s'arrêta et Eö mit pied à terre. Il tendit sa main à Eliriel pour l'aider à descendre, et alors qu'Hasraod repartait pour aller galoper sur le champ de Cormallen, les deux amoureux entrèrent dans la tente d'Aragorn. Merry les suivit rapidement, espérant retrouver son cousin et ses amis réveillés.

- Ada ? demanda Eliriel.

Ils s'avancèrent à l'intérieur de la grande tente, sans rencontrer personne. Eliriel continua à regarder autour d'elle et passa dans une seconde tente. Là, elle vit allongés chacun sur un lit à leur taille Frodon et Sam, tous les deux profondément endormis. Ils sourirent en les voyant, et Eö s'assit à leur côté sur un petit tabouret de bois. Eliriel se plaça sur ses genoux, tandis que Merry s'asseyait au sol, et ils attendirent un potentiel réveil de leurs deux amis, s'occupant avec un cours de langue.

Ils attendirent en silence durant plus d'une heure, quand ils furent finalement dérangés par des voix entrant dans la tente.

- Cent douze ! C'est moi qui l'emporte, Legolas !

- Je l'admets, vous avez gagné cette fois ci, Gimli.

Eö et Eli se sourirent en entendant une nouvelle chamaillerie de leurs deux amis. Ils se levèrent de leur tabouret se dépêchèrent de les rejoindre dans la première tente.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! dit Eö. Comment allez vous ?

Gimli sursauta tandis que Legolas se tournait calmement vers les nouveaux arrivants.

- Eönardë ! Eliriel ! Ca ne va pas non ? Vous voulez que je meure prématurément ? demanda Gimli.

- Mais non ! Personne ne peut avoir raison d'un grand guerrier comme toi, Gimli ! répondit Eliriel.

Gimli releva aussitôt la tête et fit un signe de victoire tous en prenant un air supérieur, ce qui fit rire ses trois amis. Ils passèrent un moment à s'exclamer, quand entra à son tour Aragorn.

Il n'était plus vêtu comme un Rôdeur, mais portait des vêtements aux couleurs du Gondor qui montraient son statut. Et bien en évidence, il avait Anduril à son côté. Il avait réellement l'air d'être un Roi, comme ceci.

Aragorn sourit en voyant que Eö et sa fille étaient arrivés et se précipita sur cette dernière. Il l'enlaça dans ses bras, comme si ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des siècles.

- Doucement, Ada ! Tu m'étouffes ! Parvint à souffler Eliriel.

- Désolé, ma chérie. J'étais juste content de vous revoir, tous les deux, dit-il en regardant Eli reprendre la main d'Eö. Alors, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien comportés durant mon absence ! Sinon, vous savez ce qui vous attend !

- Non, quoi ? demanda Eli en entourant Eö de ses bras.

- Je force Eö à diriger le pays de temps en temps et je te fais subir une foule de courtisans, répondit Aragorn en se mettant à rire.

Eö prit un air horrifié et blanchi soudainement, tandis qu'Eli prenait un air carnassier.

- Qu'ils y viennent, dit-elle. Ils trouveront à qui parler !

- Je n'en doute pas, ma chérie !

Et tous partirent dans un franc élan de rire.

Les jours passèrent et l'état de Frodon et Sam s'améliorait rapidement grâce aux bons soins d'Aragorn et d'Eönardë. Ces deux derniers participèrent souvent avec des petits groupes de l'armée à chasser des orques, parmi ceux qui erraient encore, désorientés.

L'armée passa plusieurs jours ainsi à soigner ses blessés et à rendre honneur à ses morts.

_8 Avril 3019 III_

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Eö et Eli étaient arrivés au camp de l'armée. Frodon s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tôt, sous le regard de Pippin, Legolas, Gimli, Olòrin, Eliriel et Eönardë. Malgré l'assaut des mains pleines de doigts de Pippin sur Frodon et tout le vacarme qui s'ensuivit, Sam resta profondément endormit.

Il ne se réveilla que bien après Frodon. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit son maître en train de parler à tous leurs amis. Il bougea un peu pour manifester sa présence et devint immédiatement le centre de l'attention collective.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, les deux hobbits furent invités à se lever et à s'habiller avec les vêtements orques qu'ils portaient.

- Car désormais, ils seront conservés au Gondor comme des reliques du souvenir de vos exploits, dit Olòrin.

Frodon et Sam furent donc menés hors de la tente royale par le magicien, tandis que leurs amis s'éloignaient furtivement. Olòrin mena les deux hobbits vers l'extérieur du camp. En sortant de celui-ci, Frodon et Sam eurent une exclamation de surprise en voyant une armée de plusieurs milliers d'hommes parfaitement rangée en ordre de combat.

Olòrin les fit avancer tout en leur souriant et les fit entrer dans les rangs des soldats par un chemin délimité par des chevaliers parfaitement immobiles qui tenaient leur épée en l'air. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes parmi les soldats, et enfin ils arrivèrent devant des trônes placés à même l'herbe du sol. Celui du centre était surélevé par rapport au autres et portait les symboles du Gondor, tandis qu'un autre arborait l'étendard du Cygne de Dol-Amroth. Le dernier voyait flotter au vent un cheval blanc sur fond vert, le Rohan.

Les deux amis hobbits virent debouts aux côtés des trônes leurs amis de la communauté, Eönardë et Eliriel qui se tenaient la main, Legolas qui leur souriait et Gimli qui semblait recompter quelque chose sur ses doigts (C'était cent treize, Legolas !). Pippin et Merry étaient assis dans l'herbe, un peu en retrait, en train de fumer leur pipe et de manger un ANI (Aliment non identifié). Il faut dire qu'ils mangeraient n'importe quoi.

Sur les trônes étaient assis Imrahil de Dol-Amroth, le roi Eomer de Rohan et…

- Grand-pas ? Dirent Frodon et Sam en courant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- J'ai trouvé mon destin, mes amis, dit Aragorn. Je suis désormais le Roi du Gondor et de l'Arnor. Du moins, je vais être couronné bientôt.

- C'est vrai ? dit Sam. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru avant !

- Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés ? En effet. Vous me preniez pour un bandit de grand chemin.

Les trois amis rirent, puis Aragorn se leva et parla haut et fort à l'armée :

- Voici les Semi-hommes ! Louez-les avec de grandes louanges !

Et immédiatement, de nombreuses voix reprirent en un chant :

_Vive les Semi-hommes ! Louez les avec de grandes louanges !_

_Cuio i Pheriain anann ! Aglar'ni Pheriannath !_

_Louez-les avec de grandes louanges, Frodon et Samsagace !_

_Daur à Berhael, Conin en Annûn ! Eglerio !_

_Louez-les !_

_Eglerio !_

_A laita te, laita te ! Andave laituvalmet !_

_Louez-les !_

_Cromacolindor, a laita tarienna !_

_Louez-les ! Les Porteurs de l'Anneau, louez-les avec de grandes_

_ [louanges !_

La cérémonie d'honneur dura encore quelques instants, le temps pour les capitaines de faire leurs discours de remerciements éternels envers les Semi-hommes. Puis après cela, l'on répondit au souhait de Pippin et Merry, et toute l'armée fut conviée dans de grandes tentes pour festoyer.

La communauté fut réunie autour des Rois dans la tente au centre de la plaine. Aragorn se tenait au centre, avec Frodon et Sam à chacun de ses côtés. Olòrin se trouvait à côté de Frodon suivi par Legolas et Gimli qui se contestaient un score. Au côté de Sam venait Pippin et Merry, puis Eliriel et Eönardë qui parlaient entre eux en essayant de se faire discrets. Mais tout le monde les voyait.

Le festin dura longtemps, au grand plaisir des Hobbits. Les plats se succédaient à un rythme effréné et repartaient vides en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Tous se rendirent ensuite dans leur tente, et Aragorn dut utiliser des menaces paternelles très convaincantes pour qu'Eliriel accepte de rester seule dans sa tente.

_1__er__ Mai 3019 III_

De nombreux jours avaient passés, et l'armée avait levé le camp pour regagner les ruines d'Osgiliath et de là les champs du Pelennor. L'armée était rangée en vue de la cité dans un ordre parfait. Les Gardes de la Tour étaient descendus sur la plaine, et épée levée, ils formaient un long chemin qui allait de l'armée jusqu'aux portes de la cité. Toute la population de Minas-Tirith et de nombreux habitants des autres régions du Gondor se trouvaient là à essayer de l'apercevoir, lui, le prétendant au trône.

La rumeur comme quoi un Roi était de retour avait parcouru les Terres du Milieu comme une traînée de poudre, des montagnes bleues jusqu'aux montagnes Rouges et du désert du nord jusqu'aux luxuriantes forêts du Harad. Et maintenant, il s'avançait vêtu de noir et d'argent et portant l'épée d'Elendil à son côté.

De la cité venait l'intendant Faramir, remis de ses blessures. Avec lui venait Hurïn des clés et quatre hommes vêtus de l'armure et des hauts casques de la Citadelle qui portaient un grand coffret de Lebethron cerclé d'argent.

Les deux Hommes se rencontrèrent au milieu de la plaine. Là, Faramir s'agenouilla devant Aragorn et dit :

- Le dernier intendant de Gondor sollicite l'autorisation de remettre sous son mandat.

Et il tendit une verge blanche, mais Aragorn la lui rendit en disant :

- Ce mandat n'est pas terminé. Il sera le tien et celui de tes héritiers tant que durera ma lignée. Remplis maintenant ton office !

Faramir se leva alors et dit d'une voix forte et claire :

- Peuple de Gondor ! Hommes et Femme, voyez ! Quelqu'un est enfin venu revendiquer la royauté ! Voici Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, chef des Dunedain d'Arnor, Capitaine de l'Armée de l'Ouest, porteur de l'Etoile du Nord, manieur de l'Epée reforgée, victorieux au combat, dont les mains apportent la guérison, la Pierre Elfique, Elessar de la lignée de Valandil fils d'Isildur, fils d'Elendil de Nûmenor. Sera-t-il Roi et entrera t'il dans la cité pour y demeurer ?

Et dans un ensemble parfait, toute l'armée et la population crièrent _OUI ! _

- Hommes de Gondor, reprit Faramir, les maîtres en tradition disent que la coutume d'autrefois était que le Roi reçût la couronne de son père avant la mort de celui-ci, ou en cas d'impossibilité qu'il aille lui-même la chercher sur la tombe de son père dans le tombeau où il gisait. Mais puisqu'il ne peut en être ainsi aujourd'hui, usant de l'autorité de l'Intendant, j'ai apporté ici de Rath Dinen la couronne d'Eärnur, le dernier Roi, dont les jours passèrent du temps de nos lointains ancêtres.

Alors les gardes s'avancèrent et Faramir ouvrit la cassette afin d'en sortir une ancienne couronne. Sa forme était comme celle des casques des gardes de la citadelle, sauf qu'elle était plus haute, toute blanche et forgée à la semblance des ailes d'un oiseau de mer, l'emblème des rois d'Outre-mer. Sept joyaux de diamants étaient sertis dans le bandeau et au sommet se trouvait un unique joyau dont la lumière s'élevait comme une flamme.

Aragorn prit alors la couronne, la tint élevée et dit :

_- Et Eärello Endorenna utùlien. Sinoma maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta !_

Il s'agissait là des mots qu'avait prononcés Elendil le grand quand il était venu de la mer sur les ailes du vent : « De la grande mer en Terre du Milieu je suis venu. En ce lieu je me fixerais, moi et mes héritiers, jusqu'à la fin du monde. »

A la surprise d'un grand nombre, Aragorn ne posa pas la couronne sur sa tête mais la rendit à Faramir en disant :

- Je suis venu en possession de mon héritage grâce au labeur d'un grand nombre. En témoignage de quoi, je voudrais que le Porteur de l'Anneau me présente la couronne et que le Capitaine Eönardë la pose sur ma tête, s'il le veut bien.

_Manquait plus que ça, _pensa le dit Eönardë. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend encore ?_

Mais malgré sa réticence, Eönardë dut s'exécuter, poussé par Eliriel et forcé par le regard d'Aragorn et de tous ceux qui les entouraient.

Il s'avança, prit la couronne des mains de Frodon, et Aragorn s'agenouilla pour qu'il puisse la lui placer sur la tête. A l'instant où la couronne se posa, Olòrin dit :

- Maintenant viennent les jours du Roi, et puissent-ils être bénis tant que durerons les trônes des Valar !

Et toute la foule cria d'une seule et unique voix :

- Vive le Roi !

Elessar se releva et se tourna vers sa fille en disant :

- Et vive votre princesse !

Eliriel rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles et s'approcha à son tour. Elle se baissa devant son père qui retira la couronne royale de sa propre tête pour la poser sur celle de sa fille. Puis il la retira après quelques secondes et le replaça sur sa propre tête.

Elessar se retourna et tel les rois du temps jadis, il commença à marcher vers sa cité. Derrière lui venaient d'abord Eliriel solidement accrochée à la main d'Eönardë. Suivaient ensuite dans l'ordre Faramir, Olòrin, Frodon, Sam, Morfal 1 et Morfal 2, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer et Eowyn, Imrahil et de nombreux autres dignitaires.

Toute la population gagna les tables qui avaient étés dressées sur le Pelennor pour participer à l'immense festin qui célèbrerait le couronnement du Roi. De toutes les villes du royaume étaient venus une foule de cuisiniers, de marmitons, de pâtissiers, tous accompagnés par des dizaines de chariots remplis de victuailles. Avant de lancer le banquet, Elessar alla les féliciter tous en personne pour leur travail.

La fête dura des heures et des heures, et la soleil s'était couchée et réveillée que les festivités commençaient seulement à s'achever.

_16 Mai 3019 III_

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Aragorn était devenu Elessar. La joie n'était pas retombée dans le royaume et celui-ci semblait plongé dans un état de félicité incroyable. Les arbres avaient tous bourgeonnés à une vitesse étonnante, et la cité se parait de nouveau de vert. Les fleurs semblaient vouloir êtres cueillies car en seulement quelques jours elles sortaient de terre et éclosaient en une profusion de couleurs superbes.

Mais au milieu de toute cette joie, une âme était agitée. Eönardë.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il y pensait. Il avait du mal à dormir la nuit, y pensant sans cesse. Mais il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse le plus vite possible. Il quitta la petite terrasse du palais où il était et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les appartements d'Eliriel. En effet, Elessar avait une nouvelle fois usé des arguments paternels afin qu'Eö et Eli ne… enfin, qu'ils dorment dans une chambre séparée. Cela avait amené des regards noirs et une tentative de castration royale, mais finalement les deux amoureux avaient finis par céder.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas que le soir Eö quittait Eliriel le plus tard possible et se levait le matin le plus tôt qu'il pouvait afin de gagner la porte des appartements de son amante pour l'attendre.

Il n'eut pas à patienter bien longtemps aujourd'hui, car Eliriel se jeta dans ses bras juste après avoir ouvert la porte. Ensembles, ils gagnèrent la salle à manger du palais et y retrouvèrent ceux de leurs amis de la communauté à être réveillés. Il y avait là déjà Elessar et Olòrin qui discutaient et Morfal 1 et 2 qui n'avaient pas bougés de leur place depuis la veille et le repas du soir et qui étaient en train de manger. Eliriel se demanda si ils avaient dormis durant la nuit.

Elle alla dire bonjour à chacun de leurs amis, et Eö fit de même. Mais alors qu'Eliriel voulut aller s'asseoir, Eönardë la retint par la main et dit :

- Elessar ?

Le dit Elessar leva la tête et lança un regard interrogateur vers le jeune homme.

- Je voulais te demander...

Eö prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

- Je te demande la main d'Eliriel en justes noces, dit maladroitement Eö en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Les pointes des oreilles princières devinrent aussitôt à leur tour d'un rouge flamboyant, et Morfal 1 et 2 s'arrêtèrent même de manger… … bon d'accord, je plaisante. Toujours est-il que hormis des bruits d'empiffrage très puissants, le silence se fit dans la pièce. Eliriel regardait Eö avec un regard amoureux et un sourire qui lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles. Olòrin avait lui aussi la barbe qui souriait, et Elessar… souriait aussi.

- Et bien dit-il. On peut dire que ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'aurais pensé que tu me le demanderais bien avant !

Et tout en disant cela, il sortit de sa poche un tout petit coffret de bois. Il l'ouvrit et fit apparaître deux anneaux de mithril finement ouvragés. Ils n'avaient aucun joyau d'incrusté, mais il ne fallu pas plus de E=mc2 -12 seconde / 117,761 à TVA 19,6 % aux deux amoureux pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait là de leurs bagues de fiançailles.

- Demain, ça vous va ? demanda Elessar. Le jour de votre anniversaire.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit qu'il fut submergé par sa fille qui se mit à le serrer dans ses bras à l'étouffée.

- …fff…argh… (Content que tu sois d'accord, ma chérie).

_17 Mai 3019 III_

Dans la salle du trône du palais de Minas-Tirith, la joie est à son comble. Parmi les personnes présentes se trouvent Legolas, Gimli, Frodon, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Faramir, Elessar, Olòrin, et bien évidemment Eönardë et Eliriel. D'ailleurs, toute l'attention est portée sur ces trois personnes.

Le magicien réclama le silence en levant ses mains en l'air et demanda d'une voix douce et émue :

- Roi Elessar de Gondor et d'Arnor, acceptez vous de confier en de justes fiançailles votre fille Eliriel Celebrian Gilraen Peredhel Telcontar ici présente au seigneur Eönardë ici présent ?

Sans hésitation dans la voix, Elessar répondit à l'affirmative. Olòrin se tourna ensuite vers Eliriel.

- Princesse Eliriel Celebrian Gilraen Peredhel Telcontar, acceptez vous de vous fiancer au seigneur Eönardë ici présent en votre propre décision ?

- Oui.

- Seigneur Eönardë, acceptez vous de vous fiancer à la princesse Eliriel Celebrian Gilraen Peredhel Telcontar ici présente en votre propre décision ?

- Oui.

Olòrin sourit alors et prit les mains des deux jeunes gens pour les mettre l'une dans l'autre.

- Je vous déclare donc fiancés jusqu'au moment où sera célébré votre mariage.

Et sans plus rien dire, Olòrin s'effaça et laissa approcher Faramir qui tenait un coussin sur lequel se trouvaient deux anneaux de mithril. Eö prit l'un des anneaux et le mit au doigt d'Eliriel qui le regardait avec un air qui disait clairement : _ce soir, dans ma chambre._

Eliriel imita bien vite Eö et celui-ci se retrouva à son tour paré d'une bague autour du doigt. Olòrin revint et dit :

- Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Et sans laisser à quiconque le temps de réagir, Eliriel se jeta sur Eö qui se retrouva le cul par terre en train de lancer des appels de détresse… ^^

Mais soudain, un évènement étrange eut lieu. Eliriel se raidit dans les bras d'Eö et cessa le baiser avant de se mettre à trembler.

- Meleth ? Que se passe t'il ? demanda Eö, inquiet.

Eliriel ne répondit pas et se contenta de se mettre à pleurer et à gémir en se tenant les oreilles. Soudain, un bruit immonde de chair déchirée se fit entendre, et Eliriel poussa un cri de pure douleur avant de tomber évanouie au sol. Eö se précipita sur elle pour tenter de savoir ce qui venait de se passer. Toutes les autres personnes présentes ici firent de même, sauf Olòrin qui ne bougea pas et resta debout en retrait. Lui, il savait ce qui venait de se passer. Mais une chose n'allait pas… une chose n'était pas normale.

Eliriel se réveilla quelques minutes après, et il put être constaté que désormais, elle était devenue une elfe à part entière, oreilles pointues et immortalité comprises. Mais pourquoi ? Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était devenir humaine pour vivre comme Eö et pour partir en même temps que lui ! Pourquoi ?

_3 Juin 3019 III_

Eliriel se trouvait dans sa chambre en train de réfléchir. Elle avait pleuré un long moment dans les bras d'Eö et avait montrée une mine triste pendant des jours après être devenue un elfe à part entière. Mais avec le temps et les paroles réconfortantes de son père et de son fiancé, elle avait fini par passer outre et était finalement redevenue elle-même après quelques jours. Et en ce moment, elle essayait d'écrire une lettre en répondant à un problème cornélien. Lui dire ou ne pas lui dire ?

En effet, si elle disait à sa mère qu'elle était amoureuse, fiancée et enceinte, on pouvait rayer Minas-Tirith de la carte. Et le Gondor en même temps, tant qu'on y est. « Amoureuse » pourrait passer, mais « fiancée » et « enceinte », ce n'était pas vraiment sûr…

Eliriel lâcha soudainement sa plume et porta une main à sa bouche en se tenant le ventre. Et voilà, ça recommençait ! Elle avait vraiment horreur des nausées.

Cette fois ci, ça passa rapidement, mais la veille par exemple, elle s'était vidée l'estomac au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Et juste après, elle avait hurlé sur Eönardë… juste avant de fondre en pleurs dans ses bras. Il l'avait laissée faire et l'avait consolée, attendant qu'elle s'endorme. Puis il l'avait déposée sur son lit et veillée toute la nuit.

Elle s'en voulait vraiment. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, et à chaque fois, elle lui disait des horreurs… lui qui n'y était pour rien et qui ne méritait pas cela… on lui avait dit que c'était normal, les femmes enceintes ayant souvent des changements d'humeur allants d'un extrême à l'autre en quelques instants.

Et puis tant pis pour sa lettre, elle n'y arrivait pas. Il valait mieux passer à autre chose. Eliriel se leva et s'habilla de façon un peu plus présentable qu'une légère robe de chambre et quitta sa chambre en direction de la salle du trône, là où elle pensait trouver son fiancé.

Elle marcha rapidement et arriva à son but quelques minutes plus tard. Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand un cri horrible retentit.

Hum hum…

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

Il fallut quelques secondes à Eliriel pour pouvoir réentendre et comprendre de qui venait ce cri. Eönardë. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Elle entra le plus vite possible dans la salle du trône et vit Eönardë au sol avec Elessar à genoux à ses côtés. Eliriel prit peur et se précipita à ses côtés à son tour.

- Ada ! Que c'est-il passé ?

- Rien ! Enfin, si. Je lui aie demandé si il pouvait me remplacer dans ma charge le temps que j'aille dans le Sud du royaume… ça n'a pas l'air de lui avoir plu.

Eliriel fut immédiatement soulagée et pouffa en imaginant le choc que cela avait du être pour son fiancé. Lui qui avait horreur de tout ce qui le mettait en avant et lui donnait de trop grandes responsabilités.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ada. Je sais comment le réanimer.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle se baissa et mit ses lèvres sur celles de son fiancé. Eö réagit en un instant et rouvrit les yeux en se demandant si ce qu'il avait entendu n'était pas un cauchemar.

- Meleth-nìn ? dit-il.

- Ca va mieux, Meleth ? demanda Eliriel.

- N'y est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Ah, oui, je me souviens… ELESSAR ! TU N'AS PAS HONTE DE FAIRE DES BLAGUES PAREILLES ?

- Non, dit l'intéressé, pas honte du tout. Je devrais ?

- Un peu oui, grogna Eö en se relevant, Eliriel se serrant dans ses bras.

- Je n'ai pas honte, car ce n'était pas une blague. J'aimerais vraiment que tu me remplaces. Ne t'inquiètes pas, se dépêcha t'il de dire en voyant le regard noir d'Eö, ce ne serait pour pas longtemps, juste quelques jours.

- Et Faramir ? demanda Eö. Il ne peut pas s'en occuper ?

- Non, il doit venir avec moi impérativement. Je suis désolé, finit-il en ayant l'air de porter tous les maux du monde.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Meleth, dit Eliriel en se moquant légèrement des pitreries de son père et de son fiancé. Je t'aiderais, ou du moins tu ne seras pas seul. D'accord ?

Eö serra de plus belle Eliriel et l'embrassa avant de dire :

- Dans ce cas… si il le faut, il le faut. Quand commence la torture ?

- Maintenant, repris Elessar, je vais te montrer comment procéder.

- Tu trouves vraiment que c'est de la torture d'être avec moi, Meleth ? demanda Eliriel d'une voix triste.

- Oh oui ! Je dois me retenir de ne pas me jeter sur toi pour t'embrasser, murmura Eö à l'oreille de sa fiancée.

- Pourquoi te retenir ? J'aime bien quand tu me sautes dessus… dit Eliriel en faisant un sourire coquin.

Un raclement de gorge interrompit les deux amoureux. Ils se tournèrent vers Elessar qui les regardait d'un air sévère.

- Je vous aie entendus, dit-il.

Les deux tourtereaux rougirent soudainement et se décollèrent un peu pour finalement suivre Elessar pour l'apprentissage de la torture.

_10 Juin 3019 III_

Elessar avait quitté la cité la veille, et Eö était dans le bureau du Roi, en train de lire, rédiger, signer et cacheter divers papiers administratifs depuis plus de dix heures.

- Meleth ? dit une voix, tu ne viens pas te reposer ?

Eö releva la tête et vit Eliriel en robe de chambre sortir d'une petite porte sur le côté du bureau. Cette porte menait à une minuscule pièce où avait été placé un lit pour permettre au roi de se reposer si il se sentait trop fatigué. Et actuellement, il était occupé pa Eliriel.

- Excuse moi, Meleth, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Depuis le départ d'Elessar, Eliriel et Eö avait passé outre toutes les menaces paternelles et passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensembles. Malgré la surveillance d'Olòrin (chargé officiellement par Elessar de veiller à ce qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises) ils réussissaient toujours à se retrouver dans la même pièce, à savoir le bureau du roi. Eö prétextait d'avoir du travail, et Eliriel venait quand le magicien partait se reposer.

Eö se leva et prit Eliriel dans ses bras avant de la soulever et de l'emmener dans la petite chambre. Eö déposa Eliriel sur le lit et revint vers la porte pour la fermer. Il enclencha le verrou et parce qu'il n'y a pas d'avertissement anti-cochonneries assez important et explicite sur ce site, je me vois contraint de ne pas narrer ce qui se passa ensuite. Je fait des déçus, je sais… ^^

_11 Juin 3019 III_

Eö repensait avec un souvenir béa à la nuit qui venait de s'écouler. Quel bonheur il avait vécu ! Mais malheureusement, toutes les choses ont une fin, surtout les bonnes, et il était de retour au bureau d'Elessar en train de s'occuper de la paperasse du Gondor.

- Alors, marmonna t'il, prix du blé… on va dire cinq pièces de bronze les dix livres…

Il inscrivit le prix sur un parchemin qu'il cacheta avec l'insigne royal, puis mit le rouleau ainsi obtenu sur le bord de son bureau. Puis il passa aux problèmes administratifs concernant la réfection de l'Arnor.

- Alors, donc, bien, voyons, ensuite… les plans d'Annuminas… et Fornost Erain a rebâtir… alors… on change un peu la situation géographique… et on y met les grands moyens… grande capitale pour un grand pays en devenir.

- Meleth ?

Eö releva la tête en voyant Eliriel réveillée qui s'approchait vers lui, vêtue simplement d'un drap qu'elle tenait devant elle pour cacher son intimité.

- Pourquoi n'est tu pas resté un peu au lit avec moi ? demanda Eliriel en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son fiancé.

- Désolé, Meleth, il faut que je finisse tout ce qu'il y a sur ce bureau avant le retour de ton père…

- Tu ne pourrais pas déléguer un peu de responsabilités ? J'aimerais bien que l'ont soient un peu plus ensembles... J'ai l'impression que tu m'abandonnes… dit Eli avec un air triste.

Eö régit au quart de tour devant l'air triste d'Eliriel. Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa un bon moment avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour respirer.

- C'est une bonne idée, Meleth, mais je ne connais personne pouvant remplir des rôles aussi importants. Je demanderais à Faramir et à ton père quand ils seront de retour, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Tu viens te reposer un instant ?

- Nous reposer, vraiment ? dit Eö en soulevant Eliriel et en l'emmenant une fois de plus dans la petite chambre.

_22 Juin 3019 III_

Quelques jours avaient passés, et Elessar était revenu à Minas-Tirith épuisé. Il pensait trouver une tonne de paperasse à faire, et eut une agréable surprise en voyant que Eönardë en avait fait la quasi-totalité. Il ne restait plus qu'un petit tas très limité.

Les retrouvailles avec sa fille furent très joyeuses, et il joua l'inspecteur pour savoir si il n'y avait pas eut de problème de quelque sorte que ce soit. Elessar prit à part Olòrin dans son bureau et lui posa quelques discrètes questions…

Eö parla à Elessar de l'idée d'Eliriel et celui réfléchi à plusieurs noms pour diriger certains aspects du gouvernement des deux royaumes. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, sauf pour Eliriel. Elle savait que dans quelques semaines voir même jours, sa mère arriverait à Minas-Tirith pour épouser son père officiellement. Cela aurait pu la réjouir, mais intérieurement, elle avait grande peur. Elle doutait déjà qu'Arwen accepte le fait qu'elle soit fiancée, mais alors enceinte… mieux vaut ne pas en parler.

Eö ressentit la peur de sa fiancée et lui demanda un jour, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans sa chambre, ce qu'il y avait pour l'effrayer ainsi.

- C'est ma mère, meleth. J'aie peur qu'elle ne t'accepte pas. J'aie peur qu'elle n'accepte pas… notre enfant.

Eö ne dit rien et prit Eliriel dans ses bras pour la calmer. Là, la jeune femme se mit à pleurer et à enfin extérioriser ses peurs.

- Je veux rester avec toi, meleth, continua Eliriel. Je ne veux pas que Nana nous séparent ! Je… je veux que nous élevions notre enfant en famille !

Eliriel se tut et continua à pleurer à chaudes larmes dans les bras de son fiancé. Eönardë la laissa faire en rassurant de sa présence et en lui disant, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pleurait, des mots doux. Enfin, alors qu'Eö ressentait au poids de son corps sur lui qu'elle était en train de s'endormir, Eliriel dit doucement :

- Meleth, jure moi que… si elle ne nous acceptes pas, nous nous enfuirons… pour vivre tranquille, loin… jure le moi.

- Je te le jure, Meleth-nìn, dit Eö à contre cœur. L'idée de séparer Eliriel de ses parents lui répugnait, lui qui ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était que d'être orphelin.

Finalement, Eliriel s'endormit dans les bras aimés, et Eö la souleva pour la porter de la chaise où elle était jusqu'à son lit. Il resta à ses côtés quelques minutes, puis partit en direction du bureau d'Elessar, dans le but de discuter de ce qu'Eliriel craignait. Ensemble, ils décidèrent de faire en sorte de dissimuler la grossesse d'Eliriel afin de pouvoir annoncer à Arwen d'abord les fiançailles de sa fille, puis ensuite la grossesse.

_1__er__ Serein 3019 III_

Dans la cité de Minas-Tirith, la joie était à son comble. Les cloches sonnaient autant qu'elles pouvaient, et les rues décorées étaient remplies de badauds. La veille, le roi avait été prévenu de l'arrivée dans le royaume d'une troupe de belles gens, des elfes.

- Ils viennent enfin. Que toute la cité s'apprête !

Et sur ces quelques mots, ce ne fut non pas seulement la cité mais le royaume tout entier qui se prépara à accueillir sa future reine, Arwen Undòmiel, fille d'Elrond, qui allait épouser le roi Elessar Telcontar.

Devant le palais, nombre de personnes se tenaient prêtes à accueillir les elfes. Il y avait bien sûr toute la communauté originale, sauf le malheureux Boromir, de nombreux soldats en armure de parade ainsi qu'Eönardë qui se trouvait aux côtés d'Eliriel. Ils se tenaient la main et affichaient leur amour car il avait été convenu entre eux et Elessar d'annoncer leurs fiançailles à Arwen le plus tôt possible. Eliriel portait une robe très ample qui ne montrait pas le petit ventre que sa grossesse lui avait déjà fait prendre.

Le roi attendit encore un peu en sentant une certaine appréhension monter en lui. Et si elle ne voulait plus l'épouser ? Comment ferait-il ? Et Eliriel ? Accepterait-elle Eönardë ? Tant de questions qui allaient trouver réponse dans quelques instants. Déjà les premiers cavaliers elfes arrivaient sur la place devant le palais. Elladan et Elrohir, fils jumeaux d'Elrond, Galadriel et Celeborn, Glorfindel et Erestor, ainsi que maints membres de la maison d'Elrond et de nombreux habitants de Caras-Galadhron. Et enfin en derniers, vinrent Elrond et sa fille Arwen.

Le seigneur d'Imladris descendit de son cheval et prit la main de se fille pour l'aider à descendre du sien. Puis il lui donna son bras et la guida vers le devant du palais alors que les elfes s'écartaient pour former un chemin menant au roi de Gondor et d'Arnor.

Arwen et Elrond arrivèrent s'arrêtèrent à dix pas d'Elessar. Aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant un moment ou le silence fut seul maître à Minas-Tirith. Puis Elrond lâcha le bras de sa fille et la poussa légèrement vers le roi.

Arwen s'avança en marchant gracieusement et arriva devant Elessar. Elle fit un geste pour s'agenouiller devant lui, mais il la retint de ses mains et la releva.

- Arwen…

Et sans pouvoir rien dire d'autre, il l'enlaça de ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément devant toute l'assistance émue qui applaudissait à tout rompre.

Le baiser continua pendant quelques instants, puis il s'interrompit pour laisser place aux retrouvailles et aux présentations. Eliriel se jeta dans les bras de sa mère à peine sortie de ceux de son père. La mère et la fille pleurèrent de joie de se retrouver l'une dans les bras de l'autre, puis Elrond arriva et serra à son tour Eliriel dans ses bras.

Les anciens amis de la communauté retrouvèrent les elfes de leur connaissance, Olòrin avec Elrond, Legolas avec Glorfindel et Erestor. Mais Arwen s'interrogea de voir un jeune homme inconnu qui regardait avec insistance dans sa direction. Elle demanda discrètement à Elessar :

- Meleth-nìn, qui est ce jeune garçon qui nous observe ?

- Arwen, dit Elessar. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu te souviens du jeune homme dont je t'avais parlé en trois mille quinze, lorsque Eliriel et moi avions échappés de justesse à une horde d'orques dans le Rhovanion ?

- Oui. Tu veux dire que…

- Oui, c'est lui. Tu te souviens que j'aurais bien voulu l'adopter si cela avait été possible ?

- Oui, et j'avais accepté.

- En effet. Et il accepte de rejoindre la famille, Meleth-nìn. Mais pas en étant adopté.

- Comment alors ? demanda Arwen.

- Comme ça, dit Eliriel en attirant le regard de sa mère sur elle.

Et sans rien dire d'autre, Eönardë et elle se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et devant les elfes d'Imladris stupéfaits, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Un grand silence tomba de nouveau sur la place du palais. Alors qu'Elrond était heureusement surpris, Arwen tentait d'établir un record de gobage de mouches vivantes…

- Arwen ? Meleth-nìn ? dit Elessar en agitant sa main devant les yeux de sa future épouse.

Rien. Aucune réaction.

- Arwen, ici Minas-Tirith le lune, répondez !

Rien.

- Attends, Ada. Je m'en occupe, dit Eliriel en s'approchant main dans la main avec Eönardë.

- NANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurla Eliriel dans l'oreille de sa mère.

Arwen sursauta soudainement et tomba de surprise dans les bras d'Elessar. Elle parut perdue un moment avant de reprendre légèrement ses esprits.

- Eliriel ? J'ai rêvé ?

- Non Nana, répondit Eli en se blottissant dans les bras d'Eö. Tu n'as pas du tout rêvé.

- Mais… Quand ? Comment ?

- Tu vas comprendre quand on vous racontera les aventures de la communauté, d'accord Nana ?

Arwen acquiesça sans trop rien dire, et après un moment passé à discuter à l'extérieur, tous les elfes et les Hommes pénétrèrent dans la salle du trône et s'assirent autour d'une immense table qui avait été dressée avec des nappes de soie et des couverts d'or et d'argent. Un superbe festin fut servit avec diverses entrées, plats et desserts tous plus riches et succulents les uns que les autres. Au grand bonheur du quatuor des morfals.

Pendant tout le temps du festin, Arwen et Elrond écoutèrent le récit des aventures de la communauté racontées par Elessar, puis Eliriel et Eönardë. Ils n'omirent rien, si ce n'est le léger détail de la grossesse d'Eliriel et l'histoire d'Eö qu'il n'était pas prêt à raconter de nouveau.

Après le festin, tous les convives passèrent soit leur après-midi à discuter en famille ou entre amis, soit à visiter la cité. Le repas du soir se déroula avec autant de luxe que celui-ci du midi, et les quatre hobbits battirent tous les records de voracité établis de mémoire d'elfe. La plupart des personnes présentes ce soir là veillèrent tard dans la nuit afin de pouvoir entendre le plus possible les histoires et informations de leurs amis qu'ils n'avaient pas vus depuis longtemps.

_2 (Le très Serein), Mitan de l'année_

Dans toute la cité de Minas-Tirith, les cloches sonnaient et les gens riaient. La joie envahissait chaque maison, chaque coin de rue au fur et à mesure que la soleil se levait et inondait de lumière la cité faite en son honneur.

La voix émue et heureuse d'Olòrin retentit sur la place du palais et ne fut pas interrompue une seule fois par les milliers de personnes qui se tenaient là en silence.

- Elessar Telcontar de la maison Grand-pas, roi de Gondor et d'Arnor, Aragorn chef des Rôdeurs du nord, Estel, fils d'Arathorn et de Gilraen, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Arwen Undòmiel, fille d'Elrond d'Imladris et de Celebrian de Lothlorien ?

- Oui.

- Jurez vous de lui rester fidèle dans le doute et l'adversité, malgré les épreuves de la vie et les difficultés de votre tâche ?

- Je le jure.

- Arwen Undòmiel, fille d'Elrond d'Imladris et de Celebrian de Lothlorien, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Elessar Telcontar de la maison Grand-pas, roi de Gondor et d'Arnor, Aragorn chef des Rôdeurs du nord, Estel, fils d'Arathorn et de Gilraen ?

- Oui.

- Jurez vous de lui rester fidèle dans le doute et l'adversité, malgré les épreuves de la vie et les difficultés de votre tâche ?

- Je le jure.

- Je vous déclare donc mari et femme au nom d'Eru tout puissant et des Valar qui siègent au Valinor. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Et devant tout le peuple qui applaudissait et des éponges communément nommées Eliriel et Elrond qui répandaient toutes les larmes de leur corps au sol, Elessar Roi de Gondor et d'Arnor épousa Arwen Undòmiel. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, mettant ainsi fin à plusieurs décennies de peur de se voir séparés.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et les deux époux durent se séparer pour continuer la cérémonie. Elessar se tourna vers le peuple et Arwen s'agenouilla devant lui. Faramir s'approcha, accompagné de quatre gardes de la citadelle portant un lourd coffre de bois précieux bardé de fer. Il le présenta à Elessar qui l'ouvrit avec une superbe clef en or. Après avoir fait retentir un déclic, et en sortit dans un silence religieux une couronne en or et en mithril sertie de nombreux diamants représentants un arbre entouré de sept étoiles. Il la posa doucement sur la tête d'Arwen. Et sans attendre, Faramir cria :

- Vive la Reine !

Et tout le peuple applaudit de nouveau Arwen qui se relevait et se plaçait aux côtés d'Elessar pour commencer le triomphe à travers les rues de la cité.

Le reste de la journée se passa en moments de joie et diverses participations aux festivités des citoyens, puis un festin immense eut lieu sur la place du palais, et tout un chacun y fut convié, réunissant ainsi plusieurs milliers de personnes. La fête dura des heures et des heures jusqu'à tard le soir, quand Elrond du se résigner à laisser Elessar et Arwen partir ensembles…

_3__ème__ Jour Serein 3019 III_

Après une nuit de noce très active, Arwen se réveilla relativement tôt. Après s'être habillée et restaurée, elle marcha en direction de la chambre de sa fille. Elle souhaitait avoir une petite discussion avec elle. En arrivant dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de voir Eönardë qui attendait tranquillement devant la porte.

En fait, il était l'un de ces sujets dont elle voulait parler avec Eliriel. Arwen n'était pas vraiment dupe, et elle sentait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, et de ce fait n'arrivait pas à faire confiance à Eö comme elle aurait du. Après avoir dit un bonjour un peu froid et en avoir reçu un très chaleureux, elle entra dans la chambre d'Eliriel silencieusement.

Elle entendit de l'eau couler de derrière une porte, et comprit qu'Eliriel était en train de se laver. Elle s'assit sur une chaise près de la porte et attendit que sa fille vienne dans sa chambre.

Eliriel arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle sortit de la salle de bains avec une immense serviette enroulée autour de la taille et les cheveux trempés. Elle se dirigea vers un tas de vêtements sans voir sa mère, si bien que celle-ci se montra.

- Bonjour ma chérie, dit Arwen en s'approchant d'Eliriel.

Ladite Eliriel sursauta presque jusqu'au plafond et se retourna en un instant, pâle comme Boromir devant sa colère. Elle resserra le plus possible sa serviette autour de ses épaules pour l'empêcher de tomber.

- Nana ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voudrais te parler, ma chérie. En privé, répondit Arwen en s'approchant. Tu veux que je t'aide à t'habiller ? Aller, allons y pour la visite de ta garde robe !

- Euh… désolée Nana, mais je n'ai pas trop envie… je préfère le faire seule…

Sous le regard gêné de sa fille, Arwen pouffa.

- Serais tu devenue pudique, ma chérie ?

- Non Nana, c'est juste que… je préfère le faire seule.

Mais Arwen, têtue, n'écouta pas sa fille et s'approcha de celle-ci. Eliriel prit peur (Arwen ne sait pas qu'elle est enceinte) et recula en même temps.

- Nana ! Je t'ai dis que je pouvais m'habiller seule ! Sors, s'il te plait !

Mais Arwen ne voulait pas sortir sans avoir parlé en privé à sa fille. Elle s'approcha rapidement d'Eliriel et lui ôta sa serviette d'un geste rapide. Eliriel, nue, se recroquevilla sur elle-même et tourna le dos à sa mère. Elle commença à se mettre en colère et dit à Arwen :

- Nana ! Je t'ai dit de sortir !

Mais Arwen ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille pointue. Elle s'était mise en tête de parler avec Eliriel maintenant, alors elle allait le faire. Elle prit doucement le bras de sa fille, et avec un geste fort et malgré la résistance de celle-ci, elle la souleva rapidement. Eliriel tournait le dos à sa mère, aussi Arwen la retourna tout aussi rapidement. Eliriel se recroquevilla au sol dès que possible, mais Arwen s'était figée dans son mouvement. Elle avait vu quelque chose de bizarre…

- Eliriel ? Tu as… grossie ?

- Non ! Sors de là tout de suite Nana ! TOUT DE SUITE !

- Eliriel ! Comment as-tu pus grossir ainsi en à peine sept mois ? demanda Arwen, inquiète, en saisissant le bras de sa fille un peu brusquement.

- Aïe ! Lâches moi ! Tu me fais mal !

- Réponds moi, Eliriel ! Continua Arwen en se mettant à secouer légèrement Eliriel.

Ladite Eliriel sentait l'énervement gagner son corps et une exaspération gigantesque s'emparer d'elle.

- Je suis enceinte ! Voilà pourquoi !

…

…

…

- Pardon ? demanda Arwen d'une voix qui montait dans les aigus.

- Oui ! Tu as bien compris ! Je suis enceinte ! Et je peux m'habiller seule ! Sors ! Dit Eliriel en reprenant sa serviette des mains de sa mère et en l'enroulant de nouveau autour d'elle.

Mais Arwen était en colère. Contre elle-même pour ne pas s'en être aperçue et contre les autres (dont Eliriel) pour ne pas lui avoir dit. Et est-ce qu'Elessar était au courant ? Sinon, il le lui aurait dit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui est-ce ?

- Pardon ?

- Qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça ? QUI ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! DEHORS !

Arwen, excédée, mit une claque retentissante à sa fille qui recula sous le choc.

- Nana ? dit Eliriel d'une voix brisée.

- QUI EST-CE ?! Hurla Arwen.

- Meleth ? Que ce passe t'il ? demanda une voix.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers la voix et virent Eö une main devant les yeux qui semblait inquiet. Eliriel courut se réfugier dans ses bras et fondit en pleurs.

- Meleth ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Eö, qui l'enlaça pour la consoler.

Soudain, Eö sentit le regard d'Arwen sur lui et releva la tête pour la regarder.

- Toi ! dit elle. C'est toi ! Tu as violée ma fille !

Et sans prévenir, Arwen s'élança sur Eö dans le but très clair de le baffer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Celui-ci fut plus rapide et se poussa à chaque tentative d'Arwen tout en protégeant Eliriel de ses bras.

Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien comme cela, Arwen se calma très légèrement et alla vers la porte des appartements d'Eliriel.

- Gardes ! Cria t'elle.

Et presque aussitôt, trois gardes de la citadelle arrivèrent du bout du couloir, et avec Arwen ils acculèrent Eö et Eli dans un coin de la pièce. Les gardes de la citadelle étaient de ceux qui n'avaient pas suivis Eö quand il avait prit le contrôle de Minas-Tirith au moment de la guerre. Ils avaient continué à suivre Denethor jusqu'au bout et ne portaient pas vraiment Eö dans leur cœur.

Arwen lui enleva soudain Eliriel des bras avec un geste brusque et la retint en arrière tandis que les gardes attrapaient Eö qui ne chercha même pas à se défendre.

- Au cachot ! Maintenant ! Hurla Arwen.

Et les gardes partirent en emmenant Eö tout en faisant fi des cris et des pleurs d'Eliriel. Le dernier des gardes referma la porte et Arwen relâcha sa fille qui se précipita dessus pour poursuivre les gardes. Arwen la retint de nouveau et lui mit une nouvelle claque retentissante qui fit tomber Eliriel en arrière. Puis Arwen partit de la chambre et la ferma à clef de l'extérieur. Eliriel, sonnée, mit quelques instants à réagir et se précipita sur la porte qu'elle martela de coups de poing, sans résultat.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie, dit Arwen de derrière la porte. Il sera puni comme il se doit.

Puis Arwen partit tandis qu'Eliriel tapait et criait de plus belle sur la porte. Après un moment, elle abandonna et se rendit sur son lit où elle fondit de plus belle en pleurs. Là, elle finit par s'endormir et eut un sommeil très difficile, car elle était agitée de mauvais rêves.

_1__er__ Juillet 3019 III_

Eliriel se réveilla seule dans sa chambre une fois de plus et se remémora bien trop rapidement à son goût les tristes évènements de la veille. Elle sentit les larmes couler à nouveau sur ses joues, mais se repris. Ce n'est pas en pleurant qu'elle ferait reprendre raison à sa mère.

Elle se leva, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la porte, mais celle-ci était toujours fermée. Eliriel alla donc se rasseoir sur son lit en attendant que sa mère ou quelqu'un d'autre daigne lui ouvrir. Elle attendit pendant plus de deux heures, du fait de son heure de réveil très matinal. Faire attendre Eliriel n'était que rarement une bonne chose, et dans les circonstances actuelles, ce n'en était pas une bonne du tout. Autrement dit, la personne qui ouvrit la porte devait s'attendre à se faire castrer…

Pas de chance de ce point de vue, car ce fut Arwen qui ouvrit la porte. Eliriel se durcit à la vue de sa mère. Tempête en vue.

- Ma chérie ? demanda Arwen d'une voix douce en entrant.

Eliriel darda sa mère du regard le plus froid qu'elle se sentait capable de faire, mais cela n'eut aucun effet apparent sur elle. Arwen s'approcha, et Eliriel put voir qu'elle tenait un plateau sur lequel se trouvait un petit-déjeuner. Si sa mère essayait de se faire pardonner ainsi, elle pouvait toujours courir. Arwen s'assit sur le lit à côté de sa fille immobile et installa le plateau sur ses genoux.

- Tiens ma chérie, je t'ai préparé un petit-déjeuner dont tu me diras des nouvelles. Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

Mais Eliriel ne répondit pas à la question et se contenta d'en poser une autre :

- Et Eönardë ? Où est-il ?

Arwen vit son entrain se refroidir en un instant et perdit son sourire radieux.

- Aux cachots, dans les sous-sols du palais. Par quoi veux-tu commencer ma chérie ?

- Libère le ! Maintenant !

- Pas question ! Il t'a fait du mal ! Il doit être puni comme il se doit ! Ton père est d'accord avec moi !

- Il ne m'a rien fait ! Et ne me dit pas qu'Ada est d'accord avec toi ! C'est faux ! Il est heureux de ce qui m'arrive ! Je suis sûre que tu ne lui as pas dit ce que tu as fait !

Arwen ne répondit pas à son tour et se contenta de pincer fortement les lèvres.

- Je te promets de discuter avec lui si tu bois au moins ton verre, dit Arwen en montrant le dit verre sur le plateau.

Eliriel le prit et le porta à son nez pour renifler l'odeur.

- Ce n'est pas de l'eau, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un médicament, dit Arwen à contrecœur. C'est pour te guérir.

- Me guérir ? Je ne suis pas malade ! S'interrogea Eliriel. Attend un instant… tu n'insinue quand même pas que…

Arwen perdit soudainement tout son sang-froid et se redressa en faisant tomber le plateau au sol.

- Si ! C'est pour t'aider que je fais cela ! Il n'est pas question que tu aies un enfant d'un viol ! C'est un breuvage fournit par le médecin du palais pour te faire avorter ! Alors bois, et allonge toi en attendant les effets !

Mais Eliriel se leva soudain à son tour et regarda horrifiée sa mère.

- C'est quoi ? demanda t'elle d'une voix faible.

- Tu as parfaitement compris ! Bois !

Eliriel sentit soudainement toute la pression qu'elle avait retenue s'échapper et exploser.

- NON MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT FOLLE ! Hurla Eliriel. TU T'IMAGINES QUE JE FAIRE CA ? JE N'AI PAS ETE VIOLEE, J'AIME EÖNARDË ET J'AIME NOTRE ENFANT ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE LES ABANDONNE !

- BOIS IMMEDIATEMENT ! Hurla Arwen en réponse. OU SINON, JE TE LE FAIS AVALER DE FORCE !

- ESSAIE POUR VOIR ! Dit Eliriel en se saisissant du plateau à côté d'elle et en menaçant sa mère.

Arwen n'eut aucunement peur de la menace et tenta d'enlever le plateau des mains de sa fille, sans résultat. L'énervement la gagna à son tour, et ses gestes se firent de plus en plus nerveux et violents, ce qui acheva de mettre Eliriel hors d'elle. Sans le vouloir réellement, la jeune femme frappa violement sa mère sur la tête avec le plateau. Arwen s'effondra sous le choc, assommée. Eliriel prit quelques minutes pour se calmer et comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait.

Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, elle prit dans ses bras sa mère inconsciente et la fouilla pour trouver, comme elle s'y attendait, un trousseau de clefs. Puis elle la plaça dans la salle de bain qu'elle ferma de l'extérieur. Elle prit ensuite quelques vêtements de rechange et quitta sa chambre au pas de course. Sans prendre le temps de regarder autour d'elle, Eliriel gagna les sous-sols du château et de là les cachots où elle avait été enfermée par Denethor. Elle retrouva Eö dans la même cellule où elle avait été agressée, attaché au mur avec une chaîne.

Eliriel essaya toutes les clefs de son trousseau prit à sa mère et trouva la bonne qui permit de libérer Eö. Elle se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, mais elle interrompis bien vite le baiser et prit son fiancé par la main pour l'emmener hors des sous-sols du palais.

- Meleth-nìn ? Que fais tu ? Où allons nous ?

- Tu m'as dis que nous nous enfuirions si mes parents ne voulaient pas de notre amour, Meleth. C'est-ce que nous faisons, sanglota Eliriel.

- Mais… on ne va pas partir juste parce que ta mère m'a enfermé !

- Ce n'est pas pour ça ! Elle… elle a voulu me faire avorter ! Dit Eliriel en s'arrêtant et en pleurant à chaudes larmes dans les bras d'Eönardë.

Celui-ci compris toute l'horreur de la situation et acquiesça avant de prendre Eliriel effondrée dans ses bras et de la soulever pour partir en courant en direction des écuries.

Il y parvint après un moment de course et sans se faire voir, il s'y introduisit. Il courut jusqu'au box d'Hasraod et ouvrit celui-ci avant de lancer un regard au cheval qui comprit instantanément l'urgence de la situation. Eö grimpa sur l'étalon Rohirrim et installa Eliriel devant lui avant de dire d'une voix douce :

_- Noro-lìm, Hasraod !_

Le cheval hennit puissamment et décolla du sol en direction de la sortie des écuries. Eö attrapa en passant une sacoche de vivre qui se trouvait sur le cheval d'un autre cavalier sans doute prêt à partir. Hasraod ouvrit la porte des écuries et détala dans la grande rue à une vitesse dont lui seul avait le secret et gagna le plus vite qu'il pouvait le premier niveau. Il passa les portes avant même que les gardes ne se rendes compte de sa présence et fut hors de portée de flèche avant qu'ils n puissent réagir.

Sans savoir où aller, Eö dirigea Hasraod vers le nord tout en tenant autant qu'il pouvait Eliriel qui s'était endormie dans ses bras. Seule une chose n'allait pas dans l'esprit d'Eönardë.

Où aller ?

…

_**Quelques commentaires SVP ?**_


	17. Le village des repentis

**NVJM**

Eliriel et Eönardë, réédition de la première version

Chapitre dix-sept : Le village des Repentis

_1__er__ juillet 3019 III_

Fuir. C'était tout ce qu'Eönardë était capable de penser en cet instant. Fuir pour protéger Eliriel de sa mère. Fuir pour sauver leur amour. Mais fuir où ?

Dans leur précipitation, ils n'avaient aucunement pensé à cela. Maintenant, Ils s'étaient arrêtés au bord d'un chemin à quelques miles au nord de Minas-Tirith. Déjà, de nombreux soldats devaient être à leur recherche. Non pas qu'Eö avait peur d'être enfermé de nouveau, mais Eliriel risquait de ne pas apprécier d'être ramenée à sa mère.

Alors qu'Eö réfléchissait et qu'Hasraod mangeait un peu d'herbe, Eliriel dormait d'un sommeil angélique. Eö la regarda dans son sommeil et il lui trouva une beauté encore beaucoup plus grande que d'habitude. Il s'allongea à son tour aux côtés de sa fiancée et l'entoura de ses bras pour la réchauffer de son corps. Il faisait bon en ce mois de juillet, mais l'air de la nuit pouvait être froid.

…

_2 Juillet 3019 III_

Eö se réveilla soudainement en entendant des voix s'approcher. On les avait retrouvés. Il sauta sur ses pieds et siffla faiblement pour alerter Hasraod et lui demander de venir le plus vite possible. Puis il se pencha pour réveiller Eliriel à contrecœur. Il lui donna rapidement un peu à manger, elle était affamée, n'ayant pas beaucoup mangé la veille au soir, et l'aida à monter sur Hasraod devant lui. Trop tard. Les inconnus les avaient vus. Eö lança Hasraod au pas de course, quand un homme les héla au loin. Regardant de qui il s'agissait, les deux fiancés eurent la surprise de voir Borondir, l'un des habitants du village qu'ils avaient sauvé d'une épidémie quelques mois plus tôt.

Rassurés mais encore méfiants, ils arrêtèrent Hasraod et restèrent sur place, prêts à s'en fuir de nouveau si quelque chose n'allait pas. Borondir et ses amis approchèrent rapidement et s'arrêtèrent en parvenant au niveau des deux fuyards.

- Comment allez-vous ? demanda t'il. Vous avez vraiment fait du grabuge à Minas-Tirith !

- Du grabuge ? Comment cela ? demanda Eö en descendant d'Hasraod.

- Presque toute la garnison était en train de vous rechercher, sur ordre de la reine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes enfuis, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus à son altesse !

- Elle a voulu me faire avorter ! répondit Eliriel d'un ton dur. Voilà pourquoi !

Borondir parut étonné pendant un instant, puis prit un air compréhensif et se tourna vers ses amis. Il leur parla à voix basse quelques instants et finalement se retourna de nouveau vers Eli et Eö.

- Toutes nos félicitations ! Nous sommes vraiment heureux pour vous ! dit il.

Puis après que chacun eut chaudement félicité Eliriel et Eönardë, il reprit :

- Je pense que vous ne voulez pas revenir à Minas-Tirith, dit-il, alors est-ce que vous accepteriez de venir avec nous dans notre village ?

- Dans votre village ? dit Eö avec un air surpris mais intéressé. Qu'en pense tu Meleth ?

Eliriel n'était apparemment pas contre, et elle le confirma à Eö en lui souriant et en hochant la tête à l'affirmative.

- Tant qu'on est loin de ma mère !

- C'est d'accord alors, répondit Eö en récoltant les approbations de joie de leurs amis.

Rassurés sur leur avenir, Eö et Eli se mirent en route avec Borondir et leurs camarades quelques temps après avoir discuté. Ils marchèrent sur le même chemin que lorsqu'ils allaient en direction de Minas-Tirith, quelques mois plus tôt, mais cette fois ils firent attention à bien éviter de passer en vue de Cair-Andros. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils se fassent repérer.

…

_8 juillet 3019 III_

Cela faisait six jours que la compagnie d'Eö et Eli marchait en direction du village. Ils allaient lentement afin de ne pas trop fatiguer Eliriel qui passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir soit sur Hasraod soit dans les bras d'Eö.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du village vers midi. Le village en lui-même n'avait pas changé depuis qu'ils étaient venus la dernière fois. Le mur de bois qui l'entourait était dans le même état déplorable et le chemin qui y menait était toujours aussi envahit par des plantes folles.

D'un point de vue géographique, il était situé au bord de l'Anduin, perché en haut d'une falaise d'une quarantaine de mètres totalement impossible à escalader. Il se trouvait sur la deuxième île formée par le delta de l'Onodlò en partant du Sud, le fleuve qui venait de Fangorn et c'était la plus petite de toutes.

Notre petite troupe marcha d'un pas rapide en direction des portes… ou plutôt de ce qu'il en reste. Elle n'avaient pas été réparées depuis la venue d'Eö et Eli. Ils les franchirent rapidement, et bientôt, ils furent entourés par tous les villageois qui croyaient ne plus les revoir.

Eö vit Borondir réceptionner dans ses bras une jeune femme et deux enfants en bas âge, tout comme pour la plupart de ceux qui les accompagnaient. Il descendit du dos d'Hasraod et aida Eliriel à poser pied au sol, puis ils attendirent que les retrouvailles se fassent et que quelqu'un s'intéresse à eux.

Après quelques émouvantes minutes, Borondir fut relâché par les siens et put enfin se consacrer à Eli et Eö.

- Mes amis ! Dit-il en s'adressant à tous les habitants du village. Aujourd'hui, nous allons accueillir dans notre village ceux à qui nous devons tout ! Souvenez-vous, ce sont eux qui nous ont sauvés de la mystérieuse maladie qui nous frappait voici quelques mois. Sans eux nous ne serions plus, alors faisons leur un bon accueil ! Voici Eliriel et Eönardë !

Et sur ces mots, il s'approcha de nos deux amis afin que tout le monde voie de qui il s'agissait. Et soudain, une ovation unanime s'éleva pour les acclamer. Il fallut un long moment d'attente avant qu'elle ne se calme. Derrière Borondir, Eliriel était rouge comme une pivoine et Eö essayait de se cacher dans un trou de souris. Ils n'aimaient vraiment pas être au centre de toutes les attentions.

La foule se dispersa après que tout un chacun aie dit un mot de bienvenue à nos deux amis. Après cela, Borondir les emmena avec d'autres personnes en direction de l'auberge du village. Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune du bâtiment, qui se trouvait être le plus grand du village et le seul bâtit en pierre. Tous les autres étaient en bois.

- Ecoutez, pour l'instant, toutes les maisons libres sont en très mauvais état, dit l'un des hommes du village. Elles n'ont put être entretenues depuis plus de deux années. Nous allons en restaurer une et quand cela sera fait, elle sera à vous. D'accord ?

Eö et Eli parurent incroyablement surpris de cette offre.

- A… A nous ? Dirent-ils avec étonnement. Vraiment à nous ?

- Vraiment, répondit Borondir. Nous vous devons bien cela. En attendant que les travaux soient finis, je pense que Tom pourra vous avoir une chambre, n'est-ce pas Tom ? Demanda t'il en s'adressant à l'aubergiste qui hocha la tête et sourit.

Tom était l'aubergiste du village depuis maintenant de nombreuses années et était l'une des figures incontournables du village. Il tenait seul l'auberge, mais il n'avait qu'extrêmement rarement des clients, les voyageurs s'étant faits rares du fait de la guerre, et le village n'étant à proximité d'une route. Aussi, l'auberge servait de salle de réunion pour la population du village qui y organisait tous ses évènements importants, mariages, anniversaires, fêtes… L'auberge était ainsi le bâtiment le plus important du village.

Tom mena ensuite Eö et Eli dans leur chambre et les laissa s'occuper de leurs affaires personnelles. Après m'être fait chassé de la chambre par Eö, moi pauvre narrateur maltraité, je me suis vu contraint d'attendre pendant plus de deux heures avant de pouvoir vous dire que nos deux amoureux sortirent un peu plus fatigué de leur chambre pour aller se restaurer dans la salle commune de l'auberge.

…

_10 Août 3019 III_

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'Eliriel et Eönardë étaient arrivés dans le village. Ils vivaient un bonheur perpétuel et toutes les nuits, ils empêchaient l'aubergiste, Tom, de dormir. Celui-ci était épuisé par le manque de sommeil et avait réquisitionné Eö pour l'aider à travailler avec lui dans l'auberge.

Eliriel ne voulait pas non plus rester inactive et après quelques jours s'était vu proposer un travail très utile (et non fatiguant à la grande joie d'Eö). Tous les matins, elle réunissait dans la salle commune de l'auberge les enfants du village pour leur faire l'école.

- Almarth ! Un peu de silence, s'il te plait ! Fini ton devoir sans embêter ta voisine !

Le dénommé Almarth, un garçon de huit ans, fit la moue mais fini par craquer sous le regard autoritaire d'Eliriel. Il essayait tous les jours de se soustraire à son regard d'aigle, mais il n'avait jamais pu s'échapper de la classe comme cela était tous les jours le cas avec l'ancien maître.

Eliriel était fatiguée et un peu grincheuse depuis quelque temps. Elle avait de temps en temps des nausées et son dos la faisait souffrir le martyr, quelque soit sa position. Son fiancé lui faisait tous les jours une décoction de plantes sous forme de tisane dont il avait le secret pour l'empêcher de trop souffrir, mais à cause de cela, elle devait souvent s'absenter de sa classe pour aller au petit coin. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le bébé faisait parfois des siennes dans son ventre.

Trois jours avant, le sept août, elle avait soudainement crié de surprise en plein repas. Eönardë s'était bien évidement précipité sur elle pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Sans qu'il ne comprenne sur le coup, elle lui sourit et lui prit la main pour la poser sur son ventre. Eönardë put ressentir de petits coups être donnés contre le ventre d'Eliriel.

Cet évènement les remplit de joie tous les deux et il fut dignement fêté dès la nuit venue. ^^ La classe du jour fut annulée et Eliriel passa toute sa journée à être câlinée et bichonnée par son fiancé qui ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle, à son grand plaisir.

Le temps passa encore, et la mi-août fila rapidement, apportant avec lui une grande chaleur. Eö, qui officiait en temps qu'aide à l'auberge, servait presque sans discontinuer des boissons rafraîchissantes aux autre villageois. Il faisait la cuisine, la vaisselle, il aidait l'aubergiste dans son travail… Tout se passait tranquillement.

…

_17 Août 3019 III_

Ce matin là, Borondir vint à l'auberge pour chercher Eliriel et Eönardë. Il les fit lever de bon matin en tambourinant contre leur porte et en faisant un boucan de tous les diables. Après avoir miraculeusement échappé à l'oreiller tueur d'Eliriel et au tranchant de l'épée d'Eö, il les prévint qu'il avait une surprise pour eux.

Ce fut yeux bandés et main dans la main qu'il les mena hors de l'auberge en direction d'un point inconnu. Ils ne marchèrent que quelques minutes, quand ils entendirent Borondir leur dire d'ôter leur bandeau. Ils s'exécutèrent, et devant leurs yeux émus et remplis de joie, ils purent voir se dresser fièrement une petite maisonnette en bois absolument charmante.

Elle se dressait sur le côté nord du village, un peu à l'écart des autres et entourée de plusieurs arbres, à la plus grande joie des deux amoureux. Le mur d'enceinte était placé au nord à quelques mètres de la maison. Entre elle et le mur se trouvait un petit espace couvert par un toit de chaume et avec les murs ouverts. Il y avait un petit banc pour s'asseoir et une porte qui menait dans la maison.

En entrant dans la pièce d'entrée, l'on se retrouvait dans un large espace qui faisait office de cuisine, de salle à manger et de lieu de repos. Il y avait trois autres portes qui menaient pour la première dans une salle d'eau toute équipée et pour les deux autres dans deux chambres très ouvertes et lumineuses grâce à des fenêtres larges.

Dans la première chambre, ils purent voir un lit pour deux personnes et quelques meubles très bien réalisés. Dans la deuxième, ils furent émerveillés de voir attendre un petit lit de bébé et de nombreux jouets, ainsi qu'une table à langer et de nombreuses autres choses nécessaires à un bébé.

Sans pouvoir cacher leur joie, Eö serra dans ses bras tous celles et ceux qui avaient participés à restaurer la maison, tandis qu'Eliriel leur embrassaient la joue, au plus grand plaisir de certains. ^^

Pendant tout le reste de la journée, les deux amoureux remercièrent sans cesse leurs bienfaiteurs qui étaient heureux d'avoir aidés leurs sauveurs à vivre enfin leur vie ensembles sans personne pour les déranger.

…

_21 Août 3019 III_

Les jours avaient passés depuis qu'Eliriel et Eönardë s'étaient installés dans leur petite maison de bois. Ils vivaient dans la joie et leur amour n'avait jamais été aussi fort et puissant. Malgré l'éloignement de leur petite maison par rapport aux autres **(éloignement voulu par Tom, l'aubergiste… on se demande pourquoi…)** ils empêchaient la plupart des villageois de dormir convenablement la nuit. Mais personne ne leur en tenait rigueur. Malgré leur jeune âge, ils étaient considérés comme des adultes responsables. Sans commentaire…

Ils vivaient parfaitement bien. Ils prenaient encore la plupart de leurs repas à l'auberge, comme la majorité des villageois. Malgré la ténacité d'Eliriel, Eö arrivait à faire la majeure partie des tâches ménagères, les plus fatigantes, afin qu'elle ne s'épuise pas sans cesse. Bien qu'Eliriel aurait voulu partager un peu plus équitablement les tâches, elle n'en voulait pas à Eö et le remerciait activement toutes les nuits pour cette gentille attention.

Eö avait commencé la culture d'un petit jardin où se trouvaient bien sûr des plantes comestibles, mais aussi et surtout des plantes médicinales. En effet, Eö était devenu le médecin du village, celui qui soignait les blessés et les malades. Il n'avait pu emmener son célèbre sac d'herbes médicinales et devait se reconstituer une réserve conséquente.

Borondir lui avait dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais eut de médecins dans le village, ni même de simple herboriste. Cela avait fortement intrigué Eö, même si il n'avait fait aucune remarque.

Mais maintenant, loin de ses questions, Eö se dirigeait main dans la main avec Eliriel en direction de la maison de Borondir. Ce dernier les avaient invités à venir passer la soirée chez lui, afin de faire plus ample connaissance avec sa femme et ses enfants. Et c'est avec joie que nos deux amoureux avaient accepté.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une maison de bois de la même taille que la leur. Eö toqua à la porte et presque aussitôt, des voix se firent entendre à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Borondir ouvrit la porte et Eliriel et Eö purent voir une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'année courir après son petit frère pour qu'il lui rende une poupée qui allait sinon souffrir milles tortures.

- Almarth ! Ca suffit ! Tu te calmes maintenant ! Dit Borondir d'une voix forte. Et tu rends sa poupée à ta sœur !

Le jeune garçon se calma aussitôt en entendant retentir la voix de son père et rendit sa poupée à sa sœur. Celle-ci se hâta de la prendre et partit dans une autre pièce d'où venait une bonne odeur de cuisine.

- Excusez les enfants, dit Borondir. Ils se chamaillent tout le temps. Ce n'est vraiment pas la belle vie tous les jours !

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Eö. Ca nous fait un entraînement.

Borondir et nos deux amis rigolèrent de l'allusion à venir, puis se dirigèrent vers une table de bois pour s'asseoir autour sur des chaises très confortables. Ils étaient en train de parler depuis quelques minutes quand une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année vint de l'une des pièces de la maison et se présenta comme étant Elfyld, l'épouse de Borondir.

Eö et Eli l'avaient déjà vue mais n'avait jamais eue l'occasion de converser avec elle car elle était sans cesse occupée avec ses enfants. Ceux-ci étaient de vrais monstres. Eliriel en avait souvent fait les frais pendant ses cours, ils étaient les deux seuls qui n'écoutaient jamais correctement. Eö lui, avait du recommencer le rangement de la totalité de la réserve de nourriture de l'auberge après que celle-ci eut été pillée par deux monstres miniatures en furie.

La conversation continua quelques instants avant qu'Elfyld ne déclare le repas prêt. Elle amena sur la table de nombreux plats, l'un remplit de légumes, l'autre de plusieurs petites pièces de gibier, et encore un autre avec plusieurs pots contenants de nombreuses sauces variées.

- Je vous sers ? Proposa Borondir tandis que son épouse et leurs enfants prenaient place à table, dans le plus grand chahut imaginable, bien sûr.

Après avoir reçue une approbation, il mit dans l'assiette de chacun une des pièces de gibier et une quantité importante de légumes. Eliriel ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant tout ce qui prenait place devant ses yeux.

- Je ne pourrais jamais manger tout cela ! Murmura t'elle à l'oreille d'Eö.

- Rassure toi Meleth-nìn, je te ferais digérer correctement ce soir, répondit-il en souriant à Eliriel qui se teint de rouge en une demi seconde.

Le repas se déroula très bien, si l'on omettait les vols planés de nourriture et les carottes à réacteurs supersoniques qui traversaient la pièce à partir de la base Assiette d'Almarth et de sa sœur. Les deux enfant se calmèrent durant quelques minutes après s'être sévèrement fait enguirlandés par leur père, puis le chahut revint au galop.

- Vous ne mangez pas votre viande ? Demanda Borondir à Eli et Eö.

Ceux-ci prirent un air contrit et gêné :

- Euh… désolé mais… nous sommes végétariens, dirent ils. Nous n'aimons pas manger des animaux qui ont étés tués juste pour leur viande.

Borondir et Elfyld ne s'en offusquèrent pas et se montrèrent très compréhensif à l'égard du choix d'Eö et Eli. La soirée se déroula malgré tout très bien, et les deux fiancés eurent même droit à une scène de ménage entre Borondir et sa femme qui se termina par un tendre baiser après une intervention salvatrice d'Eö. Il était plus de minuit quand Eö et Eli quittèrent enfin Borondir et Elfyld.

Ils rentrèrent main dans la main en direction de leur petite maison, sous la lueur des quelques torches qui brûlaient encore. Pour deux personnes en particulier, la soirée fut très agitée pour cause de digestion (nuptiale).

…

_15 Octobre 3019 III_

Presque deux mois avaient passés depuis l'invitation chez Borondir. Eliriel avait prit encore plus de ventre et allait bientôt arriver au terme de sa grossesse, dans moins de deux mois. Si Eö (et la plupart des autres personnes du village) la trouvait superbe ainsi, Eliriel elle, avait l'impression d'être une vraie baleine. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal au dos et au ventre quand l'enfant faisait des siennes. Sa patience fondait comme neige au soleil et elle se mettait parfois à crier de colère pour fondre en pleurs dans les bras d'Eö quelques instants après.

Hormis tous ces petits désagréments de grossesse, tout se passait bien dans le village. Plusieurs femmes étaient tombées enceintes suite au retour de leur mari respectif ^^ et ces derniers passaient leur temps à leur courir après.

Eö et Eli n'avaient eut aucune nouvelle de Minas-Tirith et d'Elessar ou d'Arwen. A ce qu'il semblait, personne là bas ne savait où ils avaient fuit. Eliriel ne s'en portait que mieux et disait que tout ce qu'elle voulait était ne plus jamais revoir son horrible mère. Elle lui en voulait encore énormément pour ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire. Eö sermonnait parfois Eliriel sur ce sujet. Il n'était pas d'accord sur le fait qu'elle vive si loin de ses parents sans vouloir les voir. Il ne le disait pas, mais il pensait qu'elle avait une chance incroyable d'avoir des parents, et elle ne devait pas à son avis la gâcher.

Excepté ces petits problèmes, ils vivaient un véritable idylle. Ils étaient heureux ensembles, s'entendaient à merveille avec les autres villageois et aimaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Eliriel adorait enseigner aux enfants, et Eö avait l'impression de revenir au temps de son éducation, loin dans l'Est.

En ce moment précis, Eö et Eli partageait leur repas du midi avec la plupart des autres villageois dans la salle commune de l'auberge. Le repas se déroula comme d'habitude, très sereinement. Mais Eliriel et Eönardë voyaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Déjà, personne ne s'était dirigé vers eux pour leur faire la conversation, et en plus les villageois portaient des regards gênés dans leur direction très souvent.

La réponse au comportement des villageois vint juste après que les deux amoureux eurent terminé leur repas. Borondir se dirigea vers leur table, accompagné d'une dizaine des hommes du village. Il s'assit sur une chaise en face d'Eli et Eö tandis que les autres prenaient place derrière lui.

- Vous avez un instant ? demanda t'il. Nous souhaiterions vous parler de quelque chose.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda Eliriel.

- Oui, répondit franchement Borondir. Mais il vient de nous. Vous vous souvenez quand nous vous avons suivis en direction du Gondor ?

Eö et Eli acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

- Les soldats se méfiaient de nous et nous traitaient de hors la loi. Ils avaient raison. Nous… nous somme des hors la loi.

Eö fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Eliriel paraissait surprise.

- Vous voudriez peut-être savoir comment ce village a vu le jour ?

Nouvel acquiescement de la part des deux amoureux.

- Et bien voilà. Moi et mes camarades que vous voyez ici, nous étions des hors la loi qui vivions en pillant et terrifiant des villages du Nord Gondor. A cette époque, nous avions les coudées franches, car l'intendant Denethor ne pouvait envoyer de troupes pour nous capturer, elles étaient toutes occupées à l'Est et au Sud. Nous vivions avec la nourriture que nous pillions dans les villages. Parfois, il nous arrivait de tuer pour parvenir à notre fin. Et puis un jour, nous sommes arrivés en vue d'un nouveau village avec l'intention de… d'assouvir des pulsions. Nous avons enlevées plusieurs jeunes filles et les avons emmenées dans notre repaire, qui se trouvait être l'auberge avant qu'elle ne soit telle que vous la voyez. Nous voulions donc assouvir nos pulsions… mais elle ont été plus fortes que nous, et après quelques jours où elles ne se sont pas laissées faire, elle ont réussit à nous passer la bague au doigt. Elles nous ont ramené dans leur village ou la plupart des citoyens nous ont pardonnés. Certains nous ont suivis jusqu'à notre repaire et nous y ont appris à y construire des maisons décentes. C'est ainsi que le village est né. La suite, vous connaissez, nous avons tous eut des enfants, le village s'est agrandit, nous nous sommes nettement pacifiés et nous nous sommes reconvertis en bûcherons ou artisans. L'épidémie est arrivée, et nombreux sont ceux qui sont morts. Vous êtes arrivés et vous nous avez sauvés. Voilà.

Eliriel et Eö se regardèrent sans rien dire, puis se retournèrent vers Borondir et ses amis. Ils lui prirent les mains et lui sourirent en disant :

- Félicitation pour votre rentrée dans le droit chemin ! Puis ils partirent d'un sourire éblouissant et serrèrent les mains des autres villageois.

- Vous… vous ne nous en voulez pas ? demandèrent-ils, surpris.

- Pourquoi vous en vouloir ? Vous n'avez pas fait de bonnes choses, mais vous avez néanmoins étés courageux et avez tenté de vous faire pardonner, ce qui a été fait. Et puis avec tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, nous serions idiots de vous en vouloir !

Et sans prévenir, Borondir et ses amis se mirent à pleurer de joie. Leur famille respective arriva rapidement et s'occupa de les consoler. Ce jour là à l'auberge, le repas traditionnel du soir se transforma en festin et les cris de joie retentirent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

…

_Nuit du 28 au 29 Octobre 3019 III_

C'est durant la nuit qu'un évènement très désagréable eut lieu. Eönardë n'arrivait pas à dormir, malgré la présence d'Eliriel à ses côtés. Aussi, il décida de sortir à l'extérieur pour prendre l'air. Il se promena silencieusement dans le village, dans le noir complet. Toutes les torches allumées habituellement s'étaient éteintes.

Il se trouvait aux environs de la porte du village, fermée à cette heure de la nuit. Il fit le tour complet du village, quand en passant pour la seconde fois devant la porte, il entendit une voix honnie.

- **Ça sent la viande !**

Des orques ! Que diable font-ils par ici ?

Pas le temps de tergiverser, car les orques s'approchent du village. Au bruit qu'ils font, Eö devine qu'ils tentent de grimper par-dessus la porte. Que faire ? S'ils ne sont pas beaucoup, il peut s'en débarrasser à mains nues. Mais s'il y en a trop, il lui faudra son épée. Soudain, de nombreux rires carnassiers retentissent et Eö s'élança rapidement en direction de sa maison pour aller chercher son épée. Mieux vaux ne pas prendre de risque.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour réveiller Eliriel et lui dire de prendre son épée au cas où et de ne pas bouger. Lui prit la sienne et sortit en courant en direction des portes. Il voit que déjà cinq orques sont passés par-dessus l'huis et que d'autres sont en train de le grimper. Sans attendre, il s'élance le plus silencieusement possible et attaque les orques. Mais il est repéré par les yeux des créatures qui ont l'habitude de voir dans le noir.

Les orques prennent leurs lames en main et se précipitent vers lui en hurlant. Eö lève son épée et heurte de plein fouet les orques. Il en tue un en lui tranchant la tête et se retourne pour engager un combat contre huit autres créatures. Trois d'entre elles se précipitèrent sur lui lame levée. Eö esquiva facilement les coups lourds des créatures et en trancha deux, ce qui provoqua la colère des autres. Sans aucun ordre ni stratégie, toutes s'élancèrent sur Eö. Celui-ci n'eut aucun mal à s'en débarrasser, ces orques n'étant que très mal entraînés et équipés. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour le voir trancher le dernier orque.

- Meleth !

Eö se retourna rapidement et vit Eliriel courir le plus vite qu'elle pouvait dans sa direction. Il la réceptionna dans ses bras et la serra fort pour la réconforter.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Meleth, dit-il. Tout va bien.

- Que font ces orques ici ? Demanda Eliriel, inquiète.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je vais rester ici cette nuit au cas où. Va réveiller Borondir ou quelqu'un d'autre s'il te plait. Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour surveiller le village.

Eliriel s'exécuta, et après avoir embrassé Eö se dirigea vers la maison de Borondir. Elle le réveilla sans vergogne et sans lui laisser rien comprendre le poussa en direction de la porte. Là, Eö lui explique posément ce qui venait de se passer et lui demanda de venir avec lui pour surveiller le village pour la nuit.

- Je reste avec vous ! Dit Eliriel.

- Meleth ! Tu ne vas pas rester là ! Ce n'est pas prudent !

- Pourquoi ? Je sais me battre !

- Oui, mais tu es enceinte ! Tu ne vas pas risquer ta vie et celle du bébé ! C'est trop dangereux !

- Je veux rester avec toi ! répondit Eliriel, obstinée.

Pour seule réponse, Eö s'avança vers Eliriel et la prit dans ses bras afin de l'emmener vers leur maison, faisant fi de sa contestation et des ses menaces conjugales. Là bas, il dut argumenter d'une façon très active pour épuiser Eliriel et la faire s'endormir dans leur lit. Après cela, il alla rejoindre Borondir qui était en train de jeter les corps des orques hors du village. Avec Eö, il fit un tas de viande qu'ils enflammèrent rapidement pour faire disparaître les immondices. Puis après cela, ils restèrent derrière la porte fermée afin de veiller sur le sommeil de leurs camarades.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et tous les soirs était organisée une garde tout autour du village pour le cas où d'autres orques se montreraient. Mais il n'y eut aucun problème d'aucune sorte.

…

_10 Novembre 3019 III_

Tom était inquiet. Il était débordé de travail à l'auberge et n'avait pas vus Eliriel et Eönardë depuis l'avant-veille au soir. Tout comme les autres villageois. Aussi, accompagné de Borondir et d'Elfyld, il se dirigea vers la maison à l'écart des autres, celle d'Eliriel et d'Eönardë. Alors qu'ils allaient frapper à la porte, un cri se fit entendre :

- OUIIIIN !

…

_**Quelques commentaires SVP ?**_


	18. Former une famille

NVJM

Eliriel et Eönardë, réédition de la première version

Chapitre dix-huit : Former une famille

_10 Novembre 3019 III_

_Tom était inquiet. Il était débordé de travail à l'auberge et n'avait pas vus Eliriel et Eönardë depuis l'avant-veille au soir. Tout comme les autres villageois. Aussi, accompagné de Borondir et d'Elfyld, il se dirigea vers la maison à l'écart des autres, celle d'Eliriel et d'Eönardë. Alors qu'ils allaient frapper à la porte, un cri se fit entendre :_

_- OUIIIN !_

Un cri. Un cri d'enfant. Un cri de nouveau né.

…

_9 Novembre 3019 III_

Ce soir là, Eliriel était assise à table en compagnie de son fiancé afin de déguster les petits plats qu'il lui avait préparés. Alors qu'ils se régalaient tous les deux, Eliriel lâcha soudainement son couvert et se tint le ventre en poussant un petit cri de douleur.

- Meleth ! Ca va ? Demanda aussitôt Eö.

- Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas Meleth, répondit Eliriel. C'est juste le bébé qui fait des siennes.

Eö acquiesça et le souper se poursuivit tranquillement. Mais encore à trois reprises, Eliriel se tint le ventre en poussant un cri de douleur.

- Ca suffit Meleth, dit Eö. Tu vas aller t'allonger, d'accord ?

Eliriel, prise d'une nouvelle contraction à ce moment, accepta sans discuter devant l'air autoritaire de son fiancé.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Meleth, dit-elle malgré tout. Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour que j'accouche. Dame Ioreth avait prévu la naissance début décembre, dans au moins trois semaines.

- Oui, mais je préfère prendre mes précautions, dit Eö qui souleva Eliriel dans ses bras.

Doucement, il la porta jusque dans leur chambre. Mais alors qu'il reposait Eliriel sur le lit, il se figea et regarda son bras.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Meleth ?

- Regarde, répondit-il.

Sur le bras d'Eö, un liquide… liquide s'écoulait lentement. Leur regard se porta aussitôt sur le lit et ils purent voir les draps s'humidifier rapidement.

- Là, il n'y a pas d'hésitations à avoir, Meleth-nìn. Tu accouches, c'est sûr et certain.

Eliriel acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Et aussitôt, Eö prit la situation en main. Rapidement, avec des gestes qu'il avait maintes fois répétés avec l'aide de Dame Ioreth dans les maisons de guérison de Minas-Tirith, il prépara tout ce qui était nécessaire à un accouchement.

En effet, il avait souhaité apprendre à mettre un enfant au monde, et Dame Ioreth n'avait pas réussit à lui refuser cela, surtout qu'Eliriel voulait si possible que ce soit Eö qui la fasse accoucher.

Eliriel regarda son fiancé préparer autour d'elle des draps propres, de l'eau qu'il mit à chauffer sur le feu de la cheminée, des gants de toilette pour pouvoir les nettoyer elle et le bébé… et maintes autres choses. Eö amena aussi son nécessaire médical qu'il s'était reconstitué au village, n'ayant pu emporter le sien quand ils étaient partis de Minas-Tirith.

En dernier lieu, il déshabilla Eliriel afin de ne pas avoir trop de mal à faire naître l'enfant et la recouvrit d'un drap épais afin qu'elle n'ait pas trop froid. Puis, ayant préparé tout ce qui lui était nécessaire, il s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Eliriel et lui prit la main pour la rassurer. Elle était prise de contractions désormais assez violentes et un peu de liquide fœtal s'écoulait de ses voies vaginales.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Meleth, je suis là, tout va bien se passer, dit-il.

- Je te fais confiance, Meleth, répondit Eliriel. C'est plutôt à toi de ne pas t'inquiéter. Dis, est-tu sûr que Tom n'a pas besoin de ton aide à l'auberge ?

- Non, il peut bien se débrouiller sans moi durant un jour ou deux. Je reste avec toi, Meleth.

Eliriel lui sourit, puis le silence retomba, seulement interrompus de temps à autre par quelques gémissements de douleur d'Eliriel qui ressentait de plus en plus ses contractions.

- Dis moi, Meleth, ce sera un garçon ou une fille selon toi ? Demanda t'elle.

- Peu m'importe du moment que toi et l'enfant vous allez bien, Meleth-nìn.

- Pourquoi n'irions nous pas bien ?

- Eh bien… je ne veux pas t'inquiéter mais… un accouchement n'est pas toujours une chose facile. Quelques fois, il n'y a pas de problème, mais d'autres fois…

- Meleth, répondit Eliriel. Dis moi ce qui t'inquiètes.

Depuis le temps qu'Eliriel et Eö étaient ensembles, ils avaient appris à se connaître. Aussi, quand l'un était inquiet, l'autre le ressentait facilement.

- Eh bien… ma mère est morte à cause de moi, dit Eö en baissant la tête. Je ne veux pas vous tuer toi et l'enfant… si je fais une erreur…

- Meleth. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ta mère est partie. Tu le sais. Pourquoi dit tu que tu l'as tuée ? Et pourquoi nous tuerais-tu moi et l'enfant ? Je te connais, je sais que tout se passera bien si tu t'occupes de l'accouchement.

Eö ne répondit pas et releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui d'Eliriel.

- Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que tout aille bien, Meleth. Je te le promets, dit-il.

- Je te fais confiance, Meleth.

Le silence retomba à nouveau dans la pièce. Après plusieurs minutes, Eliriel redemanda :

- Meleth, quel nom veux-tu donner à l'enfant ?

- Je… je ne sais pas vraiment, Meleth. J'ai des idées, mais… il faut que tu sois d'accord.

- Dis moi, on verra.

- Et bien, si c'est un garçon, j'aimerais bien l'appeler avec un ancien nom Nùmenoréen. Et pareil si c'est une fille.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Tu as des propositions ?

- Si c'est une fille, j'ai pensé à un nom semblable à Erendis, ou un des noms des reines de Nùmenor. Et si c'est un garçon, j'aime bien le nom de ton père, Aragorn.

- Non, coupa net Eliriel. Pas le nom de mon père, ni de ma mère. Je refuse.

Eö soupira, et continua :

- Tu leur en veux toujours Meleth ?

- Oui. Après tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait, je ne veux pas réentendre parler d'eux avant un moment. D'accord Meleth ?

- D'accord, si tu insistes.

Encore une fois, le silence retomba dans la pièce. Eö et Eli ne parlèrent plus avant un moment, se contentant d'attendre. Plusieurs heures passèrent, voyant les contractions d'Eliriel augmenter sensiblement. Puis soudainement, vers une heure du matin, elle cria et perdit les eaux, signe que le bébé allait arriver dans peu de temps.

Et effectivement, Eö n'eut à patienter que quelques dizaines de minutes avant qu'Eliriel ne se mettent à crier.

- Je… je le sens ! Il arrive Meleth ! Dit Eliriel en poussant comme elle pouvait.

Il fallut de nombreuses minutes d'efforts de la part d'Eliriel pour que finalement Eö puisse s'écrier :

- Je vois sa tête Meleth ! Encore un effort ! Pousse !

Eliriel cria encore une fois, et Eö l'aida en prenant l'enfant naissant dans ses mains. Après quelques minutes, il put enfin tenir dans ses mains un petit corps hurlant et pleurant d'être ainsi arraché à la chaleur maternelle. Il fut immédiatement soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de sang sortant des voies vaginales d'Eliriel.

Sans perdre un instant, Eö se dépêcha de couper le cordon qui reliait l'enfant à sa mère et de laver le nouveau né. Que dis-je ?

La nouvelle née.

- C'est une fille, Meleth-nìn ! Nous avons une fille ! Dis Eö en tendant ému un petit tas de tissus enveloppant l'enfant nouveau né tout propre qui avait arrêté de hurler pour se mettre à bouger sans savoir ce qui se passait.

Eliriel le prit dans ses bras et l'admira sans se lasser tandis qu'Eö finissait de la nettoyer. Puis, son travail terminé, il recouvrit Eliriel de plusieurs couvertures propres et l'aida à se redresser sur le lit pour pouvoir prendre l'enfant dans ses bras de façon plus confortable.

- Regardes comme elle est belle Meleth, dit Eliriel en regardant l'enfant.

- Elle est comme toi, Meleth-nìn, parfaite. Quel nom va-t-on lui donner ?

Eliriel réfléchi quelques minutes avant de proposer :

- Pourquoi pas Erendis ? J'aime vraiment beaucoup ce nom. Ou plutôt Eärendis. Qu'en pense tu ?

- Eärendis… oui, c'est vraiment un très beau nom. Va pour Eärendis, alors. D'accord Meleth-nìn ?

- D'accord, répondit Eliriel.

Et ainsi fut nommée la jeune demi-elfe nouvelle née.

Après avoir choisi le nom de leur fille, Eö et Eli reportèrent leur regard sur celle-ci qui dormait bienheureuse dans les bras de sa mère, enveloppée dans la douceur des couvertures. Après un moment d'extase et d'admiration, Eliriel se sentit fatiguer, rattrapée par l'épuisement de l'accouchement, et Eö prit Eärendis des bras de sa fiancée pour aller lui mettre un lange et la placer juste à côté du lit dans un berceau qu'il avait fabriqué.

Puis lui-même installa confortablement Eliriel sous les couvertures et vint la rejoindre rapidement. Elle se blottit tout contre lui et s'endormit en quelques secondes, heureuse et fatiguée.

Mais malheureusement pour le sommeil des deux amoureux, le réveil sonna moins de trois heures plus tard.

…

- OUIIIN !

Eö se réveilla soudainement, vite suivit d'un grognement d'Eliriel.

- Kispass ?

- C'est Eärendis, Meleth-nìn, répondit Eö.

- Ah oui ! Dit Eliriel en se réveillant soudainement. Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?

Eö s'approcha du berceau de leur fille et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'amena à lui et la montra à Eliriel.

- Euh… qu'a-t-elle à ton avis Meleth ?

- Euh… elle a peut-être mal quelque part ? Tenta Eliriel. Ou envie de faire ses besoins ?

- Elle a faim, dit alors une voix.

Eö et Eli sursautèrent soudainement et portèrent leur regard vers la porte de leur chambre. Dans l'encadrement venait d'apparaître Elfyld, l'épouse de Borondir. Pudique, Eliriel souleva aussitôt la couverture pour cacher son corps.

- Elfyld ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On ne t'a même pas entendue entrer ! Dit Eliriel.

- Excusez-moi, répondit Elfyld. Je venais avec mon mari et Tom pour voir comment vous alliez. Je suis entrée quand nous avons entendu le cri de ce joli bébé. C'est une fille alors ?

- Oui, une superbe fille nommée Eärendis, répondit fièrement Eliriel. Mais tu es sûre qu'elle pleure parce qu'elle à faim ?

- Sûre et certaine, reprit Elfyld en s'approchant et en s'asseyant sur une chaise aux côtés d'Eliriel. C'était la même chose avec Almarth et sa sœur, ce sera encore pareil avec l'autre enfant que je porte.

- Euh… et on fait comment pour… allaiter ? Demanda timidement Eliriel.

- C'est tout simple, Eli. Tu découvres tes seins et tu approches ton bébé. Il s'occupera du reste.

- D'accord.

Eliriel s'exécuta. Elle abaissa la couverture de par-dessus sa poitrine et Eö lui mit doucement Eärendis dans les bras. Eliriel fit comme le lui avait dit Elfyld et sursauta quand son bébé prit ses tétons dans ses minuscules mains. Eärendis les tira faiblement pour les porter à sa bouche et se mit à téter vigoureusement, arrachant des petits rires à Eliriel. Les petites mains de sa fille la chatouillaient. Eliriel et Eö regardaient leur enfant les larmes aux yeux devant un si beau spectacle.

Le repas se termina assez rapidement. Après avoir tété quelques minutes, Eärendis lâcha les seins d'Eliriel et se blottit dans les bras de sa mère pour se rendormir.

- Maintenant, il faut qu'elle fasse son rot, dit Elfyld aux deux jeunes parents totalement gagas.

- On fait comment ? Redemanda Eliriel.

- Tu la prends dans tes deux mains et tu la penche un petit peu en avant. Tu lui tapotes doucement le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse son rot. Et après tu peux la laisser se rendormir.

Eliriel s'exécuta de nouveau aux conseils d'Elfyld. Elle fit tout comme il le lui avait été dit, et bientôt Eärendis fit son travail et put se rendormir, bienheureuse dans les chauds tissus de son berceau. Eliriel se rhabilla rapidement et Elfyld leur proposa de faire entrer Borondir et Tom qui attendaient depuis un moment à l'extérieur.

Eö et Eli acceptèrent et les deux hommes eurent la joie de pouvoir admirer la nouvelle née du village.

…

_19 Décembre 3019 III_

Eö était en train de langer rapidement Eärendis après l'avoir nettoyée. Il la plaça avec douceur dans son berceau où elle se rendormit aussitôt. Eliriel était en train de dormir, épuisée par le travail qu'il fallait faire pour que tout aille bien pour Eärendis. Depuis qu'elle était née, elle était devenue en quelque sorte l'idole du village. Tous les villageois voulaient la voir presque tous les jours dans l'auberge du village. Ils trouvaient tous qu'elle avait le visage le plus mignon du monde avec ses petites oreilles pointues. Et à cela s'était ajoutée une petite touffe noire sur sa tête.

Soudain, alors qu'il allait voir comment se portait sa fiancée, Eö se sentit faiblir. Il ressentit une violente douleur à la tête et vit sa vision s'obscurcir brusquement. Il porta les mains à sa tête qui le faisait souffrir le martyr et put sentir du sang couler de son nez et de ses oreilles.

_Oh non, pas maintenant ! Pas encore !_ Pensa Eö.

Il tomba à genoux au sol et commença à trembler de douleur, le sang s'écoulant toujours de ses oreilles et de son nez.

Dans son lit, Eliriel s'agita soudain et se réveilla en quelques secondes. Elle avait le pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Remerciant son instinct elfique, elle se leva et sans prendre la peine de passer un vêtement chaud, elle alla voir dans la chambre d'Eärendis. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa propre chambre menant dans la pièce à vivre et allait se diriger vers sa fille quand elle entendit du bruit dans la salle d'eaux. Elle s'y dirigea prestement et vit avec horreur son fiancé au sol, tremblant de douleur.

- Meleth ! Cria-t-elle en se dirigeant droit vers Eönardë.

- Meleth ! Répéta-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'as-tu ?

Eö ne rendit aucune réponse à la plus grande peur d'Eliriel.

- Meleth ! Réponds-moi ! Continua Eliriel.

- Meleth… dit lentement Eö. Aide… aide-moi !

- Comment, Meleth ? Que faut-il faire ? Demanda Eliriel qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux de voir son fiancé souffrir ainsi.

- Amour… Embrasse… Embrasse… moi…

Eliriel ne comprit pas le sens de cette requête, mais y accéda malgré tout. Un baiser n'est pas une chose qu'elle avait pour habitude de refuser… quelque soit la situation.

Elle embrassa passionnément Eö qui se laissa faire en fermant les yeux. Après de longues minutes, Eliriel se décolla d'Eö pour reprendre son souffle et put voir que l'écoulement de sang avait cessé et qu'Eö avait rouverts les yeux. Il la regardait avec gratitude.

- Meleth… Tout va bien ? demanda Eliriel. Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'as-tu eu ?

-… Je ne sais pas, Meleth, répondit difficilement Eö après quelques secondes. J'ai soudain eut mal à la tête et le sang a commencé à couler. Merci… tu m'as sauvé, termina Eö en se penchant pour embrasser Eliriel.

Une fois le baiser fini, ils nettoyèrent ensembles les dégâts, Eliriel insistant vainement pour qu'Eö aille se reposer. Ils revinrent ensembles dans leur chambre quelques minutes plus tard et là, s'endormirent dans leur lit comme des souches.

…

_10 janvier 3020 III_

Eärendis fêtait ses deux mois aujourd'hui, et bien qu'elle ne puisse pas encore comprendre ce qui se passait, ses deux parents heureux comme jamais ne se privèrent pas pour la cajoler encore plus que d'habitude, répondant au moindre de ses désirs. Heureusement, mis à part ses repas qui devaient toujours être à heure fixe (sinon elle faisait un concert de pleurs), la petite demi-elfe n'était pas très difficile. Elle passa la journée confortablement installée dans les bras de l'un ou de l'autre de ses parents qui s'occupaient en lisant les quelques livres du village ou en jouant à des jeux divers et variés (le préféré d'Eö étant les échecs).

Tous les jours, ils sortaient de leur maison et allaient malgré le temps froid à l'auberge où Eärendis faisait son apparition journalière. Elle était attendue de tous, y compris des enfants. Elle passait de bras en bras sous le regard super protecteur et hyper ada/nana d'Eliriel et d'Eönardë.

Tout semblait se passer très bien dans le village, et durant tout l'hiver, rien ne vient troubler la douce quiétude des lieux…

…

_30 février 3020 III _**(I)**

Dans cette région très continentale des terres du milieu, l'hiver avait tendance a être très long et rigoureux, et bien que les différends villages avaient tendance à se constituer de très importantes réserves de nourritures et de biens introuvables en cette saison, la monotonie des repas lassait même les moins difficiles. Pour cette raison, il arrivait régulièrement que deux ou trois villageois courageux affrontent la pluie froide ou les abondantes chutes de neige pour tenter de trouver un morceau de gibier.

Ce matin là, Eö quitta le village avec deux autres hommes pour aller chasser. Eö et Eli ne mangeaient pas de viande et n'étaient pas vraiment pour le fait de chasser des animaux innocents, mais poussé par ses camarades, Eö n'avait pas eut d'autres choix que d'accepter.

Ils étaient partis du village depuis presque trois heures et avaient eu la chance de pouvoir tirer sur une horde de sangliers. Deux furent visés et tués. Ils furent rapidement hissés sur des branches afin de faciliter le transport de leurs carcasses, puis les trois amis revinrent vers le village.

Ils n'en étaient plus qu'à quelques dizaines de minutes de marche du village, quand Eö entendit des voix graves de son ouïe très fine :

- **Je te dis que ça sent la viande !**

Des orques !

- Halte ! Murmura Eö assez fort pour être entendu de ses deux amis.

Ils obéirent immédiatement, et Eö s'avança en silence vers les voix. A quelques mètres de là se trouvaient deux orques remarquablement bien équipés : vêtements en peau d'orques, bouclier en os d'orques, arc en boyaux d'orques, et armes en fer forgé. _Sûrement dérobées quelque part_, pensa Eö.

Il se releva soudain et tira deux flèches droit dans les têtes des orques qui n'eurent même pas le temps de se rendre compte de sa présence. Puis il alla rejoindre ses amis en disant que c'était réglé. Ils repartirent tous rapidement en direction du village afin de retrouver leurs amis et famille.

Il leur fallut encore une heure de marche rapide avant d'apercevoir le village. Ils se dépêchèrent de grimper le sentier qui y menait et entrèrent, angoissés de savoir si des orques avaient aussi étés vus ici. Mais à leur grand soulagement, il n'y en avait pas eu une seule trace.

- Meleth ! Dit une voix.

Eö se tourna alors en souriant vers Eliriel qui venait vers lui avec Eärendis dans les bras, emmitouflée dans de chaudes couvertures.

- Comment va tu, Meleth-nìn ? demanda t'il en s'approchant de sa fiancée et de sa fille.

- Ca va bien. Et toi ? Tu sais que j'ai eu peur quand j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des orques ?

- Je m'en doute, Meleth. Mais il n'y a eu aucun mal. Nous avons même ramenée deux belles prises.

Eliriel se blottit dans les bras d'Eö pour seule réponse. Après quelques minutes, celui-ci dit :

- Rentrons chez-nous, Meleth. Eärendis pourrait attraper froid.

Et ils s'exécutèrent sous le regard heureux des autres villageois. Ils entrèrent dans leur petit bonheur et couchèrent Eärendis qui s'endormit comme une souche sous le regard heureux de ses parents. Ceux-ci s'esquivèrent dès que possible, sans imaginer ce qui aller se passer hors des limites de leur lit…

…

_**Quelques commentaires SVP ?**_

…

**I. **_**Je me sers du calendrier dit du Comput du Roi pour mes fictions SDA. A savoir que Janvier et Décembre comptent tous deux 31 jours, que les autres en ont 30, février inclu, et qu'entre Juin et Juillet il y a une période de trois jours nommée communément le Serein.**_


	19. De charybde en scylla

NVJM

_**Je trouve le niveau d'écriture de ce chapitre si mauvais que j'ai honte de me dire que c'est moi qui l'ai écrit…**_

Eliriel et Eönardë, réédition de la première version

Chapitre dix-neuf : De charybde en scylla

_3 juillet 3020 III_

La petite Eärendis était désormais âgée de presque neuf mois et faisait la fierté de ses parents, Eliriel Telcontar et Eönardë, qui étaient de plus en plus gagas d'elle.

Le matin même, elle venait de faire ses premiers pas sous les yeux de ses parents et de leurs amis, étonnés par sa précocité. Eärendis était une demi-elfe et pour cette raison avait une croissance et une évolution un peu plus longue que celle des humains. Elle aurait normalement du commencer à marcher vers son quinzième mois.

Elle avait grandi énormément durant ces derniers mois, et maintenant, elle mesurait environ soixante cinq centimètres et pesait un peu plus de seize livres, soit huit kilos.

Si tout allait bien pour ce qui concerne Eärendis, ce n'était pas le cas pour le village dans son ensemble. Après qu'Eö ait découvert des orques rôdant autour du village, il avait été décidé d'organiser de nouveau une garde nuit et jour. Et cela avait été heureux, car à plusieurs reprises, des orques avaient attaqué le village. On ignorait d'où ils venaient, mais ils étaient nombreux. Ils pouvaient même se payer le luxe de l'anthropophagie.

- ALERTE ! ATTAQUE ! Hurla le garde en faction.

Aussitôt, Eö déposa Eärendis dans les bras d'Eliriel et gagna la barrière de bois du village, épée à la main. Il grimpa sur une échelle et regarda par-dessus la palissade dès qu'il eu atteint une petite plate-forme aménagée tout le long de la barrière.

Une cinquantaine d'orques venaient d'apparaître en bas de la colline sur laquelle se dressait le village. Ils se précipitaient sans aucun ordre en direction des portes, armes à la main, avec la ferme intention de faire un festin de chaire humaine.

Eö réunit immédiatement tous les hommes du village en état de se battre, tandis que les enfants étaient mis à l'abris dans l'auberge, le bâtiment le plus résistant, avec ceux qui ne pouvaient se battre. Les femmes qui ne se protégeaient pas dans le bâtiment restèrent en bas de la palissade, attendant d'avoir à soigner de potable blessés.

Etonnement, Eliriel n'était pas de celles-ci. Elle et Eö avaient eu une sérieuse discussion voici déjà plusieurs semaines.

**Flash-back**

_- Je veux me battre, Meleth ! dit Eliriel, agacée._

_- Non ! Répondit Eö, tout aussi énervé._

_- Explique moi pourquoi, alors ! _

_- C'est soi toi, soi moi, Meleth ! Si nous y allons tous les deux, nous prenons le risque d'être tous deux tués ! Voudrais tu qu'Eärendis soit orpheline, si jeune ?_

_Cela refroidit l'humeur d'Eliriel qui se calma aussitôt._

_- Ce que je te dis, Meleth, continua Eö, c'est pour éviter cela. Si tu veux te battre, soit, mais dans ce cas, je m'occuperais d'Eärendis bien à l'abri. Mais elle est encore très jeune, et a encore besoin de ton lait pour se nourrir. Si tu venais à mourir, je ne le supporterais pas, et elle non plus. Elle ne peut pas encore se passer de toi, Meleth. Moi, je n'ai pas de lait, elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour survivre. C'est pour cela que je te demande de rester à l'abri avec Eärendis. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se retrouve orpheline d'un de ses parents, et encore moins des deux. Tu me comprends ?_

_Eliriel ne put que se rendre à l'évidence des arguments de son fiancé. _

_- Oui, je comprends… c'est horrible, ce que tu viens de dire…_

_Et là-dessus, elle partit en pleurs dans les bras de son fiancé qui la consola sans tarder._

**Fin du Flash-back**

Eliriel avait donc cédé face aux arguments d'Eö. Finalement, il s'était retrouvé bombardé chef du village, et désormais, tous ses conseils et toutes ses propositions avaient valeur d'ordre pour les autres villageois. Pas qu'il en profite, loin de là, mais il émettait un charisme qui inspirait le respect, un charisme presque royal, disaient les villageois pour l'embêter. Eönardë avait horreur de ne pas être traité comme un simple villageois.

Les orques approchaient en courant, sans aucun ordre. Comme tous les orques qui avaient attaqué le village depuis des mois, ceux-ci étaient très bien équipées et brandissaient des armes puissantes en fer forgé et parties corporelles d'orques.

Ils mirent quelques minutes à gravir la colline et à arriver devant les portes du village, le tout sous les flèches des villageois. Mais les orques se protégeaient avec de puissants boucliers recouverts de cuir d'orque, aussi il n'y en eut que très peu de touchés.

Dès qu'ils furent sous la barricade, ils brandirent de petites arbalètes et lancèrent des petits traits sur les villageois qui se penchaient par-dessus la palissade pour les viser de leurs arcs. Un villageois fut touché mortellement, et deux autres furent blessés et durent cesser le combat. Eönardë ordonna de cesser le tir et de sortit les lames. Les orques tentaient d'enfoncer la porte, et ils risquaient d'y arriver bientôt. Elle n'était faite que de bois, après tout.

Eö et les villageois descendirent tandis que les blessés étaient emmenés dans l'auberge. Ils se postèrent devant la porte. Deux d'entre eux se préparaient à l'ouvrir dès qu'Eö en donnerait l'ordre, tandis que huit autres se tenait épée à la main prêts à en découdre, et que le reste brandissait ses arcs. Eönardë avait Naethgaer à la main, et elle semblait briller de joie de pouvoir tuer de l'orque.

Quand tout le monde fut prêt, Eö fit ouvrir la porte, au grand étonnement des orques qui ne se gênèrent néanmoins pas pour entrer en hurlant comme des barbares.

Les arcs vibrèrent soudain, et sept orques tombèrent au sol, morts. Les autres se dépêchèrent de se protéger des flèches avec leurs boucliers, mais ceux-ci étaient lourds, et ils devaient les tenir à deux mains. Pour cette raison, ils ne pouvaient avoir à la fois arme et bouclier.

Les huit villageois qui avaient leurs épées à la main se dépêchèrent d'imiter Eönardë, et ils se jetèrent sur les orques pour les tuer. Ceux-ci reprirent leurs épées, mais durent lâcher leurs boucliers, et les archers en profitèrent pour les abattre à bout portant.

La bataille se termina rapidement quand Eö trancha en deux le dernier morceau de viande avariée. Il n'y avait pas d'autre orque en vue, aussi les villageois se dépêchèrent d'apporter les carcasses des maudites créatures sur un tas de cendre qui se trouvait au pied de la colline. Ils y mirent le feu et repartirent chez eux, heureux que cela ait prit fin.

Quand il ferma les portes du village, Eö fut soudainement et sauvagement agressé par une fiancée morte d'inquiétude. Eliriel se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, une fois n'est pas coutume.

- Meleth ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ! dit elle en se blottissant dans les bras de son fiancé.

- Il n'y avait rien à craindre, Meleth-nìn. Ils ne savaient même pas se servir de leurs armes, et ils n'avaient aucune stratégie. Comment va Eärendis ?

- Elle s'est endormie avec Almarth et sa sœur, répondit Eliriel en citant les enfants de Borondir et d'Elfyld. Tu veux la voir ?

- Oh oui, le plus vite possible, répondit Eö au grand bonheur d'Eliriel.

Elle avait remarqué qu'Eö était vraiment le père idéal. Il était sans cesse aux petits soins pour sa petite famille, n'hésitant pas à donner de sa personne et à passer des nuits blanches plusieurs jours de suite si il y en avait besoin. Et le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il ne paraissait pas vraiment fatigué, comme si il disposait d'une endurance digne de celle des elfes.

La seule fois où Eliriel avait vu Eö avoir un problème de santé fut le jour où il avait eue une crise de saignements. Elle avait vraiment eue la plus grande peur de sa vie, jusqu'à ce que cela cesse et qu'Eö reprenne la vie normalement. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, elle était toujours très inquiète, revoyant souvent la scène. Elle avait horriblement peur que cela recommence un jour, et qu'Eö n'en souffre encore plus. Ou pire.

Eliriel ne l'avait pas dit, mais elle avait ressentie dans son propre corps la douleur de son fiancé, comme si elle était elle-même malade. Mais elle ne dit rien de tout cela à Eönardë, de peur de s'inquiéter inutilement et de l'embêter.

…

_10 novembre 3020 III_

Aujourd'hui, la joie régnait dans la petite maison de bois à l'écart des autres. Cela faisait déjà un an que la petite Eärendis était née, un an qu'elle avait rejoint la famille, un an qu'Eliriel et Eönardë vivaient dans un bonheur constant.

Eönardë était en train de rédiger un livre dans lequel il prevoyait de répertorier les différentes concoctions de soins qu'il préparait, pour le cas ou il en oublie une. Eliriel était en train de préparer un petit repas pour toute la famille, elle avait insisté pour le faire pour une fois. En effet, c'était généralement Eö qui s'en occupait. Il cuisinait incroyablement bien, et Eliriel disait qu'elle était dépendante de ses petits plats. Mais elle avait voulu cuisiner elle-même pour l'anniversaire de leur petite fille chérie.

- Nana ! dit une petite voix.

Eö se figea et releva la tête vers Eliriel qui ne bougeait pas elle non plus.

- Nana ! **(Maman !)**

Cette fois, plus aucun doute possible. Eliriel regarda à ses pieds et vit Eärendis qui tendait les bras vers elle pour qu'elle la câline.

- Nana !

Eliriel prit en un instant sa fille dans les bras, au plus grand bonheur de celle-ci, tandis qu'Eö arrivait le plus vite possible.

- Oh, ma chérie ! Tu viens de dire ton premier mot, dit Eliriel en regardant Eärendis, fière de sa fille.

Eö prit sa fiancée dans ses bras, enlaçant dans le même temps sa fille qui se retrouva entre ses deux parents.

- Je suis fier de toi, ma chérie. Si fier de toi, redit-il en faisant une multitude de bisous sur les joues de sa fille.

Contente d'être ainsi le centre d'intérêt, Eärendis reprit :

- Nana ! Ada !

- Oh, ma chérie, on est si contents de toi, pleura de joie Eliriel.

- Nana ! b'ûlé ! b'ûlé !

- B'ûlé ? reprit Eliriel en sortant de sa joie.

Une fumée noire s'échappait des casseroles qu'Eliriel était normalement en train de surveiller.

- Oh non ! dit-elle en se précipitant devant. J'ai tout fait brûler !

- B'ûlé ! B'ûlé ! disait Eärendis en rigolant.

- Jeune fille, on ne rigole pas des malheurs des autres, gronda son père.

- B'ûlé Nana ! Continua Eärendis en riant.

Malgré tout, Eliriel et Eönardë ne purent s'empêcher d'être contaminés par la joie et la bonne humeur de leur fille. Ils préparèrent à nouveau ensemble un repas, cette fois ci sans rien rater. Ils se régalèrent, Eärendis avec ses petits légumes et sa viande hachée, Eliriel et Eönardë avec leur assiette de légumes verts cuits et crus, sans oublier les quelques fruits de saison qu'il restait.

La journée se termina joyeusement dans la petite maison, toute la famille fêtant l'an de la naissance d'Eärendis. La petite demi-elfe reçut une superbe petite robe de la part de sa mère et plusieurs nouveaux jouets en bois fabriqués main par son père.

…

_3 janvier 3021 III_

La nouvelle et dernière année du troisième âge venait de commencer, quand un matin, Eliriel se leva avec un petit problème.

Dès qu'elle fut debout, elle fut prise de vertiges et retombât lourdement sur le lit avant d'être prise de nausée. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à Eö de peur de l'inquiéter, mais cela faisait plusieurs jours que cela lui arrivait. Mais ce matin là, c'était vraiment plus fort que d'habitude. Et cette fois, Eö s'en aperçu.

- Meleth, que se passe t'il ? demanda t'il.

- Rien, je… ça va, Meleth, mentit Eliriel.

- Eliriel Telcontar, tu sais très bien que tu mens très mal, répliqua Eö en s'approchant. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu n'as pas l'air en bonne santé.

Eliriel abdiqua et avoua à Eö pour ses vertiges et ses nausées.

Eö analysa bien évidemment le tout en quelques instants, et déclara totalement sûr de lui :

- Meleth-nìn, dit-il en souriant, si c'est ce que je pense, dans neuf mois la famille s'agrandira !

Eliriel ouvrit de grands yeux en regardant son fiancé. Mais oui ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? Sans perdre un seul instant, elle agressa de nouveau sauvagement son fiancé qui se retrouva en position de faiblesse sous les draps et couvertures du lit qu'il partageait avec Eliriel.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Eärendis dormait comme un loir féminin, et ne fut même pas réveillée par les bruyants ébats amoureux de ses parents.

…

_7 Février 3021 III_

Après la dernière grande attaque orque, Eö avait réunis tous les villageois dans le village pour discuter de leur défense. Le nombre d'orques augmentait de jours en jours et les défenses du petit village n'étaient pas assez résistantes pour des attaques régulières.

Il fut donc décidé à l'unanimité d'entreprendre de grands travaux pour les améliorer. Eö s'occupa de réaliser des plans précis, incluant une haute tour au niveau de la porte qui permettrait de surveiller au loin. Les villageois entreprirent de défricher un large terrain devant l'entrée du village pour éviter que des orques ou d'autres mauvaises créatures n'arrivent à se dissimuler et à atteindre le village trop facilement. Le bois ainsi obtenu fut ramené au village et utilisé pour augmenter l'épaisseur des murs. Entre les deux palissades de bois ainsi obtenues, les villageois mirent des pierres et du mortier afin d'augmenter la résistance des murs de façon considérable.

La porte fut entièrement refaite et tripla d'épaisseur. Eö y fit ajouter plusieurs systèmes de fermeture et d'ouverture afin que les orques aient du mal à passer au cas où ils attaquent en force.

La tour prévue par Eö fut donc placée juste à côté de la porte et élevée à douze mètres de hauteur. Elle fut construite de la même façon que les murs et enduites d'un goudron que les villageois avaient découvert quelques mois auparavant, sans savoir qu'en faire. Cela permettrait d'éviter que les orques ne l'incendie avec des flèches enflammées.

Quand cela fut fait, Eö pensa à plusieurs autres possibilités avec son esprit de stratège. Il proposa la construction d'un puit au milieu du village afin d'éviter d'avoir à sortir au dehors des murs pour aller chercher de l'eau au fleuve.

Il souleva aussi le problème de la résistance des maisons. Ce fut ainsi que l'auberge fut entièrement rénovée et transformée en un véritable bastion, avec des murs très épais et des systèmes de défense ingénieux. Une cave souterraine y fut ajoutée afin d'abriter des réserves dans le lieu le plus sûr du village, plutôt que dans un bâtiment annexe.

Il fallut plusieurs semaines de dur labeur afin d'achever toutes ces améliorations. Mais une fois qu'elles furent achevées, les villageois se sentirent plus en sécurité que jamais.

…

_24 Mars 3021 III, 23h 50mins_

La bonne humeur était plus forte que jamais dans l'auberge du village. Tous les enfants étaient en train de se reposer dans les chambres, mais au rez-de-chaussée, dans la salle commune, tous les adultes discutaient gaiement.

On était en effet le vingt-quatre mars trois mille vingt et un du troisième âge. Dans quelques minutes, l'on serait le vingt-cinq mars de l'an un du quatrième âge, le nouveau jour de l'an dans la plupart des royaumes de l'ouest du monde.

Eliriel et Eönardë étaient assis à une table avec Elfyld et Borondir. Ils parlaient gaiement de leur enfants respectifs, Eliriel se plaignant de déjà ressentir les désagréments de la grossesse.

Soudain, Tom, l'aubergiste du village, éleva sa voix et demanda le silence. Tous les yeux se fixèrent soudain sur la clepsydre à eau qu'Eö avait fabriquée pour l'occasion. Tous étaient émerveillés par cette fabrication savante.

- Mes amis, avec moi ! Cria Tom.

Tous ensembles, les villageois se mirent à faire le décompte des secondes grâce à la précision de la machine d'Eö.

- Dix ! dit Eliriel.

- Neuf ! Continua Tom.

- Huit ! Reprit Elfyld.

- Sept ! Poursuivit Eönardë.

- Six ! Dit Borondir.

- Cinq ! Crièrent tous les villageois, sauf Eö et Eli, en train de s'embrasser.

- Quatre ! Hurlèrent-ils tous.

- Trois ! Dit Eö en couvrant toutes les autres voix de la sienne.

- Deux ! Dit Eliriel qui avait fait taire Eö en l'embrassant.

Eö répliqua, mais Tom parla avant lui.

- Un…

Tous les villageois retinrent soudainement leur souffle avant de crier à tout va :

- BONNE ANNEE !

Tous les verres et chopes s'entrechoquèrent soudain, tous les couples s'embrassèrent et chacun souhaitait mille vœux de bonheurs aux autres.

- Que le quatrième âge commence ! cria Eö avant d'embrasser de nouveau Eliriel.

…

_14 Avril 1 IV_

Les premiers jours du nouvel âge avaient commencés dans la joie et la bonne humeur générale, malgré la menace qui se profilait à l'horizon. Menace qui se rappela brutalement au bon souvenir du village.

Le jour se levait à peine et les villageois étaient encore endormis que le garde en faction fit sonner la cloche d'alarme en hurlant.

- ALERTE ! ENCORE DES ORQUES ! ENC…!

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il fut abattu d'une flèche en pleine tête.

Les villageois mirent quelques minutes pour s'armer et arriver au mur. Pendant ce temps, les orques s'étaient approchés et étaient au bas de la palissade. Deux trolls armurés étaient en train d'amener un bélier dans le but très clair d'enfoncer la porte. Les villageois furent effrayés par ces grandes créatures hideuses, mais Eö ne se laissa pas démonter. Il n'était pas possible de tirer des flèches depuis les murs, les orques mitraillaient de carreaux tout ce qui bougeait.

Tout comme la dernière fois, Eö fit ouvrir les portes. Mais cette fois-ci, les villageois restèrent tous à flécher les orques tandis que lui s'occupait de combattre les trolls.

Derrière une fenêtre de l'auberge, Eliriel regardait le combat en tenant Eärendis dans ses bras. Elle vit avec angoisse Eö lever son épée et croiser le fer avec les deux trolls à la fois. Elle savait bien qu'Eö était capable de vaincre deux simples trolls, il avait déjà failli tuer l'Air en Chef à Minas-Tirith. Mais malgré toute sa confiance en son fiancé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terriblement angoissée. Malgré les tirs des villageois, les orques -qui étaient plus d'une centaine-, se précipitaient sans cesse sur Eö. Il était souvent obligé d'interrompre son combat contre les trolls pour tuer les orques qui cherchaient à le débiter en steaks.

Et se qui devait arriver arriva. Alors qu'Eö augmentait les réserves du village avec du jambon de troll, un orque se précipita sur lui et réussit à lui donner un coup d'épée dans le bras droit. Eö lâcha son épée _Naethgaer _en poussant un cri de douleur. Il se retourna et assomma l'orque à main nue en quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa lame de sa main gauche et de se retirer vers l'intérieur du village, couvert par ses compagnons.

Le nombre d'orques diminuait déjà sensiblement, mais il restait encore un troll, et du fait de sa puissante armure, les cure-dents lancés par les villageois restaient sans effet.

Le troll tua d'un coup de sa lame l'un des villageois qui avait prit son épée à la suite d'Eö. Après cela, il se précipita vers les autres habitants du village qui étaient encore en train de flécher les orques. Eö n'eut pas d'autre choix que de reprendre son épée de la main gauche et de retourner au combat, malgré le sang qui coulait sur son bras droit.

Il avait un peu moins l'habitude de combattre de la main gauche, mais Eö révéla alors qu'il était ambidextre, qu'il pouvait se servir sans problème des deux mains. Il lui fallut un dur combat pour venir à bout du troll, mais il finit par y arriver grâce à Borondir qui réussit à crever un œil à la créature avec une flèche bien placée.

Après cela, les orques finirent de se déverser par la porte, Eö les tuant en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Le combat s'acheva avec la fuite du dernier orque quand un cri inelfique retentit.

- EÖOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

L'épaisse porte en bois bardée de fer de l'auberge s'ouvrit brutalement et fut presque arrachée de ses puissants gonds en métal quand Eliriel l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Elle se précipita dehors en direction de son fiancé et sans laisser à quiconque le temps de réagir, elle le tira à l'intérieur de l'auberge.

- ASSIS ! Hurla t'elle avec autorité une fois entrée dans une chambre et avoir refermée la pauvre porte de la pièce.

Et sans autoriser un seul mot de la part de son fiancé, elle prit le nécessaire de soins de celui-ci et banda la quasi-totalité de son corps après avoir désinfectées les blessures, et même les endroits indemnes. Eö fut momifié en quelques secondes, et quand il fut enfin autorisé à se relever, il trébucha sur ses bandelettes… pardon, ses bandages et tomba lourdement au sol.

Eliriel le releva et aéra légèrement son fiancé en enlevant avec récalcitrance les bandages en trop. Finalement, Eö fut autorisé à parler et put enfin dire :

- Meleth, excuse-moi s'il te plait. Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il fut coupé par une baffe retentissante. Eliriel rouge de colère révéla l'incroyable puissance de ses cordes vocales en agressant sauvagement les oreilles d'Eö.

- T'excuser ?! Non mais ça ne va pas ! On avait dit pas de risques inconsidérés ! J'ai failli mourir de peur en te regardant ! Et si tu avais été tué ? Tu y as pensé ? Tu as pensé à moi ? Et à Eärendis ? Et à notre autre enfant ? Et s'il n'avait jamais pu connaître son père ? Tu y as pensé ?!

Eönardë baissa la tête tel un enfant prit en faute qui se faisait gronder par sa mère. Même si il n'avait jamais connue la sienne. Il n'osa rien dire, même quand Eliriel fondit en pleurs et tomba dans ses bras. Il se contenta de l'enlacer et la laissa épuiser ses larmes en la rassurant. Elle s'endormit finalement après quelques minutes de pleurs, et Eö la prit dans ses bras et l'emporta dans leur petite maison. Il la coucha et retourna chercher Eärendis.

Celle-ci avait été confiée à une jeune femme stérile, qui avait été ravie d'avoir un enfant, même si cela n'était que pour quelques heures. Eö lui promit qu'elle pourrait encore s'occuper d'Eärendis à l'occasion si lui et Eliriel avaient un empêchement. Puis il repartit avec sa fille et la coucha dans son propre lit. La petite demi-elfe s'endormit comme une souche, épuisée par sa journée, malgré la sieste qu'elle avait faite dans les bras de sa mère.

Eö ressortit une nouvelle fois et alla s'occuper de ses camarades. Ils enterrèrent leurs deux compagnons tombés au combat, sous les larmes de leur famille respective. Chacun d'entre eux laissait une épouse et respectivement deux et trois enfants.

Eö finit par repartir chez lui avec une mine sombre et se coucha aux côtés d'Eliriel qui se dépêcha de se blottir dans ses bras dans son sommeil. Eö l'enlaça et s'endormit ainsi, sauvagement agressé en silence... il ne se rendit pas compte que du sang s'écoulait de nouveau de ses oreilles et de son nez, en bien moins grande quantité que la dernière fois. Mais cela allait sans aucun doute être suffisant pour créer un drame le lendemain…

…

_15 Avril 1 IV_

- AAAAARGH !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda scientifiquement Eö en se réveillant et en se redressant soudainement.

Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens et finit par voir Eliriel parfaitement éveillée qui le regardait avec horreur.

- Meleth ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il se regarda et vit alors ce qui effrayait Eliriel. Sa chemise et les draps sous l'endroit où il se trouvait pour dormir étaient entièrement rouges de sang séché.

Sans perdre un instant, Eö tenta d'esquiver ce qui allait venir, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Une tigresse folle d'inquiétude se jeta sur lui et l'attacha de force au lit.

- PAS BOUGER ! Hurla Eliriel tendis qu'Eö essayait de se libérer.

Eö se figea sans même oser respirer et fit comme demandé par la tigresse… pardon, par Eliriel.

Eö fut obligé de rester alité pendant toute la journée, chouchouté par sa fiancée inquiète. Elle ne l'autorisa pas à faire le moindre mouvement, essayant de savoir ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi Eö avait ce genre de problème de santé. Elle le nourri à la main et chassa proprement les villageois qui venaient voir ce qui se passait. Elle resta avec Eö et Eärendis pendant toute la journée, s'occupant de veiller sur son fiancé et recherchant le moindre indice pour savoir de quel mal souffrait Eö. Celui-ci n'en savait rien, et malgré qu'il ait assuré Eliriel qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur, il ne put pas bouger sans se faire immobiliser, soit par AFUFI (Agression de Fiancée Ultra Folle d'Inquiétude) soit par AFUFI-BFA (Agression de Fiancée Ultra Folle d'Inquiétude avec Bonus Fille Adorée).

Quand enfin Eliriel jugea Eö suffisamment reposé, elle l'autorisa à se lever. Mais à moitié écrasé pendant la majeure partie de la journée, il tituba sur quelques pas, et cela suffit à rendre Eliriel encore plus inquiète. Elle le rallongea de nouveau sans aucune possibilité de mouvement. Eö dut passer sans bouger le reste de la journée et la quasi-totalité de la nuit, le tout en étant sauvagement agressé.

…

_24 Mai 1 IV_

Ce jour là, Borondir et un autre villageois étaient à l'extérieur du village pour ramasser du bois mort. Il n'y avait pas eu d'orques depuis la dernière attaque du village, et personne n'en avait vus depuis un bon moment. Pour cette raison, les deux amis avaient un peu abaissée leur vigilance, n'hésitant pas à se héler bruyamment dans la forêt.

Ils se retrouvèrent après une bonne heure de ramassage et se répartirent la charge équitablement. Après cela, ils se dirigèrent vers le village en discutant. Ils n'en étaient plus qu'à moins d'un kilomètre à travers bois quand un sifflement retentit dans les airs.

Sans avoir le temps de réagir, Borondir vit une flèche noire s'enfoncer dans le corps de son ami et le tuer sur le coup. Le corps s'effondra et d'autres flèches jaillirent, l'une d'elle blessant Borondir au bras droit, et l'empêchant de lever son épée pour se défendre. Il fut contraint à la fuite en voyant plus d'une centaine d'orques se diriger vers lui.

Il courut plus vite que jamais en direction du village, évitant avec une chance insolente les traits ennemis. Il souffrait énormément, essoufflé et épuisé, mais il lui fallait courir, prevenir ses compagnons, à tous prix… si les orques les prenaient par surprise, ils n'avaient que peu de chance de survivre, du fait du nombre des créatures…

Il lui fallut en tout plus de dix minutes pour arriver en vue du village, les orques sur ses talons. Sa blessure au bras saignait abondamment, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser si il voulait sauver sa vie et celle de ses compagnons.

Borondir arriva à bout de souffle au terrain découvert juste devant le village. Il le traversa le plus vite possible, mais les orques furent plus rapides que lui. Ils tirèrent leurs flèches, et plusieurs se fichèrent dans son corps. Alors que la cloche d'alarme di village retentissait, il se traîna sur le sol le plus vite qu'il put.

Sur les murs, Eö prit un arc et le banda. Il visa les orques qui s'approchaient trop près de Borondir, ainsi que ceux qui avaient des arcs. Pendant ce temps, deux autres villageois sortirent par la porte et se précipitèrent sur leur ami blessé. Ils le prirent sur eux, protégés par l'habilité d'Eö.

La porte se referma au moment où les orques se mirent à beugler et se précipitèrent vers le village. Ils étaient plus de deux centaines, contre bien moins d'une cinquantaine pour les villageois.

Eö sentit bien qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance de vaincre, d'autant plus que certains orques avaient des cordes et des grappins. Il repéra rapidement un orque plus grand que les autres, qui se tenait à l'écart du village. Il portait une armure en fer forgé entièrement noir, et il avait une tête d'orque empaillée sur son casque. Sans aucun doute le chef.

Eö lâcha la corde de son arc, et sa flèche siffla dans les airs. L'orque fut touché en plein visage et s'effondra, mort. Tous les autres orques s'enfuirent, paniqués. Mais malheureusement, ils restèrent à l'orée de la forêt, hors de portée de flèche.

Le village était assiégé.

…

_**Quelques commentaires SVP ?**_


	20. L'amoureux d'Aman

NVJM

Eliriel et Eönardë, réédition de la première version

Chapitre vingt : L'amoureux d'Aman

_21 Septembre 1 IV, 20h._

L'humeur était morose dans l'auberge du village assiégé. La nourriture commençait à manquer, et les récoltes de saison ne pourraient certainement pas être prêtes avant plusieurs semaines.

Le village était depuis déjà de nombreux mois assiégé par les orques, qui tentaient presque tous les jours de l'envahir. Encore trois villageois avaient été tués en tentant de défendre leur vie, et Eönardë avait le moral au plus bas. Il était considéré comme le chef du village, et il était celui qui décidait de la stratégie de défense. Pour cette raison, il se tenait personnellement responsable de la mort de leurs compagnons à tous.

Alors que Borondir, à côté de lui, finissait l'ultime bière du village, Eö sirotait lentement un verre d'eau. Il n'y avait plus de thé dans le village, et Eönardë n'avait plus non plus de plantes pour faire de la tisane. Heureusement qu'ils avaient construit un puit plusieurs mois auparavant, sinon ils seraient déjà tous morts de soif.

Le village s'était organisé pour pouvoir résister aux orques. Il n'y avait plus la possibilité de sortir chasser, alors les quelques animaux d'élevage et aliments précieux étaient réservés aux enfants et aux femmes enceintes. Il n'y avait actuellement que Eliriel qui attendait un enfant.

Les murs étaient sans cesse surveillés, au cas ou des orques attaquent. Les villageois se répartissaient la tâche en se divisant en deux groupes. L'un surveillait et l'autre se reposait ou travaillait dans les cultures.

Toutes les parcelles de terre s'étaient vues transformées en potager du jour au lendemain. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix pour se sustenter correctement, quelque soit le temps que dure le siège.

Tous furent soudainement interrompus dans leurs sombres pensées par Elfyld, l'épouse de Borondir, qui entra en courant dans la salle commune de l'auberge. Elle se précipita vers Eö et lui dit d'une voix pressée :

- Eö ! Eliriel va mal ! Elle perd du sang !

Ni une, ni deux ! Eö n'avait pas entendu la troisième phrase. Dès qu'il avait su qu'Eliriel allait mal, il s'était précipité hors de la salle pour aller la voir.

Il s'engouffra dans la maison qu'il partageait avec sa fiancée et leur fille. Il vit aussitôt Eliriel au sol qui semblait souffrir de fortes contractions. Avec elle se trouvait Eloïd, la jeune femme qui ne pouvait avoir d'enfants. Eärendis était en train de pleurer, inquiète de voir sa mère en train de souffrir.

- Meleth ! Cria Eö en se précipitant vers sa fiancée.

En quelques secondes, Eö analysa la situation. Eliriel était en train d'accoucher, enfin. Cela faisait plus de neuf mois qu'elle était tombée enceinte, si le bébé ne s'était pas manifesté maintenant, Eö aurait du forcer la naissance, au risque de tuer Eliriel. Mais s'il n'avait rien fait, elle et l'enfant auraient pu mourir. Choix horrible dans tous les sens que lui évitait la nature.

Seul problème, et de taille : Eliriel perdait les eaux de façon correcte, mais il y avait du sang qui s'écoulait. En petite quantité, mais qui s'écoulait tout de même.

Faisant fi de la terreur qui lui massacrait les entrailles, Eö dit d'une voix autoritaire :

- Eloïd, prend Eärendis et retourne chez toi avec ton mari. Je viendrais la chercher quand ce sera fini. Dis à Elfyld de venir m'aider.

La jeune femme s'exécuta aussitôt et partit avec Eärendis en pleurs dans ses bras.

Eö prit Eliriel souffrante dans ses bras et la porta dans leur chambre où il la dénuda entièrementet la couvrit de chaudes couvertures avant de préparer avec l'aide d'Elfyld un bon feu, de l'eau chaude, des draps propres, son nécessaire de médecine et maintes autres choses qu'il fallait pour l'accouchement.

Quand le siège avait commencé, Eö avait demandé si quelqu'un acceptait d'apprendre la médecine au cas ou il serait dans l'incapacité de pratiquer. Elfyld avait été candidate, et Eö lui transmettait tout son savoir.

Eliriel tremblait sur le lit. Eö remarqua qu'elle commençait à avoir de la fièvre, aussi lui fit-il avaler une concoction de plantes pour l'aider à guérir. Elle avait fini de perdre les eaux, mais elle semblait toujours autant souffrir. Le sang s'était lui aussi arrêté de couler, mais Eliriel ne semblait pas être complètement consciente de ce qui l'entourait.

Elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis qu'Eö était arrivé. Il ignorait d'ailleurs si elle savait qu'il était là. Inquiet à l'extrême, Eö prépara toute sorte de médicaments et de breuvages médicinaux au cas ou.

…

Cela faisait huit heures déjà. Huit heures qu'Eliriel souffrait sur son lit. Elle ne perdait que peu de sang, mais cela suffisait pour affoler Eö. Il voulait multiplier les techniques de soins pour arrêter l'écoulement du sang, mais pour cela, il lui fallait pratiquer de la gynécologie, et tant que le bébé n'était pas sorti, cela risquait de le tuer.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait se permettre, c'était d'attendre et d'administrer à Eliriel divers breuvages pour l'empêcher de trop souffrir.

Enfin, la libération approcha. Alors qu'Eö avait fini ses ongles et commençait à attaquer ses os, Eliriel se mit à crier plus fort et à pousser inconsciemment. Le bébé arrivait.

Il ne fallut qu'une demi-heure à pousser pour qu'un enfant très beau et hurlant d'être ainsi arraché à la chaleur maternelle apparaisse dans les mains d'Eö. Il était recouvert de liquide fœtal, et son père, ému, le nettoya dans une eau saine et chaude, ce qui fit cesser les pleurs de l'enfant qui s'endormit aussitôt placé dans de chaudes couvertures.

Eö put enfin se réserver à Eliriel. Il dut « inspecter » Eliriel (Je ne connais pas les termes des gynécologues) avant de découvrir l'endroit où le sang s'écoulait. Apparemment, la poche des eaux avait éclaté un peu violemment, sûrement quand Eliriel était tombée au sol au moment des premières contractions, et quelques veines avaient elles ainsi éclatées, provoquant un saignement. Eö soigna tout cela très professionnellement, et put laisser Eliriel dormir profondément après plus de deux heures de travail.

Elle ne se réveilla que trois heures plus tard en sentant une pression sur sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux et vit un joli bébé en train de téter vigoureusement. Elle tourna la tête et vit à côté d'elle Eö qui surveillait la scène.

- Meleth ? Tu es réveillée ? Demanda-t-il.

- Meleth ? Que s'est-il passé ? Précisément… Demanda Eliriel.

- Tu as accouché, dit Eö en souriant.

Un sourire heureux apparut sur le visage d'Eliriel qui prit son bébé dans ses bras dès que celui-ci eut fini de téter. Eö l'aida à se redresser sur le lit.

- Comment allons-nous le nommer, Meleth-nìn ? Demanda Eö.

- Hum… tu te souviens de quand Eärendis est née ? Tu as dis que tu aimais bien les prénoms de Nùmenor. Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler par l'un de ces anciens noms ?

- Mouis, bonne idée, répondit Eö. Tu as une idée particulière ?

Eliriel réfléchit pendant quelques instants avant de dire :

- Oui, pourquoi pas Amandil ?

- Amoureux d'Aman ? C'est une bonne idée, Meleth-nìn. C'est d'accord, termina Eö en remettant leur fils dans son berceau.

Eö termina de chouchouter sa fiancée, et quand celle-ci se fut endormie, il alla rechercher sa fille chez Eloïd. Eärendis dormait elle aussi, et Eö la prit doucement dans ses bras. Eloïd et son mari avaient été très heureux de pouvoir avoir un enfant chez eux pendant quelques temps, et Eö leur promis qu'ils pourraient encore garder Eärendis dans le futur. Le nouveau ada revint rapidement chez lui et coucha sa fille dans son propre lit avant de rejoindre sa fiancée dans leur lit. Ils dormirent tous comme des loirs, seulement dérangés par les horaires de tétée fixés par la nature et par les quelques autres petites choses d'Amandil…

…

_3 novembre 1 IV_

Eliriel était présentement allongée dans son lit en train de se reposer un peu. Elle venait de terminer de préparer le repas du soir et n'attendait plus qu'Eönardë ait fini de désherber leur jardin pour pouvoir commencer à se régaler. Amandil dormait dans son berceau, et Eärendis jouait avec sa poupée en silence. En patientant, Eliriel sombra petit à petit dans ses souvenirs…

**Flash-back**

_17 mai 3004 III_

_Aujourd'hui, la petite Eliriel fêtait ses trois ans, et toute la cité de Rivendell fêtait cet évènement. Il n'y avait que très peu d'enfants dans la ville, et encore moins d'enfants d'elfes. C'est pour cela qu'a chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux fêtait son anniversaire, cela donnait lieu à une joyeuse fête._

_La petite Eliriel commença sa journée dans les bras de sa mère qui l'habilla avec une petite robe d'enfant. Eliriel découvrit ce nouvel habit avec étonnement, habituée à porter des langes d'enfant et des habits de bébé. Elle ne fit rapidement plus attention à son vêtement, se sentant parfaitement bien dedans. _

_Alors qu'Arwen avait le dos tourné, l'aventureuse Eliriel entreprit d'escalader le balcon de sa chambre afin de découvrir le monde. Elle arriva tant bien que mal jusqu'au lieu de ses espoirs, mais sa mère la rattrapa juste quand elle allait se faufiler à travers les barreaux finement sculptés et entrelacés de plantes grimpantes. _

_Eliriel fut ramenée dans la pièce principale de l'appartement de sa mère, puis tranquillement installée sur une petite chaise._

_- Tu ne bouges pas ma chérie, d'accord ? dit Arwen. Je vais aller chercher ton repas. Ada devrait bientôt arriver._

_- Nana ! Vi ! Répondit philosophiquement Eliriel en souriant et en jouant avec les cheveux de sa mère._

_Arwen pouffa devant l'immensité de la science de sa fille et partit dans une autre pièce pour aller chercher à manger. Pendant ce temps, le regard d'Eliriel se promena dans la pièce._

_- C'est grand ! pensa t'elle. Oh ! Un oiseau ! Beau ! Viens joli oiseau ! Ben… pourquoi partit ? Reviens !_

_Eliriel baissa la tête, triste, et se reprit en souriant en voyant sa mère revenir avec une assiette pleine dans les mains._

_- Regarde ma chérie, dit-elle. Ce sont des légumes. Tu aimes ça ? _

_- Vi nana ! Dit Eliriel. Aime ! Glumes ! _

_- Non ma chérie. Légumes. Répète après moi. Légumes._

_- Gélumes !_

_- Légumes, répéta calmement Arwen._

_- Lé… légumes._

_Soudain, Eliriel ressenti une forte douleur au bras droit et se mit à pleurer. Arwen réagit aussitôt et prit sa fille dans ses bras afin de savoir ce qui se passait._

_- Mal ! Bras a mal ! Pleura Eliriel._

_Arwen regarda le bras gauche de sa fille, mais rien. Elle posa le regard sur le bras droit et vit un énorme hématome se former, comme si Eliriel venait d'être violemment frappée. Arwen posa un baiser sur la blessure de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler._

_- Ce n'est rien, ma chérie, répétait-elle._

_Mais au fond d'elle, elle était inquiète. Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par sa fille._

_- Mal nana ! önar a mal !_

_- Onar ? Qui est-ce ma chérie ?_

_Eliriel pointa le doigt droit en direction de l'Est. Ce fut sa seule réponse, car elle s'endormit rapidement dans les bras de sa mère._

…

_12 octobre 3009 III_

_Eliriel était en train de jouer dans une petite cour avec ses amies humaines et elfes qui habitaient la cité de Fondcombe. Elles étaient trois, une elfe et deux humaines. La jeune elfe se prénommait Meril, qui signifiait Rose en Sindarin, et les deux humaines avaient pour nom Ioreth et Eothiel. Leurs pères à toutes les deux étaient des rôdeurs venant du Gondor et du Rohan._

_Elles étaient présentement en train de jouer avec leurs poupées respectives, comparant la qualité des coiffures et autres détails. Soudain, les jeunes garçons de la cité, deux elfes et quatre humains, arrivèrent. _

_L'un d'eux arracha sa poupée à l'amie elfe d'Eliriel qui tenta tant bien que mal de la reprendre. Elle était en pleurs alors que les garçons la faisaient courir dans tous les sens pour qu'elle essaie de reprendre sa poupée. Ils tentèrent de prendre aussi celles des autres filles humaines, qui se défendirent tant bien que mal. Mais malheureusement, leurs poupées à elles aussi leur furent dérobées. Seule Eliriel avait conservée la sienne, fermement accrochée dans ses mains. _

_Tous les garçons s'approchèrent, sauf celui qui tenait prisonnières les poupées. Eliriel fut encerclée et défendit sa poupée avec acharnement, mais soudain, un garçon lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre qui mit Eliriel à terre en lui faisant lâcher sa poupée._

_Elle lui fut aussitôt prise, et emmenée prisonnière avec les autres._

_- Lâche ma poupée toi ! T'es pas gentil ! Dit Eliriel._

_- Et tu crois que je vais t'écouter ? répondit méchamment le garçon. Les poupées, c'est nul ! C'est tout juste bon à perdre ses bras ! Comme ça !_

_Et il arracha un à un les bras de la poupée d'Eliriel qui ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant cela. En colère, elle retint les larmes qui commençaient à envahir sa vision._

_- Oh, mais c'est qu'on a envie de pleurer ! Continua le garçon, sous les rires moqueurs des autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es bien une fille, toi ! A pleurer pour un rien !_

_- T'es pas gentil, tais-toi ! Rends moi ma poupée ! répondit Eliriel en se relevant et en s'avançant vers le garçon._

_- Viens la chercher ! Cria le garçon avant de s'enfuir en courant._

_- RENDS LA MOI ! Hurla Eliriel, en colère._

_Elle courut à son tour pour libérer sa poupée. Ils traversèrent toute la cité avant que le garçon ne stoppe sa course, essoufflé, et ne se retourne vers Eliriel avec un regard étrange._

_- Tu la veux ta poupée ? Alors va la chercher ! _

_Et il la jeta sans vergogne dans le fleuve d'Imladris qui englouti la jolie poupée. Eliriel ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise et d'horreur, et avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle se rua sur le garçon et lui donna des dizaines de coups de poings et de pieds. Elle avait besoin de passer sa colère. _

_Le garçon répondit bien sûr aux coups et amocha Eliriel qui commença à saigner de la lèvre inférieure à force de prendre des coups de poing dans la mâchoire. _

_Mais la colère permit finalement à Eliriel de prendre le dessus. D'un coup de pied bien placé, elle effectua avec succès sa première opération de castration. Le méchant garçon s'effondra au sol en hurlant de douleur, et Eliriel se dirigea vers les autres garçons qui s'enfuirent en courant et en lâchant les poupées, ne voulant pas subir le même traitement de choc. _

_Eliriel partit en pleurant sa poupée et retourna en direction des appartements de sa mère. Quand elle arriva, Arwen failli faire une crise cardiaque en voyant l'état de sa fille. Elle se précipita sur elle en hurlant :_

_- ELIRIEL ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'ES ARRIVE ?_

_Eliriel se précipita dans les bras de sa mère inquiète et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps…_

_Par la suite, les garçons furent sévèrement punis et Eliriel eut une nouvelle poupée. Mais elle ne joua pas avec elle, préférant l'ancienne et gardant espoir de la récupérer un jour._

…

_20 Août 3013 III_

_Eliriel avait bien grandit depuis quatre années. Elle était désormais devenue la terreur de Fondcombe, gare à ceux qui ne la traitait pas sur un pied d'égalité ou qui la sous-estimait ! Nombre de personnes mâles avaient déjà perdues leurs chances de reproduction comme cela._

_En ce moment, Eliriel se trouvait avec sa mère dans leurs appartements. Arwen essayait une nouvelle fois d'éduquer sa fille comme doit l'être une future femme de société. Et bien évidemment, Eliriel…_

_- NON ! Je refuse ! Hurla t'elle. Je ne serais PAS une fille idiote ! Je veux devenir une guerrière ! _

_- Mais Eliriel, il faut que tu apprennes les bonnes règles de conduite ! _

_- Non ! Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Hurla de nouveau Eliriel avant de claquer la porte des appartements de sa mère._

_La jeune demi-elfe alla d'un pas vif en direction des terrains de tirs de la cité elfe. Elle avait besoin de se calmer. Elle prit un arc dans la réserve, un carquois et un bon nombre de flèches._

_- Bon, on va commencer à deux cents mètres, dit elle en se mettant en position à la place choisie._

_Elle encocha sa flèche et tira après quelques instants à viser. La flèche siffla dans l'air et traversa littéralement la cible pour aller s'encastrer dans un mur de briques plus loin. Eliriel retint un sourire de satisfaction et pensa :_

« Au moins, elle est au centre de la cible. »

_Satisfaite de son premier tir, Eliriel recula de cent mètres pour le second. Elle était maintenant à trois cent mètres de la cible. Encore un fois, elle banda son arc. Mais alors qu'elle allait tirer, une autre flèche siffla dans l'air et s'encastra presque au milieu de la cible. Se retournant vivement pour voir qui avait tiré, Eliriel sourit en voyant son père venir vers elle, arc à la main. Elle lâcha son arme au sol et se précipita vers lui._

_- Comment vas-tu, ma chérie ? demanda Aragorn en réceptionnant sa fille dans ses bras. Houlà, doucement, mes vieux os !_

_- Ada ! Te voilà enfin ! Tu sais que tu devrais être là depuis deux semaines ? demanda Eliriel d'un ton sévère._

_- Excuse moi ma chérie. Ma troupe a rencontré des orques, et nous avons du les combattre puis aider à protéger un village Béörnide. J'ai profité que les orques semblaient être moins nombreux pour partir avec mes hommes._

_- Vous avez abandonné les habitants du village ? demanda Eliriel._

_- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ont rejoint une ville au sud de la Forêt Noire. Ils ne devraient pas avoir de problèmes là où ils sont._

_- Tant mieux alors._

_- Oui. Tu viens, on va voir ta mère ?_

_- Euh… je préfère pas… elle veut m'apprendre les règles de bonne conduite, répondit Eliriel en restant dans les bras de son père._

_Aragorn éclata de rire et raffermit sa prise autour de sa fille._

_- Oh si, tu vas aller les apprendre ! Hop, en route, dit le rôdeur en soulevant sa fille et en partant vers les appartements d'Arwen._

_- Ada ! Espèce de traître ! Vociféra Eliriel. Tu me le paieras !_

_- C'est ça, c'est ça ! En attendant, tu vas obéir ! C'est bien compris ?_

_- Grumble. Oui._

_- Oui qui ?_

_- Oui votre altesse impériale sérénissime pleine de graisse et de sagesse sagement sage. Pourriez vous daigner avoir l'obligeance de me reposer au sol, comme tout homme de bonne famille le ferait ? demanda Eliriel d'un ton exaspéré._

_- Pleine de quoi ? demanda Aragorn en rigolant._

_- Pleine de graisse. Aïe ! C'est pas du jeu, dit Eliriel alors que son père lui donnait la fessée._

_- Pleine de quoi ? Redemanda de nouveau Aragorn._

_- Pff. Tyran. Pleine de grâce gracieusement gracieuse._

_- Bon, ça va pour cette fois ! Dit Aragorn en continuant sa route._

_- Eh ! Repose moi alors ! Tu as promis !_

_- Je n'ai rien promis du tout, j'ai accédé à ta demande. Et puis je n'ai pas dit où j'allais te reposer. Si je le faisais maintenant, tu prendrais la fuite._

_- Il me connaît par cœur ! Soupira Eliriel._

_- Pour ça oui, dit Aragorn en partant dans un éclat de rire._

_En chemin, le rôdeur changea sa fille de position et l'entoura de ses bras comme quand elle était encore enfant, passant son bras sous les jambes de son enfant et la soutenant dans le dos avec l'autre bras. Eliriel posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père et murmura :_

_- Je t'aime Ada._

_- Moi aussi ma chérie, je t'aime, répondit le rôdeur en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa fille._

_Ils furent rejoints en chemin par Arwen qui cherchait Eliriel. Elle fondit devant la scène et entoura à son tour sa fille de ses bras, se joignant au moment de tendresse tendrement tendre…_

…

_30 septembre 3013 III, cité d'Imladris._

_Aragorn se trouvait avec Arwen dans les appartements de celle-ci. Ils étaient en pleine discussion, Aragorn ayant été appelé par ses hommes. Les orques sévissaient de plus en plus dans les montagnes. _

_- Alors tu dois vraiment partir ?demanda Arwen avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix._

_- Oui, je suis obligé Meleth-nìn. Les Rôdeurs ont besoin de moi. Cela fait déjà plus d'un mois qu'ils se passent de moi._

_- Et moi et Eliriel ? demanda Arwen. Cela fait bien plus longtemps que nous nous passons de toi !_

_- Je sais Meleth-nìn. Et crois moi, je le regrette. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Je dois guider les rôdeurs, nous devons éliminer les orques. Sinon, ils viendront à notre porte un jour, et nous serons alors ensembles, mais tous en danger._

_Arwen dût finalement abdiquer face à cet argument. Il faut avouer qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à répondre. Elle finit par se lover dans les bras aimés avant de s'endormir, bercée par les doux mots de son fiancé_**.**

_Aragorn la souleva du siège où elle se trouvait et l'emmena sur son lit où il l'installa confortablement avant de la recouvrir d'une couverture légère. Puis il quitta la chambre et les appartements de son aimée sans faire de bruit._

_Le rôdeur se dépêcha de gagner les écuries de Fondcombe, afin de demander à ce que son cheval soit prêt rapidement. Puis il repartit, cette fois afin de chercher Eliriel. Il fallait lui dire au revoir à elle aussi._

_Il la trouva une fois n'est pas coutume sur le terrain de tir à l'arc. Sans essayer de cacher sa présence, il s'avança vers Eliriel et l'appela._

_- Ada ! Tu n'es pas avec Nana ? Demanda Eliriel._

_- Non, malheureusement ma chérie. Les rôdeurs ont besoin de moi, il faut que j'aille les rejoindre._

_- Tu t'en vas encore ? s'exclama Eliriel en regardant sévèrement son père. Mais tu avais dit que tu resterais pour au moins une année !_

_- Oui, mais mon remplaçant chez les rôdeurs a été tué par des orques. Il faut que j'aille donner des ordres, c'est urgent. Crois-moi, je regrette de ne pouvoir passer plus de temps avec vous…_

_- Emmène-moi ! Ordonna Eliriel._

_- Pardon ? Répondit Aragorn, surpris._

_- Emmène-moi avec toi ! Redit Eliriel._

_- Mais… non, c'est impossible ma chérie ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Tu ne sais pas encore te battre, et…_

…_Et le vaillant, fort et talentueux combattant qu'était Aragorn se retrouva au sol sans pouvoir rien faire, une lame d'épée, de sa propre épée, collée sur la gorge. Prête à déguster son repas._

_- Tu disais ? demanda Eliriel, avec en plus un sourire moqueur._

_- Tu ne sais pas encore te battre. Si j'avais su, j'aurais supervisées tes leçons plus souvent… ça m'aurais permis de connaître ton avancée un peu mieux, soupira t'il._

_- Je ne sais pas me battre, mais je peux quand même te tuer au moindre mouvement suspect. Au cas où tu n'ais pas remarqué…_

_- On pourrait d'abord demander à ta mère ce qu'elle en pense ? _

_- Jure d'abord que tu acceptes que je vienne._

_- Grumble. Je jure. Mais tu devras m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil ! Jure le toi aussi !_

_- Juré Ada ! Dit Eliriel à son tour._

_- Mais on demande d'abord à ta mère ce qu'elle en pense, d'accord ?_

_- Hum… d'accord, dit Eliriel en se relevant et en libérant son infortuné père. Mais je garde ton épée pour l'instant. Il ne faudrait pas que tu tentes de fuir…_

_- Elle me connaît par cœur ! Se plaignit Aragorn en se relevant._

_- Eh ! Tel père telle fille ! répliqua Eliriel avec un autre sourire moqueur. _

_Le père et la fille se dirigèrent donc vers les appartements d'Arwen. L'elfe dormait toujours, et le rôdeur voulut repartir, mais Eliriel le força à n'en rien faire. La menace d'être celui qui teste une castration avec une lame d'épée est assez convaincante. Ils entrèrent donc dans la chambre de leur fiancée et mère. Aragorn s'assit en silence sur une chaise, voulant attendre que sa mie se réveille, mais Eliriel sauta sur le lit après avoir reposée l'épée sur une commode. Aragorn voulut en profiter pour partir, mais il vit avec déception que la porte était fermée et que la clef avait disparue. Dépité, il retourna son regard vers le lit de son aimée qui était réveillée à grand renfort de chatouilles._

_- Mais que se passe t'il ? demanda celle-ci d'une voix endormie. Eliriel ? Pourquoi me réveilles-tu ainsi ?_

_- Ada et moi on a quelque chose à te demander Nana, répondit la jeune fille._

_- Quoi donc ma chérie ?_

_- Rien Meleth-nìn, nous allons te laisser dormir, dit Aragorn en faisant mine de partir._

_- ADA ! Tu restes ici ! De toute façon, j'ai la clef de la porte._

_Aragorn soupira et se retourna résigné vers sa fille et sa fiancée. _

_- Que se passe t'il ? demanda Arwen._

_- Je voudrais aller avec Ada, dit Eliriel de but en blanc._

_Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre._

_- KWOA ?! Aller __où__ ? Hurla Arwen, soudainement et totalement réveillée._

_- Aller avec Ada, l'accompagner dans ses missions. S'il te plait Nana, fit Eliriel en prenant un air de pauvre petite demi-elfe battue. _

_- Pas question ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Tu restes ici Eliriel !_

_Mais malgré le refus de sa mère, Eliriel n'abandonnât pas._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je ne veux pas._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- C'est définitivement non._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- N'insiste pas. Je t'ai dis non !_

_- Pourquoi ? demanda à nouveau Eliriel, en prenant progressivement un air ressemblant de plus en plus à celui d'un chien battu. _

_- Eliriel ! Ça suffit ! Va dans ta chambre et ne discute pas ! Ordonna Arwen, agacée. _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_Arwen prit une teinte de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait. Commençant à sérieusement s'énerver, elle répéta :_

_- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Tu restes ici Eliriel ! Et puis tu ne sais pas te battre._

_Aragorn leva les yeux au ciel en entendant cela. Ca _y est, Arwen vient de se faire avoir_, pensa t'il. _C'est toujours comme cela quand elle s'énerve_._

_- Alors là si ! dit Eliriel en se tournant vers son père. Je sais me battre ! Ada peut le confirmer !_

_- Malheureusement, répondit Aragorn. Je me suis retrouvé avec ma propre lame en travers de la gorge, et ce en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. _

_- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Insista Arwen, de plus en plus énervée. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !_

_- Bon, tant pis… tu acceptes au moins que j'aille voir Istanel ?_

_- Istanel ? Mais je croyais que tu le détestais depuis qu'il a cassée ta poupée ?_

_- On a fait la paix depuis quelques semaines, répondit évasivement Eliriel. Et on s'entend plutôt bien maintenant. Je peux aller le voir ?_

_- Si tu veux, répondit Arwen, nettement plus calme et sereine._

_- Merci Nana ! répondit Eliriel en faisant un bisou à sa mère. Je vais préparer mes bagages tout de suite !_

_- Tes bagages ? Pour quoi faire ?_

_- Istanel a rejoint le camp principal des rôdeurs avec son père il y a trois mois. Donc, il faut que j'aille avec Ada pour le rencontrer, dit hâtivement Eliriel en quittant la chambre._

_Arwen ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et Aragorn eut un mal fou à ne pas rire. Sa fiancée venait de se faire avoir en beauté !_

…

_Aragorn et Eliriel partirent donc de Fondcombe deux jours après, une fois que tout fut correctement établit. Arwen s'était finalement résignée, surtout après s'être retrouvée avec une lame sur la gorge alors qu'elle vérifiait personnellement le niveau d'épéiste d'Eliriel._

_Elrond ne dit rien à Arwen à propos du départ d'Eliriel. Extérieurement, il était triste que sa petite-fille s'en aille. Mais intérieurement, il était soulagé. Cela lui permettrait d'enfin réparer les dégâts causés par la jeune demi-elfe et de reformer les rangs des défenseurs de Fondcombe. Les volontaires avaient tous déclarés forfait après qu'Eliriel leur ait fait passer une épreuve d'arc. Tous pensaient qu'une adolescente n'était pas un grand défi et ceux qui l'avaient relevé s'étaient retrouvés aux bons soins d'Elrond, les mains sur les restes terriblement abîmés et définitivement irréparables de leur précieux appareil d'entrejambe. Les autres, qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de passer l'épreuve, avaient mystérieusement quittée la cité elfe._

_Durant ce premier voyage et tous ceux qui suivirent, Eliriel se montra très débrouillarde. Elle améliora considérablement son niveau d'épéiste et d'archère et tua de nombreux orques. Elle améliora aussi sa technique de défense contre, je cite, les « imbéciles alcoolisés au murivor de nom d'un orque que je vais BIP ». Autrement dit, de nombreux rôdeurs se retrouvèrent sans plus aucune chance de reproduction._

_Eliriel rentra de temps en temps à Imladris pour voir sa mère, son grand-père et ses oncles Elladan et Elrohir. Mais elle repartait vite en vadrouille, seule autour de la cité elfe ou au loin avec son père. Au grand soulagement des habitants de la cité, qui la voyait revenir en pleine forme et avec de nouvelles idées malsaines… _

_Mis à part cela, tout se passa bien pour la jeune fille, et deux années passèrent durant lesquelles elle put apprendre à connaître son père à la perfection. Malheureusement pour celui-ci, on vieillit toujours trop vite…^^_

…

_21 mai 3015 III_

_Eliriel était actuellement avec son père à l'Est des Monts Brumeux. Ils étaient en route pour revenir à Fondcombe après avoir été dans la région d'Esgaroth et du long lac. Il n'y avait pas de danger ou de travail pour les rôdeurs dans ces régions, mais Aragorn avait depuis longtemps promis à sa fille qu'il l'emmènerait visiter l'endroit où Smaug avait été défait. Et maintenant que c'était chose faite, ils revenaient à la maison en contournant par le nord la forêt de Mirkwood._

_Eliriel avait fêté son anniversaire quatre jours auparavant. Ce fut l'occasion pour elle d'extorquer une nouvelle promesse à son père, celle de l'emmener cette fois au Rohan et au Gondor._

_Ils étaient sur la route d'un chemin de bûcherons Beörnides par lequel ils espéraient faire arrêt si il y avait une auberge. Il ne leur restait que quelques dizaines de pas à faire quand ils entendirent les très reconnaissables hurlements de terreur accompagnés des inimitables vociférations orques. _

_Ils sortirent tous les deux leur épée et coururent en direction du village en prenant garde à ne pas croiser d'orques. Mais il n'y en avait aucun._

_La petite escarmouche se déroula rapidement. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine d'orques mal équipés qui étaient là à attaquer le village sans défense. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne leur fallut pour comprendre ce qui se passait, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux accueillis par un bûcheron et sa famille pour la nuit. Ils dormirent tous les deux du sommeil du juste durant toute la nuit, sans remarquer une ombre qui regardait par la fenêtre…_

_Le lendemain arriva rapidement, un peu trop au goût d'Eliriel qui aurait bien voulut dormir encore quelques heures. Elle sentit à côté d'elle son père se lever et lui demander de faire de même._

_- Instant 'da… dodo…_

_- Allons Eliriel, il est temps de partir. Lève toi._

_Aragorn n'attendit pas la réponse de sa fille et sortit hors de la maison afin de s'aérer l'esprit. C'est alors qu'il vit une forme loqueteuse penchée à la fenêtre de la maison où il dormait. Craignant qu'il ne s'agisse d'un orque, il saisit discrètement son arc et tira droit dans l'épaule droite de la créature inconnue. Celle-ci poussa un cri de pure douleur, et celui-ci réveilla enfin Eliriel. _

_La jeune demi-elfe s'éveillât en sursaut et entendit de son ouïe elfique des gémissements de douleur à l'extérieur. Elle vit aussi que les armes de son père avaient disparues. Craignant qu'il n'y ait de nouveau des orques, elle saisit les siennes et sortit dehors._

_Elle put voir son père au chevet de ce qui semblait être un orque, mais qui se révéla bien vite être un enfant. Elle put voir avec horreur un bûcheron lâcher un chien furieux sur l'enfant. La bête mordit ledit enfant et partit à sa poursuite quand celui-ci prit la fuite dans les bois proches. _

_Horrifiés, Aragorn et Eliriel tentèrent de retrouver le pauvre enfant qui devait très certainement être gravement blessé, à en juger par le sang qui s'écoulait de la gueule du chien quand il revint vers son maître. _

_Ils le retrouvèrent dans une vieille maison en ruine après un long moment à le chercher. Ils entrèrent prudemment, des poutres moisies jusqu'à la chair risquaient de leur tomber dessus au moindre mouvement brusque, sans oublier les murs de pierre qui tenaient encore debout par ils ne savaient quel miracle._

Ce fut Eliriel qui repéra un petit tas miséreux et tremblotant sous un tas de planches de bois pourri. Du sang s'écoulait abondamment de nombreuses morsures de chien et autres blessures. Fous de rages envers les bûcherons, Aragorn et sa fille laissèrent leurs armes au sol en entrant et s'approchèrent de la pauvre « bête ».

Le rôdeur se mit aux côtés du pauvre enfant qui se mit à trembler de plus belle. Le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas lui faire mal, il ôta la flèche qui était toujours fichée dans l'épaule droite de l'enfant. Il put voir, écoeuré, que trois cicatrices s'étaient formées aux environs du lieu de l'impact, et que celui-ci était particulièrement profond. Les cicatrices allaient respectivement sur le bras, le dos et la poitrine sur une longueur d'une dizaine de centimètres. Le tout saignait abondamment.

_Ils écoutèrent le pauvre enfant raconter son histoire et eurent de plus en plus pitié au fur et à mesure qu'ils avaient connaissance de la vie de celui-ci. Ils le prirent tous les deux ensembles dans leurs bras où il put pleurer à son aise pendant un long moment. _

_Après une dizaine de minutes à parler entre eux, ils furent interrompus par une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'année sans doute, et qui s'avéra être la sœur du jeune garçon. Elle était elle aussi battue, et Aragorn, n'en pouvant plus de voir de telles horreurs pratiquées sur de si jeunes enfants, leur fit une proposition qu'ils allaient s'empresser d'accepter :_

_- Acceptez vous que je vous adopte ?_

_Mais il ne reçut pas de réponse, car des orques les attaquèrent soudain. Le jeune garçon et sa sœur furent forcés par Eliriel à prendre la fuite tandis qu'elle et Aragorn abattaient les orques les uns après les autres. Les deux enfants maltraités disparurent de leur champ de vision et ils ne devaient pas les revoir de sitôt. A vrai dire, jamais pour l'un d'entre eux, et de façon très agréable pour l'autre._

_Voyant que le nombre d'orque ne faiblissait pas malgré la vingtaine de cadavres qui jonchaient déjà le sol de la maison en ruines, Eliriel et son père durent se résoudre à prendre la fuite. Ils coururent le plus vite possible en direction de l'Ouest. Ils voulurent passer par le village, afin d'avertir les habitants. Ils les haïssaient pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à les laisser mourir. _

_Ils arrivèrent en vue du village en étant poursuivis pas des orques, mais virent que celui-ci était déjà en flamme. Ils mirent donc de nouveau leur courage en berne et prirent la fuite en contournant le village condamné. Il leur fallut un long moment de course avant de ne plus sentir la présence d'orque dans les environs. Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit et ne s'arrêtèrent que parce qu'ils étaient totalement épuisés. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas blessés._

_Il leur fallut encore quatre jours pour arriver aux Monts Brumeux et les franchir par la route des Nains, et arriver dans la vallée d'Imladris. Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient en sécurité dans la cité-forteresse elfique. _

…

_Quelques jours avaient passés depuis qu'Eliriel et son père étaient de retour à Fondcombe. Arwen était heureuse de revoir sa fille et son fiancé, et cela s'entendait la nuit dans le cas de ce dernier. Ils tentaient de s'éclipser en amoureux, tandis qu'Elrond leur courait après pour faire son devoir parental et qu'Eliriel s'amusait à le faire tourner en bourrique tout en améliorant sa technique de défense personnelle et entrejambesque. _

_Mais durant les journées, ils étaient le plus souvent possibles tous les trois ensembles, passant chacun le plus clair de leur temps personnel à privilégier leur famille. Et ce fut ainsi qu'Arwen se rendit compte qu'Eliriel semblait cacher quelque chose._

_Elle vint voir sa fille un après midi, et entra dans la chambre de celle-ci après avoir tapoté ses doigts à la porte et avoir reçu un faible « entrez ». Elle vit sa fille qui était allongée sur son lit et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Elle s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit et remarqua qu'Eliriel avait un air songeur._

_- Ma chérie, que se passe t'il ? Demanda Arwen. Tu sembles préoccupée depuis que tu es rentrée…_

_- Ce n'est rien Nana, répondit Eliriel avec un regard gêné._

_- Dis le moi ma chérie, cela te soulagera la conscience…_

_- Si tu veux, soupira Eliriel. Est-ce que Ada t'a parlé du jeune garçon qu'on a rencontré ?_

_- Celui qui était battu ? Oui, il m'a raconté. C'est une bien triste histoire. J'aurais bien aimé que lui et sa sœur puisse venir ici. Je les aurais accueillis comme mes enfants, et aimés comme je t'aime toi ma chérie._

_- Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec ce garçon en fait…_

_- Quoi donc ? _

_- Ben… à un moment où il pleurait dans les bras de Ada, j'ai ressentis le besoin de le serrer à mon tour dans mes bras. Et… _

_- Et ?_

_- C'est étrange… à ce moment, je suis sentie bien. Complète je veux dire._

_- Comment cela ma chérie ? demanda Arwen, un air interrogateur au visage._

_- Je me suis sentie complète comme si il m'avait toujours manqué quelque chose que j'avais trouvé en le serrant dans mes bras, répondit Eliriel. C'était étrange… tu dois me trouver ridicule…_

_- Non, ma chérie, c'est parfaitement normal. Ça devait être l'émotion du moment, répondit Arwen sans croire à ses propres paroles._

_Eliriel se redressa à ce moment, et Arwen en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras. Eliriel ne refusa pas le contact et dit :_

_- Je t'aime Nana…_

_- Moi aussi ma chérie, je t'aime…_

_- Meleth nìn ?_

_- On est là Ada… répondit Eliriel à l'appel._

_- Meleth nìn ? Eliriel ?_

_- On est là Ada, répondit de nouveau Eliriel._

_- Meleth nìn ? Réveilles toi, dis une voix._

- Meleth ? demanda Eliriel en reprenant conscience et en ouvrant les yeux.

- Tu vas bien mon amour ? demanda Eönardë. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Eliriel remarqua à ce moment qu'elle s'était assoupie et que des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues. Elle s'enfouit soudain le visage dans les bras de son fiancé et commença à pleurer aussi brusquement que chaudement.

- Qu'y a-t-il Meleth-nìn ? Demanda de nouveau Eönardë, réellement inquiet pour sa fiancée. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Eliriel mit un moment à répondre, laissant ses larmes se tarir. Et enfin, la réponse vint :

- Mes parents me manquent, Meleth… je… je veux rentrer à Minas-Tirith… s'il te plait…

…

_**Quelques commentaires SVP ?**_


	21. Le déclin du village

NVJM

Eliriel et Eönardë, réédition de la première version

Chapitre vingt-et-un : Le déclin du village

_12 Novembre 2 IV_

Un an avait passé depuis qu'Eliriel avait sombré dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Et durant toute cette année, il ne fut malheureusement pas possible pour elle, Eönardë et leurs enfants, Eärendis et Amandil, de quitter le village pour retourner à Minas-Tirith.

La cause ? Les grandes bestioles poilues, puantes, anthropophages, moches, hideuses, répugnantes, odorantes, agressives, idiotes, sales et sans cervelle qui attaquaient le village presque chaque jour. Autrement dit, les orques.

La défense du village s'était organisée, et l'expérience du combat sur l'épais mur de bois et de terre cuite faisait qu'il n'y avait que peu de perte du côté des villageois. Mais même si les orques ne pouvaient dire avoir cette chance, le peu de perte était toujours beaucoup trop pour Eönardë, qui dirigeait les villageois au combat. Etant celui qui choisissait la stratégie et qui donnait les ordres, il se tenait personnellement responsable de la mort de ses camarades.

Trois mois auparavant, Borondir fut touché au poumon droit par une flèche. Eönardë l'avait soigné, mais il ne s'était aperçu que trop tard que la pointe de la flèche était empoisonnée. Et si il avait pu empêcher Borondir de mourir, il n'avait put empêcher le poison de faire effet. Et désormais, le pauvre homme était obligé de rester alité à longueur de journée, sans pouvoir bouger les bras et les jambes. Il était paralysé.

Eönardë aurait pu guérir son ami avec sa science de la médecine si il avait pu sortir du village et cueillir des plantes à l'extérieur. Ce qui était malheureusement exclu à cause des orques. En dehors du village, les dits orques s'organisaient. Pour une raison inconnue, ils n'attaquaient jamais en grand groupe, ce qui faisait que le village n'avait que peu de chances de tomber. Mais ils étaient néanmoins très nombreux, plusieurs centaines, et ils encerclaient le village de toute part.

Du côté famille, Eönardë et Eliriel n'avaient pas vraiment à se plaindre. Ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour, et même les hurlements des orques étaient couverts régulièrement par le bruit qu'ils faisaient tous les deux alors qu'ils avaient confiés leurs enfants à un de leurs voisins.

Eärendis et Amandil, les dits enfants, grandissaient très bien. Eärendis avait fêté ses trois ans l'avant-veille, et s'était vue offrir une nouvelle poupée, qu'elle avait de suite adoptée et emmenée avec la première qu'elle avait reçue le jour de ses deux ans.

Amandil avait maintenant presque treize mois, et il faisait la fierté de ses parents. Il lui était poussé une superbe chevelure châtain, et ses yeux bleus étaient incroyablement profonds. Les deux parents étaient sûrs d'une chose, c'est qu'il ferait tourner bien des têtes féminines un jour.

Mais malheureusement, les deux enfants et leur mère étaient en ce moment même bien à l'abri dans l'auberge du village, qui en de telles occasions devenait la forteresse du village. En effet, encore une fois, les orques attaquaient et tentaient d'agrandir leurs réserves de viande humaine.

A l'extérieur, Eönardë, épée à la main, donnait des ordres précis à la vingtaine de villageois encore en état de se battre les autres, une dizaine, étant trop blessés pour ne serait-ce que marcher. A son ordre, une volée de flèche tua les huit orques porteurs d'échelles de siège qui s'approchaient dangereusement.

Les créatures du mal n'avaient pas encore réussit à atteindre les murs aujourd'hui, et déjà, grâce à l'habilité des archers du village, une cinquantaine de leurs cadavres recouvraient le sol, là ou il y avait en quantité les restes en putréfaction d'autres de ces maudits êtres. Il n'était pas possible pour Eönardë et les autres villageois de sortir les brûler sans se faire flécher par les orques. Et ceux-ci laissaient les cadavres de leurs compagnons en place en espérant qu'une épidémie se déclare et détruise le village. Mais Eönardë veillait au grain, et il n'y avait pas encore eut de problème.

Une nouvelle dizaine d'orques était en train de grimper la colline, quand les yeux exercés d'Eönardë repérèrent une chose inhabituelle dans les bois calcinés en contrebas. Les orques semblaient se battre, une fois n'est pas coutume, mais cela ne paraissait pas être cette fois entre eux, mais contre une personne étrangère. Regardant de plus près, Eö distingua difficilement un humain habillé d'une cape marron gris qui imitait parfaitement bien le terrain de fond. Sans doute une cape elfique, se dit-il.

Il banda son arc et visa avec précision les orques qui approchaient. Il en tua un tandis que les autres étaient abattus par ses camarades. Sans perdre un instant, il reprit une flèche dans son carquois l'encocha de nouveau. Visant de nouveau, il tira et sauva l'inconnu en contrebas en transperçant la gorge d'un orque qui allait le trancher en deux. Voyant bien malgré lui qu'il ne pourrait vaincre, le dit inconnu prit ses jambes à son cou et courut en direction du village.

Les orques, au moins une centaine, s'élancèrent aussitôt à sa poursuite en hurlant. Ils furent accueillis par cinq volées de flèches successives qui abattirent la majorité d'entre eux et blessèrent les autres qui prirent la fuite. Sans oublier de prendre un bras bien saignant ou une petite cuisse fraîche en en-cas.

L'inconnu arriva essoufflé au village, et entra dès que les portes lui furent ouvertes. Il tomba au sol, évanouit de fatigue. Eö se pencha à son chevet et révéla un Rangers, les soldats de l'ombre des royaumes de Gondor et d'Arnor. Bien que sa vie ne semblait pas en danger, il avait de très nombreuses coupures plus ou moins profondes sur les bras, le dos et aux jambes.

Eönardë le prit dans ses bras et l'emporta dans l'auberge pour le soigner tandis que ses camarades refermaient la porte et montaient de nouveau la garde. Par miracle, aucun d'entre eux n'était blessé. Eö monta rapidement à l'étage de l'auberge dans la chambre qui lui était réservée avec Eliriel et ses enfants et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied avant de poser l'inconnu sur le lit principal de la pièce.

Eliriel, Eärendis et Amandil sursautèrent mais soufflèrent en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de leur père et fiancé qui amenait un blessé. Eliriel emmena rapidement ses enfants à l'extérieur, en compagnie d'Elfyld et revint auprès d'Eönardë pour l'aider si besoin.

Son fiancé n'avait entre-temps pas perdu son temps, c'est le cas de le dire. Il avait enlevée sa cape et ses habits principaux au Ranger évanoui et l'avait laissé en sous vêtements avant d'entreprendre de laver et désinfecter les blessures et de momifier sa vict… son patient.

Il lui fallut plus d'une heure de travail pour tout accomplir. Puis, fatigué, il se releva et se tourna vers Eliriel qui le regardait faire, lui donnant de temps à autre des bandages propres.

- Qui est ce, Meleth-nìn ? Demanda Eliriel.

- Je l'ignore Meleth, répondit Eö. Il semble être un Ranger, mais je n'en suis pas sûr, il faudra lui demander à son réveil.

- Il ressemble à quelqu'un que je connais, dit Eliriel. Mais je ne sais plus qui…

- Tu te rappelleras bien un jour où l'autre, Meleth, dis Eö en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant.

Eliriel répondit au contact amoureux, et se sépara de son fiancé le plus tard possible. Ils retournèrent par la suite auprès de leurs enfants, laissant le Ranger seul dans la chambre afin que son corps récupère convenablement.

…

_16 novembre 2 IV_

Il fallut quatre jours de repos complet au Ranger avant qu'il ne commence à montrer des signes de réveil. Eliriel n'était toujours pas parvenue à se rappeler qui elle pensait qu'il était. Eönardë, quand à lui, continuait de lui dispenser ses soins en changeant régulièrement les bandages et en inspectant les plaies.

Il était seize heure de l'après midi, et c'était au tour d'Eliriel de veiller sur le blessé quand celui se réveilla brusquement. Dès qu'elle s'en aperçut, elle posa le livre qu'elle était en train de relire pour s'occuper, puis tourna son regard vers l'inconnu. Elle le vit ouvrir les yeux et révéler une couleur marron, puis regarder au plafond sans sembler savoir où il se trouvait.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda doucement Eliriel au ranger.

Celui-ci, surpris car il n'avait pas remarquée de présence autour de lui, tourne brusquement la tête vers Eliriel.

- Eliriel ? demande t'il d'une voix faible.

- Vous me connaissez ? demande Eliriel, surprise à son tour.

Mais elle n'eut pas de réponse, car l'inconnu se rendormit à ce moment. Décidant de le laisser se reposer, elle alla à la rencontre d'Eönardë qui s'occupait de leurs enfants.

- Meleth-nìn ? demanda t'elle.

- Eliriel ? Qu'y a-t-il Meleth-nìn ? dit Eö en se levant et en s'approchant de sa fiancée avec Eärendis dans les bras.

- Nana ! dit la petite demi-elfe en tendant les bras vers sa mère.

Eliriel pris sa fille dans ses bras et se dépêcha de la câliner tendrement. Puis cela fait, elle leva la tête vers Eö et lui dit :

- Le ranger s'est réveillé quelques instants, Meleth. Il a prononcé mon nom, puis il s'est rendormit.

- Vraiment ? Je vais aller veiller sur lui, répondit Eö, toujours inquiet pour ses patients.

Eönardë s'exécuta et se rendit au chevet du ranger après un dernier câlin à sa fiancée et à leurs enfants. Il s'assit sur la chaise prévue à cet effet, et inspecta les blessures de l'inconnu. Elles allaient très bien et étaient en bonne voie de guérison, aussi lui remit-il les bandages sans rien faire d'autre.

Croisant les bras et les jambes, Eönardë réfléchissait sur ce qui se passait actuellement au village, quand son regard tomba sur les vêtements du ranger, posés sur une commode non loin. Et particulièrement sur une poche. Une petite main en tissu en dépassait. Il se leva, regarda de plus près et découvrit une vieille poupée délavée dont les bras et les jambes avaient été arrachés et grossièrement recousus.

Eö la remit en place sans plus y toucher, et continua à veiller sur le ranger.

…

_18 Novembre 2 IV_

Le ranger ne s'était pas réveillé depuis deux jours. Eönardë avait une nouvelle fois alterné les tours de garde avec Eliriel. Et c'est alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux au chevet de l'homme que celui-ci se réveilla de nouveau.

Il commença par bouger légèrement sur son lit, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière régnant dans la pièce.

- Où suis-je ? Demanda t'il plus pour lui-même que pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Vous êtes dans notre village, répondit une voix féminine.

Le ranger tourna la tête en direction de la voix et vit Eliriel, et à côté d'elle Eönardë.

- Eliriel ? Alors je n'avais pas rêvé ? Poursuivit-il d'une voix faible.

- Nous nous connaissons ? Demanda t'elle.

- Bien sûr ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? C'est moi, Istanel !

Les souvenirs d'Eliriel lui revinrent alors de plein fouet. Istanel, le garçon qui ne faisait que l'embêter quand ils étaient enfants Fondcombe. Celui qui avait finalement tenté de se faire pardonner, pour une raison inconnue et qui avait été s'enrôler chez les Rôdeurs.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Eliriel, incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

- C'est… une longue histoire. Tu veux savoir ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de se redresser sur son lit.

- Attendez, je vais vous aider, dit Eö en se faisant remarquer dans la conversation.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je me nomme Eönardë. Je vous aie soigné. Pas de mouvement brusque surtout, sinon vos blessures vont se rouvrir.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Istanel en se calant contre le dossier de son lit. Mon histoire ne nécessite pas de mime. Alors… Tout a commencé à Fondcombe, Eliriel, quand je t'ai arrachée ta poupée, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, répondit Eliriel avec un air renfrogné et en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

- Si j'ai fait cela, ce n'était pas par méchanceté ou juste pour m'amuser. Je ne le savais pas à l'époque, mais j'étais amoureux de toi. Comme souvent les enfants, je ne savais comment faire. Alors j'ai mal réagit.

_Plus tard, je me suis enrôlé comme mon père parmi les Rôdeurs. Mon but premier était de devenir très fort pour me faire bien voir de ton père, puis pour pouvoir revenir auprès de toi et demander ta main. _

_Finalement, après plusieurs années à avoir servit, je me suis senti suffisamment en confiance pour tenter une demande. Je suis venu de l'Arnor jusqu'à Minas-Tirith. J'étais en train de monter les niveaux pour aller voir ton père, quand j'ai entendu des marchands parler. J'ai entendu que tu avais été enlevée par quelqu'un et tes parents en étaient énormément attristés. Alors je suis repartit à ta recherche. Cela fait un an que je parcours le Gondor en essayant de suivre toutes les traces possibles._

Il se tût alors, et regarda intensément Eliriel, qui à son tour regarda Eönardë. Finalement, comprenant qu'Istanel et Eö attendaient qu'elle prenne la parole, elle dit :

- Tu sais… je suis flattée que tu ais fait tout cela pour moi mais… je n'ai pas été enlevée.

Devant l'air interrogateur du Ranger, elle continua.

- Ce que tu ne sais sans doute pas, si tu n'es pas resté longtemps à Minas-Tirith, c'est que je suis fiancée.

- Fiancée ? Dit Istanel en ouvrant de grands yeux de surprise.

- Oui. Fiancée à un jeune homme que j'aime tendrement. C'est pour pouvoir rester avec lui que je j'ai fuis mes parents en l'emmenant de force avec moi.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Istanel, visiblement bouleversé par cette révélation.

- C'est moi, Répondit Eönardë en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Eliriel qui se serra contre lui.

A ce moment, Istanel tenta de se redresser complètement, mais son geste lui arracha une grimace de douleur, et Eönardë se précipita sur lui.

- Restez tranquille, sinon vos blessures vont se rouvrir, dit-il en forçant avec des gestes doux le Ranger à se rallonger.

Il fallut un peu de temps avant qu'Istanel ne se calme et que la douleur ne s'interrompe. Eönardë lui fit avaler une boisson qui permettrait à son corps de mieux se défendre contre les infections, puis il le força à se rendormir.

- Nous continuerons cette discution plus tard, d'accord ? Il faut vraiment que vous vous reposiez.

Le ranger capitula, épuisé, et regarda Eliriel et Eönardë quitter la pièce avant de se rendormir profondément.

…

_23 novembre 2 IV_

Il fallut encore trois jours de repos au ranger avant qu'Eönardë ne l'autorise à se lever, et seulement avec une canne et le soutient de quelqu'un. Bien souvent, il s'agissait d'Eliriel, qui se portait volontaire.

Ils étaient en ce moment tous les trois en train de marcher dans les couloirs de l'auberge et allaient descendre l'escalier pour se restaurer avec les autres villageois dans la salle commune de l'Auberge. Ils furent interrompus dans la discussion qui les animait par deux voix enfantines…

- Ada ! Nana !

Les trois adultes relevèrent la tête et virent Eärendis et Amandil se diriger vers eux pour se faire câliner, les bras en direction de leurs parents. Eliriel prit sa fille dans ses bras, et Eönardë prit son fils tout en continuant à soutenir le Ranger.

- Istanel, je te présente nos enfants, Eärendis et Amandil. Tu vois comme ils sont beaux ? Dit-elle avec un regard d'adoration pour ses rejetons.

Istanel ne dit rien, et se contenta de sourire faiblement. Il était visiblement déçu, mais ne disait rien, par politesse pour Eliriel qui paraissait heureuse.

Le temps passa, et le ranger retrouva la santé. Le mois de janvier arriva, vite suivi par celui de février. La vie dans le village était tranquille, mis à part pour ce qui était des attaques orques. Il n'y avait pas une journée où ils n'attaquaient pas.

Istanel vivait à l'auberge, il n'y avait pas de maison de libre pour lui et pas de quoi en construire une. Il aidait Tom à s'occuper de la cuisine, ayant révélé un vrai talent pour préparer les plats typiques de l'Arnor. Eliriel adorait pouvoir remanger les préparations de son enfance. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle était triste de ne pouvoir retourner à Minas-Tirith et maudissait souvent les orques pour cela.

_15 avril 3 IV_

Ce matin là, quand Eliriel se leva en compagnie d'Eönardë, elle se sentit une nouvelle fois nauséeuse. Elle tenta de le cacher, mais cette fois, contrairement aux jours précédents, cela n'échappa pas à Eö qui força Eliriel à rester au lit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Meleth, dit-elle, c'est juste un petit coup de froid.

- Et moi, je crois que c'est beaucoup plus gros que cela, répondit Eö quand il eut terminé de faire quelques vérifications.

- Plus gros dans quel sens ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- Plus gros dans le sens d'un enfant, répondit-il avec un large sourire avant de réceptionner sa fiancée dans ses bras.

La joie régna toute la journée dans le village, et seule une personne ne paraissait pas très heureuse de la grossesse d'Eliriel. Il s'agissait bien évidemment d'Istanel.

_24 avril 3 IV_

Plusieurs jours avaient passés. Istanel aidait bien évidemment à la défense du village contre les orques. Comme cela arrivait souvent, il avait été blessé par une flèche orque, et Eönardë l'avait forcé à rester dans l'auberge pour se remettre en bonne santé.

En ce moment même, les orques attaquaient une nouvelle fois. Avec Eliriel, le ranger regardait par une fenêtre le déroulement du combat. Eli était inquiète de ce qui pourrait se passer, comme tous les jours, tandis qu'Istanel rongeait son frein et attendait patiemment le moment où Eönardë l'autoriserait à enfin retourner combattre.

Eö dirigeait la défense comme chaque jour. Et si jusque là il avait été miraculeusement épargné par les blessures, n'ayant que quelques éraflures, il ne réussit pas ce jour là à éviter une flèche orque. Elle se ficha en plein dans son épaule gauche, pratiquement au niveau du cœur. Le choc le fit tomber à genoux. Il n'eut rien le temps de tenter qu'un cri retentit et qu'Eliriel se précipita hors de l'abri de l'auberge et courut en direction de son fiancé.

- Eliriel, revient ! Hurla Istanel avant de courir à la suite de la jeune femme.

Elle se précipita en haut de la palissade et se dirigea en courant vers son fiancé, mais soudain, les claquements des cordes des arcs des orques se firent entendre. Une volée de flèches se dirigea sur elle et… ne la touchèrent jamais. Istanel s'était précipité et l'avait protégée de son corps, recevant pour lui seul sept flèches dans le corps. Il tomba du haut de la palissade et ne se releva pas après avoir touché le sol, plusieurs mètres en contrebas.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour Eliriel. Elle avait d'abord vu son fiancé se faire toucher par une flèche, puis son ami se faire transpercer de toutes parts. Ce fut de trop pour elle, et elle s'effondra en larmes, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

Eö réagit rapidement et enleva d'un coup sec la flèche qui était plantée dans son épaule. Puis cela fait, il prit Eliriel dans ses bras et profita d'une accalmie dans l'assaut des orques pour l'emmener au bas de la palissade. Là, elle commença à se débattre dans les bras de son fiancé.

- Istanel ! Non ! dit-elle en pleurs.

Eönardë l'emmena auprès du corps de son ami d'enfance. Il la reposa auprès de son corps, et là, à la surprise de tous deux, il ouvrit les yeux.

- Eliriel… dit-il d'une voix agonisante.

Cela firent se tarir les larmes de la jeune femme. Elle se reprit un peu et s'approcha du ranger. Elle lui prit la main et le regarda, toujours avec des larmes s'écoulant en abondance sur ses joues.

- Je t'aime… Eliriel… je t'aime, dit-il d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

Eli ne répondit rien, trop occupée à pleurer. Et alors, sous son regard larmoyant, Istanel leva une main tremblante et la mit dans une de ses poches. Il en sortit une poupée d'enfant, avec les bras et les jambes maladroitement recousus. Il la tendit vers Eliriel qui la prit dans sa main sans rien dire.

- Je t'aime, répéta t'il de plus en plus faiblement. Adieu…

- Non ! Cria Eliriel ! Non ! Eö va te soigner ! Tu vas survivre !

Mais malgré les supplications d'Eliriel et les tentatives d'Eö de le soigner, la vie quitta le corps d'Istanel.

Eliriel s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras d'Eö, tandis qu'au même moment, les derniers orques attaquant le village furent tués par les flèches des villageois.

…

_**Quelques commentaires SVP ?**_


	22. L'aventure d'Eärendis

NVJM

Eliriel et Eönardë, réédition de la première version

Chapitre vingt-deux : L'aventure d'Eärendis

_12 Août 3 IV, 23H_

Dans le village, tout le monde dort du sommeil du juste, sauf les veilleurs se trouvant sur la palissade, et aussi une petite demi-elfe dans une petite maison de bois bien connue.

Eärendis n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle n'avait pas faite sa sieste durant l'après midi, mais ne ressentait pas pour autant la fatigue. Dans un petit lit à côté d'elle, Amandil dormait bienheureux, rêvant sans doute à leurs parents en train de les câliner.

Minuit arrive, et Eärendis ne parvient toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle décide alors de se lever et de regarder par la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre. Il fait chaud en ce mois d'août, et laisser la fenêtre ouverte permettait de créer un petit courant d'air agréable qui aidait à dormir.

Alors qu'elle admirait les étoiles, s'extasiant devant leur beauté, son attention et son regard furent déviés vers la palissade qui entourait tout le village. Là, voletant gracieusement et silencieusement, un superbe papillon auréolait une douce lumière tout en se promenant parmi les herbes odorantes qu'Eö cultivait pour son herbier et sa réserve de plantes médicinales.

_- Oh ! Un lapillion !_ S'exclama en pensées Eärendis. _Joli lipallion ! Viens !_

Comme pour répondre à sa pensée, le papillon vint vers elle et se posa doucement sur la main tendue d'Eärendis.

- Tu es beau, murmura t'elle en touchant doucement le papillon avec un doigt.

Le bel insecte s'envola soudain. Eärendis lui demanda de revenir, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

- Reviens ! Le supplia t'elle en murmurant.

Mais le papillon s'en alla, toujours entouré de sa faible lumière, en direction d'un buisson touffu, où il se posa sur une branche.

Eärendis décida de sortir de la maison pour aller le retrouver. Ce n'était pas loin, _Ada et Nana ne m'en voudrons pas, _pensa t'elle. S'aidant sans bruit d'une chaise, elle passa une première jambe par-dessus la fenêtre, puis une deuxième et se laissa tomber silencieusement sur le sol. Elle marcha lentement vers le papillon, et tenta de le reprendre dans sa main, mais il s'envola de nouveau. Il passa à côté du buisson et entra dans un autre un peu plus loin, à l'abri de tous les regards, car il était caché par une maison.

Eärendis tenta de retrouver le papillon, quand son attention fut attirée par une chose étonnante. Il y avait un trou dans le mur. Elle s'approcha sans faire de bruit, et vit qu'un arbre était tombé et avait abîmée la palissade. Et c'est alors que le papillon reparut devant Eärendis.

Il passa dans le trou pour aller hors du village. Eärendis le suivit, sans faire attention au paysage, son entière personne étant tournée vers le papillon. Elle descendit la côte qui menait au village, sans se faire voir des gardes, du fait de l'obscurité.

Toujours courant pour rattraper le papillon, elle ne vit pas qu'elle traversait les campements orques qui entouraient le village. Ils étaient étrangement déserts… il y avait les traces et l'odeur des orques, mais pas de son indiquant qu'ils étaient dans les environs…

Eärendis n'y fit pas attention. Elle courut encore et encore, sans regarder par où elle allait. Les racines et les branches des arbres s'écartaient devant elle pour lui faciliter le passage et se refermaient sur ses pas. Les animaux des bois se faisaient silencieux. Il se passa plus d'une heure ainsi avant que le papillon n'arrive à sortir du champ de vision de la petite demi-elfe.

Comprenant qu'elle ne rattraperait pas son ami le lipallon, elle s'arrêta. Regardant autour d'elle, elle ne reconnu pas l'endroit. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de connaissances du monde, hormis ce que ses parents lui en avaient dits, car elle n'était jamais sortie de l'enceinte du village.

La peur s'empara rapidement d'Eärendis. Elle était effrayée par tous les bruits qui se faisaient entendre. Elle commença à pleurer.

- Nana ! demanda t'elle d'une voix apeurée.

Aucune réponse. D'habitude quand elle avait peur, sa Nana et son Ada venaient la consoler et la câliner tendrement. L'absence parentale augmenta encore la peur d'Eärendis qui se mit à courir sans savoir où aller.

Elle ignorait combien de temps elle avait courut ainsi avant de se sentir fatiguée. N'en pouvant plus, elle s'assit près d'un grand arbre, et là, la tête sur les genoux, recommença à pleurer, la peur se faisant ressentir plus que jamais. Elle s'endormit ainsi, toute seule dans la nature, sans savoir que non loin de là, une véritable armée d'orques approchait du village avec des intentions tout sauf amicales.

…

Le lendemain arriva, et Eärendis fut réveillée par la lumière de la soleil qui tombait sur elle. Juste avant qu'elle ne rouvre les yeux, l'arbre contre lequel elle s'était assise retrouva sa position initiale, et ses branches qui avaient entourée la petite demi-elfe dans un but protecteur se tournèrent de nouveau vers la soleil.

Eärendis bailla et ouvrit les yeux, étonnée d'être sur un lit si dur. La réalité se rappela à elle quand elle vit qu'elle n'était non pas dans son lit, réveillée par sa Nana ou son Ada, mais en pleine forêt, seule. La peur revint, légèrement moins importante que la veille du fait de la lumière tamisée et rassurante qui baignait les bois, mais toujours présente.

Eärendis se résolut à se lever et, affamée, recommença à marcher. Il lui fallut quelques dizaines de minutes de marche avant d'arriver en vue du village. Et ce qu'elle vit là la glaça d'effroi. Une armée de « _grands-moches pas beaux et pas propres »_ encerclait le village de parts en parts. Ils hurlaient, s'entretuaient (tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal entre orques), mais surtout attaquaient le village. Eärendis put voir des échelles se dresser contre la solide palissade du village et ses amis les villageois combattre avec acharnement. Les arcs vibraient, les flèches volaient, les lames s'entrechoquaient, et toujours les orques se faisaient plus nombreux, malgré leurs pertes.

Terrorisée et paniquée à l'extrême, elle fit volte face et courut le plus vite possible _« loin des pas beaux »._

…

_13 août 3 IV, Au village…_

Ce matin là, Eliriel et Eönardë furent une nouvelle fois réveillés par la cloche du village et part les cris des gardes…

- ALERTE ! ATTAQUE !

Eönardë se réveilla presque instantanément, et en ne prenant même pas le temps d'aller dire bonjour à ses enfants, il passa rapidement une tunique, se saisit de son épée et alla sur la palissade.

Eliriel, connaissant le rituel en pareille situation, se dépêcha de se vêtir, rassembla un peu de nourriture et alla réveiller ses enfants. Elle vit en entrant qu'Eärendis n'était pas dans son lit. _Peut-être dans la salle d'eau, _pensa t'elle avec appréhension. Elle se dépêcha de réveiller Amandil, puis alors qu'elle l'habillait, elle appela sa fille.

- Eärendis ! Viens vite !

Mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Dès qu'Amandil fut habillé, Eliriel se dirigea droit vers la salle d'eau, ouvrit la porte et vit… rien. Personne. Inquiète à l'extrême, elle appela de nouveau sa fille.

- EÄRENDIS ! Où est-tu ?

Il n'y eut encore pas de réponse. Horriblement inquiète, elle prit dans ses bras son fils, les quelques affaires, le sac d'herbes médicinales d'Eö, son nécessaires à soins et courut en direction de l'auberge aussi vite que sa grossesse le lui permettait. Dès qu'elle y arriva, elle laissa Amandil avec les autres enfants et se dirigea vers Elfyld.

- Elfyld ! Tu n'as pas vue Eärendis ? Je n'arrive pas à la trouver ! demanda t'elle avec de la peur dans la voix.

- Non, elle n'est pas avec toi ? répondit la femme.

- Non ! Elle n'était pas dans son lit ! Dit Eliriel avant de repartir. Occupe toi d'Amandil !

Eliriel ressortit alors à l'extérieur. Sans faire attention au combat qui faisait rage, elle retourna vers sa maison et rechercha Eärendis en l'appelant désespérément. C'est alors qu'elle faisait le tour de la maison par l'extérieur qu'elle vit les empreintes de petits pieds dans la terre récemment travaillée. Des pieds d'enfants. Les traces étaient incroyablement légères, presque imperceptibles, ce qui indiquait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un enfant d'humain, aux pas lourds, mais d'un elfe, ou en l'occurrence d'une demi-elfe.

La jeune mère, folle d'inquiétude, suivit les traces jusqu'à un buisson au bord de la palissade du village, côté falaise, là où les orques ne pouvaient attaquer. Elle suivit les traces jusque sous le feuillage, et vit avec horreur le trou dans le mur. Elle le passa, et son regard porta sur une minuscule corniche de terre incroyablement fragile, beaucoup trop petite pour être empruntée, même par un enfant elfe, aussi agile soit-il.

Ce fut de trop pour Eliriel qui commença à pleurer d'horreur. Eärendis, sa petite Eärendis, son enfant adorée… elle était tombée du haut de la falaise…

Eliriel se pencha légèrement par-dessus la falaise, pour apercevoir en contrebas les remous furieux du fleuve côtoyer des rochers tranchants, polis par l'eau et rendus tranchants par l'érosion.

Prise d'une horreur sans nom, Eliriel retourna à l'intérieur de la palissade et, courant aussi vite que possible, rejoignit l'auberge. Elle passa la porte ouverte sans faire attention aux hommes blessés qui y revenaient. Sans attendre, elle se précipita dans la salle commune de l'auberge, là où toutes les personnes ne pouvant combattre se trouvaient en compagnie des enfants.

Elle se jeta littéralement sur Amandil et le serra dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes la perte de sa fille.

- Eliriel ? Que se passe t'il ? Demanda Elfyld. Où est Eärendis ?

Cette question fit redoubler les pleurs d'Eliriel. Il ne fut pas possible pour elle de répondre, tant ses sanglots étaient forts…

De son côté, sur la palissade, Eönardë voyait les corps puants des orques s'accumuler de tous côtés. Mais ce qu'il ne voyait pas, à son grand désespoir, c'est diminuer le nombre de ces créatures infectes. Il en sortait toujours des dizaines à chaque instant de la forêt en contrebas. Elles s'entretuaient, ce qui aidait, mais faisaient preuve d'un acharnement et d'une combativité sans pareille.

Les villageois se battaient courageusement, mais ils étaient blessés les uns après les autres. Il n'était pas possible de cesser le combat, aussi ne revenaient t'ils à l'auberge que quand il n'était plus possible pour eux de tenir une épée ou un arc tant leurs blessures étaient grandes.

…

De son côté, Eärendis courait toujours le plus vite possible. Elle sentait la terreur qui l'enserrait, elle voulait son Ada et sa Nana, elle voulait être dans leurs bras. Tout à sa panique, elle ne vit pas que les arbres et les plantes s'écartaient devant elle et formaient un chemin qui la menait lentement mais sûrement vers quelqu'un de confiance…

Elle courait depuis plus de deux heures, quand, épuisée, elle sentit qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire un pas de plus. Elle se choisit alors un arbre qui paraissait accueillant et s'assit à son côté, la joue toute contre l'écorce, cherchant un peu de réconfort et de chaleur végétale, à défaut de chaleur parentale. Puis, une fois installée, elle recommença une nouvelle fois à vider son petit corps de toutes ses larmes, sans savoir qu'au même moment, sa Nana faisait de même.

Elle passa encore un long moment à pleurer ainsi, plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Maintenant qu'elle était arrêtée, elle n'arrivait pas à tarir ses larmes et ses tremblements.

- Mais que fais-tu là petite ? Demanda une voix d'homme.

En sursautant, Eärendis releva la tête et vit à travers ses larmes le visage d'un homme la regarder, tout emmitouflé dans une cape pleine de boue séchée. Elle prit peur une nouvelle fois, mais trouva quand même le courage de demander :

- Vous êtes qui ?

- Je suis un ranger, je m'appelle Anardhil. Que fais-tu ici toute seule ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour une enfant.

Eärendis comprit qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal, _tonton Istanel était un ranger aussi, _et son instinct elfique lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, aussi lui raconta t'elle son histoire.

- J'ai suivi le lipallon, mais suis sortie du village. Et quand suis revenue, y avait plein de grand moches pas beaux qui hurlaient et qui faisaient mal à mes amis, dit-elle toujours en pleurant.

Le ranger, bien qu'ayant entendues les paroles d'une enfant paniquée, compris sans aucun problème qui étaient les grand moches. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'était le lipallon, mais les grands moches étaient sans aucun doute des orques, surtout qu'ils foisonnaient dans les environs depuis un peu plus d'un mois. C'est pour cela que lui, une escouade de rangers d'élite de l'Ithilien et plusieurs milliers de soldats de pied de l'armée de campagne du Gondor avaient étés dépêchés sur place sous les ordres du roi Elessar pour combattre une armée orque d'importance qui venait des Monts Brumeux et qui se dirigeait vers le fleuve Anduin en ravageant tout sur son passage.

- Viens avec, dit-il en tendant les bras pour prendre Eärendis avec lui, je vais aider tes amis.

- Veux ma Nana et mon Ada, dit-elle en sanglotant.

- Tu vas les retrouver, ne t'inquiètes pas. Dors, tout vas bien maintenant, répondit-il en commençant à courir en direction du camp de l'armée royale.

Eärendis pleura encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que, vaincue par le chagrin et bercée par les pas rapides et légers du ranger, elle s'endorme profondément.

Son sauveur courut encore de nombreuses minutes avant de sortir brusquement de la forêt pour se retrouver dans un camp. Une grande armée se trouvait là. Les tentes qui se dressaient droites étaient parfaitement blanches avec cousu sur chaque face un emblème représentant un arbre blanc en fleurs entouré de sept étoiles.

Le ranger ralentit le pas pour marcher aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait vers le centre du camp. Là, une tente plus grande que les autres, plus blanche et plus haute se dressait fièrement, avec en plus de l'emblème de l'arbre des insignes royaux. Deux gardes en armure noire et argent avec des ailes de mouette au casque montaient la garde et barraient le chemin de leurs lances finement ouvragées.

- Halte ! Dit l'un d'eux. Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous ?

- Ranger Anardhil, lieutenant de la vingt-septième division des rangers de l'Ithilien. Le village de cet enfant est attaqué par une armée orque, il faut que je prévienne le roi ! Dit-il en montrant Eärendis.

Sans plus rien dire, un garde entra dans la tente tandis que l'autre barrait la route à Anardhil. Le bruit d'une courte conversation se fit entendre à l'intérieur, puis le garde revint et reprit sa place.

- Ranger Anardhil, le roi va vous recevoir. Vous pouvez entrer, dit-il.

Le second garde écarta sa lance, et fit ainsi place au sauveur d'Eärendis. Il entra d'un pas vif, et se retrouva à marcher sur de la paille étalée là pour éviter la boue. En s'habituant à la pénombre, il vit devant lui une table remplie de cartes et de papiers sur lesquels était penché un homme.

- Que voulez vous ranger ? Demanda t'il.

- Altesse, dit Anardhil en s'inclinant, j'ai découverte cette enfant dans la forêt. Elle était terrorisée et a dit que son village était attaqué par des orques. Elle a dit que ses amis avaient mal.

Elessar, car c'était bel et bien lui, sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de demander :

- Amenez la ici, dit-il en désignant un endroit où se trouvait une couverture. Je veux entendre ce qu'elle aura à dire.

Le ranger s'exécuta donc. Il s'avança et déposa Eärendis sur la couche royale et la réveilla doucement. A genoux à côté de lui, Elessar remarqua que l'enfant ressemblait à son épouse tant aimée, Arwen.

- Nana ? Demanda Eärendis d'une petite voix endormie. Ada ?

- Petite ? demanda Elessar d'une voix douce. Eveilles toi petite.

Eärendis ouvrit les yeux, et regarda Elessar pendant un moment.

- Vous êtes qui ?

- Je m'appelle Elessar. Raconte moi ce que tu as dis à Anardhil s'il te plait. A propos de ton village.

Le regard d'Eärendis s'embua aussitôt de larmes, mais elle raconta son histoire à Elessar, qui la cru au même titre qu'Anardhil.

- Vous allez aider, hein ? Demanda t'elle avec espoir.

- Oui, nous allons à ton village. Anardhil, dit Elessar, vous pouvez aller vous reposer. Je vais m'occuper de cette enfant.

- Bien altesse, répondit le ranger en saluant son roi. Au revoir petite.

- Au revoir monsieur.

Dès que le ranger fut sortit de la tente, Elessar se redressa et demanda d'une voix douce à Eärendis :

- Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles petite ?

- Eärendis. Et je suis pas petite, j'ai trois ans et demi !

- Alors attendez moi ici quelques instants grande demoiselle, je vais revenir vite. D'accord ?

- Oui monsieur.

Elessar sourit et sortit de la tente en vitesse. Il donna des ordres aux gardes qui se trouvaient devant sa tente, puis les regarda partir avant d'aller retrouver ses officiers. Il entendit rapidement un cor sonner la mélodie du rassemblement, puis les pas des soldats et les armes qui s'entrechoquaient. Il se dépêcha d'aller donner ses ordres à ses officiers.

Il fallut seulement une dizaine de minutes pour que l'armée se trouve réunie sur un terrain à côté du camp. Alors que les soldats en repos et ceux de garde retournaient à leurs occupations, ceux qui étaient en forme attendaient les ordres de leur roi. Elessar était retourné dans sa tente et avait prise avec lui Eärendis.

Bien installée dans les bras royaux, la petite demi-elfe regardait avec admiration la glorieuse armée. Elessar sourit en voyant le regard émerveillé de l'enfant, puis monta sur son cheval, un superbe étalon Rohirrim. Il sonna d'un cor, puis l'armée commença à se mouvoir en une longue file à sa suite.

- Maintenant, tu dois me dire par où se trouve ton village, d'accord Eärendis ? Demanda t'il.

- C'est à côté de la grande rivière, sur le gros caillou ! Dit elle avec évidence.

Dans la tête d'Elessar, la grande rivière était le fleuve tout proche. Le grand caillou, cela devait être près des rapides du fleuve. Il y avait un petit endroit dans les environs où le courant accélérait brusquement pour ralentir plus loin. Il était impossible de traverser le fleuve à cet endroit.

- Bien, merci Eärendis. EN AVANT ! Cria t'il pour ses hommes.

L'armée royale s'ébranla alors plus rapidement, et se dirigea vers le destin de pauvres villageois…

…

Au village, sur la palissade, le combat avait très vite tourné au désavantage des villageois. Eö et les autres avaient profité d'une faiblesse dans l'assaut orque pour repousser et détruire les échelles qui tapissaient les murs. Cela avait permit un petit moment d'accalmie, mais les orques étaient vite revenus avec d'autres échelles plus nombreuses et un bélier pour enfoncer la porte.

Les arcs vibraient, les flèches sifflaient, et déjà les villageois n'étaient plus que quinze alors qu'il y avait vingt d'entre eux sur les murs au début du combat. Eönardë, miraculeusement indemne, vit alors le désastre et dut se résoudre à ordonner la retraite dans l'auberge en voyant encore une centaine d'orques arriver en bas de la colline.

Juste avant que le second assaut des orques ne commence, Eö et ses camarades s'enfuirent et coururent le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'auberge, la forteresse du village. Elle avait été énormément consolidée depuis le début des attaques des orques et de grandes quantités de nourriture y était réunies. Mais l'eau s'y trouvait malheureusement en quantité limitée, et qui sait combien de temps ils pourraient tenir ?

Encore deux autres villageois furent abattus le temps pour eux de courir jusqu'à l'auberge. Quand Eö et ses douze autres compagnons survivants furent entrés, la porte fut pivotée sur ses gonds de fer et solidement fermée par des poutres très résistantes. Toutes les fenêtres furent fermées par des volets de bois intérieurs, et les villageois priaient pour que les grilles de métal fixées dans le mur tiennent.

Il ne fallut pas attendre plus de quelques dizaines de secondes avant d'entendre les orques frapper contre la porte. Ils hurlaient et proféraient des insultes en noir parler qu'Eönardë se fit un plaisir de leur retourner dans le même langage, ce qui mit les puants dans une colère encore plus noire si cela fut possible.

Alors que les coups redoublaient en vain sur la porte, Eö alla à la recherche de sa petite famille pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il arriva dans la salle commune, et repéra rapidement Eliriel dans la foule. Elle était en pleurs et serrait Amandil tout contre elle, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se précipita rapidement vers elle en se posant cette question : Où était Eärendis ?

- Meleth ? Que se passe t'il ? Demanda t'il en prenant sa fiancée dans ses bras. Où est Eärendis ?

Cette question fit une nouvelle fois redoubler les pleurs d'Eliriel qui trouva refuge dans les bras aimés.

- Que s'est-il passé Meleth ? Redemanda t'il avec de l'appréhension dans la voix.

Il lui fallut attendre qu'Eliriel se calme un peu pour avoir une réponse.

- Tombée… ! Elle… elle est…

Mais Eliriel ne put finir car ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle, accompagnés de tremblements. A côté d'eux, Amandil était inquiet de voir sa Nana dans cet état, et les larmes lui venaient à lui aussi aux yeux.

- Il y avait un trou dans la palissade, réussi finalement à dire Eliriel. Il débouchait sur la falaise. Les pas d'Eärendis y menaient droit ! Elle… elle est… tombée !

Comprenant avec horreur ce qui s'était passé, Eönardë sentit lui aussi les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Lutant contre, il prit Amandil par la main et releva Eliriel légèrement avant de les guider à l'étage, dans une chambre. Eönardë était très pudique, et il n'aimait pas qu'on le voie exprimer ainsi ses sentiments.

Ils s'installèrent donc dans une chambre libre, et là, Eönardë allongea sa fiancée sur un lit pour la faire dormir. Il prit son fils dans ses bras, et tous ils pleurèrent et se lamentèrent de la perte de leur fille et sœur aimée pendant plus deux heures. Sans savoir que les orques avaient cessés d'arriver à l'assaut du village et qu'en bas de la colline, un combat faisait rage…

…

Sur les indications d'Eärendis, Elessar mena rapidement son armée, et ils découvrirent un chemin ou plutôt une piste orque, où tout ce qui était vivant avait été saccagé et brûlé. Ce chemin menait droit vers le fleuve, et certainement vers le village d'Eärendis. L'armée l'emprunta, et après moins d'une heure de marche, ils purent voir dans le ciel des panaches de fumée noire, et ceux qui avaient l'ouïe la plus affinée purent entendre des cris et des hurlements.

Ils pressèrent tous le pas et arrivèrent en vue du village quelques minutes seulement après, prenant les orques totalement au dépourvus. Sans attendre un seul instant, Elessar confia Eärendis à son ecuyer, lui ordonna de rester en dehors du combat et sonna une mélodie d'attaque dans son cor. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'idée d'Eönardë des mélodies de cors était vraiment bien et permettait de transmettre les ordres rapidement…

Ce souvenir en amena d'autres pour Elessar, et il repensa à sa fille Eliriel et à son fiancé. Qu'étaient-ils devenus depuis leur fuite ?

Il fut ramené à la réalité par les premiers orques. Il leva Anduril haut dans le ciel, et l'abattit sur un puant, puis sur un autre. Des cris de panique retentirent parmi les orques quand ils virent plus de deux milliers de soldats très bien équipés, en pleine forme et les prenant par totale surprise arriver en bas de la colline avec des intentions à leur égard qui étaient tout sauf amicales.

L'armée atteint très rapidement le haut de la colline, et là, se servant des échelles des orques, envahit les murs et passa par la porte jetée bas par la violence des puants. Les soldats entrèrent arme à la main et abattirent les orques les uns après les autres, dans tout le village.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une demi-heure de combat pour que la dernière créature soit achevée. Elessar ordonna alors de rassembler les corps des orques dans un charnier et d'incendier le tout. Il n'y avait eue aucune perte du côté de l'armée grâce à l'avantage immense fournit par la surprise de l'attaque, qui avait tellement déstabilisés les orques qu'ils avaient étés incapables de se défendre normalement.

Elessar remis son épée au fourreau, après s'être assuré que la lame n'était plus bleue. Puis il fit le constat de la bataille. Dans le village, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule bâtisse en bon état. Toutes les autres étaient totalement calcinées par la violence des orques. Les quelques arbres qui se trouvaient là avaient été abattus et sauvagement tailladés. Le puit qui se trouvait au centre du village était remplis de cadavres d'orques, et les quelques corps humains appartenants à des villageois étaient méconnaissables, avec leurs morceaux éparpillés dans tout le village en ruines.

Elessar vit son écuyer arriver vers lui avec Eärendis dans les bras. La pauvre petite était une nouvelle fois en pleurs. Voir le village de son enfance dans cet état était vraiment dur pour elle. Elle trouva refuge dans les bras d'Elessar. Elle s'y sentait vraiment bien, cette étreinte lui faisait penser à celle de sa Nana.

- Où est Nana ? Demanda-t-elle.

- On va voir, d'accord ? répondit Elessar en se dirigeant vers le seul bâtiment en bon état.

A ce qu'il semblait, les orques n'avaient pas eu le temps de l'attaquer, ou peut-être voulaient ils faire durer le plaisir en laissant mourir de faim les possibles réfugiés.

Alors qu'Elessar s'approchait, la porte s'ouvrit lentement en réponse aux coups et aux appels de soldats qui avaient pris l'initiative de s'enquérir de la possible présence de villageois. Un homme blessé et quelques femmes sortirent en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus d'orques. Ils furent vite suivis par quelques enfants apeurés.

Elessar s'approcha de l'homme alors qu'ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils étaient sauvés ! Mais le village était dans un tel état…

- Êtes-vous le chef ? Demanda alors Elessar.

- Non, répondit l'homme. Il est à l'intérieur, avec sa fiancée. Il est à l'étage.

- Merci. On va voir si tes parents sont là Eärendis ? Demanda Elessar.

- Oui, répondit simplement la petite fille en serrant le cou de son porteur.

Ils suivirent des soigneurs à l'intérieur du village. Arrivé dans la salle commune, ils purent voir les blessés être pris en charge et les veuves et orphelins pleurer toutes les larmes de leurs corps. Elessar redemanda où était le chef, et on lui indiqua de nouveau l'étage. Après avoir demandé à Eärendis si elle voyait ses parents, il se dirigea vers un escalier et monta.

Il arriva vite à l'étage, et parcourut les chambres. Il vit dans les lits de paille les blessés être soignés et des enfants dormir d'un sommeil inquiet. Il demandait à chaque fois où était le chef du village, et on lui disait à chaque fois « un peu plus loin ».

Il arriva enfin à la dernière chambre. Il entra et vit immédiatement dans le premier lit de la chambre un petit garçon aux beaux cheveux châtains dormir d'un sommeil agité. Il lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. Il releva la tête en entendant des sanglots et vit deux jeunes gens enlacés en train de pleurer, le visage caché l'un dans le cou de l'autre. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Eärendis s'écria :

- ADA ! NANA !

Et elle se délogea des bras d'Elessar pour se précipiter bras tendus vers ses parents. Ceux-ci se tournèrent vers la voix, et Elessar n'en cru pas ses yeux pendant un moment. Eliriel. Eönardë. Il vit les deux amoureux se précipiter vers Eärendis et la serrer dans leurs bras en pleurant encore de plus belle.

Le temps se défigea soudain pour Elessar, et il dit d'une voix qui trahissait une joie immense :

- Eliriel ? Ma chérie ?

Eliriel releva la tête et regarda la personne qui l'avait appelée. A son tour, elle n'en cru pas ses yeux.

- A… Ada ?! Dit-elle d'une voix stupéfaite. C'est toi ?

- C'est moi ma chérie, parvint seulement à dire Elessar avant de se précipiter à son tour sur sa fille.

Eliriel se leva elle aussi rapidement et fut réceptionnée par son père. Ils fondirent en pleurs l'un dans les bras de l'autre, heureux d'enfin pouvoir se retrouver. A côté d'eux, Eönardë prit Eärendis dans ses bras et se redressa. Il attendit qu'Eliriel et Elessar aient finies leurs retrouvailles avant de parler.

- Comment vas-tu Elessar ? demanda-t-il.

Le roi, et accessoirement père-poule, tourna son regard vers le jeune homme, et après un sourire appréciateur, prit un air un peu renfrogné. Il se sépara de sa fille et dit en croisant les bras :

- J'irais beaucoup mieux quand vous m'expliquerez pourquoi vous avez fuit Minas-Tirith. J'attends.

Et donc, tout en câlinant leur fille adorée, Eönardë et Eliriel expliquèrent à Elessar ce qui s'était passé avec Arwen et ce qui les avaient poussés à fuir. Elessar compris pourquoi il avait retrouvée Arwen évanouie dans la chambre d'Eliriel, pourquoi leur fille et son fiancé étaient partis de cette façon, et aussi pourquoi Arwen était aussi triste et mélancolique depuis ce jour là.

- Je comprends votre point de vue, mais ne pensez vous pas que vous avez, tout comme Arwen, réagit un peu trop rapidement ? Si vous étiez venus me trouver, je suis sûr que nous aurions pût parler tous ensemble. Non ?

Eönardë et Eliriel eurent à ce moment la bonne idée de paraître un peu honteux. Elessar détendit soudain l'atmosphère en riant et demandant :

- Bien, et maintenant, si vous me présentiez vos enfants ? Il me semble que vous avez étés très productifs pendant votre absence. N'est-ce pas Eliriel ? Tu es enceinte pour la troisième fois ?

- Oui, et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter là Ada ! Répondit franchement la jeune elfe en se serrant contre son fiancé.

Elessar sourit devant le bonheur de sa fille, puis tourna son regard vers Amandil.

- Je connais Eärendis, mais pourriez vous me présenter ce petit garçon ? Dit-il en montrant Amandil qui se réveillait difficilement.

- Nana ? Dit-il d'une voie ensommeillée.

- Je suis là mon chéri, répondit Eliriel en se levant et en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Ada, je te présente ton petit fils Amandil. Il aura deux ans le mois prochain, le vingt-deux septembre.

- Et Eärendis aura quatre ans le dix novembre à venir, continua Eönardë en câlinant sa fille qui était lovée dans les bras paternels.

- Et la troisième livraison est prévue pour la fin décembre ! Termina Eliriel en souriant.

Pour la petite famille, les retrouvailles durèrent encore un moment. Sous l'insistance de ses parents, Eärendis fut forcée de raconter la raison de son absence du village et comment elle avait rencontré Elessar. Si le dit-roi et Eliriel ne voyaient là qu'une heureuse coïncidence, Eönardë semblait deviner quelque chose de plus profond…

Mais malgré la joie et la félicité qui les habitait, la réalité se rappela brusquement à eux quand un soldat de l'armée vint trouver Elessar.

- Votre altesse, dit-il en s'inclinant, nous avons soignés et nourris tous les villageois. Que faut-il faire maintenant ?

- A votre avis, vont-ils rester ici ? Demanda t'il à Eliriel et Eönardë.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit ce dernier, mais il faut leur demander. Il y a tant d'orphelins et de veuves maintenant, dit-il en se souvenant du combat et de la chute de ses camarades.

- Allons y alors, répondit Elessar en se levant.

Les trois adultes et les deux enfants descendirent au rez-de-chaussée de l'auberge, et purent voir là que tout le monde était prit en charge correctement. Les blessés étaient en voie de guérison grâce aux soins efficaces des médecins de l'armée, et tous avaient de la nourriture. Les seuls pour qui rien ne pouvait être fait étaient les veuves et les orphelins. Seule dans un coin de la pièce, Eloïd pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Déjà qu'elle ne pouvait point avoir d'enfants, voilà que son mari perdait la vie… Tout à son chagrin, elle ne vit pas le Ranger Anardhil regarder intensément dans sa direction.

Elessar donna rapidement ses ordres, et des charrettes furent amenées depuis le camp de l'armée pour que les villageois puissent emmener leurs affaires. Pas un avait voulut rester dans les ruines du village. Eliriel et Eönardë allèrent voir dans les ruines de leur maison. Tout était calciné, les murs étaient rendus instables car les orques avaient abattus les principales poutres porteuses. Eönardë se fraya un chemin dans les débris et réussit à récupérer les restes de la poupée d'Eärendis et quelques autres jouets. Tout le reste, les vêtements et les autres affaires, était détruit.

Par la suite, Eönardë alla avec angoisse voir l'écurie du village, et vit ce qu'il craignait : Hasraod était gisait à terre, baignant dans son sang. Eönardë s'approcha pour fermer les yeux du fidèle étalon Rohirrim, quand il reçu un coup de langue sur la main. Le cheval était vivant ! Blessé, mais en vie. Sans perdre un instant, Eönardë retourna vers l'auberge pour se saisir de son nécessaire à soin et fit tout son possible pour soigner son ami fidèle. Par la suite, le cheval fut confortablement installé dans une charrette, sur un lit de paille. Il était au repos forcé, veillé par Eönardë, Eliriel et leurs enfants.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux heures de travail aux soldats pour que tous soient montés sur des charrettes, et que le convoi se mette en route vers le camp royal.

…

_**Quelques commentaires SVP ?**_


	23. Retrouvailles

NVJM

Eliriel et Eönardë, réédition de la première version

Chapitre vingt-trois : Retrouvailles

_13 août 3 IV, camp de l'armée de campagne de Gondor._

Le convoi des soldats de l'armée et des villageois arriva en vue du camp de l'armée royale alors que la soleil commençait à décroître vers _Vaiya Annûm _**(1)**. Les soldats regagnèrent leurs tentes tandis que, suivant les ordres du roi, d'autres arrivaient et tendaient de nouvelles tentes pour abriter les villageois. Eönardë, Eliriel, Eärendis et Amandil furent emmenés par Elessar jusqu'à la tente royale, où il leur fut ordonné de se reposer.

Mais Eönardë avait une chose à faire avant de relâcher la pression. Il s'assura pour la sept cent vingt-quatre mille huit cent soixante-douzième fois que tout le monde allait bien dans sa petite famille, puis il sortit de la tente à la recherche d'Hasraod.

Son fidèle cheval, un étalon Rohirrim d'une beauté supérieure à tout ce qui avait été vu jusque là, avait été gravement blessé par la barbarie des orques. Et si Eönardë était arrivé à temps pour le soigner, il fallait encore au cheval un long rétablissement avant de pouvoir recommencer à galoper dans les plaines, ou simplement à se mettre debout.

Eönardë arriva là où s'était arrêté le convoi des rescapés, et trouva rapidement la charrette de son ami. Il demanda aux chevaux qui la tiraient de les amener là où les autres chevaux se reposaient, ce qu'ils firent bien volontiers. Les deux chevaux semblaient faire de leur mieux pour ne pas tirer trop rapidement la charrette et ne pas provoquer des secousses qui auraient pu faire du mal à Hasraod.

Ils arrivèrent finalement quelques minutes plus tard, et Eönardë détacha les deux chevaux de pousse avant de les emmener manger et se reposer. Il revint ensuite vers Hasraod et commença par stabiliser la charrette correctement avant de monter dedans. Il vérifia toutes les blessures de l'étalon, changea les bandages et câlina son ami, recevant de nombreux coups de langue sur les mains.

Il s'occupa de faire manger le cheval, puis termina par rajouter de la paille pour faire un matelas et une couverture au cas où. Il en recouvrirait Hasraod si il pleuvait ou si il faisait trop froid. Hasraod sentait tout l'amour que lui donnait son ami Eönardë -ami, car celui-ci ne l'avait jamais maltraité et lui avait toujours demandé si il voulait bien le porter avant de monter sur lui. Heureux de tant d'attention, le cheval jura en lui-même fidélité à Eönardë et Eliriel, jurant de toujours les servir. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas déçu.

Eö revint finalement en direction de la tente royale une heure et demie après l'avoir quittée. En entrant, il vit qu'Elessar n'était toujours pas revenu et qu'Eliriel, assise sur des cousins, l'attendait en câlinant Eärendis. Amandil était en train de dormir.

- Tu vas bien, Meleth-nìn ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur les coussins aux côtés de sa fiancée.

- Oui, ça va aussi bien que possible, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Et Hasraod ?

- Il est en bonne voie de guérison, mais il faudra encore au moins trois semaines pour qu'il soit suffisamment guéri pour remarcher librement. Je m'en veux Meleth, je n'ai même pas pensé à lui quand nous nous sommes réfugiés dans l'auberge, dit Eö en baissant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Meleth-nìn, répondit Eliriel. Tout le monde aurait d'abord songé à se sauver soi même tu sais.

Les paroles d'Eliriel réconfortèrent Eönardë, mais au fond de lui-même, il était inquiet : contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, il en ressentait rien. Etait-**Il** en train de réussir ? Se demanda-t-il.

…

Elessar revint à son tour dans la tente une heure plus tard. Il posa sur une chaise le manteau qu'il portait et alla se laver les mains et le visage avant de revenir vers sa famille.

- Bien ! Maintenant, je pense que vous allez pouvoir me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé depuis votre fugue, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il à Eliriel et Eönardë.

Les deux amoureux acquiescèrent, et alors qu'Eärendis et Amandil s'endormaient dans leurs bras, ils commencèrent leur récit. Eliriel parla de la raison qui l'avait poussée à forcer Eö à fuir avec elle. Elle raconta tout le chemin qu'ils avaient eu à faire jusqu'au village en compagnie de Borondir et de ses amis villageois. Ensuite, Eönardë décrivit leur petite vie dans le village, avant d'avoir leur petite maison et après.

Ils racontèrent ensembles la naissance d'Eärendis, le siège du village par les orques, la naissance d'Amandil et aussi la venue d'Istanel.

- J'avais entendu dire qu'il avait disparu, en effet, dit Elessar. Son père le faisait rechercher dans tout l'Arnor. Il est bien triste qu'il soit mort ainsi…

- Et… comment va Nana ? Demanda Eliriel avec appréhension.

Mais Elessar ne voulut point parler d'Arwen, une ombre se dessinant sur son visage. Par la suite, plus aucune parole ne fut échangée et tous s'assoupirent petit à petit.

…

_14 août 3 IV, camp de l'armée de campagne de Gondor_

Le lendemain, l'armée se leva tôt pour se préparer à lever le camp. Il n'y avait plus d'orques dans la région et il était inutile de rester plus longtemps. Elessar sortit très rapidement de sa tente pour aller donner ses ordres, tandis qu'Eliriel et Eönardë s'occupaient de leurs enfants et du peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient pu sauver. Quand tous furent prêts, les soldats qui montaient la garde devant la tente royale entrèrent pour démonter celle-ci et Elessar revint pour ranger tous ses documents et les affaires royales.

Eönardë alla avec sa petite famille voir comment se portait Hasraod, tandis que le reste du camp était en train de disparaître, sous les yeux admiratifs des villageois qui n'avaient jamais vu un tel déploiement de force.

Enfin, ce fut vers dix heures du matin que l'immense convoi se mit en branle. Mené par le premier officier de l'armée, la moitié des soldats ouvrait la marche. Venaient ensuite les villageois, les blessés, les chariots de provisions et tout ce qui n'était pas militaire. Et enfin, une autre moitié de l'armée fermait la marche.

Elessar se trouvait auprès de sa fille et de toute sa petite famille. Ils discutaient encore et encore, se racontant sans cesse ce qu'ils avaient fait durant leur séparation. Ainsi, Eliriel et Eönardë apprirent que le Gondor se reconstruisait à une vitesse formidable, qui tenait presque du miracle. Sa population et celle du Rohan connaissaient une augmentation spectaculaire. Il n'y avait pas eu de guerre depuis la fin de celle de l'Anneau, et ces orques étaient les premiers ennemis depuis longtemps.

Ils apprirent aussi qu'Elessar avait entrepris de réformer en profondeur le Gondor, et que sur le papier, l'Arnor reprenait vie. Bree était devenue la capitale de substitution du pays, et de nombreux projets y voyaient le jour. Le chemin vert avait été restauré dans toute sa longueur, et les allées et venues ne cessaient jamais.

…

_Une semaine plus tard, le 20 août 3 IV_

- Nous devrions arriver à Minas-Tirith dans la journée, dit Elessar.

Eliriel releva la tête et regarda son père avec un air joyeux.

- J'espère que Nana va bien, dit-elle.

- Je l'espère moi aussi, dit Elessar avec un air inquiet.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, Ada ? Demanda Eliriel.

Elessar soupira, se passa la main sur les yeux et dit enfin :

- Pendant votre absence, Arwen a été malade.

- C'était grave ? Demanda Eliriel avec appréhension.

- Oui. Elle était enceinte, mais… elle a faite une fausse couche.

Eliriel ne trouva rien à répondre et regarda horrifiée son père, une main devant la bouche.

- Elle a survécut, mais après cela elle a passé une année entière en étant presque toujours alitée. Et avant que je ne parte, elle était remise et de nouveau enceinte de plusieurs mois. Mais il semblait au médecin que cela ne se passait pas très bien…

Elessar s'arrêta et baissa la tête, visiblement plus qu'inquiet pour son épouse.

- Cela va aller, Ada ! Le soutint Eliriel. Je suis sûre que Nana va bien et qu'elle va m'offrir un petit frère ou une petite sœur…

- Je l'espère, répondit Elessar en souriant difficilement à sa fille.

…

_Quelques heures plus tard, en vue de Minas-Tirith…_

- Bienvenue en la capitale de Gondor ! S'exclama Elessar alors que les villageois admiraient la blanche citée avec stupéfaction.

Il fallait savoir que celle-ci avait été considérablement embellie depuis la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Les murs sales avaient fait places à des constructions neuves, les ruines étaient devenues des parcs et jardins… Des senteurs de fleurs différentes selon les saisons envahissaient la cité, apportant toujours la joie dans le cœur des habitants. Les routes mal pavées avaient été retournées et refaites intégralement, et étaient désormais parsemées de pavements minéraux se mariant à la perfection avec les vergers des différents niveaux. Conformément à leurs promesses, Elfes et Nains avaient fait des merveilles.

Guidée par ses officiers, l'armée se dirigea soit vers des casernes soit dans un campement installé sur le Champ du Pelennor. Les villageois furent guidés par les soldats de garnison de la cité en direction d'auberges et de maisons en attente d'occupants. On s'occuperait d'eux par la suite et l'on se chargerait de les insérer dans la population de Minas-Tirith.

Elessar, Eliriel et Eönardë et leurs enfants montèrent tranquillement les niveaux de la cité. Eliriel avait Amandil dans les bras et Eärendis mobilisait ceux de son père.

Soudain, alors qu'ils atteignaient le cinquième niveau, ils aperçurent un garde de la citadelle, facilement reconnaissable à son armure incrustée de pierres précieuses et de filaments d'or et d'argent.

- Altesse ! Vous enfin ! S'exclama-t-il en s'inclinant devant Elessar.

- Que se passe t-il, Soldat ?

- Les médecins royaux m'envoient vous chercher d'urgence. La reine Arwen est mourante.

…

_Quelques minutes après…_

Sans attendre d'entendre autre chose, Elessar s'était élancé en avant, droit en direction du palais. Il n'avait cure de sa fatigue, il ne pensait qu'à sa douce épouse, Arwen Undomiel. Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'elle fût mourante ?

Avait-elle eu un autre problème dans sa grossesse ? C'était sûrement cela, les médecins royaux avaient trouvé que cela n'allait pas très bien.

Si jamais il lui arrivait malheur, il ne pourrait pas y survivre. Sa première fausse-couche avait jetée un froid sur leur moral, sans compter avec la disparition d'Eliriel. Mais si Arwen venait à mourir, Elessar en était persuadé : il irait la rejoindre le plus vite possible.

Sans faire attention aux gens du peuple qui s'inclinaient sur son passage ou aux soldats qui lui montraient leurs armes, il courut le plus vite possible. Son but était le palais, et de là l'endroit où était Arwen.

- Où est-elle ? Cria-t-il sitôt arrivé devant le palais où il vit qu'un page l'attendait.

- A l'infirmerie, Altesse ! S'exclama celui-ci en s'inclinant. Les médecins sont à son chevet.

- Dès que ma fille et son fiancé arrivent, envoie-les là-bas ! Ordonna Elessar en se précipitant dans la direction indiquée.

Le page n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son roi était déjà hors de vue.

…

_Plus bas dans la cité_

Eönardë avait ses deux enfants éveillés dans les bras, et courait avec Eliriel, le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait. Du fait de sa grossesse, elle s'essoufflait très vite, et devait aller lentement pour ne pas mettre son enfant en danger.

Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas très loin du palais quand l'affreuse nouvelle leur était parvenue. Ils aperçurent vite la tour d'ivoire du palais et gravirent les marches qui menaient dans le luxueux hall.

Le page qui était là obéi à son roi et se dirigea vers sa princesse et son fiancé.

- Vos Altesses, dit-il, sa Majesté m'a demandé de vous mener à l'infirmerie. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Tous les cinq, Eärendis et Amandil toujours dans les bras parentaux, ils gagnèrent le dédale de couloirs du palais et de là, la direction de l'infirmerie.

Sans attendre un seul instant, Eliriel et Eönardë laissèrent leurs enfants au sol, chargeant le garde de veiller sur eux, puis entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

A l'intérieur, trois infirmiers et deux médecins étaient au travail, dirigés par la main de Dame Ioreth. Sur un lit de draps blancs immaculés, Arwen était évanouie et agitée de convulsions violentes.

Et à côté de la scène, le regard horriblement inquiet, Elessar célébrait le retour du célèbre marteau-ongleur. Il en arrivait d'ailleurs déjà à se ronger le poignet.

- Elessar ! Dit Eönardë.

Celui-ci se tourna vers eux, et une lueur d'espoir illumina ses yeux.

- Eönardë ! Aides-nous, je t'en supplie ! Ils n'arrivent à rien ! Tu as de grandes connaissances en médecine, sauve Arwen !

- Oui, mais où se trouvent mes réserves de plantes médicinales ? Demanda Eönardë en regardant partout. Tu sais, mon sac que je portais au temps de la communauté…

- Je l'ignore. Dame Ioreth !

La vieille femme releva la tête et eut un sourire en voyant Eönardë et Eliriel. Laissant les deux autres médecins travailler à tenter de réanimer Arwen, elle se releva et s'approcha.

- Altesse ! Nous n'arrivons à rien, le bébé ne veut pas sortir… si enfant il y a. Nous craignons une fausse couche, dit-elle.

Le regard d'Elessar se brouilla de larmes à l'entente de ces mots.

- Il y a encore un espoir ! Dit Eönardë. Il y en a toujours ! Dame Ioreth ! Allez me chercher de l'Athelas en grandes quantités et trouvez-moi d'urgence le sac d'herbes que j'utilisais jadis ! C'est le seul moyen de sauver la reine ! Allez !

Dame Ioreth ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire et d'acquiescer. Qu'il était loin, le jeune homme timide à qui elle avait donné tant de cours de médecine et de conseils ! L'élève était passé maître, semblait-il.

La vieille sage-femme s'exécuta de bonne grâce aux ordres donnés et quitta la salle en direction de la pièce adjacente où était conservé ce qui était en rapport avec l'herboristerie.

- Meleth-nìn, Elessar, dit Eönardë en se tournant vers eux. S'il vous plait, allez attendre dans le couloir. Si nous sommes trop nombreux, nous ne pourrons pas être efficaces.

Le roi et sa fille acquiescèrent et gagnèrent le banc de bois placé devant la porte de l'infirmerie, laissant l'appréhension mais aussi l'espoir gagner leurs cœurs.

De son côté, Eönardë retroussa ses manches et rejoignit les médecins. Il eu un premier haut-le-cœur en voyant l'état d'épuisement avancé d'Arwen.

- Depuis combien de temps est-elle alitée ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pressée.

- Depuis trois jours, monseigneur, répondit un médecin qui avait reconnu Eönardë. Elle avait perdu du sang et j'ai préféré lui faire garder le lit. Les premières contractions sont survenues hier, elle a perdues les eaux tôt ce matin, et depuis plus de dix heures maintenant elle souffre de contractions.

- Vous n'avez pas tenté de césarienne ?

- Non, cela est trop risqué à cause des spasmes de douleur et des tremblements. Nous risquerions de toucher des organes vitaux.

- Je vais tenter des médicaments pour forcer l'accouchement, dit Eönardë d'un ton professionnel. Si cela ne marche pas en dix minutes, alors je ferais la césarienne moi-même. C'est le seul espoir que je connaisse en ce cas.

Mais en disant cela, Eönardë n'était absolument pas sûr de lui. Tout simplement car il avait obligatoirement besoin de son fidèle sac qui contenait des dizaines de plantes médicinales plus ou moins rares. Il en avait accumulées une quantité astronomique durant son adolescence en Hildorien, et son oncle –qui lui avait appris la médecine- lui en avait offerte des rarissimes que même des maîtres de la médecine elfe comme Elrond ne sauraient se vanter de posséder. De plus, Eönardë avait de lui-même créé des solutions concentrées et des médicaments d'un genre nouveau à partir des plantes classiques, pour permettre plusieurs méthodes d'application et des effets plus importants ou rapides.

Soudain, Dame Ioreth revint dans la pièce essoufflée en traînant un imposant sac de voyage rempli de feuilles séchées et un autre sac avec d'imposantes quantités d'Athelas.

- Voici, Monseigneur, dit-elle en soufflant.

- Merci Dame Ioreth, répondit Eönardë en se précipitant sur son sac. Allez vous reposer, vous êtes épuisée.

Elle ne refusa pas le congé, et partit en priant les Valar que sa reine si appréciée survive à la nuit qui commençait…

…

_Quelques dizaines de minutes après…_

Le médicament d'Eönardë afin de forcer l'enfant à sortir n'avait rien fait à Arwen. Absolument rien.

- C'est une fausse couche, murmura avec consternation Eönardë pour lui-même. Il faut ouvrir le ventre pour voir les dégâts, la gynécologie est trop risquée, elle est trop étroite…

Et il empoigna alors une série d'ustensiles pour opérer Arwen.

…

_Trois heures plus tard…_

Eliriel et Elessar avaient vu les médecins et les infirmiers partir les uns après les autres, épuisés. Seuls restaient au chevet d'Arwen Eönardë qui travaillait toujours et un unique apprenti infirmier tenace qui avait toujours l'espoir de sauver sa reine et qui aidait fidèlement Eö.

Sur le petit banc transformé pour l'occasion en BRP (Bureau Royal Provisoire), Elessar tentait d'oublier la terrible angoisse qui lui donnait envie de vomir en se noyant sous les problèmes du royaume.

Eliriel était endormie sous une couverture amenée là par un garde. Elle avait refusé d'aller se coucher malgré l'insistance de son père, après avoir emmené ses enfants se reposer dans les appartements aussitôt mis à leur disposition…

De son côté, Eönardë était encore en train d'opérer Arwen. Après avoir ouvert le ventre de celle-ci, il avait procédé à l'inspection des voies vaginales et avait guéries des irritations importantes sur la voie utérine qui étaient sanguinolentes. Et, pour le plus gros du travail, il avait du ouvrir l'utérus afin d'évacuer les eaux stagnantes qui ne sortaient pas.

En faisant s'évacuer les liquides fœtaux, il avait découverte une poche de sang dans l'organe donneur de vie, et avait constatées d'anciennes lésions réparées il y a sûrement de nombreuses années et qui commençaient à se rouvrir à cause des spasmes de douleur qu'avait subie Arwen.

D'ailleurs, malgré les puissants anti-douleurs, les anesthésiants et autres calmants dont Eönardë avait droguée Arwen, celle-ci était toujours victime de tremblements de douleurs, et cela inquiétait grandement Eönardë. Mais cela ne semblait pas du à une raison physique…

Heureusement, Eönardë avait bénéficié des cours d'excellents professeurs, et après un travail extrêmement long et minutieux, il put refermer une à une toutes les ouvertures pratiquées dans les organes génitaux d'Arwen, avant de refermer le ventre de celle-ci…

…

_21 Août 3 IV (7 heures après l'arrivée d'Eönardë au chevet d'Arwen)_

- Comment vas-t'elle ? Demanda Elessar alors qu'Eönardë sortait de la chambre d'Arwen, les mains pleines de sang, en train de se nettoyer, et que le fidèle infirmier s'en allait, les yeux vides et le teint livide.

- Elle survivra, mais il lui faudra de nombreux mois de convalescence. Et plus question de tenter d'avoir un enfant pendant de nombreuses années. Il faut que son corps se remette.

Elessar baissa la tête et fondit en pleurs, la pression accumulée étant ainsi relâchée. Eliriel, réveillée, le prit dans ses bras afin de le consoler.

- Et l'enfant ? Demanda finalement Elessar après un moment.

- Il n'y avait pas de fœtus, répondit Eö avec douleur. C'est une fausse-couche…

- Je vois… Toi qui t'y connais dans les naissances, Eönardë, sais-tu à quoi cette succession de fausses couches est-elle due ?

Eö soupira, et réfléchit un moment avant de répondre :

- C'est très compliqué, Elessar. Mais je suis intimement sûr que cela n'est pas dût à un problème physique. Les médecins s'étant auparavant occupés d'Arwen n'ont rien trouvé comme problème « habituel », et moi-même je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal. Je pense donc qu'il s'agit d'un problème… psychologique.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- J'ai une petite idée, mais…

- Dis toujours, décida Elessar.

- Bien. Je pense qu'Arwen a développé un complexe de culpabilité. J'ignore si tu es au courant, mais elle avait tenté de faire avorter Eliriel quand elle a apprise sa grossesse.

- Oui, elle me l'avait dit. Elle l'a regretté…

- Elle a du se rendre compte de la gravité de son acte et sans doute s'en vouloir grandement, expliqua Eönardë. Elle a dut penser qu'Eliriel devait grandement souffrir dans sa grossesse, puis s'auto persuader qu'elle avait perdu son enfant. Cela arrive parfois, l'on croit dur comme fer des choses que l'on s'imagine.

- Et ? Demanda Elessar avec appréhension.

- Je pense qu'elle s'est persuadée ne pas mériter d'enfants. Malgré les sentiments qu'elle a dut afficher devant d'autres personnes, elle ne devait pas être heureuse de ses grossesses, pensant être une personne « mauvaise » pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

- Oui, je comprends, répondit Elessar.

Le silence se fit entre les trois personnes présentes. Après plusieurs longues minutes passées ainsi, Elessar repris la parole et dit :

- Tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle, Eönardë. Si nous ne t'avions pas connus, je serais seul au monde, Eliriel serait morte, Arwen aussi…

- Ne me remercie pas, l'interrompis Eö en rougissant. J'ai fait ce qui était naturel et normal de faire. Si j'ai fait cela, c'est par amour, pour toi, pour Arwen et pour Eliriel. Vous êtes devenus ma famille, vous m'avez invité et accueilli, je ne fais que vous remercier. C'est moi qui vous serais toujours reconnaissant.

Elessar sourit et ne répondit rien. Par la suite, il alla au chevet d'Arwen et y resta de longues heures durant, contemplant son épouse allongée sur les blancs draps qui paraissaient pourtant plus foncés que sa peau elle-même.

Eliriel et Eönardë allèrent s'occuper de leurs enfants et les couchèrent dans leurs nouvelles chambres avant de rejoindre leurs propres appartements qui étaient les anciens qu'occupait Eliriel avant leur fuite de Minas-Tirith. Là, ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, fatigués par leur éreintante journée. Eönardë entra dans l'univers de Lorien une main sur le ventre de son aimée.

…

_1__er__ Septembre 3 IV_

Il fallut plusieurs jours de soins continus des mains d'Eönardë pour que l'état d'Arwen s'améliore enfin. Du fait de la grande quantité de sang perdu et de son état d'épuisement avancé, elle ne s'était réveillée une première fois qu'une semaine après sa fausse-couche, et seulement pour quelques minutes. Par la suite, il fallut attendre encore trois jours avant qu'elle ne revienne à elle.

Par chance, à ce moment là, Elessar et Eliriel étaient eux aussi au chevet d'Arwen.

- Arwen, Meleth-nìn ! Murmura Elessar d'une voix émue et tremblante en voyant les yeux de son aimée ciller.

Ladite Arwen ouvrit lentement les yeux, souffrant de la puissance de la lumière de la pièce, pourtant tamisée par d'épais rideaux.

- Arwen, Meleth-nìn, dit Elessar en prenant la main de son épouse.

Mais Arwen ne lui répondit rien. Son corps était trop épuisé pour ne serait-ce que lui permettre de parler. Elle s'évanouit de nouveau, ne laissant couler que des larmes de douleur…

…

_8 Septembre 3 IV_

Ce fut finalement encore une semaine plus tard, soit deux après sa fausse couche, qu'Arwen repris un semblant de réelle conscience et put prononcer quelques mots…

- Altesse ? Demanda Eönardë, alors au chevet d'Arwen.

Avec Eliriel, il veillait à tour de rôle sur la convalescence de sa patiente. Immédiatement, en voyant que celle-ci se réveillait bel et bien, il lâcha le traité de médecine qu'il était en train de rédiger et alla ameuter un des infirmiers pour qu'il prévienne le roi et la princesse.

- Altesse ? Redemanda t'il en se penchant vers la reine. Arwen ?

Il fallut de longues minutes pour qu'Arwen réussisse à ouvrir les yeux, et encore de nombreuses autres pour qu'il semble à Eönardë qu'elle reconnaisse les lieux.

- … suis-…je…

Elle avait parlé d'une voix terriblement faible, et Eönardë répondit doucement à son oreille :

- Vous êtes à l'infirmerie, Altesse, vous êtes à l'infirmerie.

Arwen bougea légèrement la tête et regarda Eönardë sans le reconnaître.

- …qui… êtes… vous ?

- Je suis médecin, je vous ais soignée Altesse.

Eönardë jugea qu'elle n'était pas émotionnellement prête à le reconnaître. Peut-être pour voir Eliriel, mais cela serait vraiment un miracle. Il se leva alors après avoir rassurée Arwen, et gagna le cœur de l'infirmerie après avoir passés les rideaux qui isolaient Arwen.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il préparait un reconstituant et un puissant somnifère pour sa patiente, la porte de l'infirmerie claqua et Eliriel et Elessar apparurent.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda aussitôt celui-ci à Eönardë.

- Elle va aussi bien que possible, mais surtout, pas de bruit ! Rouspéta Eö en chuchotant.

- Désolé. On peut la voir ?

- Oui, mais toi seul d'abord. Si elle va encore bien quand elle t'aura reconnue, alors Eliriel pourra y aller.

- Elle t'a vu ? Demanda Eliriel.

- Oui Meleth, mais elle ne semble pas m'avoir reconnu. Je pense que pour aujourd'hui il vaut mieux ne pas la choquer et ne pas lui rappeler qui je suis. Elessar, vas-y avant qu'elle ne se rendorme. Je lui prépare un fortifiant et un somnifère. Elle est encore très épuisée.

Elessar se rendit auprès de son épouse, sous le regard ému d'Eliriel qui le voyait stressé comme le jour de son mariage.

Arwen reconnu facilement son époux, et parla avec lui pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'Eö ne la voit fatiguer. Il força alors Elessar à partir et endormit Arwen à grands coups de masse sur la tête… ou plutôt en lui donnant son somnifère et son fortifiant.

Deux jours plus tard, Eliriel put enfin reparler à sa mère, Eö ayant jugée celle-ci suffisement remise. Elle apprit plusieurs nouvelles de façon progressive à chacun de ses réveils, afin de ne pas être trop choquée.

Elle comprit immédiatement, malgré son épuisement physique et psychique, que si Eliriel était revenue, alors Eönardë aussi. Celui-ci ne se présenta pas réellement à Arwen, se contentant de la soigner comme il le fallait pendant qu'elle était endormie. Il retardait le moment où il devrait avoir une longue discussion entre lui, Arwen, Eliriel et Elessar en disant que la reine était trop fatiguée.

…

_Minas-Tirith, le 15 Septembre 3IV. Chambre d'Arwen._

Eliriel était en ce moment en train de veiller sa mère, qui était toujours alitée. Celle-ci s'était suffisement remise pour pouvoir avoir de longues discussions avec son entourage, et c'est Eliriel qui commençait. Elle avait promis à Arwen de lui raconter en détail sa vie avec Eönardë, mais elle ne savait point par où débuter, malgré le temps qu'elle avait eu pour y réfléchir –temps où Eönardë avait interdite la conversation pour ménager Arwen qui n'était physiquement pas prête.

- Commence par le début, ma chérie, quand tu l'as rencontré, proposa Arwen d'une voix faible.

Eliriel acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et après quelques instants, débuta son histoire…

_Ada te l'as sans doute dit, c'est pendant le voyage de la communauté que tout a commencé pour moi… Nous nous trouvions en Houssaye, après notre tentative avortée de traverser le col de Rubicorne._

_J'étais tombée malade, et je n'arrivais pas à faire un pas sans vomir. J'avais une terrible fièvre, et Ada n'arrivait pas à me soigner avec ce qu'il avait dans ses bagages. Il lui fallait de l'Athelas pour pouvoir concocter un remède suffisamment puissant._

_Tous nos compagnons partirent à la recherche de cette plante, mais chacun revint bredouille après plus d'une heure de recherche. Ce fut le dernier à revenir, Pippin, qui ramena quelques feuilles de la plante. Avec quelque chose en plus. Il était accompagné d'Eönardë._

_D'après ce que je sais, il avait traversée la Moria quelques heures plus tôt et venait de l'Est, en direction des montagnes Bleues, puis des Havres Gris et du Lindon. Ce fut vraiment le hasard qui fit que nous nous trouvâmes si proches à ce moment._

_Ada te l'a dit, je pense, il échoua à me guérir malgré l'Athelas qu'Eö lui donna en quantité. C'est alors que ce fut à son tour de me soigner. J'ignore encore maintenant quelle technique médicinale il utilisa à ce moment, mais il ne m'a pas fallu plus de quelques minutes pour guérir entièrement et me réveiller._

_Ada se jeta sur moi, pleurant de joie, mais je n'ai pas bougé à cet instant. Je… j'ai eu peur en fait…_

- Peur ? Demanda Arwen avec appréhension. Tu as eu peur d'Eönardë ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Eliriel en rougissant. Je dirais plutôt peur de mes sentiments…

_Quand je l'ai vu, cela a vraiment été très compliqué en moi. Mon cœur s'est mit à battre tellement fort que j'ai eue l'impression qu'il essayait de se creuser un tunnel pour sortir de ma poitrine. J'ai eu soudainement très chaud, et le plus étrange, s'est que j'ai senti quelque chose se briser en moi… comme une barrière qui enfermait quelque chose qui se retrouva soudain libéré._

_J'ai eue une sensation d'envie immense, et elle se répétait à chaque fois que je regardais Eö, à chaque fois que je pensais à lui, à chaque fois que nous nous frôlions. Et quand il n'y avait rien de tout cela, je ressentais comme un manque, un vide terrible… qui se retrouvait comblé quand je voyais Eö._

_J'ai eu très peur, mais je n'ai rien dit à personne. Il m'a fallu plusieurs jours pour comprendre enfin de quoi il s'agissait. C'était l'amour._

_J'ai été immédiatement soulagée quand j'eu admis cela. Mais une fois cela fait, un autre sentiment effrayant s'empara de moi. Il s'agissait cette fois ci de la timidité. Je n'osais pas m'approcher volontairement d'Eö. Et à ce qu'il sembla, il était saisi par le même mal._

_Quand il a été gravement blessé dans la Moria, j'ai senti une terrible douleur dans mon corps, comme si j'avais été blessée à sa place. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Ada, mais j'avais horriblement mal à ce moment. Puis, au fur et à mesure que Eö se rétablissait, j'allais moi aussi mieux._

_Pendant sa convalescence, je n'ai pas réussi à le quitter. Il fallait que quelqu'un me force à aller me coucher pour que je le laisse seul. Puis, quelques temps après notre arrivée à Caras-Galadhon, il a finalement pu se relever. Tu n'imagines pas, Nana, la joie que j'ai ressentie la première fois que je l'ai vu rouvrir les yeux et me parler._

- Si Eliriel, j'imagine très bien. C'est aussi ce que ton père et moi avons ressentit lorsque tu es née.

Eliriel sourit tendrement à sa mère, puis reprit son récit.

_Pendant plusieurs jours, je n'ai pas arrêté de m'occuper de lui. Ada trouvait cela étrange, mais je lui répondais que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire et que je voulais me rendre utile. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a crue, mais ce n'est pas grave._

_Puis un soir, nous étions tous les deux en train de nous promener, Eö et moi. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, nous nous sommes aperçus que nous avions oublié le médicament habituel. Je me suis dépêché d'aller le chercher, et quand je suis revenue quelques minutes après, Eö s'était assis sur un banc et semblait réfléchir._

Eliriel ferma les yeux quelques instants sous le regard ému de sa mère, afin de se remémorer cet instant inoubliable.

_Après… il m'a faite sa déclaration. J'ai craqué devant sa timidité, et si extérieurement j'étais étonnée, intérieurement, j'étais folle de joie._

- Folle de joie, car toi aussi tu étais timide, et tu ne te voyais pas vraiment lui avouer ton amour, n'est-ce pas, Eliriel ?

- Tu me connais trop bien, Nana, répondit Eli en rougissant et en se triturant les doigts.

- Comme si je t'avais élevée, en effet, taquina Arwen. Et après ?

_Donc, Eö venait de me déclarer son amour, et tu te doutes bien que j'ai répondu favorablement. J'ai du me retenir de me jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser…_

_Pendant tout le temps que nous fûmes en Laurelindorenan, nous ne nous sommes presque jamais quitté, nous levant tôt et nous couchant tard pour rester le plus possible ensemble. Il en fut de même pendant le voyage sur le fleuve, où j'étais dans la même barque qu'Eö._

_Ada a dût te raconter notre épopée, et tu sais que j'ai été enlevée par des orques avec Merry et Pippin._

- Oui, répondit Arwen. Quand ton père m'a dit cela, j'ai eu affreusement peur de ce qui avait pu t'arriver.

_Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose d'affreux pendant cet enlèvement, si ce n'est que j'ai failli finir en brochettes…_

_Heureusement, des cavaliers Rohirrims qui avaient eu vent de la présence d'orques sur leurs terres les massacrèrent gaiement. Ensuite, ils m'emmenèrent avec eux. J'étais évanouie et ils crurent sans doute que j'étais une paysanne capturée._

_Peu après, ils ont rencontrés sur leur chemin Ada, Eö, Legolas et Gimli. Là, Ada a fini par comprendre les liens qui nous unissaient, moi et Eönardë._

- Je puis te dire que cela ne lui a vraiment pas plus ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait cracher du feu ! Plaisanta Eliriel.

- J'imagine, répondit Arwen en pouffant.

_Il a entièrement refusée toute idée que je puisse aimer Eönardë, et il l'a fait emmener par les Rohirrims, en m'empêchant de me défendre._

_Par la suite, il m'a emmenée de force avec lui, Gimli et Legolas sur la piste de Merry et Pippin. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment décidée à me laisser faire, et quand nous avons établi un camp la nuit même, je les ais tous assommés pour m'enfuir. J'ai prises mes affaires et un cheval, et je suis partie sur les traces des Rohirrims._

- Après… j'ai enlevé Eö de la garde des Rohirrims. Et…

- Oui ? Dit Arwen en pouffant.

Eliriel prit une teinte rouge plus que prononcée et ne trouva rien à dire pour continuer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, dit Arwen. J'ai compris. C'est là que vous avez conçue Eärendis, n'est-ce pas ?

Eliriel fut soulagée de ne pas avoir à dire « C'est là que nous avons copulés, et ça m'a grandement plut », et fit un signe de tête positif.

_Par la suite, _repris t'elle, _Nous ne savions pas réellement quoi faire. Je voulais que nous nous trouvions un endroit tranquille pour vivre loin de la guerre en attendant que les humeurs d'Ada se calment. J'ai pensé à retourner à Rivendell, mais cela était vraiment trop loin, et à moins de faire un détour par au-delà la brande desséchée et de traverser les déserts glacés du Nord, aucune route n'était praticable._

_Nous avons décidé de laisser Hasraod nous conduire, et pendant que nous restions côte à côte, il décidait de notre route en marchant tranquillement. _

_Rapidement, nous sommes arrivés à la forêt de Fangorn. Ada te l'a sûrement dit, nous l'y avons de nouveau rencontré. C'est là que Gandalf nous est apparu de nouveau._

- Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange avec Eönardë à ce moment, dit Eliriel.

- Comment cela ? Demanda Arwen avec inquiétude.

- Il a semblé être pris soudain d'un énorme mal de tête, et est tombé au sol en semblant souffrir intensément. J'ai moi-même ressentie une douleur poindre en le voyant dans cet état. Puis aussi soudainement qu'il avait eu mal, il s'est relevé comme si de rien n'était, presque en niant tout problème.

- C'est étrange en effet, répondit Arwen après s'être visualisée la scène.

- Il y a encore eues des « crises » semblables par la suite. Plusieurs fois quand nous étions au village au bord de l'Anduin, il s'est mit à saigner abondamment du nez et des oreilles, et en se tenant la tête comme si sa vie en dépendait. J'ai peur qu'il ne me cache une maladie, Nana, dit Eliriel en laissant des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Arwen réagit rapidement. Elle se redressa convenablement et fit signe à Eliriel de venir se blottir dans ses bras. Ce que la jeune mère ne refusa pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, dit Arwen pour consoler sa fille. Je suis sûre qu'il va bien. Il est un très bon médecin, après tout. Il est capable de se soigner…

Eliriel ne répondit rien, et se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement. Fatiguée, elle décida d'interrompre son récit et de rester blottie dans les bras maternaux. Cela faisait si longtemps…

- Nana ! Dit alors une petite voix.

Eliriel se redressa et Arwen regarda en direction de la voix. Les deux femmes purent voir avec un sourire la petite Eärendis se tenir là, dansant sur un pied, intimidée par la grandeur de la salle qui servait de chambre…

- Oui, ma chérie ? Demanda Eliriel en reprenant place sur sa chaise et en soulevant sa fille comme une plume.

- Veux un câlin ! Demanda d'une voix sans appel la petite enfant.

La demande fut bien vite exécutée, et Eliriel en profita d'ailleurs pour se replacer aux côtés de sa mère afin qu'elle puisse elle aussi participer au doux moment…

Toute occupée à parler, les deux femmes ne virent pas une silhouette s'approcher discrètement et observer la scène. Après quelques minutes ainsi, Eönardë soupira d'angoisse et repartit vers le travail qu'il avait à accomplir…

…

_16 Septembre 3IV, chambre d'Arwen._

- Bonjour Altesse, dit Eönardë en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Arwen, accompagné d'Eliriel et d'Elessar.

Leurs enfants étaient en train d'apprendre leurs leçons avec le précepteur qui leur avait été trouvé en attendant d'aller dans une école normale avec d'autres enfants.

- Bonjour, Eönardë, répondit Arwen. Ce n'est pas utile de m'appeler Altesse, vous savez. Vous pouvez m'appeler Arwen et me tutoyer.

- Dans ce cas, nous allons faire échange de bons procédés. Alors, comment te sens-tu, Arwen ?

- Fatiguée, courbaturée, mais beaucoup mieux qu'il y a quelques jours.

- Il faudra encore rester plusieurs semaines au lit avant de tenter de se lever. Je compte sur toi pour être obéissante, d'accord ? Pas comme Eliriel…

- Meleth ! S'exclama Eliriel en levant sa main en l'air.

- Mais Meleth, répondit Eönardë en essayant de se protéger de l'indignation conjugale. Tu n'arrives pas à rester tranquille, même quand tu es dans un état d'épuisement avancé ! Je n'y peux rien !

- Pff ! Pas ma faute si je récupère vite !

- Il faut toujours écouter son médecin ! Insista Eönardë.

- Bon, nous ne sommes pas là pour entendre vos querelles amoureuses, Eliriel, Eönardë.

- Excuse nous, Ada, répondit Eli en se serrant dans les bras d'Eö.

- Bien alors, Arwen. Que veux-tu savoir ? Demanda Eö avec sérieux.

- Eh bien… tout ? Parle-moi de ton enfance, de tes parents, de ta rencontre avec Eliriel…

Eönardë soupira lourdement. Elessar et Eliriel savaient bien pourquoi, et ils se demandaient si le jeune homme allait avoir le courage de parler de cela.

- Bien, alors voilà…

Eö parla de son enfance de la même façon qu'il l'avait faîte pour Eliriel et son père voici maintenant plusieurs années (**2).**

…

- Voilà pour mon enfance, acheva finalement Eönardë après plus de trois heures d'un dur récit.

Arwen avait blanchi durant le récit d'Eönardë, s'imaginant ce qu'il avait subi et les souffrances qu'il avait ressenties. Elle comprit aussi bien vite le besoin qu'il avait eu de fonder une famille aussi jeune et aussi rapidement.

- Je pense que tu t'en doutes, Eönardë, dit-elle en souriant, mais… à défaut que ce soit comme mon fils, tu es plus que bienvenu dans la famille en tant que gendre.

Et Eönardë gratifia alors Arwen d'un franc et large sourire, tandis qu'Elessar approuvait son épouse et qu'Eliriel agressait sauvagement… embrassait son fiance afin d'extérioriser sa joie.

…

_**Ici s'achève la première version de cette fiction. J'ai arrêté ici car j'étais de moins en moins satisfait du niveau d'écriture des premiers chapitres, et après de nombreux essais échoués pour les mettre à jour ou les réécrire totalement, j'ai préféré arrêter de me forcer et prendre mon temps pour faire quelque chose de bon. N'hésitez pas à aller comparer les deux versions de l'histoire ! **_

_**Quelques commentaires SVP ?**_

…

**I.** _Vaiya Annûn, _Il s'agit d'une des sphères composantes de l'atmosphère d'Arda, où l'on dit que le Roi de la Terre Manwë observe les actions des habitants du Monde… **(cf « L'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu », tome 1 à 5)**

**II**. Référez-vous au chapitre 15 ou à l'histoire « L'enfance d'un Mythe » pour connaître l'enfance du personnage principal, racontée de son point de vue ou du mien.


	24. Naissances

_**NVJM**_

_**Voici la suite de l'histoire… ces derniers chapitres sont plus présents comme résumés que comme textes rédigés, leur version 2 sera amplement plus complète et précise. De plus, leur scénario correspond à la seconde version de l'histoire, certains éléments cités n'apparaissent donc pas les chapitres affiliés de la première version.**_

_Eliriel & Eönardë : réédition de la première version_

_Chapitre 24 : Naissances_

_15 Décembre 3 IV, Minas-Tirith. Dans le bureau d'Elessar._

Accompagné de son futur beau-père, notre cher Eönardë discutait des affaires du royaume de Gondor. Elessar avait insisté, dès que sa présence n'eut plus été requise à l'infirmerie, pour qu'Eö accepte un poste de fonctionnaire du royaume. La bataille avait été rude, éreintante même, mais Elessar avait fini par gagner quand Eliriel avait embrassé par surprise Eönardë, l'empêchant de répondre défavorablement à Elessar.

Résultat, Eönardë avait été obligé d'étudier le fonctionnement du royaume pendant des jours de long labeur, puis d'imaginer de grands plans de réfection, de réhabilitation et de construction, sans oublier la repopulation.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il était aujourd'hui devant Elessar pour une rencontre dans un cadre autre que celui de la famille.

- Alors, Eönardë ! S'exclama le roi. Fais moi donc voir ton travail !

Eö s'exécuta et déroula sur le bureau encombré de son suzerain une grande carte très détaillée de Gondor.

- Pour l'instant, j'ai étudié la situation de l'Anòrien et du Calenardhon, pour sa partie qui n'appartient pas au Rohan. J'y ai prévue la fondation de plusieurs villes, de forteresses de garde et tout un réseau de messagers à cheval et de feux d'alarme.

- Très bien, jugea Elessar après un moment d'observation des plans. Vraiment excellent.

- Il y a aussi de prévu un système routier reliant tous les endroits de la région, avec plusieurs grands axes qui se croiserons dans la ville située au milieu de la région. J'ai prévu de produire ce plan en plusieurs étapes, et de commencer par une petite partie afin de le tester. Je pense que construire la cité de Cair-Andros sur la rive Ouest du fleuve, sous la protection de la forteresse, serait une bonne chose. Elle est sur un lieu de passage stratégique car il s'agit des seuls gués du fleuve dans cette région. Si nous commerçons avec les pays de l'Est, cela pourrait devenir une route puissante…

- Commercer avec les pays de l'Est ? Questionna Elessar avec étonnement. Ils ne nous apporteraient que des ennuis…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Elessar, sermonna Eönardë. J'ai passé plusieurs années de ma vie dans l'Est, au-delà de la Mer de Rhun. La seule trace de « mal » que j'y ai vue est la présence de personnes connaissant le _noir-parler. _Il n'y a absolument rien de dangereux à commercer avec eux. Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de cela, il faudrait d'urgence préparer des expéditions avec des diplomates pour contacter ces dits pays. Rhun, Khand, Harad, Gens-des-chariots, Balchots…

- Ils n'ont eu de cesse de nous harceler de par le passé. Es-tu vraiment sûr qu'ils accepteraient de nouer des liens d'amitié entre nos pays ?

- Si nous le leur proposons humblement, sans afficher un air de supériorité suffisante comme par le passé, alors oui, ils accepteront. Ce n'est pas de la diplomatie ce que je te dis, ce n'est même pas de la logique, c'est une constatation. Les Nùmenoréens n'ont jamais tenté de lier de liens avec eux, ils s'en méfient. Sauron lui, malgré ses actes, a tenté de lier des liens avec eux. De ce fait, il est normal qu'ils aient été plus prompts à s'allier à lui qu'à nous.

Face à une logique et une évidence aussi imparables, Elessar ne put trouver à émettre la moindre objection. Il signa donc finalement les documents qui lui étaient présentés, donnant ainsi son accord.

Il allait parler à nouveau afin de décider à qui ces tâches seraient déléguées, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par des coups frappés à la porte.

- Entrez ! S'exclama-t-il en distinguant une urgence certaine dans le rythme des coups.

Un infirmier se présenta soudain, et parla sans attendre :

- Mes seigneurs, dame Eliriel est en train d'accoucher !

…

Le matin, Eliriel s'était réveillée environ une heure après le départ de son fiancé. Elle avait eu grand mal à se lever, une nausée particulièrement forte la prenant au moindre de ses mouvements.

_Ahlàlà, que c'est lassant_, pensa-t-elle. _Vivement la naissance !_

Elle parvint à s'affranchir du problème avec une forte dose _d'Athelas primitif_, mais ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Eönardë lui avait nettement déconseillé d'en prendre tant qu'elle était enceinte… ce médicament était très puissant et risquait de faire du mal au nourrisson, sans compter que ses effets étaient loin d'être tous connus.

Alors qu'elle achevait de faire sa toilette, elle ressentit soudain une très forte contraction qui la fit tomber à genoux et grimacer de douleur. Haletante, il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour en subir une autre puis voir les eaux commencer à s'écouler à travers ses vêtements.

Elle accouchait déjà ?! La naissance était prévue pour dans un mois ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Préférant prévenir que guérir, elle se releva tant bien que mal et gagna lentement la porte de ses appartements. Fort heureusement, le garde chargé de veiller traditionnellement était fidèle à son poste –et pour une fois éveillé.

- Aidez-moi ! Souffla-t-elle faiblement avant de retomber par terre, plus lourdement cette-fois-ci.

Le garde réagit au quart de tour et laissa de côté sa hallebarde pour s'empresser de prendre sa princesse dans ses bras avant de se mettre à courir en direction de l'infirmerie royale, faisant fi de la familiarité inhabituelle qu'il était obligé d'avoir.

Lorsqu'Eönardë arriva à son tour dans l'infirmerie –dégondant la porte au passage-, Eliriel sentait que l'enfant entrait déjà dans les voies utérines. La douleur, d'abord ténue, fut soudain fulgurante et lui arracha plusieurs cris de douleur stridents.

L'_athelas_ _primitif_ qu'elle avait avalé eut l'étonnant effet de dilater ses voies, et l'enfant sortit très rapidement de son ventre, accueillant le monde en criant bien fort.

C'était un petit garçon. Il fut immédiatement prit en charge par son père fou de joie, incapable de se retenir de rire et de sourire sous le regard heureux de sa fiancée… lorsqu'elle se remit soudain à crier de douleur.

Eönardë remit immédiatement son nouveau fils entre les mains expertes de dame Ioreth, et se précipita au chevet d'Eliriel.

- Qu'y a-t-il Meleth ? Parvint-il à dire entre deux hurlements.

- J'ai encore mal ! Il ! Il y en a un autre !

- Quoi ?!

Tout aussi rapidement que précédemment, un nouvel enfant sortit du ventre d'Eliriel. Une petite fille qui brailla immédiatement de concert avec son jumeau.

Eliriel souffla aussitôt de soulagement en sentant la douleur s'évanouir soudain, puis reprit ses esprits et se rendit pleinement compte de ce qu'il se passait. Deux ! Deux enfants ! Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'avait pas imaginé un tel bonheur !

Les deux enfants furent nommés Elirion et Elariel. Leurs noms signifiaient respectivement _fils_ et _fille des étoiles_… en cela, ils se rapprochaient nettement de leur mère.

Les jours suivants, Eliriel se rétabli petit à petit, serrant sans cesse dans ses bras ses quatre enfants. Eönardë, lui, se déclara indisponible auprès de son officier supérieur à cause d'une mission royale… de fait, il passa le plus clair de son temps à choyer sa petite famille.

…

_**Les noms d'Elirion et Elariel ont été composés à un moment où je ne parvenais pas à leur trouver quelque chose qui me convenait… le temps passant, j'ai fini par les adopter par défaut… même si je les trouve toujours aussi nuls. ^^**_


	25. Le Rohan

NVJM

Eliriel & Eönardë : réédition de la première version

Chapitre 25 : Le Rohan

Eönardë, redevenu depuis peu capitaine de Gondor, avait été envoyé au Rohan par Elessar afin de prêter main-forte aux Rohirrims dans une entreprise militaire de grande importance.

La bataille du Gouffre de Helm et l'invasion des Ents avait mis un terme définitif à la puissance militaire de l'Isengard. Toutefois, de très nombreux orques et autres ourouks avaient réussi à prendre la fuite pour se réunir dans un profond col des monts brumeux, où ils parvinrent à construire un camp et recommencèrent leur multiplication. Ils n'étaient encore très nombreux, mais leurs razzias régulières empêchaient la reconstruction du nord-Calenardhon, et le roi Eomer ne pouvait tolérer cela. Il avait en conséquence dépêché une missive auprès de son ami le roi du Gondor, qui lui avait répondu en lui envoyant son officier le plus prometteur… son futur beau-fils.

Deux mille rohirrims et mille soldats de Gondor avaient été mobilisés pour cette bataille, les premiers étant menés personnellement par le roi Eomer. Celui-ci fut quelque peu circonspect en apprenant que les gondoriens avaient pour commandant un jeune officier aussi inexpérimenté qu'Eönardë. Certes, le jeune homme avait un fort potentiel et une grande intelligence, mais il n'en était pas moins encore très inexpérimenté.

- Avez-vous déjà réfléchi à une potentielle stratégie, Eönardë ? S'enquit Eomer.

- Oui Sire. Nous sommes bien d'accord pour dire que l'ennemi s'est réfugié dans une vallée ?

- En effet.

Eönardë sourit à cela. « Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la poudre noire, sire ? »

_**Eliriel & Eönardë**_

Sa stratégie expliquée, Eönardë eut le plaisir de voir Eomer et ses généraux… lui rire au nez. Cette réaction était nettement prévisible –avaient-ils déjà oublié le Gouffre de Helm ?- aussi leur proposa-t-il une démonstration au milieu de la plaine. Et le rire des Rohirrims s'arrêta net lorsqu'un rocher d'une dizaine de tonnes fut pulvérisé en un instant…

…les anciennes stratégies millénaires allaient évoluer, à n'en pas douter.

Les préparatifs de l'attaque prirent quelques jours, le temps de réunir les différents composants nécessaires à la confection de la poudre noire. Pendant ce temps, Eönardë s'autorisa une journée de permission, déléguant son commandement à son second, afin d'aller accomplir un projet personnel. Il chevaucha quelques temps jusqu'au Gouffre de Helm.

- Eönardë ! Comment vas-tu mon ami ?

- Très bien Gimli, très bien. Et toi-même ?

- Comme tu peux le voir, nous ne pourrions souhaiter mieux ! Le roi Eomer nous a laissé toute latitude pour creuser dans les cavernes du Gouffre de Helm en échange de la réhabilitation et de l'agrandissement du fort. Un tel marché est pour nous d'un bénéfice absolument incroyable !

- J'en suis ravi pour toi mon ami. Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais que nous nous rendions tous deux rapidement dans un endroit où nous pourrons discuter en privé. Car vois-tu, je suis venu ici pour te parler affaires et je dois retourner dans l'urgence à Edoras.

Etonnement. Depuis quand donc le jeune Eönardë avait-il un ton aussi sérieux ?

- La paternité semble t'avoir fait mûrir à toute vitesse mon ami, répondit Gimli. Tu ne perds visiblement pas tes objectifs de vue ! Allons, suis-moi jusqu'à mon bureau. Nous y serons à notre aise, et j'y dispose d'une excellente bière !

- Navré, mais je ne bois toujours pas d'alcool.

- Tu as raison, approuva Gimli, j'en aurais plus comme ça !

Et il partit dans un rire franc empli d'une bienfaisante chaleur. Eönardë ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant cela. Les bons souvenirs de la communauté de l'anneau rejaillissaient ainsi.

Le chemin jusqu'aux quartiers de Gimli fut très vite accompli. Les cavernes de Helm avaient beau être très grandes, le terrain était fragile et les nains avaient visiblement préféré ne pas creuser en tous points trop rapidement, et entreprenaient d'y aller progressivement pour ne pas causer l'effondrement de la structure.

En fait de bureau, le logement de Gimli était plus un placard à tout faire qu'autre chose. Tous les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères bourrées de parchemins sans aucun doute griffonnés d'une multitude de calculs. Un bureau surchargé de paperasse et autres tâches d'encre côtoyait un lit défait au-dessus duquel tombait un rai de lumière venant d'une lucarne aux trois quarts obstruée par les meubles. Une place d'honneur semblait être accordée à un tonneau auquel se trouvaient accrochées plusieurs chopes.

- Bien, de quoi voulais-tu donc me parler Eönardë ?

- Gimli, peux-tu me dire ce que tu sais à propos du mithril ?

- Le mithril ? S'étonna Gimli, une soudaine lueur dans les yeux. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. Tu comprendras après.

- Et bien… le mithril est un métal gris-argenté, très malléable et à la fois très résistant en fonction de la façon dont il a été travaillé. Il est extrêmement rare, et ne peut être trouvé que dans la Moria. Et seulement en faibles quantités.

- Ce que tu m'as dit n'est pas tout à fait vrai Gimli. En fait, tu as tort sur les deux derniers points.

- Comment cela ? Tu sous-entends que…

- J'ai découvert un gisement de mithril.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Gimli pour soudain s'étouffer et cracher sa bière sur son bureau.

- Un gisement de …? Quoi ? Comment ? Où ça ?

Eönardë sourit mentalement en voyant l'état dans lequel il avait mis son ami. Gimli semblait prêt à sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait pour vérifier si ces choses n'étaient pas faites de son métal préféré. En apparence toutefois, le jeune homme se contenta de rester de marbre, seul un léger sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres.

- Il se trouve dans des cavernes que j'ai faiblement explorées. Pour le peu que j'ai vu, j'estime qu'il doit y avoir assez de matière pour que le mithril devienne aussi commun que le fer.

- Autant que cela ? Tu te fiches de moi !

- Absolument pas. Vois plutôt ceci.

D'une petite sacoche qu'il portait au côté, Eönardë sortit une petite pierre d'une dizaine de centimètres de côté. Il la tendit à son ami en disant :

- Ceci devrait te convaincre de la véracité de mes dires.

Le minerai passa rapidement entre les mains expertes du nain, qui n'eut aucun mal à estimer sa valeur.

- Il est presque pur ! Au moins à soixante-quinze pourcents ! Tu plaisantes, tu ne peux pas avoir trouvé quelque chose comme ça dans la nature ! Ce doit être aussi rare qu'une nouvelle pierre d'Arken ! Où donc as-tu trouvé cela ?

- Je ne révèlerais le lieu de ce gisement que si tous les peuples des nains s'engagent sur tout leur honneur à respecter les engagements qui suivent. Vois ce document.

Eönardë tendit à Gimli un feuillet visiblement largement griffonné. Le nain commença immédiatement une lecture qui changerait sa vie.

_- 500000 barres de mithril de cinq pouces de diamètre et vingt pieds de long._

_- 500000 barres de mithril de cinq pouces de diamètre et quarante pieds de long._

_- 30 millions de lingots de mithril pur à 99% et standardisés sur un poids de deux livres pièce._

_- Une formation complète de maître mithrilisateur pour cent forgerons._

_- Une compagnie de deux-mille nains rompus aux travaux de la pierre et du métal, du travail manuel, de l'architecture, de la construction et de la gestion pour une durée indéterminée d'au moins vingt ans._

_- Une fourniture illimitée de roches en tous genres en fonction des demandes, et ce pour une durée de quarante années._

_- Une aide militaire des armées naines pour la reprise et la tenue des cols des monts brumeux et l'ouverture d'un nouveau passage à mi-chemin du Caradhras et d'Imladris._

_- Une compagnie d'ouvriers nains travaillant au traçage de routes pavées pour une durée d'au moins dix ans._

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Gimli sembla sombrer à travers un effarement qui devint vite une véritable mise en pause de ses capacités cognitives. Il semblait être soudain incapable d'une quelconque action.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Eönardë.

- Tu… tu es complètement fou ! Dingue ! Tu te rends compte de la quantité que cela représente ?! Il y en a au moins pour…

- Plus de trois-cent mille tonnes de mithril, oui. Et quelques millions de tonnes de pierre de taille.

- C'est une folie ! Une plaisanterie ! Il ne doit même pas y avoir pour trente-mille tonnes de fer et d'autres métaux communs dans le monde ! Qu'est-ce que nous pourrions obtenir en échange de tout cela ?

- En échange de tout ceci, l'Erebor obtiendra une cession de territoire définitive de cinq miles autour du point de départ du gisement de mithril et la possibilité d'exploiter sans limite la totalité du gisement sur les territoires du Gondor sans devoir verser de dédommagement aucun, sauf si leurs travaux nécessitent le déplacement de populations.

- C'est une offre apparemment intéressante, mais je ne puis me prononcer au nom de mon roi sans auparavant avoir vu ce gisement.

- Je devrais te bander les yeux pour t'y mener. Je ne manque pas de confiance en toi, mais la raison d'état m'y oblige vois-tu…

- Oui, je comprends cela, mais pas autre chose. Pour le mithril soit, même si tes demandes me semblent étranges, mais que veux-tu faire avec des travailleurs et de la roche de taille en telles quantités ?

Se retournant lentement vers son ami, Eönardë le regarda tristement et répondit le plus sérieusement du monde, une lueur dans les yeux :

- Je veux construire le rempart du monde.

Et sur ces mots, Eönardë s'en alla en promettant de revenir un jour prochain pour conduire Gimli… dans les immenses cavernes qu'il avait découvertes en sondant le puits du village des repentis.

…

L'assaut contre le bastion des ultimes survivants de l'Isengard fut donné deux jours plus tard. Pris par totale surprise, ceux-ci furent totalement anéantis par les soldats de pied dirigés par Eönardë. La cavalerie Rohirrim, chargée de « nettoyer » les fuyards, n'eut même pas à combattre : la stratégie parfaite menée par le jeune capitaine permettait à un faible nombre d'hommes d'occuper tous les fronts, leur équipement repensé et leur entraînement poussé dominant largement la sauvagerie désordonnée des orques et des ourouks. Sans compter avec les flèches explosives qui décapitaient les ennemis en les touchant, faisant fi de leurs armures, et les amples éboulements causés par les charges de poudre habilement placées sous couvert de la nuit…

…oui, décidemment, les stratégies endoriennes allaient être amplement repensées.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

_**Que pensez-vous de mon choix de faire progresser la technologie Ardaïenne ? Cette décision part de deux raisons : la première est qu'il a fallu plus de cinq-mille ans aux autochtones pour y parvenir (un moyen-âge de cinq-mille ans en gros…), et ensuite que c'est nécessaire pour la suite du scénario.**_


End file.
